The Frozen and Pierced Heart
by against a sea of troubles
Summary: Starts approx. 18 months before the King and Queens fateful journey. Rebellion is threatened over the closed gates. Elsa is given a personal guard. What will happen if he find out her secret? Relationships and love are forged. Battles are fought. Revenge comes. A new curse is discovered. Comfort is sought. Death strikes. Who will survive? Pairings revealed as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1: Kingdom on the brink

Standard disclaimer: All Character from the Movie are property of Disney. All others are of my own twisted concoction.

This story was originally published under the title. "Warriors Heart."

Authors introduction: So I see you decided to check my story out. Let me give you a quick idea of what your in for. The first 3 chapters are slow compared to the rest of the story I admit. They are also light on the main movie characters. I may redo them at some point. However they are essential for developing the overall plot. If you can get past them the story really takes off at chapter 4 according to the charts and reviews. The main movie characters start making major impacts at this point as well. Chapter 4 is also when my own writing style took shape and took off. Sports writer by trade this stories are new for me. This story will start pre-movie then take you though the movie and beyond. By general consensus I know Elsa is the most popular character. However if you want a story where she has fallen hopelessly in love by chapter 3 I'm just going to tell you this is not the story for you. Elsa is someone who takes time to develop relationships as well as herself. Also with the exception of chapters 1 and 3 my average chapter is over five thousand words just a heads up. So what does this story entail? Adventure, action, the development of relationships, romance, tragedy, and just good fun. Fair warning. There is a chance some of your favorite characters may not survive the whole story. I am going to do my best to throw every possible twist and turn at you throughout the story to keep you guessing. Hope you enjoy the ride. Now enough of my rambling. Lets get to the story.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

_"Elsa what have you done!"_

_"I didn't mean to! it was an accident!"_

_Elsa was holding the body of her sister as he mother ran over an knelt beside her._

_"Oh Elsa you killed her!"_

_"What! No!"_

_"You monster you killed your sister!"_

_"No! Anna come back!"_

_Her parents drifted back as Anna's body disappeared a dungeon forming around her._

_"Your too dangerous Elsa. You need to be locked away."_

_"No! Mamma! Papa! Please!" She changed from a little girl into her present body._

_The door slammed and she fell to the floor sobbing._

_"Elsa?" A voice called from the darkness_

_"Anna! Where are you?"_

_"Elsa why did you kill me?"_

_"I didn't mean too I just lost control I'm sorry!"_

_Anna slowly drifted into view._

_"Anna!" Elsa went to hug her sister._

_"No Elsa you cant." she backed away. "We cant be sisters anymore. You cant hug me you cant talk to me you will only hurt me."_

_"No please Anna I need you!"_

_Anna drifted away out of sight._

_"Anna please don't leave me alone! Momma! Papa! I need you!"_

Elsa awoke with a start out of a nightmare into a living one. Her room was cold with ice forming and snow drifts. She remembered her sister was still alive but that she couldn't run to her and hug her no matter how much as she wanted to. She got up and wiped the icy tears off her face that had formed in her sleep. She walked over to the frosted over window an cleared a patch to look out in the night over the sleeping Arendelle. She wished she could be that peaceful. She just wanted the ice to stop and run to hold her sister like when they where little. She hugged herself. A habit she picked up when no one else could hold her. She wished the nightmares would just end. both in her dreams and real life. She crawled back into her bed and fell back into an uneasy sleep her last wish is that someone, anyone, would just hold her one day.

* * *

From outside the council chambers in the castle of Arendelle shouting could be heard going on all through the day. Inside heated discussions were taking place about the Royal Family and its future in the Nation.

"Your Highness you must see reason!" an advisor shouted. "The kingdom cannot have a family who locks themselves away from them!"

"We do no such thing!" The King retorted back angrily staring down the advisor. "The Queen and I find time to go out among the people."

"And then return right to the locked up tight castle which we, your own council are barley allowed to enter!" A Noble shouted.

"We have our reasons." The King shouted back.

"And what are those? Another Noble asked from the other side of the room. "Nearly nine years and we have never been given a plausible explanation."

"It does not concern you just the family." The King replied sternly

"And why shouldn't it concern us?" A cold but voice asked from the first row. The voice belonged to Count Snider. A heavier set man with black but greying hair and of average height. He stroked he sideburn beard as he spoke. He was one of the more influential of the Nobles and his patience with the Royal family was nearing an end.

"Excuse me?" The King replied glaring at the Count.

Snider did not back down. "Why should such an …oddity not concern us? Then there is the matter of the girls…"

"You will refer to them properly!"

"Of course your Majesty, my apologies." Looking bored as he said it. "However there is legitimate concern about the two princesses."

"What concerns?" The King asked icily.

"Well not so much over the youngest Princess Anna. Although she never leaves the castle at least she has been seen outside her room and around the castle. Your Heir on the other hand stays behind a locked door in a locked castle. In fact I have not seen the Princess Elsa since she was 8 years old." He looked around the room. "In fact please raise your hand if you have seen Princess Elsa at all since the gates shut."

Only two raised their hands slowly. "Oh good" Snider said sarcastically. "We have proof she still exists. Tell me Gentlemen did either of you speak with her at all?"

Both shook their heads and muttered something about getting a glance as she went into the study or library.

"So there we have it the Royal Heir to the throne who turns 17 in just over a month never being seen. And let's not forget You, Your Majesty have rejected two suitors already who have travelled to see her. You Would not even let them see her. One was from a very rich and powerful kingdom."

Murmurs went up from the council as Snider continued on. "Everyone in here has heard them. Rumors of all sorts flying all over the kingdom about the Princess and Heir to the throne that no one has laid eyes on since she was 8! The people are being to think there is something wrong with her."

"That's not true Elsa is just fine!" Roared the king.

"Then prove it to us." Shoot back Snider. "Bring her down here and have her speak to us, assure us we have nothing to fear."

"Absolutely not!"

"You see! The king is gambling the future of Arendelle on a… a shut in!"

"How dare you!"

And with that the council chambers exploded back into chaos.  
_

* * *

Elsa sat in her room against the door trying to keep it together. Despite the distance from the chambers the shouts still carried their way upstairs to her room. Although she could only make out a few words here and there she knew it was not a happy meeting. She also knew she was a subject of conversation. During the meeting she had snuck out to the library to get a new book when she heard her named mentioned. Rather angrily too. It was not like her but she moved closer to the chambers to hear what was being said. Unfortunately the cruel and ugly things she heard just made her angry and sad. A small part of her in the back of her mind wanted to storm into the council chamber and prove she was not who they thought she was.

Tears stung and froze to her cheeks though as she realized in a way they were right. There was something wrong with her. She looked down at her gloved hand as she tried to hold the tears back wishing like she did so many times before that the power would just leave her. She choked up even more because even though deep down she wanted to be brave she knew that if she went in she would lose control and they would all see just how dangerous she might be to the future of Arendelle.

Speaking of losing control, she just noticed small flurries were forming in the hallway. She had to get out of here before things got worse or someone saw. Elsa ran back to her room all the while repeating to herself "Conceal, don't feel." As she slammed the door shut then sank down leaning against it and cried softly.

She felt the tears freeze as they fell. She wished she could be brave, most of all she wished she didn't have to live with the constant fear of being a danger to those she loved. She hugged herself tight as she sat there, a chill sweeping the room and flurries coming down despite the gloves. How? She thought, how could she ever be Queen? She dare not let anyone beside her Mother and Father come near her. At least she had some comfort in that. That while they were around there were two people who loved an understood her. But even then she saw them so little. Both were of course busy with the business of the kingdom but she was afraid of harming them as well.

She had become used to being alone but she still hated it. She wanted to love, to hold Momma and Poppa and to play with Anna once again. She thought back to what the troll had told her the night of the accident. "There is beauty in it…" But Elsa couldn't see the point in creating a few pretty snow decorations if the tradeoff was freezing people to death. This was one of those times when she wished there was someone else she could talk to who maybe could understand.

Just then she heard and all too familiar knock on her door.

* * *

Anna too had heard the heated arguments coming from the council chambers. Unlike Elsa she was more familiar with what was going on because of her roaming around the castle. However she did not fully understand it yet. She wanted to barge into the chambers and tell those awful men they couldn't talk about her sister like that.

Although truth be told she was wondering herself why Elsa wouldn't leave her room hardly ever for the last 9 years. They were so close when they were little but that all seemed to change without warning. Anna no longer knocked on her sister's door as often as she once did. She grew a little tired of pleading at a closed door without knowing why the sister she adored refused to open. She never gave up on her sister though. Despite the fact Elsa had shut her out she would always love her big sister. She had memories of everything they used to do and held onto hope that things could one day be that way again.

As Anna wandered the halls getting madder by the minute at the things they were saying about her Dad, Mom, and Sister she thought she heard something. It sounded almost like someone crying. She quickened her step to try to find the source of the noise and then heard quick footsteps. Anna ran after the footstep and turned the corner just in time to see her crying sister run into her room. It was the first time in weeks she had actually caught a glimpse of Elsa.

Anna went to her door and raised her fist to knock but paused a second knowing what the likely outcome would be. But this was Elsa she couldn't ignore what she just saw. She knocked gently and called softly "Elsa?" As usual there was no answer but that wasn't going to stop her. She called again "Elsa, are you ok?" She was greeted by silence again. Anna proceeded to talk "Elsa I know you can hear me. Don't pay attention to what those awful men say. They don't know you. They just worry about money and politics. Just know…that no matter what. I'm here and I love you, no matter what." She paused for a minute and listened. "Well if you ever need me just ask I'm always here for you."

What Anna didn't know is on the other side of the door Elsa wanted nothing more than to fling it open and hold her sister tight but fearing what would happen if she did she just hung her head and sat still.

* * *

In the council chambers things had gone from bad to worse.

"Enough" lord Snider stood. "Since the King will not see reason I propose we adjourn and discuses some _other_ options." He glowered at the King.

"Do not do something which there is no going back from Count Snider." The king warned.

"Oh never your Majesty, but perhaps you should have thought the same when you closed the gates permanently." He replied as the councilmen allied with him joined him as they exited the room.

The king lingered for a while talking with the council members loyal to him when an army captain came in and saluted the captain of the guard and bowed to the king. "Your majesty I have a message from Admiral Hauge."

The King took it "Thank you Captain" and began to read a frown ever growing on his face. Finally he looked up at the Captain. "Get me General Nohr."

"Yes Majesty" The Captain bowed and exited quickly and the King turned an addressed what remained of the council.

"Gentleman, what I am about to order may seem extreme but if successful will prevent a larger war…"

To be continued

**This is my first fan fic. I am actually a sports writer so I'm used to dealing with Facts and Stats and breaking down swings and pitching deliveries. I'm trying to expand my writing style somewhat so I'm open to suggestions. I know the story is labeled action and its coming I promise but I wanted to work on some character development first. If anyone has hints for developing Anna and Elsa while keeping the basic nature of the movie character intact please let me know.**

**This Chapter has been updated. The intro is brand new. I noticed I was losing readers after the first chapter. Let me know what you think of the opening section. Does it make it better? not enough? over the top? off track? I'm open to all reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Loomings

**Well since I have 4 followers after the first chapter I guess I owe you a second. Hope you enjoy. Just to let you know the next couple chapters focus away from the movie characters but don't worry they will return soon. And return big.**

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 2

When you consider the mechanics, physics, and geometry of it all it could be a beautiful thing.

The hammer falls down and strikes the flint causing a spark. The spark then ignites the powder causing it to detonate and expand. The violent reaction inside the barrel then pushes a round ball down the opening picking up speed the groves in the barrel causing it to spin. When the ball exits the barrel flames and smoke pour out in a short quick spout before exhausting themselves letting the bullet fly free. The force of the powder detonating lets the ball travel at speeds almost beyond imagination letting fly freely without even being seen. The spinning of it causes it to stay true on its course while its shape allows for minimal air resistance to slow its flight. The bullet has no will of its own, no malice, or contempt, or even anger. Just free in flight on the course it was set on.

The same cannot be said for the one who discharged the weapon.

When the flight ends the effect can be anything but beautiful.

In the heat of battle many shots never find their mark the ball hits a barrier and shatters or buries itself into the ground or another object. The bullets flight and life all end in an abrupt and violent collision.

Of the times the bullet finds the shooters targets the effect is one of brutal horror. The impact on the body can happen so fast that pain doesn't even register right away. The kinetic force slams into the target usually knocking them back or down or both. The ball tears though flesh, muscle, bones, and organs until it breaks apart, lodges, or exits the target.

For Lieutenant Daniel Kraven it was just a shot that strayed and unfortunately found him. In an instant a lead ball just under half and inch slammed into his head breaking a hole in his skull and began to tear into his brain. In a fraction of a second it dug into his mind removing all memories of his duty, his country, his wife, and his two sons. By the time it lodged into the opposite side of his head and he fell to the deck all vestiges of who he was in his mind where erased.

Now as the ships of the task force sailed into Arendelle men from the company he commanded along with several other officers from the regiment stood around the box containing his body. The mood was decidedly mixed aboard the ship. On one hand they were returning home after a four month campaign against raiders to the south east. With the combined forces of Arendelle and several other nations the victory was decisive. In fact in the final battle the Allied forces had taken minimal casualties. On the other hand this was the ship that was taking the fallen on their final voyage home.

On the deck of the transport ship "Helen" Lt. James Meclemore of His Majesty's Marines looked out across the fjord towards the city as they approached. He didn't usually take the "death barge" on the return trip but this was a special circumstance. He commanded a company in Kraven's battalion and the two had been friends for years. He couldn't believe it only three casualties in Kraven's company and out of those only one killed and it was the company commander. The battle had been nearly over and the ship their battalion had been on was bombarding one of the flanks while the marines fired volleys from the decks into the coastal defenses when a single wild shot had killed him. James shook his head and sighed not looking forward to encountering Kraven's wife and children who would be waiting on the dock.

James was born into nobility. Granted somewhat distantly. His Grandmother was a commoner who married into one of the Noble families. Even though he was in no way related to the Royal family and was too far back to even count in line for the throne there where benefits from it. His family had groomed him for politics but he became bored with it and instead chose the Navy. Being a Noble he was all but guaranteed entry into the academy and would be an officer. After some time it was discovered who handy he was at hand to hand weapons and was asked to consider the Marines. James found this a far more interesting options being as the Marines needed to know both the aspects of men in the Army and Navy.

James had something else going for him as well. He was considered by nearly every girl that saw him to be dashing and good looking. At age 28 he stood tall at 6 feet four inches which a chiseled face bright blue eyes wavy blonde hair and strong built muscles. He was clean cut whenever possible and was known for having a smile that could melt ice. That ability to charm the ladies had gotten him into trouble at times as well. Several lords were exasperated with his continual bouncing from one girl to the next wanting him to marry into a powerful family for political purposes. However, he insisted he was looking for the right one, even though his friends didn't buy it. Despite his weakness for the Ladies and their weakness for him it was never said he shirked in his duty. He was considered an excellent soldier and was well known in the kingdom.

James turned as he heard foot-steps behind him and gave a small smile to his friend. "Erik come join me."

Sergeant Erik Slovok put away the letter he was working on into his jacket and looked out over the fjord and then ask his longtime friend. "Almost time?"

"Yes" replied James. "Whatcha working on there?"

"A letter to Lt. Kraven's family. I thought they should know what kind of man he was to serve under."

Erik stood just a couple inches shorter then James. His hair was darker and his eyes where a dull green. His muscles didn't quiet show like James did but he was faster and just and strong. Across his left eye there was a scar from when he caught the edge of a sword almost 4 years ago. Across his right hand there was a scar from being slashed and a scar in the right bicep where a mini ball and gone straight though. James thought Erik had a bad habit of getting to far into the battle that his determination to prove himself worthy of the family honor would have him riding this ship in a box far too soon.

Erik was not born a noble like James but his family was no stranger to service of Arendelle. At least seven of his ancestors had been given the title "Son of Arendelle" including his Father and older brother. His Father was killed in battle when he was just six. His Mother died of an illness just 2 years later. His Older brother Sven took care of him as much as he could but his duties took him away often so he was left in care of other families. Much of the time the Noble family who lived nearby would take care of him as thanks to his family for service and heroism. This was how he met James. James served with his brother and became as sorts a second older brother. Until the day his Brother was killed as well.

When he was 15 word came that his Brother was killed in battle. Then he only had his Aunt and Uncle left for family and with their health they would have trouble taking care of him. James family would take him in and he would join the service at age 16 in James unit as a squire. His first assignments was being an assistant to the officers and quarter masters. One day during battle the Officer in charge of the supply depot was killed when a raiding party got behind the lines and attacked. Instead of retreating Erik had picked up the dead officers sword and pistol and fought back. He would be shot in the arm during the scrimmage but reinforcements would show up to assist. Because of his bravery he would be made a regular soldier even at his age and since then had risen to become the youngest Sergeant in the Arendelle forces at the age of 21.

His age had never bothered those h served with. He was fiercely loyal to Arendelle and his men and was always first in line to volunteer. All those years of duty and fighting though had left more than physical scars. Erik was considered cold and serious. His life seemed to revolve around the service to the Nation. His eyes at times seem haunted. Only his closest friends really ever saw the compassion and humor he let out every now and then.

He turned and looked at his friend "Should we call them out?"

"Yes" James nodded

He turned and yelled "Alright all troops on deck prepare for the volley!"

The Marines on board climbed out onto the deck. Meanwhile the captain of the _Helen_ gave orders to the gunners below deck. As the Marines assembled two of them walked over to James and Erik.

Sgt. Ian Tevel was 26 years old and served in Lt. Kraven's company along with Erik. He had meet James and Erik nearly four years before and they had become close friends. Ian stood at James height with sandy hair and blue eyes but was far lankier. The son of a farming family Ian had joined the service when he was 18 when a call came out from the king to fight bandits that threatened the outer territory. Ian served with distinction and decided to stay on. Ian was outgoing and generally entertaining and was a good musician with the lute and his voice. For the past year though it seemed all he could talk about was Pricilla. Pricilla was a pretty shop girl who he met in Arendelle and become involved with the last year. His friends all teased him because it seemed when he wasn't doing his duties he was talking about her or writing exceedingly long letters to her.

Sambo Kerns stood out among the others with his dark skin and short black hair. He was shorter than the others but was heavily muscled and had gentle brown eyes. He had been found when very young by an Arendelle ship. He was the lone survivor from the wreck of a slave ship from another nation. The crew had rescued him and the doctor nursed him back to health until he was brought back to Arendelle. He was then adopted by a family and when he became of age he decided to enlist and become a medic in order to serve those who saved him and given him a new life. With hardly anyone in Arendelle having ever seen a black man before people were not sure how to react to him but slowly he earned their acceptance. The same went for the men he served with when he first signed on but he earned their acceptance faster when they saw he was willing to crawl through hell to get to the wounded. He had met the other three when James an Erik were helping Ian who had just taken shrapnel to the leg out of the line of fire during a battle that was going badly. From there they had proceeded together to pull several other wounded out of the line of fire.

The four friends stood together as they watched Arendelle grow closer as the sailed across the fjord. The _Helen _had black sails emblazoned with the Arendelle emblem to signal that it carried the fallen. From the city a bell sounded to signal the approach of the fleet.

"O.K. men ready the volley" James ordered as Erik, Ian, and Sambo grabbed their muskets and stood with the marines on deck. The caption gave orders to his navy men and then they waited. Soon signal lamps from the flagship signaled the order.

"Fire!" The order came from several ships and a single cannon sounded one at a time from each ship to signal victory. In response cannons from the castle and forts around the city echoed back answered the victory call. From the approaching docks the cheers of the gathering people could be heard.

They waited until they got closer then James gave the order, "Alright let them know the fallen Heroes have returned home."

"Fire!" The captain of the ship yelled as the _Helen _fired an empty volley from its port broadside.

As the echoes died out the marines raised their rifles to the sky. "Fire!" Erik ordered and they sent a volley in the air honoring their fallen comrades. On the docks an Army company raised their muskets and fired in response letting the fallen heroes know they were welcomed back home to rest.

* * *

BOOM

Elsa's head snapped up at the sound of the cannon and she ran to the window. She looked out and saw the ships sailing in from the fjord.

**BOOM**

A Cannon from the tower sounded welcoming the troops home as the windows in her room shook lightly. She hugged herself gently again feeling guilty knowing she should probably be out there to greet them and thank them for their service. But she knew she could just put them in more danger and they had experienced enough of that. That gave her something else to trouble herself over. How could she ask others to sacrifice and be brave or Arendelle when she could hardly stand to leave her room?

* * *

Anna ran to a window where she could see the ships when she heard the cannon. How she wished she could go out there and greet them. If only just to get a glimpse of the handsome soldiers.

* * *

The ships docked and the soldiers and sailors had disembarked to greet friends and family waiting for them. It was not all happy reunions though. Sobs were heard from those who found out their loved ones where among the fallen. The four friends stepped out onto the docks as they wrapped everything up and walked toward the city. James and Erik greeted James parents who were waiting for them. Sambo hugged his adopted parents while Ian waited for Pricilla who hadn't arrived yet. Erik stepped away and turned to Ian

"Hey why are you looking so nervous?"

"I'm not" Ian replied.

"You sure about that?"

"Yea just excited to see Pricilla is all."

They turned their attention back to the troops who were beginning to head out from the docks when they noticed James step away and talk to someone neither of them recognized.

"Hey" Ian asked "Who's that?"

"No idea." Erik replied.

After a while James walked away from the man and was quickly attracting attention from the girls.

"Uh oh" here we go Ian said. "What do you think over under on a dozen girls surrounding him?"

"I'll take the under, slow night" Erik replied

"I'll take that action" said Ian and they proceeded to watch after a few minutes "ok I got 16 how bout you?"

Erik just groaned an reached into his pocket and handed Ian a coin

"Thank you very much."

"Shut up."

James broke free after a while a big smile on his face. "You know Erik you should have come over I had plenty to spare."

"Yea you know I think love is just a myth and will you turn that charm off? It's costing me."

James turned to Ian "he bet the under again didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"Well I propose a new wager. Will our Erik ever discover love or will that heart remain stone forever?"

"I'll say he finds it, someone will break him down" Ian replied

"No way" James smirked. "He will be married to the job." Then smirked as Sambo came back over "what do you think Sambo will our Erik ever find love?"

"Not a chance, no girl is going to put up with him barking marching orders." Sambo smirked

"Am I allowed to bet against myself?" Erik grinned.

"Ha no way" Ian replied "I hate to lose because you're to suborn to lose a bet."

"Ian!"

They all turned to see a blonde haired girl run towards them and throw her arms around Ian.

"Pricilla!" Ian threw his arms around her as well and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh my" James said and Erik and Sambo smirked as James took out his binoculars. "Look they fogged over."

"Alright Ian we are gonna head over to the Red Viking, come join us when you come up for air." Sambo grinned as the three walked off to their favorite spot in Arendelle. As they turned the corner, however, James glanced back.

"Hey guys check this out!"

Erik and Sambo turned and both gasped in surprise. There was Ian getting down on one knee in front of Pricilla and giving her a ring. The other three stood there dumbstruck and she screamed and jumped up and down.

"Did you know?"

"No, no idea."

"How did he keep this a secret?"

The three shook their heads and headed for the Red Viking talking about what they had just saw. They took in the sights and the people just enjoying the peace and time away from battle. As they walked they saw the castle in the distance.

"Hey either of you ever been in there?" Sambo asked

"No, Never." Erik replied looking at it.

"Yea I have been there before." Said James

Both his friends stopped and looked at him.

"Wait what?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea I got to go in with Dad once about 2 years ago"

Sambo looked at the castle in the setting sun then back at James. "Did you see… her?"

There was no need to explain who "her" was everyone knew. James smirked and replied "Of course, she found me charming as usual."

Sambo's eyes got bigger but Erik just laughed. "Sambo don't believe him he is so full of it."

James threw his hands up and laughed. "Ok, ok you got me I didn't actually see Princess Elsa. I was inside though, it's quiet nice. I also saw Princess Anna.

"Really what was she like?" Sambo asked.

"Well she was only 12 or something at the time so she was just playing around the halls and rooms. She did seem very outgoing and friendly though."

They continued until they walked inside their favorite establishment and found a table. When they ordered their drinks James asked quietly. "So does it ever bother you that the heir to the throne has been seen by almost no one? I mean when I was there I talked to a couple of the guards and even they said they have never seen her."

"I dunno" Sambo said. "I never really thought about it."

"I guess it doesn't really bother me." Erik replied. "Not really my place anyway I can't think of any malicious reason why they would hide her away."

James smiled and lifted his glass "To our mysterious princess Elsa?"

Sambo and Erik raised their glasses to his. "To our mysterious princess Elsa!"

The three sat and talked and drank for a while until Ian and his bride to be showed up. When they walked in Sambo raised his glass and yelled. "To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!"

The new couple joined them and they continued to enjoy their time telling her about the campaign and asking her what on earth she was thinking saying yes. Suddenly James stood. "Colonel Rekner sir!"

The other three stood and saluted as well.

"At ease men but pay attention." The Colonel said. "I know you were looking forward to some well-deserved time off but something else has come up. However, if we succeed we should only be gone two or three weeks. I need you all to report to spearhead in three days. You two…" he pointed to James and Erik. "I need to come with me."

"Yes sir!" the both responded but looked at each other as they grabbed their things.

"Alright" James addressed Ian and Sambo. "If we don't meet up before then see you at the camp. Congratulations again Ian. And Pricilla…" He grinned. "Run while you still can." He laughed as he walked out the door with Erik.

As they walked down the streets with the Colonel Erik asked. "Sir if I may who is going to command the company with Lt. Kraven gone?"

"That is something we will discuss when we reach our destination."

"Where are we headed anyways Sir?" James asked.

"Well boys right there." The Colonel pointed to the castle.

James looked surprised and Erik shocked as he walked up to the closed gates.

Rekner addressed the guards. "Colonel Rekner reporting with Lt. Meclemore and Sgt. Slovak as ordered."

The guards opened a side door and the three walked through it. Erik couldn't help but look around. He honestly never thought he would set foot inside these gates in his life. Well maybe one day the courtyard they were walking through but never the castle itself. He didn't often show emotion but couldn't help but look on with awe as a door opened and they walked inside the castle. He looked around at all the elaborate decorations and architecture. Then another thought crossed his mind. Somewhere inside was one of the greatest mysteries of Arendelle, the Princess Elsa. He glanced around wondering if she was behind one of the doors he was looking at. Suddenly they heard something and all three turned to see a young teen girl at the top of a set of stairs. Erik wondered if he had just seen…

"Princess Anna, My lady!" The Colonel exclaimed and bowed as James an Erik quickly followed suit.

"It's alright Colonel." Anna giggled as the three men stood upright again. "What brings you to the castle?"

"We have orders to see the council." The Colonel replied.

"Oh down that hallway then to the right" Anna replied pointing them the way.

"Thank you Princess." Rekner replied knowing full well where the chambers were but was not about to tell the Princess that.

As they turned and walked towards the chamber Erik thought, well it wasn't Arendelle's greatest mystery but still not many commoners had ever seen the Princess Anna. As they approached the Chambers he could not imagine why he was being asked here. He began to wonder, and somewhat worry more when the doors opened revealing the council along with the King.

"Your Majesty!" All three men bowed to the King.

"Gentlemen please rise we have much to discuss."

The three stood at attention again as the King continued. "Colonel we have a situation of treason on our hands. A few days ago the _Titan _spotted what appeared to be an army camp about 20 miles outside the city along the coast. Upon closer scouting it has been confirmed that it is the beginnings of a rebel army being assembled to attack Arendelle and seize control. The leader of the rebellion is our own Count Snider."

The King continued. "I am having General Nohr here put together a force to stop this rebellion before it gets out of hand. Already we have reports of some of our own troops joining the camp and lord Snider and his followers keep spreading discord trying to get more recruits. I want your regiment to join this force. This may seem like a harsh step but if we don't stop this now we could have a full-fledged civil war on our hands. General Nohr will go over the finer points of strategy with you but first I believe we have some other business to attend to?"

"Yes my lord we have some personal issues with the regiment."

"I see" The king replied a small smile forming on his face. "Lt. James Meclemore step forward."

"Your Majesty." James stepped forward.

"Your superiors have mentioned your accomplishments during the recent campaign. For your bravery and service to Arendelle I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain and to second in command of the battalion."

"Thank you your Highness" James bowed as the Captains insignia was placed on him.

As James stepped back the King looked at Erik. "Sgt. Erik Slovak step forward."

"Your Majesty" Erik stepped forward.

"Your commanders have told me about your bravery and courage on the battlefield. For your Bravery and service to Arendelle I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant and give you command of your company.

"Thank you your Majesty." He managed to reply but in somewhat of a shock. As he made to step back into line the King stopped him.

"One more thing Lieutenant." The king said before he stepped back. "Do you recognize that painting over there?" you gestured to a panting showing a ship fighting to pirate vessels.

"Yes Majesty, it's the _Ticonderoga_ engaging two pirates who had attacked the Kings ship almost 70 years ago."

"Correct. And I believe your great-grandfather was the Captain of that vessel yes?"

"Correct Majesty."

"Well with your new rank I believe a new sword is in order, one more becoming an officer." He motioned to an aid who handed him a sword. "This belonged to your great grandfather. It has been here in the castle since he died but I believe it should be returned to the family."

Erik bowed as he accepted the sword. "Thank you majesty you are most gracious."

As he stepped back into line the king continued. "Gentlemen I want you to make every attempt to bring Count Snider back alive so he can answer for his crimes. However, we cannot allow him to escape so if it comes down to it, do what you have to. Understood?"

"Yes your Majesty." All three replied.

"Excellent. You have my thanks an Arendelle's thanks for your service. God speed Soldiers of Arendelle, you are dismissed."

Three days later the four friends were back in camp preparing for the battle. Erik and Ian frowned as they looked over the company roster it looked like three men from his company had failed to report and it looked like they joined the rebels. "We need to stop this before it gets out of hand" Erik said to Ian and he nodded in agreement. Just then a trumpet sounded an assembly for the regiment and they got up to gather with the men. Erik grabbed his new sword and put it on his belt along with the pistol Colonel Rekner had issued him and he had spent the last three days honing his skills with it along with reviewing his new command.

The regiment gathered in an opening and Colonel Rekner stepped up on a platform to address them. "Men you know what is being asked of you. In the next few days you will be asked to fight your own countrymen. It is something none of us have ever wanted to do. But me must and we must be victories for if we are not the rebellion will grow until Arendelle is plunged into a long and bloody civil war. Remember your oaths, remember your duty, remember the man standing next to you." He pulled is sword out and held it to the sky. "For Arendelle!"

The men shouted back "For Arendelle!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the characters I introduced. I know very little reference to Anna and Elsa but they didn't quiet fit in this chapter. They will return soon but this chapter and next are essential for the development of the story so hang with me. Chapter 3 should be out possibly later today but at least within the next few days. To give you a preview its entitled "The Battle" **


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

**Up to 5 followers since I posted chapter 2 this afternoon. Also welcome to my readers who joined in from Italy, Turkey, and Sweden. I really didn't expect readers from 13 countries. Hope I can get more of you on board. This Chapter doesn't really deal with the main Movie characters but they are coming back strong in the next one. This sets up the plot rather nicely though. **

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 3

"Battery Fire!"

Four Cannon went of sending their ordinance into the enemy defenses. Smoke and the smell of gunpowder hung over the battlefield as it raged on. Men in both sides fought desperately for what they believed would be the future of Arendelle.

The stories that were told of the princes heroically leading their men in gallant fashion all while swashbuckling their way past countless opponents with ease where lies. All damned elaborate lies.

The reality was a blood stained hell. Across the battlefield cannon and musket shot off with deafening thunder. The sounds of shells howling an exploding filled the air. The whizzing of the bullets and the whistling of arrows chimed in. Answering those sounds was the sound of steel on steel on hand to hand combat. To top of the nightmare chorus was the screams and moans of the wounded and dying all across the battleground.

Here you would find no dashing princes or nobles. Those that joined in hopes of glory would leave when they got their first taste of real battle. Many of those who remained would often lead from behind content to take credit for what their men and commanders did. Only a few would truly lead their armies to great victory.

Princes and Nobles also soon found out that all the fencing they took in the palace was only one lesson they needed for real combat. Even without the advent of gunpowder to many random things could happen on a battlefield for a single sword to protect you. An Arrow could end you at any time. While fighting another opponent in close proximity to other men and enemy could take advantage and drop you from behind. Even the blade of one of your own men could find you by accident among all the chaos. Then there was the condition of the battlefield itself. Many a great swordsman had been killed while dueling when they tripped over a body and found themselves in a very vulnerable position. Even getting past all that there was the fact that facing a trainer was so very different then an enemy who very much wanted to go home alive, and in a choice between him or you, he was going to do everything he could to make sure it was him.

Then there was the whole reality of killing another person. Even if it was the enemy. No one could kill someone while looking in their eyes in close quarters combat without it affecting them in some way. You could compartmentalize it by putting it with your duty or defending yourself and brothers but it would always have that darkening affect.

"Give em hell boys!" An officer shouted as a volley of musket fire was poured into the enemy ranks.

Like most other Nations Arendelle's military was quick to adopt gunpowder weapons once they came along and they witnessed their destructive ability. However, it was still a developing technology so they still supplemented their forces with bows, crossbows, swords, and various pole arms. Even though rifling was new and only in few of the muskets it had rendered armor obsolete a couple decades ago. Only the heaviest of plate mail could stop most bullets but it made the wearer to slow and still vulnerable to the impact from a bullet. Shields were still used on a rare occasion but mostly for protecting high ranking officials.

Among the ranks of the attacking Arendelle force shells burst and musket fire and arrows where exchanged along with hand to hand fighting at some points. Among all this Corpsman Sambo ran along looking for the wounded and trying to treat them and get them out of the line of fire. All around him the scream could be heard among the explosions as he slid to a stop beside a downed man with an arrow in his torso. "It's ok I got you, I got you." He reassured as he examined the wound and applied bandages around the soldier to help stop the bleeding. "It's ok it looked like it missed anything major and it's not too deep. Don't move too much and do not take that arrow out or you will bleed to death. The doctors will take care of it."

Sambo ran along the lines hearing mini balls zing by as he attended the wounded. When he reached Lt. Slovak's Company he saw Ian first and his heart jumped into his throat as he saw Ian engaged sword to sword with an enemy soldier. He ran to assist but it turned out not to be needed as Ian turned out to be a far more skilled swordsman and dispatched the enemy. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Ian turn back to the men.

"That's it keep up your fire lads! Show them no one threatens our home!"

Sambo began to run up the line again but a shell struck the ground close by and he was knocked back off his feet and thrown onto his back. His head rand but he was able to sit up and quickly looked over himself and saw luckily there were no shrapnel wounds. As he stood he saw Ian look at him concerned then also sigh in relief and shouted. "Watch yourself there I don't have time to carry you to the back of the lines."

Sambo managed a slight smirk as he proceeded on. About 25 yard up the line he encountered Erik who was giving orders to a courier. "Tell Kemper I need artillery fire on that tree line." He pointed. "If we don't clear that they will have us in a kill zone when we try to advance." He grabbed another courier. "Find Capt. Meclemore and tell him I need his companies' assistance in clearing this tree line, he's further up the ridge and has more of a downward firing angle."

Sambo took a glance out over the battlefield. The regiment had taken this small ridge almost two hours ago and now had a downward firing angle on the enemy forces. Sambo was no officer but he know these rebels where not extremely well trained or experienced. If they had been they would have put up far more of a fight before abandoning this highly important position. As a result the regiment had taken far fewer casualties then expected so far. The battle seemed to be going well off to his left further down the battlefield he could see Army brigades pushing forward as the rebel forces where becoming trapped against the sea. This just made bigger problems for them as a Navy task force was there to prevent escape and was bombarding the rebels with their guns. He also knew is that these rebel forces were likely to become more desperate and stubborn. Facing defeat and charges of treason might just embolden some of them to fight to the death rather than surrender.

Sambo helped several more wounded men as he made his way along the line and came across Captain Meclemore with the battalion commander Major Arband. From behind him the sound of Kemper's cannons resounded as they sent shells into the narrow tree line.

James was talking to the Major. "Sir Lt. Slovak is requesting our fire on the tree line to help break the rebels holed up in it."

"Agreed" The Major replied. "As soon as they begin to break the Battalion will charge it we need to close the noose around the enemy."

"Understood sir pre….AAAAA Dammit!" James yelled out as a mini ball slashed across his arm.

Sambo ran over to James but he held up his hand. "I'm fine just a nick."

"Alright but let me take a look after the battle don't want it getting infected." His smile of relief faded away. "Look out!" He drew his pistol and fired knocking down an enemy soldier who had just rushed their position along with several others.

Sambo turned and saw James doing what he did best. James carried with him in battle a long spear with a long thin blade on it that could slash and stab. His friends always teased him for carrying it instead of just using a sword but not one could question he was a master with it.

When they had taken care of the few attacking troops and resumed to fire on the tree line along with the artillery barge the saw several troops begin to break and run. Then they heard the bugler sound the charge.

"Alright men forward! Move quickly and clear that tree line." Erik ordered as he pointed his sword as his company joined the battalion in the charge.

Ian stood and began to run with his men toward the tree line. The rebels panicked and fired a wild volley and several men fell around him but sill he advanced. Most of the rebels had fled at the sight of the charging regiment but several stood firm and hard to hand fighting broke out. Sounds of metal on metal and blade piecing flesh filled the trees as they fought desperately. Ian engaged the enemy fighting hard thrusting his sword into a rebel soldier and looked around to check on his men and Saw Erik not far away also engaged slicing another enemy then barking orders to the men. Erik was a master with a sword and it seemed no rebel was a match in hand to hand with him. But this was not just a hand to hand fight. Ian saw a rebel soldier lift his musket and point it at Erik. Ian yelled an rushed the enemy and rammed his shoulder into him just as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzz whap

Erik turned his head around as a bullet logged itself in the tree right next to his head. He saw Ian thrust his sword into a rebel on the ground a smoking musket on the ground next to him. He nodded to Ian and mouthed "Thanks." Ian nodded in return. Erik turned his attention back to the situation. The trees where cleared so they pushed the rebels out completely, but he looked back and saw some where reforming for a possible counter attack. "Alright boys let's give them one more push!" He ordered as the company pushes forward again.

* * *

Ian went forward the sight of the Arendelle troops shocked the rebels who believed they would stop at the tree line. Ian urged his troops on as the rebels broke again and ran knowing that the battle was nearly won with the Arendelle forces pushing them against the waiting Navel force. "Forward lads! For victory and Areaachhhhh."

Ian's voice stopped in his throat and he stopped in his tracks becoming instantly dizzy and stumbling. His vision blurred as he staggered a warm wet feeling on both the front and back of his neck as he suddenly found himself gasping for breath and choking as he fell to the ground watching blood form around him.

Erik was ordering the companies attack when a few of the breaking rebels fired a volley at the approaching battalion. He happened to be looking right at Ian when his neck opened up front and back from a bullet piercing though it and Ian staggered and fell dropping his sword. Time seemed to slow down as he watched his friend collapse calling his name his voice hollow in his ears. He ran towards him and held him trying to stop the bleeding. "Come on Ian don't do this!" He pleaded as Ian tried to farm words and the blood covered Erik's hands and uniform. "Medic! Sambo!" He called out in desperation as Ian's eyes began to lose focus. Sambo slide next to him

"Ian, Ian!" he yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding. Then looked helplessly at Erik with sad eyes "There is nothing I can do." He resigned.

Both friends knelt there and held his hands as he tried to gasp out. "Its ok bud we got you." Erik said.

Ian managed to gasp out "Pri..tell…sorry." then he stared wide eyed up to the sky. Sambo bowed his head and said a few words and Erik closed his friend's eyes. "Its ok rest my friend. We got this. We will bring you home, Hero."

* * *

James slowly lowered his field glasses. He had seen Erik suddenly break off and understood why. He saw both Erik and Sambo kneel besides Ian and from the way they reacted he knew his friend was gone. Unfortunately now wasn't the time to sit and grieve he had a job to do.

"Captain any signs of Snider or any of the Rebel leaders?" The Major asked him

"No sir" he said continuing to scan the collapsing rebel lines for signs of them.

* * *

Erik stood. There would be time to grieve later right now he had a job to finish. "Come on Sambo lets finish this so Ian didn't die in vain." Sambo nodded and went off to assist the wounded. Erik scanned the field seeing the rebel lines break on all fronts and the regiment moving to push them against the sea.

Over the next hour the Arendelle forces broke the rebel lines and many started to surrender. The Marine regiment was holding position along the right flank in order to keep them from escaping around when Erik noticed something through his field glasses. Horses and riders fleeing the rebel lines and heading for the coast. Judging from the look of them this had to be some of the rebel leaders. He ran and grabbed a horse and climbed on it. "Hayah!" jerking the reins as the horse galloped after them. He saw James and just managed to yell "James rebel leaders!" and point as James grabbed a horse and followed. He also saw a cavalry trooper on horse and called for him to follow. The three pursued the two rebels who both turned and fired pistols at their pursuers. One of the shots hot the Calvary private and he fell off his horse. James an Erik couldn't stop right now to assist though. Erik drew his pistol and fired shooting one of the rebels off his horse as well. The rode past him given his uniform he was just escorting one of the leaders. They chased him down the road near the water into what appeared to be a hidden cove away from the naval forces. They could see further out a small ship waiting and a lifeboat waiting by the shore. The rider got off his horse quickly but James and Erik jumped off their horses and ran up to him. Erik had his sword drawn and James had his spear ready. James looked at him and said with surprise. "Snider?"

"Actually its lord or count Snider to you."

"I'm pretty sure you lost that title when you betrayed Arendelle and killed many of her young men in a failed rebellion." Erik replied coldly.

"Failed rebellion? You think this is over?"

"It sure looks that way your army is defeated and we have you its leader in custody."

"You honestly think I'm going to surrender to some… some commoner?"

Erik replied coldly "This right now this _Commoner _far out ranks you a traitor. And there is no way you could defeat myself much less the both of us."

"My ignorant young Lieutenant I have no need to defeat you in hand to hand combat. I have this well in hand."

"Yes it sure looks that way. You know I may just volunteer for execution detail just so I can ask you how well in hand you have it then. Now do me a favor and please resist the King prefer we keep you alive but he never said I couldn't hurt you."

Snider just stood there an smirked with his arms crossed.

"Smug to the end I suppose. Ok I may just enjoy thi….."

Erik was stopped by a sudden sickening sound of metal piecing flesh as he felt a sharp pain in his back and through his chest as he looked down as a narrow blade protruded from him the edge slicing part of his heart. He gasped for breath as he begin to grow cold and the world around him dimmed as he fell to the ground.

**I hope I have you all Intrigued. Your favorite Frozen main characters will play a huge role in the next chapter. So just hang with me. Elsa is coming back in a big way next chapter I promise. Feel free to leave reviews or questions I will do my best to answer them. And a Question for all of you. What is the difference between views and visits to your story? Being a sports writer by nature I am somewhat obsessed with stats. Next chapter soon. I would like to say tomorrow but chapter 4 is going to be highly complex but should be sometime this week. **


	4. Chapter 4: Loyalty and Betrayal

Here it is. Just as I promised there is much more of your Favorite "Frozen" characters in this chapter. Especially Elsa for those who have been asking. However before we get to them we have some things to tie up first. Hope you enjoy this chapter my longest to date by far.

Reference note. When a blunderbuss is mentioned later it is a predecessor of the shot gun.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 4

"If you want to kick the tiger in his ass you'd better have a plan for dealing with his teeth"

― Tom Clancy, "The Teeth of the Tiger"

A single heartbeat.

_How did this happen?_

Another slow beat with a low breathe

_Will my family be waiting for me?_

Another beat

_James! Is James alright?_

A low exhale

_Did I fail?_

These where the thoughts that drifted though Lieutenant Erik Slovaks mind as he lay dying on the ground somewhere between conscience thought and his mind drifting.

_How did you not notice a hidden enemy? Why did I never bother to look for love? My fist command and I end up stabbed in the back._

He forced his eyes open groggily for a second at the blade sticking out of his chest. _Why does that look so familiar?_ He heard voices but was unable to make out who they belonged to or what they said. And what was that sound… hoof beats? _Good reinforcements have arrived to take Snider into custody. _It felt like he had stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. _I thought death would be different, not trapped in my body. _

He mentally shook his head even if he couldn't physically do so. _Steady yourself, no time to feel sorry for yourself, you're not dead. Details! Get details in case you can stay alive long enough to relay them. _He forced himself to focus even though the pain and listen.

"Excellent work Captain, shall we get on with it?"

"Didn't go exactly to plan, he was never supposed to be down here."

"There was always a risk of collateral damage you knew that. Besides you told me he was too loyal and stubborn to involve."

"Yes but I didn't want him to end up like…like this."

"Look if it makes you feel any better we will just spread the word that he attempted to stop the rebel forces but was outnumberd and died a hero."

_Wait I can't be hearing this right. It sounds like James… talking as though he is involved. I must be delirious. _

Sudden agonizing pain wrenched though his body even though he was unable to cry out fo move as the spear was pulled back though him.

James pulled the spear from his friend's body and wiped it clean of his blood. "At least he didn't know it was me." He frowned as he looked down at him.

"Having second thoughts James? We all knew we would have to get our hands dirty." Count Snider said eyeing him as two more men joined them and they got ready to launch their boat out to the ship.

"No, I'm ready to go through with this. Now that the army is out here an mopping things up we should be free to take out the Royal Family."

Erik suddenly felt a hot burning in his heart and couldn't help but groan softly, even though he wanted to scream.

Count Snider started and stared at him. "Is he really still alive? I thought you were good with that thing."

"I am." James protested. "I went straight for his heart. Should have killed him instantly. No pain."

Snider sneered and pushed Erik onto his back with his foot causing him to groan in pain again his heart searing in his chest. He forced his eyes open and stared up at Snider and James. _No! James! You couldn't have betrayed me, or Arendelle._

"You're right he is a stubborn one." Snider knelt down an examined the wound. "But it sure looks like you got his heart." He slapped Erik in the face gently a few times. "How the hell are you still alive?" He stood. "Hmmm I can't decide if we should put him out of his misery or let him bleed out so his last moment so he can reflect on the foolishness of his blind loyalty to the king."

"Let me just end it for him quickly. He deserves that."

"Going soft on me James? He who just stabbed the man who is like his little brother in the back? Very well but first I get to tell him how his little victory in battle today was actually a crushing defeat." He knelt down again and sneered at Erik. "You see it was planned to be defeated today. The army was lead out here away from the King and his family. At the castle we have men in place. Your friend James will sneak more of us inside pretending to have news from the battle then we will execute the King and Queen. But not before we drag Princess Elsa, Arendelle's mysterious freak, our from behind her door and in front of the entire counsel and kill her in front of them along with her brat sister Anna. The whole thing will be staged to make it look like the guards who are still loyal to the king were actually in league with the rebels. But don't worry I will be there to save the day and to take the place as leader of Arendelle. Any council members still loyal to the king would be sure to keep their mouths shut after they see us execute the princesses in front of their parents. It will be a reminder of what can happen to them." He smiled evilly down at Erik. "You know your friend convinced me that once the new order was established you would be loyal to me not having known what was going on. Given your record of service and family history you would have been given great command in the new order." Snider frowned. "But no. You had to try to save the kingdom all by yourself. Couldn't stay out of it and now look where it has you. Dying on the ground knowing you have failed miserably." He frowned some more. "Seriously, how are you still alive?"

He stood and rubbed his chin and held up is hand as James positioned himself to strike the killing blow. "One minute James, I recall reading about something like this before but it's a legend. It has been reported before though on rare occasions."

James look confused "My lord?"

A look of realization came upon Snider. "Ah yes I remember it is called Warriors Heart. It is said that when a warrior with it is slain his heart continues beating either to try to heal or at least until his duty is complete. Given his stubborn loyalty to the crown and his family history I can understand why this particular fellow may have it. That gives me an idea." He knelt down next to Erik again. "Alright listen up if what I think is true you have a second chance here, you have two options. You can try to stop us. But in your weakened state you would never survive an engagement at the castle. Besides even if you did succeed your heart would give out making death your reward. Your second option is to lay here and recover and if you survive pledge your loyalty to me in the new order. Do that and you will become my tool alongside James in turning Arendelle into a mighty empire. The surrounding nations will far the very mention of your name. Think about it, it's not a difficult choice."

Snider stood up as he, James and the two other men got into the boat. As they headed out Erik heard one of them say. "We will have to sail into a cove until the fleet stops searching for us then we can proceed to Arendelle. Victory will be ours in a matter of days."

* * *

Erik's mind was swirling but he was coherent now. Was it even possible what Snider said? Well he was still breathing even though all common sense said he should have stopped doing that a while ago. It took a while but he got feeling back in his arms and legs and he used his sword to push himself up to his feet. If he heard them correctly he could get a jump start on them getting back to the castle. He noticed his horse was still there and he climbed on and lay down again him. He briefly thought about going back up to the army encampment to get a cavalry detachment. But it was a long climb back up and the Army had moved further on and he had little doubt there would be a rebel or two watching the trail back up. No he had to get there now. He kicked his horse as he lay against it and they began the trek back toward Arendelle.

The trip was long and he was unable to go quickly but he found his strength slowly recovering. He managed to reload his pistol as he rode and planned out the best course of action. The two main obstacles, besides arriving alive of course, would be to determine which guards were loyal to the king. Once he did that there would be the task of convincing them what he told them was true. If he could do that then the guards could secure the family and eliminate the threat.

Now he thought about how he could have missed something was wrong with James. Was there something he could have done? Something he should have seen? What on earth would have convinced his best friend and mentor to betray everything he stood for? He hoped against hope he would be in time to intercept James and ask why.

* * *

Two days later the ship carrying the conspirators docked at the port of Arendelle and they disembarked.

"Alright." Said Snider. "Give me two hours to have my contacts get me in the castle and then proceed with your mission.

"Yes my lord." James responded. James stayed hidden and took his horse and walked to the edge of the forest bordering the city. There he waited till the time was right making sure his uniform and saddle were dirty to sell the part. When the time came he jumped on his horse and burst from the trees though the streets riding hard for the palace drawing the attention of all around him wondering why this soldier was running from the front. James rode up to the castle gates and called in a near panic. "I have news we need to assemble the council."

Col. Davis the Captain of the Kings guard ran out to meet him. "Capt. Meclemore are we about to be attacked?"

"No sir but other things are in play I need to inform the council."

"Understood let him pass!"

James ran into the castle as servants fetched the King and Queen and they made their way to the council chambers. After some time had passed the council assembled and James proceeded.

"My King, Lady, and lords. The situation is far worse then we realized at first the enemy has allies we did not know about."

"Who?" The King asked in shock.

Just then the two small side doors to the council chamber burst open and Snider and several armed men walked into the room. "Why him your majesty, and these fine gentlemen with me here."

"Guards!" the King yelled

"Oh they will not respond." Snider replied with an evil smile. I have made sure only those loyal to me are outside this room. Your guards cannot hear you."

"What is the meaning of this traitor?" The King roared.

"Ah straight to the insults I see. No chit chat? Very well straight to business. You two!" He pointed to two of his thugs. "Bring Princess Elsa to the council chambers."

"NO!" Both the King and Queen shouted together in panic.

Snider whirled around on them. "You think you have a choice in this matter? I think its time we all saw this mysterious princess. I prefer the guards to bring her down unharmed but you never know, accidents can happen." He smirked to his two men and they nodded with a smile understanding as they headed to retrieve Princess Elsa.

Snider rubbed his chin. "Hmmm what else what else? Oh yes you two." He pointed to two more of his thugs. "Be so kind as to fetch Princess Anna for me?"

* * *

Erik burst from the forest riding at full speed for the castle just 30 minutes after James began his ride. He took a different road though and ignored the cries of the people asking of the battle. He was running on almost pure adrenaline it seemed as his heart burned in his chest. His blue grey uniform was covered with blood and the evidence of his near fatal wound clearly shown. He reached the gates and yelled for assistance.

Once more Col. Davis ran out. "Lt. … Slovak I believe? Capt. Meclemore just came though not anhour ago has the situation changed?"

"Yes direly." Erik grimaced as he dismounted clutching his chest.

"You're wounded! Let me get you a medic."

"No time! Now please listen I'm not sure how much time I have. The Royal family is in grave danger. Lt. Meclemore entered the castle under false pretenses. There are a group of rebels inside planning on killing the family!"

"Now Lieutenant that just seems a little far-fetched."

"Colonel look at me I am severely wounded I have no reason to make the journey to lie to you."

"I still need some more evidence before I send you in!"

"I overheard them saying they had control of the guards outside the council chamber. Send one of your men in to see if anything looks suspicious."

"I'll go sir!" A young private volunteered.

"If what he says is true it will be dangerous they may kill you on sight."

"I…I understand sir. But if what he says is true we need to know now."

"Alright" Davis said. "Here is what you're going to do." Just go in casual and ask whoever is in command if they need relief. Normally someone will say so to take a break for diplomat duty. Also see if you see anyone unfamiliar let us know. If they hold you up and you can't get away discharge your pistol, we will hear it.

"Yes sir!"

The young private walked inside the castle causally looking around. He noticed two men he had never seen before walking up the stairs. As he approached the council chambers he heard shouting but was stopped by a Sergeant.

"Hold it right there private."

He stopped dead in his tracks

"What are you doing in here?"

"Col. Davis sent me for relief"

"We're all good here private you can go back out."

"Understood." But he still looked at the council chamber doors.

"Something the matter private?"

The young man thought quickly on his feet. "Sir, if I may are council meetings always like this?"

The Sergeant chuckled. "That's politics for you, when its quiet is when you worry."

"Oh, I still have a lot to learn I guess. Thank you Sir!" He turned and walked out the door. He made his way calmly out to eh the guards at the gate and when out of view he said. "Its trouble. They didn't want me there. There was angry shouting from the chambers, and even though I'm pretty new that was a lot of new faces."

"Alright." Col Davis said. "Here is what we are going to do."

* * *

Elsa was sitting alone in her room calmly reading a book. She knew the council was meeting but this time it wasn't about her it was about the battle. It should have maybe concerned her but according to her father it was well in hand.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

She shook her head. Probably Anna wanting to talk. She hoped she would just go away and let her be she didn't need her sister upsetting her by feeling guilty right now.

There was another knock this time followed by a male voice. "Princess Elsa?"

That was unusual. The only people who usually knocked on her door were Mamma, or Papa, or Anna. She also knew the voice didn't belong to Kai. She kept quiet hoping they would think she was asleep.

The knock came again. "Your Highness?"

She stood and answered softly seeming to have no choice. "Yes, who is it?"

"Castle guard Milady. We have instructions to escort you to the council chambers."

What! No! She couldn't have heard that right. There is no way her Father would ask her to go there. Especially not now. She began to breathe heavy as panic rose in her chest. Frost starting to form in the room. "W...W…Who is requesting me?"

"Your Father. Highness."

Elsa was filled with pure dread. Why? Had he given into pressure from the council? She couldn't go. She just couldn't!

"Princess?"

"Give me a minute please!" She tried to sound as calm as possible. However icicles where starting to form in her room and it began to snow harder. They were going to find out! Soon word would spread to all of Arendelle about her terrible secret. She tried to control her breathing as she leaned against her dresser and looked in the mirror. Her bright blue terrified eyes stared back icy tears forming in them.

"I can't!" she blurted out loud her voice terrified.

"I'm sorry Highness but the council insists."

From outside the door she managed to her the two men talking.

"This is taking too long."

"Patience it's a delicate situation we can wait a bit longer."

Elsa closed her eyes and worked on calming down. Ok, ok she probably just had to make a very quick appearance just control it for a few minutes. From outside she heard. "There a window open somewhere? It's getting kind of cold."

Elsa willed every fiber of her being into as much calm as she could muster. She took a deep breath wiped the frost from her face and opened the door and stepped out.

"Ah princess there you are." A taller heavy set man said.

"Yes sorry about the delay, can we…can we hurry this up I am not feeling well." She closed her door quickly before they could see the winder landscape inside.

"Of course princess." The guard gave a smarmy smile as they walked her down the hall.

Elsa felt uneasy about this, and it wasn't just meting the council she didn't recognize these two guards. Granted she didn't see many of the guards and she made sure they never saw her. She thought they might show some reaction to seeing her but something was…off.

Her fears grew far, far worse when the first gunshot sounded from within the castle.

* * *

Col. Davis handed out weapons from the guard houses to his men. "These are the best rifles we have. Very accurate. Everyone make sure you have a pistol as well preferably two. Have a hand weapon as well." He turned to the Sergeant who had volunteered for the entry mission. "You understand what you're to do?"

"Yes sir! I run in yelling about a rebel attack. The guards loyal to us will respond to the gates while the rebels will know it's a ruse an attack us."

Davis nodded his head knowing the Sergeant had volunteered for a probable suicide mission. "Alright once our men are clear of the firing line blunderbusses fire the first volley to clear the area. Then everyone to the King no matter what is in your way."

"Understood." The guards al answered at once.

Davis grabbed Erik who was holding his chest. "You sure you don't wanna hang back? You have done enough."

"Thank you Colonel but I need to see this though. I can't explain now but I'm dead already. I rather die in the line of duty then sitting back and waiting."

Davis nodded his head as they formed up. "Ok Sergeant Kegan go!"

Kegan sprinted for the entry hollered at the top of his lungs. "Rebels are attacking the castle! To your posts!"

Many of the guards inside turned and made for the gates but the rebels raised their weapons to fire on them. Kegan drew his pistol and fired killing a rebel before several rebels fired on him the volley killing him. The loyal guards took a second to figure out what was happening when Col. Davis assault force burst in the door yelling "To the King!" The men with blunderbusses opened fire their volley of shot tearing into the rebels. The guards charged to the chambers unable to stop to take cover they took heavy fire crossing the floor. Many fell before they reached the door. The guards that joined them threw themselves against the rebels guarding the door heavy hand to hand fighting broke out. Erik, Davis and several men burst into the council chambers seeing a man with a sword raised to the king. Davis raised his rifle and fired taking the man down and the rest of the men opened fire of rebels in the room.

"Secure the King and Queen!" Davis ordered as they guards took down the remaining rebels and covered the King and Queen. As they did Count Snider escaped through a side door along with James.

Erik took cover in a door way firing on the rebels who were trying to get back inside. The exchange of fire inside the hallway was fierce but the guards outnumbered the rebels and the tide was turning. Suddenly Erik heard Davis yell. "He's going for the princesses!" Erik looked at the staircase and saw James rush up the stairs. The others were pinned down covering the King and Queen. Erik ran across to the stairs and perused after James.

* * *

Elsa jumped at the sound of the shots. So did the guards. They both looked at each other concerned. "Don't worry princess we will protect you." One reassured. They both drew their swords and kept moving forward.

_Towards the sound of the fighting! _Elsa thought, the panic becoming too much. She didn't leave her room much but she was pretty sure they should be leading her away to safety.

Her fears got even worse when one of the guards turned to the other and said. "We should just do it now."

"Your right better safe than sorry."

Elsa turned and ran the temperature dropping in the room as both guards swung their swords missing her. She sprinted down the hall now regretting not leaving her room much because the castle was not as familiar as it should be to her. She turned a corner moving fast enough to keep ice from forming in the dropping temperatures around her. She turned down another corridor and saw…Anna! Anna was looking worried but was being escorted by two suspicious looking guards. All three stopped when they saw Elsa.

Anna's face lit up when she saw her sister. "Elsa!"

Elsa didn't know what to do. One of the guards broke away from Anna and approached her the other pulling his sword while looking at Anna.

Elsa could only think of one thing. "ANNA RUN!" she screamed.

Anna may have not always had the greatest situational awareness but the look on her sisters face and the way she screamed told her she needed to do what she said. She turned an sprinted away from the men. Turning her back not seeing her sister accidently sending an icy wind knocking both would-be killers off their feet.

* * *

Anna ran as fast as her legs could go. Luckily unlike Elsa she was all over this castle and knew almost every secret passageway. She ducked into the first one she found and hid. She had always dreamed of adventure but not like this. This was a horror story she just wanted her family to all be together. Safe. She closed her eyes as she tried to drown out the gunshots and screams around her.

* * *

The two man flew backwards their swords landing with a clang and their bodies with a thud. The both looked stunned. What was that?

"She's a bloody witch!" they both stood and grabbed their swords. "We need to kill her now."

Elsa ran for her life cursing herself for lacking a grasp on the castle layout. She turned a corner and found a dead end. She had no choice but to try to hide. She ducked behind a suit of armor decorations as the men came around the corner. They were moving slowly searching for her.

"Come out little witch. We will make it quick."

Elsa tried to control it but frost was forming and the temperature was dropping. They turned and looked down the corridor. "There she is!"

She gritted her teeth and went to pull her gloves off having to choice but to try to defend herself.

"Stand to gentlemen!"

Both men whirled around but the sound of two shots filled the hallway dropping both of them.

Erik stood there both his pistols smoking. "Princess!" He called out looking for either of them. "I'm here to help!"

Elsa stayed hiding not sure what to think but slowly stood. After all this man just shot the men trying to kill her. She walked into the main hallway just as James entered the hallway.

Both Erik and James saw a pretty young woman with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes at the same time. It could only be one person. They exclaimed in a minor shock "Princess Elsa!"

Erik pointed both pistols at James. "It's over James put your spear down and surrender. You're not harming the Princess."

"Come on Erik! You think I didn't hear you fire both of those?"

"True." He put the pistols away and drew his sword. "You're still not harming her."

"I ran you though two days ago. How you're still alive much less standing is beyond me. But we both know you won't have the endurance to survive a duel."

"Only one way to find out." Erik said drawing a second smaller sword in his other hand.

"Alright if that's how you want it. Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

Both men stared at each other then rushed each other their weapons sending sparks as they fought fiercely. Elsa watched amazed at how fast they were. Both swinging their weapons with lightning quick precision. What she couldn't understand is how they seemed to know each other but were now engaged in mortal combat. She suddenly screamed as James managed to push Erik aside and get near her he reached for her grabbing her hand but she yanked away and to her horror her glove came off. Erik swung both his swords down on James as he raised his spears to block the two pushing against each other.

Elsa couldn't help it the power came out of her and started freezing both their weapons and the hall around them. Both men actually paused and stared at what was happening then looked at each as if they were friends again experiencing something new.

"Did you see that?"

"That's not possible!"

James shook his head then managed to push Erik back whose strength was failing. "You see why they hid her away? She's a witch! A Freak! She needs to be destroyed." He raised his spear to strike.

"No!" Erik threw himself in the way striking the spear with his sword but the blade slicing into his side. The two continued to fight each other wildly but Erik's strength was failing he felt his heart bleeding slowly. James struck him in the face with the handle of his spear knocking him to the ground.

James turned his attention back to Elsa who was on the ground her face in her hands as he raised his spear to strike.

Erik saw James raise his spear and reacted quickly grabbing James leg and pulling him down his spear narrowly missing Elsa. Erik then grabbed the shorter blade and thrust it directly into James. James coughed and choked blood coming from his mouth. A tear ran from Erik's eye. "I'm sorry my friend, but you betrayed Arendelle and me. I'll try to remember you as you were." He looked up at Elsa who was still hiding her head in her hands. "Don't look your highness." He said and took his sword thrust it into his heart. James let out single gulp and lay still.

Erik sat up wanting nothing more than to sit and grieve but he had to get the Princess to safety. "Your Highness." He gently grabbed her bare hand to help her up but his hand began to freeze on contact. Elsa pulled her hand back and put her glove back on. "Come on Princess Elsa I need to get you to safety."

Elsa nodded and stood. She looked at him. "You're not afraid of me?"

They turned to head down the hall, Erik wondering if he could make it his legs becoming week.

"No Princess, you're not the one trying to kill me. Besides it doesn't look like you mean any harm. I'll admit it was a big surprise. Don't worry though your secrets safe with me. And if it makes you feel better I found out two days ago I'm not exactly normal either."

Elsa's eyes grew wide "What do you mean?"

"It will take too much time to explain now." He looked around the hall as they made their way slowly. Then he gave her a little smile. "Tell you what you get through this alive and I'll tell you the story of the human skewer." _If I'm around to tell it. _He thought.

Elsa wrinkled her nose as the description but then said. "Ok"

She then asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"Lt. Erik Slovak of his Majesties Royal Marine Brigade 3rd Regiment 1st Battalion Commander of B Company at your service Milady." He answered formally trying to keep her attention from what she had just witnessed.

"Oh nice to meet you." she said politely.

"Pleasure is all mine Princess."

She then glanced at James body before turning away quickly. "That man. You two spoke like you knew each other."

Erik's face turned serious. "Yeah we were friends… that will be part of the story."

"Oh" Then her eyes grew wide as she noticed the stab wound in his chest. "You're hurt!"

"Don't worry about me. It's not the first wound I have received. Let's just worry about getting you to safety."

"Not so fast"

He looked up to see Count Snider standing there with two men with crossbows. "Hand over the Princess."

"Not even when hell freezes over." Erik said suddenly realizing that was a poor choice of words but Elsa was too frightened to notice.

"Very well then." Snider pulled a pistol and cocked it.

Erik looked around and grabbed the one thing that might save them. A shield on the wall. He held it up and grimaced as Snider fired. A loud clang rang out as the shield dented severely and cracked but held.

"You are becoming a thorn in my side!" Snider yelled. He turned to his two men. "Kill the princess."

Both men moved to flank Erik. His pistols weren't loaded. And he couldn't stop arrows from two directions. He turned to Elsa. "Princess I need you to run, NOW!"

Elsa turned and ran as Erik rushed the two men before they could get too far apart. They both turned their attention to him and fired their crossbows. He managed to deflect one but the other struck him in the right side of his torso. His momentum carried him forward thrusting his blade into one of the men. He fell to the ground ready to fight Snider and his other man when shots rang out. Snider fell in front of him his eyes wide a hole in the back of his head. Up the stairs came Davis and some of his men.

"Secure the Princess!" he yelled as the men fanned out. Then he noticed Erik laying on the floor trying to lean against the wall.

"Princess Elsa is down the hall there he pointed. We need to find Princess Anna."

"We already got her." Davis assured. "We need to get you to the doc."

Erik felt his strength failing as blood began to flow from his wounds including the massive spear wound he received two days ago. It looked like the legend of the Warriors heart was true. His mission was now complete and his heart was giving up. "Don't bother sir. I'm already gone."

"Don't give me that soldier." He motioned several guards to pick him up and they started carrying him downstairs.

Erik groaned as his vision blurred. His heart must have repaired some on the journey back otherwise he was sure he would be dead in seconds. But it wasn't enough. Every breath was getting more difficult. He was growing cold. He could feel the blood drain from him. The guards laid him on a table.

"Doc! Doc! Get over here this man is severely wounded!" Davis yelled.

The royal physician went over to Erik and examined him while looking into the gaping chest wound. "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. His heart has been opened. It can't be fixed." He hung his head. "The best you can do is make him comfortable." The doctor suddenly stood straight. "Your Majesty!"

The King walked over to where Erik lay. "How is he?"

"I'm afraid his heart is pierced. It cannot be repaired. He will probably leave us within the hour."

The king nodded grimly then looked at Erik. "Lt. Erik Slovak you have served Arendelle and your King with honor, courage, and distinction. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty. You have exposed a plot to overthrow the King and rescued me and my family while sacrificing yourself. There is no way we can repay what you have done. I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain and name you a true Son and Hero of Arendelle."

"Tha…Thank you your majesty."

"Col. Davis. Doctor will you give us a moment?"

"Yes Majesty!" Davis and his men all snapped to attention and saluted Erik. "It was an honor to serve." Then handed him Erik's sword.

Erik clutched it tight in its sheath. He managed to bring his arm up into a weak salute. "Likewise Colonel."

As Davis and his men left them alone the King asked. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"My..My men. T..tt..ttell them it w..was an honor to s..s..serve. And my com p p pany that I am p..p..proud of them." He managed to sputter out.

"I will tell them personally." reassured the King.

"A..a..and my Aunt and Unn..Uncle they are not well." Erik gasped out.

"The will be taken care of I promise." Said the King.

Erik couldn't answer. He was too weak to speak anymore. So this was it he thought. It had been a short life but He managed to stop a civil war, expose a plot against the throne, and save the royal family. Heck, he even got to see Arendelle's biggest mystery in Princess Elsa. Not a bad life. It would end soon but he felt he had accomplished enough to be satisfied. Its not like he didn't expect to die like this someday. Maybe faster on some foreign battlefield. But death always seemed to be a constant companion that had finally called on him. He lay eyes closed reviewing his life while his thoughts where still coherent when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Papa?"

* * *

Elsa had ran like Erik had told her. But she had still seen the arrow strike him and when he fell. She prayed he didn't just die for her. Even though it may have been his duty it's not something she wanted from anyone. She just wanted everyone to be safe from her. She ran to the only place she could think of. Her room. As she got to it she flung the door open just as she saw guards approaching from the other end of the hall. She sighed in mild relief. Some of them she recognized.

"Princess Elsa are you alright?" They ran to her.

"Yes! I…I need to be alone now." she said as the closed the door to her room. The guards didn't argue but stood guard outside the door. Inside she fought back tears at what she just endured. How could this happen inside her home? She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. She shook as she thought about the men who had seen her powers. None had survived. Except for one. She shuddered again. Erik had promised not to tell anyone but who knew if he might tell all his fellow soldiers around the campfire one night. If he was still alive that is.

She looked in the mirror and composed herself. No she wasn't going to ignore it. He had been the first to see her and not be terrified, in fact he did everything to keep her safe. She had to find out if he was ok and if he was to thank him for what he did. If she didn't it would be like insulting him for his sacrifice.

She reached for the door handle but then pulled back. She took a deep breather and slowly opened the door. The guards outside stood at attention. "Princess Elsa!"

"Yes, can you tell me please about the lieutenant who found me?"

"I'm afraid he was gravely wounded Princess. He was taken to the infirmary."

"Oh." Her heart sank, but she took another deep breath. "Take me to him please."

"Your highness are you sure you want to go down there its rather…messy."

"Yes please escort me there."

"As you wish."

The two guards escorted her down to the infirmary. Fortunately for her both had been in the castle long enough to know she preferred seclusion so they managed to keep her away from others. They escorted her to the room where she saw her Father standing besides Erik's bed.

"Thank you." She said to the guards. "Please wait out here for me."

"Yes Highness!"

She walked into the room. "Papa?"

"Elsa darling you shouldn't be here!" The king turned around.

"I needed to… I need to thank him."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes" she waked over to Erik and took his hand in her gloved hand.

Eric heard the princess and felt her gloved hand take his. She squeezed it gently and said. "Thank you."

He managed to reply. "J..just doing my duty h..highness."

She turned to her father. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's his heart it's been pierced." The king answered grimly. "The doctor can't stop it from bleeding out."

"Oh." Said Elsa taking her hand away softly wishing there was something she could do for him since he did so much for her. Then she looked at her hand and got an idea. She took a deep breath and took her glove off.

"Elsa what are you doing?!" the King asked startled.

"Maybe I can save him!" she took her bare hand and placed it on his heart focusing on sending a tiny blast into him.

The world was fading away to nothing for Erik and he could no longer hear the King or Princess. When suddenly he felt a small hand upon his wound and started to shake as it felt like ice was shot into his heart. The cold spread though him racing though his body

Then all became icy silence.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and there was enough Elsa for those who have been asking. Don't worry plenty more of her yet to come. She is pivotal in the story. Disney screwed up big by focusing on Anna and not her but I thank them for giving us such a complex and interesting character template to develop for ourselves. For all those following the story I made some changes to chapter one by adding a new opening scene to open with a bit more of a bang. I noticed readership dropped of big after chapter one compared to after chapter 2. Let me know if you like the new opening or if its either over the top or not enough. Please review this chapter I put a lot of work into it.

Authors note. Its April 29th and its currently snowing where I am located. I must have ticked off Elsa...Since October.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart of Ice

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 5

"_To only end the heartache. To shed this Mortal coil. Face pressed to the earth. I'm frozen to the soil. My only thought with my last breath…" – Against a Sea of Troubles, Five Iron Frenzy._

_Nothing._

_Nothing but icy blackness. Coldness all around. A rushing sound filling his mind as it felt like Ice gripping his heart._

Capt. Erik Slovak coughed and jerked able to see his breath as Elsa backed away looking frightened. He clutched his chest feeling like ice was sticking in it. "What…What happened? I thought I was dead."

"We did too." Elsa said softly looking at him. "I thought for a minute I just killed you faster."

"What did you do?" Erik gasped forgetting all protocol for them moment.

Elsa looked down and spoke very softly. "I froze the wound to try to stop the bleeding."

Erik looked confused. "As much as I appreciate your attempts." He paused remembering his place. "Your Highness. Won't it just melt in a few minutes?"

"I tried to make it so it won't" Elsa said softly not comfortable discussing her abilities.

"You can do that?"

Elsa just put her gloves on. "Please excuse me." She turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Princess Elsa!"

She stopped and turned shyly.

"Thank you. I owe you my life."

She looked up and smiled slightly. It was the first time he had seen her smile. It suited her better then the shy scared girl who he had met earlier.

"Actually I owed it to you for saving mine." She then left the room and headed back to hers.

The King smiled slightly. "When you recover Captain we need to have a discussion about what you have seen. Until then do not discuss anything about Princess Elsa with anyone. And I mean anyone. Not even her sister."

"I understand Your Majesty, you can count on my discretion. I'm still not sure I believe it myself much less understand."

The King smiled. "Rest easy Captain it looks like you will still be in service to Arendelle."

* * *

Even though his heart was healed…or whatever you could call it. The rest of Erik's injuries still needed to heal. He spent a great amount of time in the castle infirmary. He had been wounded before but no to the extent of this. To take his mind off how much everything hurt and how bored he was he tried to make sense of what he had seen. He now had a pretty good idea of why the gates had closed. Although with all the rumors that flew around the kingdom of the mysterious princes locked away being able to create ice wasn't one of them. He couldn't figure out why she had to be so hidden though. It did appear she may have some trouble controlling her powers. But on the other hand she didn't seem that dangerous. It wasn't like she was shooting fire off everywhere. What's the worst she could do? Accidently freeze the stairs so people tripped and fell? It wasn't like she could cause winter year round over the kingdom.

He sat up. Oh well it wouldn't be his concern after he got better anyway. He would go back to his unit and probably never see her again. He just had to live with this interesting little secret the rest of his life. It's not like he didn't have to hide things before.

He needed to walk around for a bit and get his legs moving. He groaned as he stood his body aching and walked slowly. As he walked down the hall a little ways he saw a young girl come down the other side. "Princess Anna!" he bowed.

Anna looked at him for a second then her eyes got big and she ran to him and threw her arms around him hugging him tight as he tried not to groan in pain. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my sister."

Well this was awkward Erik thought. Not sure what the appropriate thing to do was he awkwardly patted her on the back as she hugged him squeezing his bruised ribs. "Just doing my duty your highness." He said.

"Yes but…she would have died! I can't lose my sister. I mean I don't really see her anyways. But to actually lose her…" she shuddered. Then let go and blushed a little. "Thank you again." Then she ran off.

He stared after her wondering. Did she really not know about her sister?

* * *

The army made its way back towards Arendelle victorious from what would be known as the battle of Moret's Point.

Sambo walked next to the wagon that carried the body of his friend Ian escorting him on his final journey home. He barely spoke to anyone as the marched. He was wondering if he was the last one alive of the four friends. Both Erik and James were missing. They had both been reported to be perusing fleeing rebel leadership. He hoped they were still with the small group of soldiers that were behind securing the last of the prisoners.

It was hard to make add up. He thought sadly. He might be the only one left after a battle where Arendelle forces did not take heavy casualties, but in fact won an overwhelming victory. On the other hand all four of them had survived the slaughter during the liberation of Fernada two years ago where seven of ten of the attacking Arendelle force had become a causality.

Soon the lights of the city could be seen approaching and a call went through the ranks. "Ready the victory signals! Let the people know we are triumphant!"

Soon horns and trumpets sounded alerting Arendelle know the victorious army was home. The men shouted and several fired blank rounds into the air. It was approaching sundown but people burst from their homes to line the streets to welcome the boys home. Sambo didn't feel much like celebrating though. With James and Erik missing it would be his job to tell Pricilla about Ian. It was not a conversation he was looking forward to having.

* * *

Erik heard the noise and went to look out a window. He saw in the fading light the Army enter the city the flags and banners raised high as the citizens lined the streets. The people started singing the Arendelle anthem as the troops marched on in an impromptu victory parade. Erik wished he could be down there with his men marching in victory. Why did it have to go down like this? It should have been just another battle but the events that unfolded had turned his world upside down. He didn't regret what he had to do though. If he hadn't the Nation would be under control of a mad man who was willing to murder two girls in front of their parents. And it could have been even worse. He closed his eyes and could see Arendelle in flames right now as a full blown civil war erupted in the city.

He opened his eyes again and watched for a while. It had been and eventful time but he was looking forward to getting back to the life he knew. Hopefully it would help him forget that his best friends betrayal was one of the chief causes of all this.

* * *

For two months Eric was in the castle recovering from his wounds. During that time his regimental and battalion commanders came to congratulate him on a job well done. Sambo was allowed to visit as well. He was awed by entering the castle. He was horrified when Erik had told him of James betrayal and how he was forced to kill him. Leaving out the details of Elsa's ice powers of course. The two talked for a while catching up.

"So word is you actually saw Princess Elsa." Sambo said prying for details.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Come on. It's all over that a young soldier saved her life."

"What makes you think it's me?"

"Rumor is that a young Marine, not a castle guard fought off her attackers."

"Come on Sambo. You know as much as anyone not to trust rumors. Especially in this city. Besides it was pandemonium in here."

"All I'm hearing is a yes." Sambo grinned.

"Look I can't talk about it."

"I knew it. Comon what's she like?"

"I'll I'm gonna say is she's just another girl all the rumors are wrong."

"That's a cryptic answer if I ever heard one, but hey I get it orders and all."

"Look I'll make a deal with you. When we reach the afterlife I'll tell you the whole story in every detail."

"Yea we both know your ghost will stay at your post for eternity." Sambo laughed. "Just be ready for questions from the people when you go out into the city again."

"How are they going to know it's me?"

"Um the medal ceremony."

Erik groaned. He forgot the King was going to honor Him and several other guards that were involved in the battle for the castle. It was going to be in four days. Not in the castle of course the gates remained closed but in the center of town. "I hate those things."

"You know for a man who get embarrassed to be given public recognition and awards you sure do some insane, dangerous, and stupid things to earn them."

"Well they say no good deed goes unpunished."

Sambo laughed. "Well I need to be going I'll see you at your ceremony. Don't worry were all ready to give you plenty of hell."

"So help me the company is going to be doing latrine duty for a month."

Sambo laughed as he left. "Get yourself better its dull out there without you. Well it's dull with you too but I have no one to give any grief.

Erik responded by throwing his shoe at him.

* * *

The day before the ceremony The King sent to see Erik. He was escorted to a small private room and bowed. "Your Majesty, you sent for me?"

"Yes Captain I understand you will be heading back to your regiment tomorrow?"

"Yes your Majesty. I'm mostly recovered. I humbly thank you for your hospitality in letting me recover here but I need to return to my post."

"I understand. However there is something we need to discuss first."

"Yes your Majesty."

"While Myself and the Queen are forever indebted to you for saving our Elsa's life, what you saw her do cannot be made public. As I'm sure you have guessed she is the reason the gates have been sealed. It's for her own protection. Who knows how the people will respond if they find out. Fear can make people do things they wouldn't normally do. It's also to protect them. Elsa is not in control of her powers and can be dangerous."

"I understand Majesty, but if I may, she does not seem that dangerous."

The King smiled slightly. "I appreciate your belief in her but remember you are a veteran of combat. You have seen many horrible and terrifying things. To you danger is somewhat common place. To the average citizen though such unknown power can be terrifying." The King continued. "In fact you are only one in four people who know about her ability including her mother, the royal physician, and myself."

Erik looked confused at the King. "Forgive me my King, but her sister does not know?"

The king looked solemn. "She did once. When Elsa was eight and Anna was five they were playing in snow in the castle of Elsa's creation. Unfortunately there was an accident. Elsa struck Anna with her powers and nearly killed her. She survived of course but her memories of her sister's ability were erased and it was thought best she not be exposed." The King decided it was not necessary to mention the trolls. "Ever since then Elsa stays away for fear of hurting others. We hope that as she gets older she can learn to control and conceal her abilities fully. They seem to manifest more during heavy emotional times especially when she is upset. For right now, I'm sure you noticed, that gloves seem to help."

The King went on. "What I need from you Captain, is o swear that you will tell no one about her abilities."

"Yes your Majesty. In fact I can do better do you have a cloth and knife?"

The king nodded and retrieved both items from a drawer. Erik took the dagger in one hand and ran the blade across the other pressing the blood to the cloth. "I swear by my blood and my service to Arendelle I will take the secrets of Princess Elsa to my grave."

The King nodded in approval as the cloth was placed in a box as part of the blood oath tradition. "Thank you Captain. That will be all I will see you at the ceremony tomorrow."

* * *

Erik packed his things the next morning and had them sent to his camp. He also requested two more items. His uniform he was stabbed it. It was ruined and bloodstained but he wanted to keep it as a reminder. He also requested James spear. Maybe he could use it one day to repair some of the damage it had caused.

He looked around the castle that had been his home for two months. When he came in he honestly didn't think he would walk out again. As he passed the staircase leading to the Royals Family's rooms and paused. He knew he promised Princess Elsa the story about his little special ability. That is if he still had it. The legend didn't say if it was just a one-time thing or not. Mostly because it allowed the warrior to live just long enough to complete his mission. He looked up the stairs again. Oh well if she really wanted to hear it she probably would have come down to see him but he had not seen her since she saved his life. She probably forgot anyway it was a stress-full time for her she was sure. And he guessed that if she really wanted to hear it in the future she could always send for him.

He took one last look around guessing he would probably never set foot inside again and walked out to the carriage that was waiting for him and several others and headed for the ceremony anxious to get it over with.

* * *

Elsa watched as the men departed for the ceremony. Part of her felt like she should be there to thank them herself. Erik and several guards did fight for her after all. However she knew she would not be able to hold it together in front of that many people. Exposed in the open. She felt a little guilty about not going to visit the man who rescued her but she just couldn't bring herself down there again. She liked the young Captain despite being a fierce fighter he had been very kind to her. In fact the reason he didn't recoil from her ability gave her a small amount of hope for the future. Her Father had told her he had sworn he would never reveal what he had seen her do. She felt grateful for that. As she watched him leave she felt a slight bit of sadness knowing they would probably never meet again.

* * *

Erik tried not to let his face turn red as he stood on the platform the King bestowing praises on him, Col. Davis, and the rest of the guards gathered there. When it came his turn he stepped forward.

The King spoke. "Capt. Erik Slovak you fought bravely at the battle of Moret's point. And even though you where betrayed and severely wounded by a friend and fellow officer. You rode back to Arendelle without regard to yourself to warn of the impending threat. You then joined the assault even in your weakened condition. Then you managed to save the life of Princess Elsa while nearly giving your own in the process. Arendelle can never thank you enough. I can never thank you enough. For your heroism and bravery I award you the golden circle and the heart of Arendelle!" The king pinned the medals to Erik's uniform a smiled both of them knowing they Kind had left a few of the stranger parts out. Erik turned to the crowd and his brigade saluted him. He drew his sword and held it straight up and down in front of his face saluting back with it.

After the ceremony it felt like an eternity of greeting and shaking hands with Nobles, Dignitaries, and Military brass. Then it was wading through a crowd of Arendelle's people all of them wanting to hear the story of him saving the princess. He was polite but just wanted to get away from the crowd and questions.

As he walked down the streets trying to keep from the crowds he thought about stopping at the Red Viking. He walked up to it but found himself unable to walk in the door. It was the last time the four had gathered as friends. He just couldn't go in right now. He turned a proceeded outside the city to his camp just wanting to be alone.

* * *

After the attack on the castle the Queen had been frantic about her daughters' safety. Despite the King's assurances that the rebellion was crushed she couldn't help but worry someone might make an attempt again. There were still those who voiced displeasure about the closed gates and hidden heir. The Queen feared that if they managed to succeed to get in the castle once they could do it again.

Despite her concerns the King was having trouble finding a solution. An increase in staff could lead to Elsa being discovered and someone talking. No guards knew about her ability and very few had ever seen her. He couldn't imagine Elsa even wanting someone assigned to her.

Then the King had an idea.

The Queen knocked on Elsa's door one night and said. "Elsa your Father and I want to talk to you about something."

* * *

It had been over a month since Erik had returned to the regiment. Arendelle was not engaged in any conflicts for now and barbarian, raider, and Pirate raids minimal and no were near the city. Most of Erik's time was spent restructuring his company and training new recruits. He didn't go into Arendelle much. Every time he did he was swamped with questions about the castle battle and Elsa. He tried to go see James parents who he had known most of his life so find some explanation. Unfortunately they had fled and evidence suggested they were involved promised powerful positions in the new régime.

From time to time he could feel the ice ball in his heart. He couldn't explain it but whatever Elsa did to him seemed to be working. He just hoped there wouldn't be any side effects to it. Already he would have dreams involving ice and snow and wake up feeling cold all over.

Early one evening e was in his quarters going over some papers when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and to his surprise there stood two of the royal guard.

"Capt. Slovak the King requests your presence. We are to bring you to the castle."

Erik looked confused. He couldn't imagine what the King wanted with him again. "Give me a minute gentlemen let me get ready." He went back inside and straightened his uniform and put his sword on his belt wanting to look his best. He walked back outside and nodded to the guards as they showed him to a carriage. As they rode to the castle Erik figured the King was probably going to offer him a position in the Royal guards. Given the losses they had taken several of the top soldiers from the army had already been recruited. It would be an honor to be offered such a position and he gained great respect for the castle guard after fighting alongside them. However his spot was in the field. He spent the ride trying to figure a way to politely decline the Kings probable offer.

The carriage pulled up to the castle and he was escorted inside. However instead of taking him to the throne room or even council chambers they escorted him to a room off to the side. "Knock when you're ready." The guard said and walked away. Erik took a breath and knocked. "Enter." Said a voice. He walked in and standing there was the King, Queen and Princess Elsa.

He bowed immediately. "Your Majesties!"

"Rise please." Said the King. Erik stood at attention.

"As I'm sure you remember we were attacked in our own home. My family's safety is of the utmost importance to me. Now the Queen and I have a personal detail and so does Princess Anna. Princess Elsa with her abilities makes protection for her more difficult. We have a request and the princess agrees. This is a personal request you may deny it, but we would all like you to consider it. We would like you to be Princess Elsa's personal guard."

Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing. Personal guard to Princess Elsa? That was actually quite an honor. Especially considering it was at her request as well. Well he felt flattered by the offer his first inclination was to decline the offer. Then he looked at Elsa. She was standing there her usual shy and quiet self but he saw something in her eyes. A glimmer of hopefulness in her eyes. While being a guard wasn't really in his nature when he looked at her he saw something. She look like she needed someone else. Someone who wouldn't be afraid of her. This girl was Arendelle's future. He had sworn to protect Arendelle. Maybe protecting her and being there for her was now the way he could do that.

"Your highness I accept."

The King and Queen smiled. Even princess Elsa smiled slightly. "Excellent." Said the King. "I honestly believed you would prefer to stay in the field."

"I serve where Arendelle needs me your Majesty."

"Very well. Are you prepared to take another oath?"

"Yes Majesty."

The king retrieved a dagger and cloth. "Princes you may want to advert your eyes for a minute." Erik said

Elsa looked down as he sliced the blade against his hand and pressed the print to the cloth. Erik then proceeded to say. "I solemnly swear to protect Princess Elsa of Arendelle with all of my being. I will keep her safe from harm and protect her honor. I will give my life for hers gladly. I will obey her commands and serve at her request. Her needs shall always exceed my own. I will do my duty to her until I no longer can or I am released from my oath."

"Very good." The king said as the cloth was placed in the box and sealed. Col. Davis will arrange your quarters and training tomorrow. I imagine you need to sort out some things with your regiment. For tonight your first official act will be to escort the princess to her room.

"Yes your Majesty." He turned to Elsa. "When you are ready your Highness."

Elsa smiled slightly and nodded and he walked with her to her room. They walked in silence down the darkened hallways but she seemed to be ever so slightly as ease. When they reached her room he opened the door for her. She looked at him and said. "Thank you for doing this. I don't want to be revealed to anymore people."

"My pleasure princess. Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you. Goodnight Captain." She gave that small smile as she closed the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 5. lack of action I know but the story is taking a turn. For those following I made some small changed to the end of Chap. 4 after the action. Its not essential to the plot but check it out of you want.

Notes. Davis holds the rank of Colonel his title is just Captain of the guard. I may do touch up on this chapter later. I was watching game 7 of an NHL playoff while writing some of it.

Chap 6 in the next few days


	6. Chapter 6: The Queen's Guard

Johnson features a 55 grade fastball for a lefty at 89-92. The change is a plus and his out pitch recording 11 swings an misses...opps wrong site.

Ok here is chapter 6. Sorry for the slight delay I had to do some other writing and this wanted to make sure this chapter developed right. You will know why when you read it. Special thanks to all my followers! This story has reached the double digits. I should probably throw in the disclaimer that I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters. Heck I don't even own the DVD yet. Anyway on to chapter 6. enjoy!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 6

"_A life is not important except in the impact it has on other lives."_ – Jackie Robinson

Erik was pretty sure he had made a mistake. His duties were completely changed. He was no longer commanding a combat unit. His sole responsibility was a single individual. He was just so…

Bored.

When he was not training he spent most of the time patrolling the castle and standing watch outside Elsa's room. Though he was not completely surprised, he actually had not seen her since his first night over a month ago. He understood why she stayed hidden, but he was having serious doubts this was the assignment for him. It was too late to bow out of it though. He has sworn an oath. And besides it would probably just be a few years until she found a suitor. Well maybe. And when that happened he would probably be released by the future king.

His training kept him busy during the next few weeks though. It was quite different learning to protect someone then it was leading men into battle. He spent much time receive special fighting tactics and learning some of the eastern martial arts that a few Arendelle explorers had learned in their travels. He would also spend time studying. Having never been able to attend the academy all his strategic training had been hands on in the field. Now he poured over books of tactics and strategy to prepare himself when he re-entered the field.

His living arrangements had changed as well of course. He now had a room in the castle. He stayed on a wing close to Elsa so he could be on hand for anything. His uniform was also different more grey on black to indicate his station. In his room he had hung his old uniform he had been stabbed though. It served as a reminder of why he was doing this. He had also hung up the family sword and James' spear.

Despite the position being a disappointment so far he did his duty well. He made sure he was always close by ready to attend to Elsa even if she never requested anything. Despite rarely seeing her he had learned and was learning things about her. He could tell she kept a very reserved and quite appeared up at all times. Especially for the rare times she came out of her room. She seemed to be concealing her true self all the time, and not just her powers.

Elsa almost always seemed to wear one of two expressions. One could barely even be called that. It was almost if she put on an expressionless mask to hide and shut out everything. The other was the sad expression and eyes that always seemed to have a hint of fear in them.

He could also tell she suffered from nightmares. When patrolling her hallway at night he could sometimes hear soft whimpers from the other side of the door and could feel the temperature drop outside the door. He wished he could do something to encourage her. He had to deal with scared recruits before. Despite his being barley older than them he could always find ways to help control their fear in battle. This was something else though. This was a young women with extraordinary power who was afraid of herself. Especially after nearly killing her sister years before. He wasn't sure how to even begin to ease her fears.

* * *

Elsa had a new nightmare popping up now. She dreamed of armed mobs chasing her calling her a witch as she ran alone though the hallways. She thought that having a guard who know about her and was not afraid would help. It did give her some comfort when she was awake knowing that if anyone came after her again someone would be close by to protect her. On the other hand she had a new person which she was afraid of harming. Just because Erik wasn't afraid of her, at least that she could see, didn't mean she couldn't hurt him. Also bothering her was the fact that her 18th birthday was coming up. It would be a signal for other kingdoms so send their suitors to court her. Despite the fact that the gates were closed she was the heir to the throne. That alone would make many princes and nobles interested. She and her parents didn't know yet how they were to handle it. Already a few princes had shown up hoping they could get ahead of the others only to be turned away. Her parents could use the excuse that they wouldn't allow it until she was 18 but that excuse was about to go away. She honestly believed she could never find love. It's not that she couldn't love. She loved her Parents very much and Anna too but that why she had to be careful so she wouldn't hurt them.

She shook her head and tried to clear herself of all feeling. There was so much to prepare for. She had to put the face that everyone expected on or it could all be ruined.

* * *

Elsa's birthday came without much fanfare. To Erik he couldn't believe how little attention was paid to it. His 18th birthday had been more memorable. Well the parts of it he could remember seeing as his company had kept pouring drinks down the young private's throat. He grinned a little at the memory also remembering that the day after had been one of the worst of his life. Probably why he barely drank at all anymore.

As far as he could tell for Elsa's birthday her parents had just sat in her room with her privately. Her sister and some of the castle staff of course had gotten her gifts and she would give them thank you notes but they were used to the fact she didn't communicate in person much. He wasn't sure if he should get her anything or not but in the end came to the conclusion a small token would be appropriate. After all she was the reason he wasn't taking a dirt nap right now. He tried to think about what would be appropriate for a princess then he had an idea. He went to his room and opened a box that had several trinkets and tokens inside. He pulled a coin out that had engraved on it _Courage under fire. Bravery for Arendelle. _It was a small commendation he received for courage in battle. He had several of them. Even though the princess was not a soldier he felt this would be appropriate. He placed it in a small box and wrote a note to go with it.

_Princess Elsa_

_Please accept this as a token of my gratitude. Your actions saved my life. You showed tremendous courage that day whether you realize it or not. Let this coin always serve as a reminder that you can always overcome your fears. You can accomplish great things._

He placed the note in the box along with the coin and gave it to a servant to deliver. He hoped she would appreciate it.

* * *

It had taken some time but he was getting to know the castle staff. Of course he was closest to the other guards but he was becoming more familiar with the others. They were also getting used to him. Most of the staff had been there a long time so it was a tight knit group. They also were clearly not expecting a position like his to exist. After they had gotten to know him a little they began to warm up to him more. He probably hadn't made it the easiest transition though due to his closed and somewhat anti-social personality. He could be warm and funny at times but mostly with people he knew well. He was more concerned about making sure his duty was being done and keeping up the appearance of a professional.

Always interesting was his encounters with Princess Anna. It seemed at least once a week he was apologizing when she ran into him. She would blush then apologize herself and run off to wherever she was off too in the first place. She had to be the absolutely clumsiest person he had ever met. She was also pretty much the complete opposite of her sister. She was always all over the castle bouncing off the walls. He could tell she was frustrated with being cooped up alone. However she was always friendly and very sweet and sometime he couldn't help but laugh at the things that came out of her mouth. At first he had expected her to resent him for being his sister's guardian, but instead he found her often clamoring around him asking about her sister. He would always be polite but would never answer directly.

This particular morning he saw something he was not expecting. As he walked down the hall he saw a mangled mane of ginger hair and a disheveled form walking towards him. At first he thought some homeless beggar had wandered into the castle somehow. Upon closer inspection he was able to recognize Princess Anna as she walked her eyes half closed drool still hanging from her mouth. She walked by like she was completely unaware of people around. He was wondering if he should say something but when he turned around another guard went "ahem" and made a motion not to. Erik walked over to the guards and asked. "So what's up with that?"

The guard grinned. "Princess Anna isn't exactly what you call a morning person."

"No kidding."

The guard snickered a little. "It's best not to mention it. She gets really embarrassed and nearly has a conniption. It's best to just let her be she will wander back to her room eventually, unaware of how many saw her."

Yep this castle could be a strange place at times.

* * *

One evening a couple weeks later Erik brought Elsa her dinner. He knocked on her door gently.

"Princess Elsa I have your dinner."

After a moment she opened the door and quietly said thank you. As he turned to go she stopped him. "Thank you for your gift. It was very kind."

"It's no problem your highness."

"You know you still owe me a story." She smiled slightly.

"Your highness?" He looked at her puzzled.

"The night you saved me you said you had a secret ability too."

Suddenly Erik remembered the promise he made to tell her about his little secret. "Oh yes I suppose I did promise. You sure you want to hear? The story is a little graphic."

She paused but nodded.

"Well do you remember I was wounded when I found you?"

She grimaced remembering the ugly wound. "I don't think I will ever forget. I'm pretty sure I could see your heart in that hole."

"Yea it looked pretty bad didn't it? Well two days before I was at the battle of Moret's point. As the battle was winding down I noticed Count Snider retreating away from the battle. Me and my friend James perused him. We had him cornered before he could escape. It looked like we were going to capture him. I went to put shackles on him when my best friend James betrayed me by thrusting his spear though my back and into my heart."

Elsa audibly gasped when he said this.

Erik continued. "I dropped to the ground instantly and I was pretty sure I was about to die. Even James and Snider wondered how I survived being impaled. Then Snider told about a legend he heard. It's called the warrior's heart. Basically it let me live long enough to complete my mission. After I either completed my mission or failed to do so the heart gives out. However thanks to you freezing the opening in my heart here I am today."

"So how many people know about your heart?"

"Not many. It's something I don't talk about I don't want everyone thinking I'm some undead abomination."

Elsa looked at him then asked. "So what's that mean now then? Your heart can't be pierced?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's a one-time thing or not. Let's just say I'm not going to shove a blade in my heart to find out."

At this Elsa actually giggled a little. She then got serious and asked. "So when did you get over your fear of going into battle?"

Erik thought for a minute then said. "To be perfectly honest you never really do. Combat always stirs fear in everyone because you never know when a moment will be your last."

"So fear is always with you?" Elsa asked her face falling a little.

"Yes. But the key is learning to control it. In some ways fear can be helpful. It prevents you from doing something foolish or lets you know when something is dangerous. To defeat it you have to control it. Make it work for you. Don't let it control you."

Elsa thought about this for a second then asked. "So how do you control it?"

Erik smiled and responded. "I think about what would happen if I were to fail or give into my fear. Without the army and navy to defend Arendelle our enemies would come and destroy all of the people. It's up to men like us to defend those who can't defend themselves."

Erik continued. "And its actually not death that is my major fear."

Elsa looked shocked. "It's not?"

"No it's the fear of failing my men or Arendelle. The last battle I was in I was terrified I would make a mistake and get my men slaughtered."

"So how do you use that to work for you?" Elsa asked her eyes getting wider.

"I use it to motivate me to be the best I can be. To always be at the ready and prepared for anything. There are some things I can't control and just happen. However, I want to be prepared for anything that can."

Erik continued. "Don't get me wrong the thought of being killed in battle scares anyone but I use that ever constant threat as motivation."

"To live every day as you last?"

"Not exactly. Sometimes to do that one may only live for themselves. I look at each day more as an investment. If all I'm impacting is my own life what good is it really?"

Elsa considered this for a moment. Then she smiled and said. "Thank you for talking to me Captain. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure your Highness. I am always here for you."

"Thank you Captain." She smiled again as she turned. "Have a goodnight."

"Thank you Princess. Pleasant dreams to you."

* * *

In the following weeks the King approached Erik and told him to follow him. As they walked Erik wondered what this could be about. Had he done something wrong? His curiosity and worry picked up when they went up to another area of the castle. He hadn't really been up in this section before. It was generally unused and part of it was sealed off. The king pulled out a key and unlocked the door leading to the sealed hallway. He turned to Erik. "What you are about to see you are not to tell anyone. Understood?"

"Yes your Majesty."

The proceeded down a hallway the reminded Erik of the dungeons below in the lower levels. The king stopped and opened another door that lead to a cell. It was unlike any cell that Erik had seen before. It was more closed off and looked of heavier construction. The window had glass instead of just bars facing the harbor. Inside was a bed and a curious set of shackles that were themselves chained to the floor. Instead of being designed as bands to go around the wrist the where in the shape of cylinders. He picked them up and opened them noticing five small locking rings inside each cylinder looking like they were designed to enclose and secure a hand…

Wait. There was no way this could be for…

He looked at the King. "You have a high security prisoner incoming Majesty?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I wanted you to see this just in case. This room was designed years ago for Princess Elsa. Only as a last resort I assure you. If she were to ever lose complete control this rom was designed to keep her and others safe."

Erik just nodded trying to hide a look of horror on his face.

The king frowned. "You disapprove?"

"Not my place to say one way or another your Majesty."

"Very well. I am giving you key to access this place should the need ever arise. Hopefully it never will."

Erik looked around the room again unable to imagine throwing Elsa in here for any reason. He made a silent vow to himself he would never put her in here.

* * *

Erik had been Elsa's personal guard for a little over a year. For him things ran pretty routinely. His interaction with her was sporadic. There were times when she seemed to enjoy his company a little. Most of the time she remained concealed in her room. He figured she was still worried about harming him along with everyone else. There were times when he wished he could do more to help her. However, his main priority was her protection. He always had to be mindful of his bounds and never let it become too personal.

One day an announcement came that the King and Queen would be sailing for Ollonena. They usually did not leave the kingdom but in this case it couldn't be avoided. Elsa was dreading them leaving even if it was only for two weeks. They were her main source of comfort and enjoyment.

The day they departed the Queen pulled Erik aside. "While we are gone I would like you to look in on Elsa more often. She has never been left without us before and since you're the only other person really familiar with her I would like you to keep her occupied so she doesn't worry as much. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course my Queen." Erik knew he would try but wasn't sure how he would do that. Despite their slight familiarity with each other she still wasn't very open with him.

As he went to escort Elsa down to see her parents off Anna nearly crashed into him as she gave both her parents a huge hug. He proceeded to Elsa's room and knocked. "Princess Elsa your parents are ready to depart."

She opened the door without a word looking more sullen and sad then he had ever seen her. He walked her downstairs to her parents who stood waiting and gave them some distance as they said goodbye. He overheard her father assuring her she would be just fine. She watched as they walked out the door. Erik then approached her and escorted her back to her room. As she opened her door he asked. "Your highness do you need anything?"

She said very softly. "No thank you I just want to be alone." Then closed the door.

* * *

During the next two weeks Elsa hid in her room watching time pass until her parents would return. She felt even more alone without them. She noticed Erik was smiling more than usual when she saw her and she could tell he was trying to make it easier for her. It did help a little to know someone was watching out for her but still he wasn't her Mom or Dad. She just wanted them to come home. She felt so lost without them around. She looked at the calendar she was marking off. Only a couple more days. She breathed in and out slowly hoping nothing would delay them she didn't know how much longer she could keep going like this.

Unfortunately the day they were supposed to return came and went. When she asked Erik if he had heard anything he told her no, but not to worry overseas travel rarely was ever on time. Probably the wind wasn't going their way.

Still Arendelle sent a ship out to see if it could spot the King and Queens's ship. It returned four days later with the news.

The day the ship returned Erik was walking downstairs when he spotted Kai, Gerda, and several other staff looking extremely sad and troubled. He approached them and asked what was going on.

Gerda sniffed and said. "The Artigas returned from its search for the King and Queen's ship. It came across wreckage and was able to confirm it was their ship. There were no survivors."

The news hit Erik like a ton of bricks. The King and Queen dead?! It didn't seem possible. To add to it for him he was friends with several guards that went along with them. He was snapped out of it when he heard Kai say. "We need to tell Princess Elsa and Princess Anna."

He groaned on the inside. This news was going to devastate them both. He spoke up and said. "I…I should be the one to tell Princess Elsa."

Gerda looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Erik knew that the news would probably cause Elsa to lose some control of her powers so it had to be him. "Yes. I have had to give news like this before. You two should be the ones to tell Princess Anna though."

He turned and walked slowly up the stairs dreading the conversation that was coming. It was true he had done it before. He had told multiple people that their Husband, Brother, or Father was not coming home. To him it just seemed worse because having gotten that news about his Father and Brother he knew what it was like. To this day he remembered every conversation he had like that. Sometimes their cries, screams, pleas, and haunted eyes were waiting for him in his dreams.

Unfortunately this was likely to be worse. In all the previous cases when he delivered the news at least there was family or friends around for them to hold onto. This would be the first time he delivered the news to someone alone. Also afterward before he could get back into his job to help him deal with it. In this case Elsa was his job. He shuddered at the thought of what this was going to do to her. The two people who cared about her most and understood her were gone. He stopped for a moment and thought. This meant she was now Queen! Wait not till she turned 21 but the kingdom would look to her. Her world was about to turn upside down. He reached her door and raised his fist. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath then knocked.

Elsa was in her room looking out the window anxiously awaiting her parents return when she heard the knock. "Princess Elsa." It was Erik's voice. She went and opened the door a look of eagerness on her face and asked.

"Have my parents returned?"

The look on her face and the way she asked with such hope just made things worse for Erik. He wished more than anything that the call would come out that The King and Queen had returned and the Artigas had made a mistake. He knew no such thing was to happen though.

"I'm afraid not Princess, I…I have some news about them."

"Oh." She said her face fell a little. "Have they sent word?" She was dreading a letter explaining they would be gone even longer.

"No princess." He sighed and took a breath. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this…but…there was a storm. The ship…your parents…They didn't survive."

Elsa's world came crashing down around her. No! She didn't hear they right. Her parents. They couldn't be…gone!

"No." She shook as she spoke softly. "Please…it can't be true."

Erik looked at her with pity his eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm so sorry Princess Elsa."

Elsa stood there in shock the tears starting to come as she tried to speak but no words came. She tried to move but started to fall. Erik instinctively reached out and grabbed her holding her. "I got you princess." He said gently. With that she began to wail into his shoulder as he held her. He began to feel the coldness and a wind from nowhere. He quickly moved her inside her room and closed the door. Inside a storm formed and the snow and ice formed. He was freezing but there was no way he was just going to leave her like this. He held her tight as she sobbed into him trying to think of something to say but just electing to stay quiet. Elsa barely even noticed him holding her. All she could do is cry as the realization sunk in deeper that her parents were gone and she was more alone than ever. From somewhere down the hall even though the wind howling in her room they heard Anna scream as the awful news was given to her. He knew that night his job was about to become so much more than just a guard.

Word had spread quickly throughout the kingdom of the death of the King and Queen. The nation went into mourning along with the rest of the castle staff. Both girls had cried for hours. Erik stood and held Elsa until she had finally passed out from exhaustion and gently laid her on her bed. He then left the room quietly and made sure he brushed all signs of snow and ice off before proceeding down the hallway. He ran into Kai and Gerta as they were leaving Princess Anna's room.

"How is she?"

Gerta answered. "Not well the poor dear. She's huddled up in the corner holding the stuffed animal her momma gave her when she was a child. How did Princess Elsa take it?"

Erik shook his head. "Not well at all. She finally stopped crying but only because she's too exhausted right now. I'll go check on her in a little bit."

"Those poor girls their family taken from them so young. We're going to have to try to help them from now on."

* * *

A few days later a funeral was set for the King and Queen. Erik approached Elsa's door and knocked softly. "Your Highness, are you ready to go?"

From the other side of the door he heard a sniffle and she replied. "I…I don't think I can."

Erik didn't argue. In fact he expected as much. That much emotional stress would be too much for her. He replied sympathetically. "I understand. Don't worry I'll cover for you."

He went down and found the other staff getting ready to leave. "Is Princess Elsa ready?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry but she is in no shape to attend." They looked at him questions all over their faces. "It's just too much for her to stand there. I don't think she is well. I'll stay here with her."

As they left he gathered a few things and returned to Elsa's room. He knocked softly again. "Princess Elsa I have something for you."

There was no answer except for a few stifled sobs. He knocked again. "Princess Elsa please open the door I have something which may help a little."

After a moment she slowly opened the door. "Yes what is it?"

"I just wanted to help you say goodbye since you can't go out to the funeral yourself."

"How?" She asked the frozen tears in her eyes and on her face.

He help up a pair of candles and a bag containing some other items. "We can remember them right here."

She let him in and he set the candles on the floor lighting on for her mother and another for her father. In front of each he placed a ring that had belonged to her mother and a sash that had belonged to her father. He then opened a book and began to read a passage he remembered from attending multiple field burials.

Elsa stood there her eyes glistening as he read saying goodbye in her mind. When he finished she started to cry again. "I…I can't even control it long enough to attend their funeral!" She sobbed and he gently took her gloved hand.

"Princess Elsa its ok I'm sure they understand. They wouldn't want you exposed like that yet."

She looked up at him and he said. "I know it's hard to believe now but eventually its hurts less. I know I lost both my parents and my brother."

She looked down then noticed her hands in his and quickly pulled them away. "I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled softly. "It's ok. Just know that I am here for you. You are not alone."

They sat looking into the flames awhile longer. A year ago Erik was sure he made a huge mistake. Now he was sure there was no where he was needed more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Feel free to leave reviews. I always try to respond to them. Although if you review as guest I cannot respond. I am always open to suggestion. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Facing Fear

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 7

"_This is My Design"-_Will Graham, NBC's Hannibal

In the weeks that followed the death of the King and Queen chaos erupted throughout the kingdom. Elsa was not yet of age to take the throne so a Prime Minister needed to be appointed. Even though she wouldn't be taking the throne for nearly three more years it was expected that she would attend the meeting and provide her input. However she decline to attend any of the meetings drawing the ire of some of the council members. In the end the council decided that Lord Byron would become the Prime Minister until Elsa ascended to the throne.

Elsa was the other issue the council was discussing. To them she was a serious concern. They were not in a panic yet because there was time before she ascended. However because she was a mystery to them they were all concerned about the future queen. They could not get Elsa to talk to them herself so they brought in several of the staff who might have contact with them. Including her personal guard.

Erik walked into the council chambers the morning of his inquiry in full dress uniform. He stood before them examining the faces in the room. He recognized the majority of them. There were only a few of them he could say he actually knew though. Very few bothered to talk to a guard. From what he could tell most of the room was concerned or curious. He guessed he couldn't blame them. From the outside looking in a transition of leadership involving such an unknown Princess was legitimate cause to be concerned. He could also tell there were a few that would be openly hostile.

When the talking around the room stopped and all eyes were focused on him he said. "Captain Erik Slovak reporting as ordered."

"Thank you for coming captain." The council speaker lord Hyrop said. He was an elderly man with wisps of white hair and a neatly kept white beard. He had been on the council longer then Erik had been alive. Rumor was he was the original selection for prime minister but refused. He was one of the few council members he had spoken too on occasion. He was known as kind but also extremely practical. Erik knew he wouldn't try to nail him to the wall, but he wouldn't go easy on him either. He was fair, but he wanted the truth. Despite his age the man still appeared to be strong and commanded a presence.

"We will be simple Captain. We want you to tell us about Princess Elsa." Hyrop said.

"Can you be more specific my lord?" Erik asked respectfully

"Give us details about her! Specific details!" An angry and exasperated councilmen shouted from off to the side.

Erik turned to the councilman. "Well she is a woman of average height, bright blonde hair and blue…"

"You think this is a joke!?" The councilman stood and yelled. "You dare insult me with such sarcasm!"

"No sarcasm intended my lord, you asked for specific details so I started with the basics."

From around the room a few members snickered even Hyrop was trying to suppress a smile. He help up his hand to restore order. "What we mean Captain is to tell us about her. Her personality, how she thinks, why she stays locked away, is she prepared for what is to come."

"Understood my lord. However, I cannot disclose certain details I have sworn some things under blood."

The angry councilman stood again. "This is no time for some misplaced sense of honor! The future of the kingdom is at stake!"

Erik bit his tongue tempted to either rush up and punch the man or challenge him to a duel to see where his honor stood. Hyrop spoke up and spared him saying something he might regret. "Captain Slovak is a soldier of Arendelle. One of her sons and heroes. To ask him to betray a blood oath is asking him to omit treason." He turned back to Erik. "Captain if you could tell what you can about Princess Elsa. Whatever you think is relevant without betraying your oath."

"Yes my lord." He thought for a minute and said. "Many times I have brought Princess Elsa reading and study material. In her solitude she studies to be Queen. She is very intelligent and quiet well learned. She is very diligent in her studies for future responsibilities."

From around the room the other members voiced questions.

"Why does she stay shut away?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Will she take the throne?"

"I cannot speak to that."

"How prepared is she?"

"She studies hard. I believe she will continue to do so."

"Why has no one seen her since the memorial at all?"

"Her parents…The King and Queens death hit her hard. Give her time."

After answering, or mostly not answering a myriad of questions Hyrop finally called the meeting to order again. "Captain I have one more question for you. In your opinion. Will Princess Elsa be ready to take the throne when the time comes?"

Erik looked the council dead on and said. "I believe with all my being that Princess Elsa will be prepared to take the throne. She is more than capable from what I have seen."

"Thank you Captain. Adjourned for now." The council exited the chambers but Hyrop motioned Erik over. "I understand you needed to give the best report possible for the council. However, do you really believe the princess will be ready?"

"My lord, I believe she will be. It will take time and you will have to give her space but she will be ready."

"Very well. Thank you Captain."

* * *

Elsa had refused to leave her room since her parent's death. She barley ate or slept either. She knew whenever she closed her eyes the nightmares would be even worse than before. Her room was constantly in a flurry as the sadness would not stop. After the memorial was over Anna had knocked on the door begging her to open. Elsa had wanted nothing more than to open the door so she and her sister could be together. It was too dangerous though. She couldn't control herself in her agony. She knew that touching her sister could freeze her once again and she couldn't deal with the pain. Erik had been checking in on her too. She wouldn't see him either for fear of freezing him as well. She spent her time alone thinking about her parents. Anna had said though the door that people were asking where she had been. It was all becoming too much. Her parents were gone and everyone was looking to her to be the next leader of Arendelle. She couldn't do it. She couldn't risk destroying her parent's kingdom with powers she couldn't control.

One night she simply thought it would be easier to just end it. Yes, just take herself out of the picture and she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore and everyone would be safe from her. However as she thought that suddenly all she could think about was Anna. It would destroy her sister if she was just gone like that. She couldn't do that to her. She sat back against the door holding herself wondering what she could do amidst all the trouble as she closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Erik knew what he had promised to the council about Elsa. He believed she _could_ do it but wondered if she _would. _He knew she had been hit hard. He was willing to be there for her and help her though it but ultimately it was up to her to get back up. Unfortunately she was no ordinary girl dealing with no ordinary circumstances. Besides being the future Queen of a nation she also had powers that had her afraid of herself. He wondered how she could pull off being queen with her unwillingness to come in contact with people. That would only go over for so long. He was sure that if something wasn't figured out before her coronation he would be defending her against more assassination attempts then any ruler in history.

While he was lost in his thoughts another guard approached him. "Captain, Prime Minister Byron requires your presence."

Erik followed wondering what on earth the minister wanted with him. He was lead to a room and found himself surprised to be alone with the minister.

"Minister Byron. You requested me?"

The Minister turned and looked him over as if sizing him up. "Ah yes my good captain. You put on quite a show in the chambers the other day. The problem is I didn't exactly but it."

"My lord?" Erik asked looking somewhat confused.

"I understand your loyalty to the Princess. In fact I commend you for it. However, the future of Arendelle rests on her now so more information is required. I need you to tell me more."

"I'm afraid I can't my lord."

Byron looked exasperated. "Very well. As Prime Minister. Caretaker to the throne of Arendelle. I hereby order you to tell me everything you know of the Princess Elsa."

Erik stood at attention. "With respect my lord I cannot."

Byron glared. "You dare refuse an order from your minister?"

"No minister. I simply cannot betray the oath I gave to the royal family."

Byron looked him over and stepped closer. "For such insubordination I can have you released from your station, stripped of rank, and thrown in the dungeons!"

Erik stood his ground. "Forgive me minister but you cannot."

"Excuse me?"

"As the Princess Elsa's personal guard only two people can dismiss me. Princess Elsa or death himself."

For a minute Byron considered having Erik arrested. But instead he thought about the problems having a hero of Arendelle locked up would cause on top of everything else. "They told me you were too stubborn." He sighed. "You're willing to risk the future of Arendelle on this?"

"My lord I do not believe we are risking anything. I stand by what I said before. Princess Elsa is capable of being the Queen of the nation. Also I might add that we have nearly three years until her ascension panicking about it will only make matters worse."

Byron glared. "Very well. You may go. But rest assured this matter is not concluded." He turned and walked away. He never noticed Erik had his hand on his sword.

* * *

Elsa tossed and turned in her sleep haunted by the nightmares. Unfortunately for her they were only becoming worse. Erik was standing outside the door and could hear her whimpers. Tonight though she only seemed to be getting louder. Around her room the ice and snow was forming. Adding to it tonight though, was bolts of magic randomly shooting from her hands. Erik had never interfered before. He knew the nightmares were probably terrible but they couldn't actually hurt her. Tonight was about to become another matter. Erik heard a few sounds he never heard before coming from the room. When he heard glass shatter he quickly entered the room with his pistol drawn. Amid the ice and snow he scanned the room looking for the intruder he was sure had broken into the room. He saw Elsa laying on her bed but could see no one else. Then Elsa sent out several bolts of ice magic one of them headed straight for him. He managed to duck and roll just in time. He got back onto one knee weapon still drawn still looking for a target. He then saw the source of the broken glass. In her sleep Elsa had hit a mirror with a bolt and shattered it. Erik un-cocked the pistol and holstered it. She was still sending bolts out at random as he crawled across the floor towards her bed.

In her dream Elsa had lost complete control and was staring at the bodies of her entire family. She screamed into the howling storm she had created the cold lifeless eyes of her Mother, Father, and Sister staring back. From out of the storm she heard a distant voice barley discernable. "Elsa."

"Stay away!" She screamed back not wanting to harm anyone else.

"Princess Elsa!"

"Please stay back!"

She started shaking. It felt like an invisible force had grabbed her and was shaking her on the spot.

"Princess Elsa!"

"STAY BACK!" she screamed and shot a blast of magic.

And woke just as she shot real magic straight into her guards face.

* * *

Erik fell back as the magic struck him. Elsa screamed as he hit the floor and rushed to him. "No, no, please no." she pleaded as she knelt besides him.

Fortunately for Erik he had managed to get his arm in front of his face to keep the magic from nailing his head. The blast had knocked him off balance though and he hit his head on the floor. The blow caused him to black out for a moment. He woke back up to Elsa kneeling besides him and a cold freezing sensation and intense pain shooting up his arm. He looked up at Elsa. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Am I alright?" She asked shocked. "What about you? I thought I killed you!"

"Not even close princess." He forced a smile though the pain.

"But…oh my! Your arm!" She looked at his arm that was iced over. She began to shake and cry repeating over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Princess I'm fine I swear." He said partially telling the truth because his arm was killing him. "It's ok it was just an accident." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"NO!" she jerked away. "I don't want to hurt you!" She pulled her knees to her chest and curled up her head down.

He frowned as he looked at her. "Princess its ok, look at me." She continued to cry not looking up. "Princess look up." He said gently. She still did not. He added a hint of sternness into his voice yet still keeping it gentle. "Princess Elsa I need you to look at me."

She finally looked up the frozen tears on her cheeks. "Princess in all seriousness I have been shot, slashed, and had a spear thrust though my heart. Do you really think some freezing is going to harm me?"

"But…"

"No buts." He kept his voice clam and gentle but put enough of an edge in it that she had an idea of the urgency of his words. "As your personal guard I have sworn to protect you. I will not stand by and watch you destroy yourself."

She sniffled a little. He continued. "Princess you know I would protect you from anything right?"

She nodded. "I also want you to know I won't let you lose control and harm anyone else."

"How?"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to control your fears."

She looked at him not completely believing it. "You will?"

"Yes. Now it won't be easy. And it will probably take time, a lot of it. And I'm a military man so I may be a little harsher than you're used to. However if you let me I promise I will have you ready for your coronation. Are you willing?"

She considered it for a bit then nodded.

"Good." Erik said. "We have less than two and a half years till your coronation. We have a lot of ground to cover we should probably start tomorrow. Don't worry we will start slow."

Elsa said gently. "Ok."

Erik softened up. "Now Princess You better get back to sleep. Just remember I am right outside the door. Nothing will hurt you. You cannot harm anyone. Rest well your highness."

He gave her a small smile as he left and shut the door. Then he quickly hurried and grabbed a lantern. He knew that if he hadn't blocked her magic blast she could have very well killed him. He wasn't about to tell her that though she was extremely fragile right now. However, he had to help get her under control otherwise the powers she possessed would cause real damage. He held the flame up to his arm unfreezing it. He wasn't exactly sure yet on how he was going to fulfill the promise he just made. He knew all about the "conceal don't fell" mantra her parents had taught her. While he thought it was a bad idea he was pretty sure tearing everything she had done her whole life down in a day would be a bad idea. It would be a slow process. But at least he had all night to think about how to start. It was going to be a long road but he had made a promise and he wasn't about to let her down.

* * *

The next morning Erik knocked on her door. "Princess Elsa are you ready to begin?"

There was a pause and she answered nervously. "Yes come in."

He entered and saw she was dressed and ready. She looked at him and asked. "So how do you want to begin?"

Erik gave her a smile. "I was thinking about that. You know eventually you will have to meet with your council as well as foreign officials?"

Elsa put her head down but nodded. She didn't like the idea but realistically it couldn't be avoided forever.

Erik noticed her reaction. "Don't worry." He told her reassuringly. "We are going to start small. Baby steps."

Elsa looked up curious. "How are we going to start?"

"Quite simply just pretend I am one of your council member's. I'll ask questions and you respond."

"O.k. but how will that help? I know it's you not a stranger."

"That parts a little more difficult. As you can imagine they are not going to ask easy questions. But it should help you prepare for them hearing them from a familiar face first."

She nodded nervously.

"Alright let's begin." He crossed his arms and looked at her. "Princess Elsa can you tell me why you have been hiding the last ten years?"

Elsa opened her mouth but balked. She tried to find something to say but just put her head down.

"We need to work on a cover story. You will have to convince them."

Elsa nodded and swallowed.

"Hey it's ok." Erik reassured her. "It's day one. This is just practice."

Elsa nodded and composed herself. "Ok let's try again."

"Alright. Princess Elsa. Can you explain where you have been for the last ten years?"

The training went on a few times a week. It was a slow process. Both of them learning. However Erik had noticed that since they started she hadn't had a massive incident like the night she nearly killed him. She still had nightmares of course and she was still grieving over the loss of her parents but progress was being made. Even if it was small and slow.

Baby steps.

* * *

Elsa wasn't the only one that suffered from nightmares. On this particular night her personal guard was once again on the last battlefield he fought on. Reliving a moment that would haunt him the rest of his life. There was another side to the warrior's heart. A much darker side that no one knew about. At some times in combat pure instinct could take over and he was suddenly focused on one thing. The kill. As Erik replayed the incident in his dream it was like he was watching it though his own eyes and from an outside observer. At times his actions would speed up and slow down. During the entire dream it was almost like he was preforming the actions and explaining them at the same time. Almost like he was instructing recruits in the art of death.

_He broke away from his men to inspect a small grove of trees he suspected rebels were hiding in. He came across a small scout force. When the first rebel moved to engage him he aimed his pistol. "I fire my pistol into the head of the attacking rebel. The bullet enters the front of his skull. He is dead before he hits the ground" _

_He turns toward his next target who comes at him with a sword. "I block this man's first strike with ease. He swings wildly at me again which I easily block. It is obvious he has almost no training. With my counter swing I push his blade to the side and thrust my blade into his stomach. I give the blade a twist to maximize the damage and pull the blade out. My face is the last thing he will see." Another rebel comes at him swinging his blade wildly. "This rebel swings and missed me overcompensating and losing his balance opening himself for a critical blow. I take full advantage and slash him open disemboweling him where he stands. It will not kill him instantly but he will wish it had."_

_He turns and sees another rebel his eyes full of fear as he holds a spear shaking. "This boy has obviously never seen combat before. He can't be more then 18. But that doesn't matter he is the enemy. I bring my sword down on the spear as he holds it to block. This is only meant to distract him. I plant a kick on his knee and he drops his guard in pain. I then use my elbow to break his nose. As he stumbles backwards I end his pain my driving my sword directly into his heart."_

"_Another rebel attacks me. This one is more experienced. Our blades clang together as he tries to rally the other men to his aid. I manage to slash him across the chest then whirl around and slash across his throat. I quickly grab a fallen musket and fire into one of the rebels the bullet striking him in the chest. Unable to retrieve my sword I pull a knife from my boot. The attacker is inexperienced and I am able to dodge easily as I stab him in the chest. I push him away with my other arm then thrust the knife into his neck. I manage to grab his partners arm to deflect his motion away from me my blade severing his brachial artery. He will bleed out in a matter of minutes. I turn to the last rebel. He has thrown down his weapon and is pleading to surrender. He says he is just a farm boy and bought into the talk. He begs for me to spare him. But he is a traitor to Arendelle and must pay the price. I look at him and thrust my sword into his heart his eyes asking why as he dies. I pull my blade out and look around the blood stained ground. Whatever possesses me starts o leave as I realize the horror of what I have done…"_

Erik woke with a start. He ran to the sink and clutched the sides breathing heavy as he looked in the mirror. He had relieved battles in his mind before but this was different. This was something that would overtake him causing him to lose control and just kill. He never harmed a friend but the few times it happened it caused him to act without mercy or remorse. Even in combat there where lines that one shouldn't cross. He walked over to the window looking out into the darkness trying to regain control of his breathing. It was a side of him he was hoping no one would ever see.

* * *

For several months Elsa and Erik had practiced overcoming her fears. It wasn't the easiest road. There were times when he had underestimated her emotions and pushed too hard. There was a period when he upset her so bad she refused to speak to him for two weeks.

Overall though it had gone better than she ever expected. She would actually smile occasionally. She still had to wear her gloves and was still susceptible when she was upset but he managed to show her how to hide emotion. Something he had learned well as a soldier. He reminded her to repress her emotions but to simply put them aside when needed.

One afternoon when they met Erik told her. "I think you're ready to move on."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think you're ready to meet real people."

Elsa swallowed hard. She knew this is what they were working for and she would eventually have to do it. It's just now it seemed so real. "Are you sure?" She said quietly.

"Yes. Trust me I have no intention of placing you in danger. I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"We start slow. You meet with a single council member, just for a few minutes. Don't worry I'll be there the whole time."

Elsa nodded reluctantly.

"I'll pick someone easy to start with. Don't worry you can do this."

Elsa just nodded wishing she shared his confidence.

The next week Erik approached lord Hyrop. "My lord. Your presence is requested in the study. I am to escort you."

Hyrop looked curiously but followed. "Who am I meeting Captain?"

"I am not to tell you. You will find out when you arrive my lord."

Hyrop frowned then grumbled. "Probably the minister trying to be cryptic and mysterious again."

Erik opened the door to the study and escorted him inside. "Please wait here my lord." Then walked out the other side of the study. A minute later he opened the opposite door and said. "Announcing Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walked into the room her head held high her hair in her usual braid. Hyrop's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. "Princess Elsa! Oh I haven't seen you since you were a little girl! Oh my, what a beautiful young woman you have turned into!"

Elsa actually blushed a little. "It's good to see you again lord Hyrop."

He bowed "I am so sorry about your parents the King and Queen."

"Thank you Hyrop I know they held you in the highest regard."

He moved to take Elsa's gloved hand. As he did Erik took a small step forward and Elsa pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry lord Hyrop. I…I don't really like to be touched."

"Oh forgive me!"

"It's quite alright."

"Tell me, tell me. What did you wish to see me about?"

"Well I understand the council has had concerns about me. I wish to alleviate their fears though meeting like these."

"Of course! What a wonderful Idea. I'm sure once they get a look at you they will come around. Come let us start the discussions!"

The talk was short but Hyrop left satisfied. When he left Erik walked over to Elsa who let out a sigh of relief. "See that wasn't so bad."

She looked at him. "Well I survived it at least."

"Well that's why are starting with the more friendly faces so you can get used to it. Don't worry it will be a few days till the next one."

Elsa sighed again. "Your highness are you alright?" Erik asked.

"I guess it's just so strange to me. I'm so used to solitude. I feel so unqualified for this."

"Well for what it's worth I'm proud of you your highness."

Elsa said nothing but smiled some. But it was the biggest smile he had ever seen from her.

* * *

For the next few weeks Elsa continued meeting council members one on one. Inside the castle they were slowly coming around to her.

Outside the castle there were problems.

Some of Arendelle's citizens were concerned with the princess they had never seen due to become queen. Most of it was just talk. But there was always those few troublemakers.

One day of the spies from the city reported to Erik and Davis. "Sirs, I have infiltrated a group of citizens who are planning on assassinating the queen!"

Erik looked at him. "How much of a threat do they pose?"

"Very high sir. They have plans in place to sneak into the castle. They are smarter than your average group of thugs."

Davis spoke up. "Can you lead us to them? With a sudden raid we should be able to arrest them."

"Yes sir!"

"One minute please Colonel." Erik spoke up. "If we launch a raid it will be hard to keep quiet its best not to disturb the princess with this news."

Davis thought about this. "Do we have another option?"

The spy spoke up. "They have mentioned they are looking for more men."

"That should work." Said Erik. "You can introduce me as someone who can be of service?"

"Whoa wait a minute." Davis said. "If something goes wrong I don't want to tell the princess her guard was killed on some covert assignment. Besides won't you be recognized? Being a hero of Arendelle and all."

"It is technically my responsibility since it's a threat on her life. Besides I can go in disguise."

Davis wanted to argue since he was the superior officer. But when it came to Elsa's safety Erik had command of the situation. "Very well but you had better come back alive. You're not exactly replaceable."

"Don't worry. But have a squad of men on standby out of sight just in case." He looked at the other two. "Alright let's leave in an hour."

An hour later Erik was riding though into Arendelle in the dark with Davis and the spy. Erik was wearing a hooded cloak and wearing an eye patch. Davis was wearing regular clothes to not draw attention. The guards they chose to come with followed on separate streets all in plain clothes. A few blocks from the place Erik was to meet the men Davis stopped him. "Anyway I can talk you out of this?"

"Nope. It's my responsibility I don't want anyone else risking themselves. Besides its best we keep this quiet as possible."

Davis nodded as Erik and the spy named Harris rode on. When they got to the small building on the outskirts of the city Harris knocked on the door. After a moment a gruff looking man with stubble on his face and broad shoulders opened the door. "Franklin!" He addressed Harris who was using a false name with the group. "Who's this?" He pointed to Erik.

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Garza. He will be a huge part in our success." Harris said

"Oh?" Said the man looking over Erik. "And how will he be so useful?"

Erik answered. "Because I am a former castle guard."

At the mention of this the man and his to companions both reached for weapons.

"Wait I said former!" Erik said.

"Just hear him out!" said Harris

"Alright start talking."

"Well when the King and Queen died I made the mistake of questioning the readiness of a princess who is shut in her room."

"Haven't we all!" one of the other men laughed.

"Unfortunately for me apparently I am not allowed to question the princess despite my four years of service there and never seeing her even once. They dismissed me outright. If they think they can hide things away and get rid of those who question they got another thing coming!" Erik said trying to sound angry.

"So how do you know we can trust you?" the leader growled.

"Well what's your plan? I can show you how I can be of help."

"If we tell you we cannot allow you to leave. You betray us you will die slowly and painfully."

_Cut with the melodrama. _Erik _thought_. "I understand. Show me what you got.

The man raised an eyebrow then pulled out a map of the castle and showed them their plan. Erik filled in saying he knew a guard who could get them in. Then told them were Princess Elsa's room is, a false location of course.

"Alright." The leader said. "If what you say is true this will have a much better chance of success. What do you know about her personal guard? How much of a problem will he pose?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about him with this plan." Erik smiled slightly carefully putting his hand on a hidden blade.

"Why not?" The man asked curiously.

Erik pulled his cloak off and took off the eye patch. "Because he's right here."

From outside the house there was heard a small scream that was quickly cut off. The window suddenly had blood spatter across it. A minute later Erik and Harris stepped out. Davis and his men rode up. "Any survivors?"

Erik answered. "No sir. I think it's better if the local authorities believe this was a criminal meeting gone wrong."

Davis nodded. "Agreed. Good work Captain." He looked in the room, damn cold blooded, he thought. "It's probably best no one else knows what happened here."

* * *

In the months that followed Elsa continued to meet with her advisors in a one on one basis. Eventually she would meet two or three of them at a time. She could manage the meetings although there was still difficulty in them. She still did not see anyone socially. Not even Anna. Business was one thing but trying to be open in a non-formal setting was still too much. Still progress was being made.

Now it was time for a big test. She knew that at her coronation she would be in front of a large crowd of people for the majority of a day. It was time to give that a try. Six months before her coronation she met with the assembled council.

Erik walked in the room first. "Announcing Princess Elsa of Arendelle!" Upon his announcement the council all stood and Elsa entered the chamber in her usual regal manner. She give Erik a quick glance and he offered a small nod noticeably to only her. She walked to the podium and looked at the council.

"Thank you gentlemen please be seated." She waited till they sat

"Thank you for coming. Let's begin with the coronation details."

With that she started discussions about the arrangements being made. She found that if she just focused on the details of the meeting and treated the members as if they were just part of a process it was easy to conceal. They were no longer worries or concerns. They were just there. She knew there was much more difficulties lying ahead. The coronation still scared her but planning it was going well. She hoping in six months she could just see it as another duty to get though. As long as everything went as planned she would be fine.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Please review. I know this chapter had a bit of a dark turn in it. Makes the story more interesting. Keep the reviews coming I find them helpful. I would like to give credit to some other writers who have helped serve as some inspiration during this story. Whenever I feel stuck I read their stories. "The Gradual Thaw" by LadybugTamer. "The Queen's Admiral" by secretcastle. And "Your Aunt Elsa" by robert3A-SN. Chapter 8 coming soon.

Authors note: Erik's dream was inspired by a combination of the movie Sherlock Holmes and NBCs show Hannibal.


	8. Chapter 8: The Coronation

Here is chapter 8. Moving into movie territory now. Anything which I don't specifically alter assume goes the same as in the movie. I should also cover my tail. All characters unless created by me are property of Disney. All scenes and lines from the movie are property of Disney as well and just used as a story telling template for this story. If for some reason your reading this and have not seen the movie yet. Stop and see the movie first. Massive spoilers.

Alright with that out of the way enjoy chapter 8.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 8

The months leading up the Elsa's coronation where becoming busier by the day. Now that she was up to meeting the council on occasion they kept wanting her attention. She did her best to accommodate them without being overwhelmed but still kept her meeting in person to a minimum. There was also the matter of the guest list. Elsa did most of that on her own writing invitations to friendly kingdoms. She left most of the ball planning to the castle staff. She had never been to one anyways so she wouldn't know where to begin. Unfortunately all the preparation cut into the times she would work with Erik on controlling her fears.

Erik became busy himself in the preparations. His job was to make sure everything would be secure for the coronation day. This involved going over potential guests to check for threats. Erik and Davis also went throughout the castle as well as the building plans to plan security. The biggest challenge was making it secure as possible without making it look like Arendelle was some oppressive regime. Today they were going through the chapel were the actual coronation would take place.

"I'm thinking crossbows and rifles on the upper level." Erik said pointing to the balcony. "The men can lean them against the railing where they won't be seen but still be able to get to the quickly if needed."

"We should probably restrict access to the upper level to just the guards and the choir." Davis added. "Plenty of room for the guests on the main floor here no reason for anyone else to be up here."

"I agree." Said Erik. The two walked to the platform where the crowning would take place. "O.k. Princess…well at some point during the ceremony, Queen Elsa will be standing there. The Bishop will be there." He kept pointing to spots. "Princess Anna to her right. I'll be to her left. Where will you be stationed?"

"Down there by that doorway with a squad of men." Davis said pointing. "Any idea how long the Queens speech will be?"

"Not sure yet but it's probably going to be short."

Davis nodded. He knew nothing of Elsa's condition of course. He never considered it his problem and never asked about why she hid away. Today though a question was eating him. "Can I ask you something Captain?"

"Of course Colonel."

"How is Princess Elsa handling all this? I just met her for the first time a few weeks ago. But from what I can tell she is not used to all this exposure."

Erik thought for a moment then said. "I believe she will be ok. Like you said this is all new to her but she is adjusting. Just don't expect anything to elaborate from her."

* * *

Elsa sat in her study going over reply's she had received confirming who was attending her coronation. She sat back and rubbed her temples and sighed. Being Queen required more paperwork then she expected. Still it was the easiest part for her. She was used to being in solitude reading books and studying. As she went over the guest list though, she was dreading have to meet all these people all in person. From what she could tell many kingdoms were sending their younger single nobles. She stood and looked out the window. She had been able to put of suitors the last three years using claims of preparing to take her parents throne. The day of her coronation would be another matter though with all of them in a room and she was no longer hidden behind locked gates. At least it would only be one day. She could politely deflect all suitors with the excuse of having to meet everyone. After that the gates would be closed again and she could come up with more excuses. She figured eventually they would tire of journeying for a lost cause.

Concerning her more was all the public exposure she would get. The coronation itself would be difficult standing in front of all the dignitaries. Then came the ball. She had already decided to tell all those who offered that she did not dance. Still, so many people in a social setting. She planned to just spend a small amount of time with each person. Long enough to be polite but not so long as to carry on and lengthy conversations. What she hadn't figured out is how to handle appearing before the people. She didn't want to appear as uncaring. Truth was she cared about her people very much. There were just so many of them. It seemed overwhelming.

There was a knock on the door and she turned. "Come in."

Gerda entered. "Your majesty your dress is ready for you to try."

"Very well." Elsa followed to the room where the dress was being done. She put it on and stepped out from behind the curtain. "How does it look?"

"Oh your highness you look absolutely beautiful!" Gerda exclaimed. "Here we need a man's opinion though." She opened the door. "Captain come in here please."

Erik stepped in the room. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me does Princess Elsa look ready to attract a swarm of princes at her ball?"

Erik looked at Elsa and felt slightly uncomfortable. "Your highness you look very nice, very regal."

"Thank you." Elsa said but thought. _Would it kill him to say I look pretty?_

Gerda put her hands on her hips. "Nice? Regal? Captain have you never learned to complement a lady? Come now I'll go find a man with a heart!" Gerda hurried Erik out the door. When it closed she looked at him. "Would it really kill you to tell her she looks beautiful?"

"Well technically no. But she could have me killed for saying it if she wanted."

"Princess Elsa would do no such thing and you know it! Honestly you have been in here four years and you're still as formal and stuffy as the day you started."

"It's my job."

"Well it would probably be more helpful if the Princess had a guard who could smile a little more often. I swear when this whole coronation business is over I'm going to suggest the queen orders you to go on a date. Four years in this castle and you basically ignore all the servant girls."

"Oh come on Gerda. You know you're my number one girl." Erik broke into a grin

"Oh you!" Gerda slapped him on the arm but blushed. "Seriously though when this whole coronation business is over you really should get to know some of these servant girls."

"It would just be a distraction from my duties."

"There is that old stuffy attitude again. Princess Elsa would have no issue with you having a personal life. Other guards manage and do their duties well. You can too!"

With that they went down their separate corridors. Erik shook his head. He knew Gerda meant well but no girl deserved a cold hearted guy like him. From what he could tell he was to be one of those guys who is destined to be alone. His main love being his duty.

* * *

The morning of the coronation dawned bright and clear. Erik was up before the sun getting prepared for the day. He put on his normal uniform. He would change into the dress one later. He met Davis and they walked through the castle and grounds making their final checks. Around the castle many staff were up early starting last minute preparations for the big day. It took a couple hours to complete the walkthrough. After it was done Erik went on knocked on Elsa's door. She had asked him to make sure she was up early. He knocked and said. "Excuse me Princess. It's time to wake up."

She responded quickly. "Thank you Captain." From the sound of her voice it sounded like she had been up already. He couldn't blame her. Today was going to be one of the biggest days of her life.

Elsa had indeed been up for a while. It had been a day she had been preparing for but still had been dreading for three years. She had barley slept dreaming about every possible disaster it seemed. She still felt rather awake though. She looked in her mirror and practiced the mask of a face she needed to wear throughout the day. All she had to do was conceal and don't feel for today. Just control all feeling for a few hours. She had too.

Erik walked away from Elsa's room. He would be by her side for most of the day but for now he had to make sure everything was in order. As he walked by Princess Anna's room a small smile crossed her face. He knew she was dead asleep in her room. He had always been tempted to knock on her door loud and bark. "On your feet!" like he would to his men. On the other hand he wanted to keep his job. He proceeded to the main guard house were most of the guards were assembled and proceeded to give them final instructions. After the meeting he went back to his room and changed into his dress uniform. He looked in his mirror making sure he looked sharp. He put his pistol in his holster and his sword on his belt. He looked again. Something was missing. Ah yes he needed more. He exited the room and proceeded to the armory.

When he got there he grabbed two more pistols that he would hide on his person. Then he proceeded to put a knife in each boot. He was placing one up his sleeve when Davis walked in. "I'm not sure that blade is quite the summer style."

Eric grinned. "You sure? I thought it accents my eyes nicely."

Davis shook his head. "Planning on something going wrong?"

"You know me always the eternal pessimist." He placed another knife up his other sleeve. "One can never be too prepared."

* * *

As the sun got higher ships sailed into the Arendelle port their guests disembarking and headed for the castle anxiously awaiting the opening of the gates. The dignitaries greeted each other and talked about what the opening of the gates could mean.

Among them was Prince Joseph Alexander of Belcomp. He stood fairly tall with blonde hair and dark eyes. His blue on white garb accenting his well-built frame. He was the youngest of three brothers. His family had sent him as their representative to Elsa's coronation mainly because he was their only single child. His parents understood he wanted to marry for love but figured the more events they sent him to the better chance of him finding it.

He couldn't really see it happening here in Arendelle though. Everyone knew the queen to be was reclusive, and Princess Anna had just turned 18. He walked through the city admiring it. He had to admit Arendelle was a nice place. He was curious about Elsa though. Why was she locked away for so long? He was doubting this was to be the girl for him. He had heard his men on the ship making guesses about her. Their leading theory was she was horribly ugly. He didn't know if this was the case or not. Although he had a few suspicions. In any case he figured he would represent his kingdom well, congratulate the new queen, and return home with the news about Arendelle that everyone was so curious about. If this was the place he was to find love though he bet it would be with a visiting princess or duchess. The sisters of Arendelle were highly unlikely to attract his attention.

An hour later Prince Hans of the Southern Isles departed his ship on horseback. He had come to Arendelle with the main purpose of wooing either the queen or princess. He figured since they had been shut way for so long either they would be extremely closed off or desperate for love. He figured with two sisters one should probably looking for romance. He was confident in his ability to be charming. He had several plans in place. He would just have to meet the sisters to determine which one would be the best course of action. He stopped to look over Arendelle. Soon this would be his kingdom. He was sure of it.

* * *

Erik had finished with all postings and headed back to Elsa's room. When he walked in the castle it was hard not to notice Anna who was nearly bouncing off the walls. She clearly couldn't wait for the gates to open. He felt sorry for the guards assigned to her today. He made his way through all the bustle of the staff getting final preparations done. The gates would be opening within the hour he guessed. He reached Elsa's door and stood outside it waiting for her.

Elsa was in her coronation dress pacing her room trying to calm down. This was it. The moments she was dreading. She took a deep breath and opened her door. She saw Erik waiting for her and motioned for him to follow as she went into another room overlooking the courtyard. "Wait here please." He waited by the door as she went inside. She looked out the window at all the people waiting to come in. They could come in the castle but she couldn't let them into her. She needed to remain stoic. One wrong move and everything would be ruined. She turned and looked at the picture of her father standing there. She wondered what he would think of her on this day. She looked at the table and picked up a candlestick and orb on the table to practice holding the scepter and ceremonial incense orb. When she picked them up with her bare hands though they started to freeze immediately. She immediately put them down and put her gloves on and sighed in relief. At least these would help some. She put her regal face on and walked out the door Erik following after her. She opened the doors to the main hall and announced. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

When the gates opened Anna burst out of them among the people flooding though. Elsa returned to the room she had come from and watched them enter. She cautiously stepped out on the balcony to watch. Erik stood behind her. "Your Majesty are you alright?"

She sighed. "Does it show?"

"Only slightly" He smiled a little. "Don't worry it's probably just me that notices."

She walked back in hugging herself looking more and more worried.

"It's alright princess." Erik reassured. "It's just for today. I will be by your side the entire time. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

Elsa tried to smile. He knew he meant it but in truth she doubted he could contain her power if something went seriously wrong.

"Come your Majesty let's get you to the chapel."

* * *

Erik peeked through the door into the chapel out and the crowd. Everything looked good so far. All the guards were in position and the guests were slowly filing in. He closed the door and turned to the queen to be.

Elsa stood there her long train behind her. For the life of him he couldn't see what the purpose of such a garment was. He then looked at her face and saw the worry creeping into it. He walked over to her. "Don't worry you'll be fine. Just treat it as your addressing your council."

She tried to smile but she just couldn't.

Within minutes it came time for her to walk to the platform. Elsa and Erik stood by the side door waiting for the right moment. "Ready Princess Elsa."

"Yes I think so."

Erik smiled a little.

Elsa looked curiously at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just it's the last time I'll address you as princess."

With this Elsa actually gave a hint of a smile.

The sound of the trumpeters sounded. That was their cue. Erik looked at her. "It's alright you got this. You will do just fine."

Erik went out first and Elsa followed behind He stood at attention off to the side as she took her place at the platform. The bishop said a few words then Elsa knelt down and the crown was placed on her. She then rose and went to pick up the scepter and orb. As she reached for them the bishop softly cleared his throat. "Your majesty. The gloves."

Erik managed to keep his composure but jumped on the inside. The gloves! This was something they were not prepared for. His mind raced as he tried to think of something. He tried to give her a reassuring look but she wasn't looking at him.

When the bishop mentioned the gloves Elsa panicked on the inside. She still could barely touch anything wither bare hands without freezing it. She tried to calm herself as she slowly took the gloves off and picked up the scepter and orb.

Erik's heart leapt in his throat as she took off her gloves and grabbed the items. He watched carefully as she turned around. He kept his eye on her hands when he saw something that made his heart pound even more. Ice! He watched as it slowly crept from her hand up the scepter. He glanced at her face and saw her expression become slowly terrified. He readied himself. He may have to grab her and call a fake emergency then deal with the fall out later.

Elsa stood there growing more and more afraid unable to stop the ice from creeping up the scepter as she held it. When it seemed like the Bishop was nearly done she hurriedly put the items back on the pillow and put her gloves back on.

When she put her gloves back on Erik slowly let the breath he had been holding out though his nose. She had done it. He joined in with everyone else in saying. "Hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

* * *

Prince Alexander sat just in front of the middle of the chapel. From his vantage point he could see that neither sister was ugly like his men had guessed. He was looking forward to meeting this mysterious queen at the ball. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her he could sense even from this distance.

Prince Hans watched the ceremony with great interest. From what he could tell Elsa was not well equipped to deal with these setting. It looked like a look of fear on her face. In order to get to her it would take a lot of work. Princess Anna on the other hand who he had literally ran into in the city giggled and waved to him from the platform. Getting her would be almost to easy. He figured he could woo her in no time. She seemed desperate for company. Then at some point in the future arrange to have Elsa taken care of. Given her terrified expression on the platform he might be doing her a favor and be doing Arendelle a huge favor.

* * *

When the ceremony ended Elsa exited the room from the same door she entered followed by her guard. When the door closed she let out a huge sigh of relief.

Erik bowed to her. "Congratulations my Queen."

She gave her slight smile to him. "Thank you Captain. However I insist you treat me just like before nothing needs to change just because my title has."

"As you wish." He continued. "You did great out there by the way."

"I almost lost control." She put her head down.

"My Queen it was an unexpected development. You did well for showing the control you did."

She looked like she didn't really believe him.

"Would you like to take a moment to recover before we join the ball?"

"Yes please." She sat and closed her eyes rubbing her temples as she got ready for the next stage of the day.

* * *

The ball was already underway when Elsa made her way to the adjoining room. When they arrived Kai greeted her. "Your majesty." He bowed. "Are you ready?" Elsa nodded.

Kai went and announced the Queen to the applause of the audience as she walked out in front with Erik following close by. When she reached her spot Kai announced Princess Anna who came stumbling in from the other side of the room. Erik had to keep himself from shaking his head and Elsa had to keep herself from giggling.

Erik turned his attention back to the room scanning it. Everything seemed to be in order. Then something else got his attention. He heard Elsa, wait, laughing? He had never really heard her laugh before. He turned his attention back towards her and saw the two sisters both smiling and talking and laughing. Just like two normal sister would do. His attention was distracted once again though as Kai came up with the Duke of Wesselton. Or as Kai had let slip _weaseltown. _It had been a running joke in the castle for years because of Wesselton's tendency to be shady in their dealings. As expected he offered Elsa a dance. As expected she politely refused saying she doesn't dance. Then unexpectedly he offered Anna as a replacement. O.k. this was a side of her he had never seen before. Apparently there was some mischief hidden under all that. Maybe tonight would be about more than survival.

Elsa had to admit she was actually enjoying herself a little. She was having a good time with her sister and was having some fun. She expected it to be far more stressful but so far everything was going so well. Even the dignitaries were easier to deal with then she thought. They were all polite and friendly so far. She could tell several of the young men were disappointed she didn't dance. Although even if she could she was sure there was no way she could accept all the offers. She wished it could be like this more often. It was so nice to be out here with her sister ad enjoying the sights and sounds. But she knew it couldn't the more she was exposed like this the more likely she would be found out. Suddenly Kai approached her with another guest. "Queen Elsa may I present Prince Alexander of Belcomp?"

Alexander was stunned. Standing before his had to be the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her bright blue eyes seemed to penetrate right into his soul. He was too busy admiring her he almost forgot to bow. "Your Majesty! He exclaimed. "It's an honor to meet you." He saw she gave a little smile that made his stomach swoop.

"Thank you Prince Alexander. Welcome to Arendelle."

"This is quite a lovely kingdom you have here. And its Queen looks just as lovely this evening." He smiled his dark brown eyes warm. At this Elsa actually blushed a little. He was definitely the most charming individual she had met.

"Why thank you Prince Alexander. An Arendelle truly appreciates Belcomp's continued friendship."

"I hope this marks the start of an even greater friendship Queen Elsa. Between our two nations. And hopefully us as well." Alexander managed to recover on time. He normally didn't struggle with words but this young woman had him spell bound.

"I hope so as well Prince Alexander." Elsa said politely giving him another small smile and made him melt. "If you will excuse me I need to greet others. Perhaps we can talk later."

"I look forward to it." He bowed reluctant to walk away from her as he admired her.

Erik stood watching Elsa and anyone who got near her. He stood close enough that he could respond to anything but just far enough away that it wouldn't be considered intrusive. Everything was going way better than he expected. From what he could see Elsa was actually enjoying herself. Maybe this was just what she needed a nice evening out in a friendly setting with her sister nearby.

Speaking of Anna where was she anyways? He glanced around the room and saw her dragging a young prince. He believed it was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles if he remembered correctly, though the crowd toward Elsa. _Uh oh. _He thought. _What's she gone and done now? _He took another step closer to Elsa. Anna started introducing Hans to Elsa. O.k. it was probably just a little crush no big deal. Then he heard them both say together. "We would like your blessing on our marriage."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me! _Erik thought when they said it. Then Anna and Elsa began to argue about the situation. _This is bad. _Erik thought. Then Elsa turned to him.

"The party is over. Close the gates."

He motioned to the other guards to do as she commanded and followed her. She was holding herself as she walked away. He knew that look and it was never a good thing. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse Anna grabbed her accidently yanking a glove off. It was worse.

"Elsa please I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa turned and looked at her sister. "Then leave." She said painfully. Laving Anna to stand there looking shocked.

Anna wasn't done yet though and her commotion was drawing the attention of everyone in the room. This was getting out of hand fast.

"Enough Anna." Elsa said as he walked to the door reaching for the handle.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" Elsa turned making a motion with her hand. Her bare hand.

Her power lashed out striking the ground around her. Erik jumped back to avoid the razor icicles that sprang from the ground. The whole room gasped.

Erik cursed. The worst had happened. He looked at Elsa. She was the most terrified he had ever seen her. The horror on her face realizing what she had just done. She turned and ran.

* * *

Elsa stared at what she had just done momentarily unable to believe it. She had just revealed herself to the entire room. Their looks of horror gazing at her. She did the only thing she could think of. Run.

She took off from the ball room and headed outside. Unfortunately she ran right into the courtyard where her citizens were waiting for her. They all applauded when they saw her but she ran out among them wanting to get away. She was terrified and had lost control. She saw a woman approach her holding a baby. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" She stepped back not wanting to harm the baby. As she did she ran into the fountain and used her hands to catch herself. Instantly the fountain began to freeze and the water shooting into the air turned into a terrifying ice sculpture. The people's expression turned from one of awe into one of fear.

From behind her she heard the voice of the Duke of Wesselton. "There she is! Stop her!"

Erik, Anna, and Hans had appeared too. "Please just stay back!" Elsa pleaded. As she did though more power shot from her hand at the stairs were they stood. Elsa turned and ran again. She had to get away from here.

From Everyone.

* * *

Erik took his sword out and cut into the icicles blocking his path as he went after Elsa. He had to get to her as fast as possible. Right behind him was the Duke and his men along with Anna, Hans and Prince Alexander. He ran out into the courtyard. "Your majesty!" he called. As he ran towards her she sent out another bolt and he had to dive out of the way of this one as it struck the stairs knocking over the duke and his men. Unfortunately for Alexander he was last out and ran onto the ice and slide crashing into the wall injuring his ankle.

As Erik got back to his feet he saw Elsa running for the narrows of the fjord. He chased after her but she ignored his calls. He could hear Anna and Hans behind him. He watched her step onto the fjord and it froze under her feet as she turned and ran, ice forming as she stepped. Erik ran after he but when he stepped onto the ice the part he stepped was to thin and his foot went straight though into the cold water. He watched as Elsa ran up the far bank and then looked down and watched in horror as ice began to form further out and grow thicker. He had to get free. Now. He quickly pulled two pistols out and fired them point blank into the ice right around his leg. The force of the bullets and the discharge breaking and weakening it enough for him to pull out as the hole froze back over. He stood to his feet as the entire fjord froze over. With it the temperature dropping rapidly and snow starting to fall. He had apparently extremely underestimated how powerful she really was.

Erik sprinted back to the guard house. If he was going after Elsa he needed some things. From what he could tell the cold didn't bother her. He, on the other hand, would need some warmer clothes. He grabbed a cloak and then got a horse. As he mounted Prince Alexander limped up. "Captain let me come with you!"

Erik looked down at the man. "Sorry you're hurt. I gotta be fast." With that he kicked the horse and took off across the frozen fjord in the direction Elsa ran. He had to retrieve her. He had failed her. Not just failed. Failed spectacularly. He had promised everything would be ok but instead the worst had happened. He would be damned if he let anything else happen to her.

Alexander watched helplessly. He cursed his foot as he hobbled back to the castle. He knew he had to help the queen. There was no doubt in his mind she hadn't caused this intentionally. It had to have been a mistake. He got back to the courtyard just as Anna placed Prince Hands in charge and took off on her own after Elsa. He limped over to Hans. "So now what do we do?"

* * *

Elsa had ran for as long as she could. When she couldn't run anymore she just kept walking. Her desire to be away from anyone she could hurt sent her in the direction of the mountains. She was unaware of the storm she was causing lost in her own thoughts and fears. A single moment was all it took for everything to come out. She couldn't blame Anna. It was her fault for losing control. She just needed to be away from everyone. She headed for the north mountain. No one would come up there. As she walked along the snow covered ground she hugged herself. She was now truly alone. It was best this way though. She couldn't hurt anyone up here. This was where she was meant to stay.

* * *

Authors notes. At this point we hear piano music in the background and there is a song you may or may not remember that Disney hid in the middle of the movie.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Please leave reviews. Seriously. I hate to beg but even though my followers are increasing reviews numbers are dropping. I do look at them to see if changes may need to be made. Thanks for reading. Chapter 9 soon.


	9. Chapter 9: The Search

Here it is chapter 9. Sorry about the delay but the NFL draft got me distracted. The chapter also ran longer then I planned. As you can probably guess still in movie territory so anything I don't alter happens the way it did. All movie concepts and lines are property of Disney. Enjoy. Catch you at the outro.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 9

"_When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation, there is a reason, and that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs."_-Jack Bauer, 24

In the mountains of Arendelle the north mountain stood tall. Looming over the others it dominated the landscape as it overlooked the snow covered ground. On the facing of the mountain stood an equally impressive sight. A new object now sat on its face. The magnificent structure stood tall gleaming in the sunlight. From a distance one would think it was made of glass. Upon closer inspection one would see a marvel made entirely of ice. Its detail stood out as its icy towers pointed to the heavens. The ice seemed to change colors almost as if the castle itself was alive reflecting the mood of its creator. This creator stood on a balcony overlooking the amazing view of the mountains. Her blonde hair that was normally braided up now hung over her shoulder in a single braid. She was clad in a bright blue material that seemed to be made of ice itself. Her eyes shone brightly as she looked over the landscape.

Elsa stood taking in the view. She had never felt so…Free! Just a matter of days before she had never felt more trapped by her powers. She had done everything to conceal who she truly was. She had failed miserably. She shuddered. Not because of the cold but because of the memories of her coronation night. She could still see the frightened look on the people's faces when it was revealed who she really was. The one that disturbed her the most was Anna. She couldn't forget the look on her sister's face when she let the power go. It was if Anna couldn't believe what she saw. Like she had stepped into a nightmare. She knew Anna had tried to follow her to bring her back, but she couldn't risk hurting her sister again.

She shook her head to clear it. It was better this way. Anna was safe from her. Everyone was safe from her. Now she was free to see what her powers actually could do. She could be herself and no one would get hurt. Sure she was alone, but she was used to that. The loneliness was a small price to pay for not having to fear harming everyone around you. She smiled as she looked out. Yes it was better this way.

* * *

What Elsa didn't know was at that moment three figures were making their way to the north mountain from two different directions. From one direction came two figures being carried on a sleigh pulled by a reindeer. One was her spunky ginger haired sister who was determined to bring her sister back and make everything right. Next to her was a broad shouldered mountain man with dark blonde hair. He had no personal stake in finding Elsa but her sister had managed to bribe him into taking her. From several miles to the west Elsa's personal guard made his way through the snow on horseback. Determined to find her and bring her back safe.

Erik stopped and pulled out his field glasses scanning around for any signs of Elsa. At first he followed her footprints but the snow soon covered those. All he could go by now was the direction the storm seemed to come from. It seemed to come from the north mountain. He wasn't sure but it was the only thing he had to go on anyways. He wasn't afraid of the cold effecting Elsa. He was more worried about a mob working its way up into the mountains to find her. The people where frightened. He couldn't really blame them. They had every right to be afraid. The problem was frightened people tended to do stupid and rash things. Especially when the group mentality took over.

Even if, no, when he found her there was the problem of convincing her to come back. He knew from experience that facing a large group of angry people was a frightening experience. The army had taught him that. Of course he always had his fellow soldiers alongside him. Facing an opposing army on his own was unimaginable. She was not alone though, he told himself. He would stand by her. He knew Anna would stand by her. He was pretty sure much of the palace staff would still be loyal to their queen. All that would have to wait though. His first priority was to find her and make sure she's safe. The rest he would figure out as they went along.

* * *

Anna's horse raced back into Arendelle catching the attention of all around. Prince Alexander noticed and ran over to Hans who looked extremely concerned.

"Princess Anna is in trouble!" Hans said. "I need volunteers to help find her."

"I volunteer!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Are you up for it?" Hans pointed to his foot.

"Yes. It's healed now. We are to try to find Queen Elsa too right?"

"Our main priority is Princess Anna, but yes we will try to bring the queen back safely as well."

"Then let's get going as soon as possible!" Alexander exclaimed as he went to get a horse and the other volunteers formed up. He was concerned about Elsa and wouldn't be able to rest until she was home safe.

Col. Davis came over. "Prince Hans I have men ready to search for both the Queen and Princess!"

"No Colonel." Hans replied. "I need you to keep the citizens safe and keep distributing the supplies."

In truth Hans didn't want any of Arendelle's military getting in the way. His plan was already complicated enough with both the Queen and Princess missing. The last thing he needed was soldiers loyal to the crown in his way.

Davis was uncomfortable taking orders from Hans. From the looks of things he looked like he meant well. He did a fantastic job of organizing the relief effort in the sudden winter. However he was not of Arendelle. The only reason Davis was taking orders from him was Princess Anna had left him in charge. That hadn't stopped Davis from pulling a few moves behind Hans back. He had sent some scouts out he was sure were still loyal to the queen out searching. If it was up to Davis he would have the army spread out looking for Elsa and Anna. He was also trying to determine which of his men might have their loyalties switch because of the queens power. Her abilities concerned him but he doubted she had any malicious thoughts. He thought it would be best she be brought home safe and then questioned by the council about her powers. A reflexive reaction would be the wrong way to go.

Looking at the outfit that was going after Anna he grew more concerned. A few of the characters he did not trust. He knew Erik was out there and protect the queen at all costs. He just didn't like the idea of him finding what appeared to be a friendly force only to have it turn on him and Elsa. When the group left Davis sent out three more riders to hopefully find Erik and have him keep an eye on the approaching group. He prayed they would find him in time.

* * *

Erik slowly made his way up the north mountain. He saw something glinting in the sunlight but was unable to make it out. Eventually a cliff face blocked his view until he made his way around it. When he rounded the corner he saw a most incredible sight.

A giant ice palace rose from the ground. It was massive and the detail was incredible. Leading over the gorge that blocked his way to it was a flawless staircase made of ice. He was pretty sure he had found were Elsa was. He left his horse and slowly climbed the staircase. He had probably found Elsa but now he had to figure out what to say to her. He wasn't exactly known for being eloquent in speech. He walked up to the door noticing the handles were in the designs of snowflakes. He took a deep breath and knocked.

To his surprise the door opened on its own. He walked inside to a huge entry way. Staircases crisscrossed their way up to the upper levels. In the middle of the floor was a giant snowflake that looked imbedded into the floor. The detail was amazing. He looked around then remembered he was here to find Elsa. He was about to call out when she walked around the corner having heard the door open. She looked at him and said in a shocked voice. "Captain?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice and was caught off guard. He had never seen her looking anything but conservative and reserved. Her hair was down from its usual braid and draped over her shoulder in a long single braid. The blue dress she was wearing made her eyes flash brighter than he had ever seen them. She looked…ok he was going to think it.

Absolutely beautiful.

She always looked pretty. No one could deny that, but he had never let himself think anything about it. Right now though she just looked amazing.

She looked at him puzzled and said. "Captain are you alright?"

He realized his mouth was partway open. He closed it and thought. _Stop it soldier! That's completely inappropriate!_ Just like that he was all business again. "Queen Elsa are you alright?"

"Yes Captain. What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure your safe your majesty."

"Thank you captain but I'm fine here."

"I also came to escort you home."

Elsa frowned and turned away. "That won't be necessary. I'm not going back."

"My queen?" Erik questioned.

"Up here I can be myself and not hurt anyone."

"Queen Elsa if I may we both know you never intended to harm anyone."

Elsa turned back toward him. "It doesn't matter if I intend it or not. I'm dangerous to be around."

Erik motioned to her creation. "Looks like you have your powers under control to me. I mean look at this place. It's amazing!"

"Thank you." Elsa said. "But if I become afraid you saw I'm not in control and I'm dangerous."

"You are not dangerous." Erik insisted. "If you can learn to create this you can learn to control everything else."

"No Captain. I can't risk hurting anyone again I couldn't live with myself."

"But Queen Elsa you cannot stay here. It's not safe."

"It's safe for everyone else. Besides I'm way up the mountain and the cold doesn't bother me."

"What about those who want to threaten you?"

"If I'm away up here they will have no reason to come after me."

"I'm sorry your majesty, but that's not the case. The more you hide away the more the people will become afraid. To them you will become a legend. A constant danger living in the mountains."

"Better they fear me from afar then exposed to dangers of me up close." She looked at him. "I think you should go Captain."

"I'm sorry your majesty but I have sworn to protect you no matter where you are."

"Oh Erik." She smiled softening her expression and dropping all formality. "You have been nothing but loyal to me the last four years. I will never forget what you have done for me. But you can't stay. I'll only end up hurting you and I can't allow that. You can serve me now by going and protecting my sister. Heaven knows she needs an eye on her."

"But my queen…" Erik started.

Elsa interrupted him. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good. I hereby release…"

A noise from down below interrupted her. "What's that?"

They both stopped and listened. Suddenly the both recognized Princess Anna's voice. "Wait here." Elsa said. "I'll go talk to her."

Erik waited while he listened to the sister's talk hoping maybe Anna could convince her to go home. Suddenly he heard a voice he did not recognize. He ran down the stairs to the queen and found the source of the voice.

A living snowman.

Erik drew his sword. "What the hell is that?"

Both Elsa and Anna turned and looked at him. Anna's face full of questions. The snowman however ignored his drawn blade and ran up to him. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Its ok Captain he's fine." Elsa said.

Olaf ran up to Erik his stick arms outstretched. "Whoa hold on there bud." Erik said. "I really don't hug."

Olaf looked perplexed at this statement then walked back over to Anna. "What's wrong with this guy?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Anna said looking at the Captain. "He mostly just stands there."

Anna turned to Erik. "Captain, can you convince her to come home?"

"Believe me princess I'm trying."

Anna turned back to Elsa. "You see people want you to come home! We can work this out!"

"No Anna we can't. You both need to go back to Arendelle." Elsa turned going back up the stairs. Anna was having none of it and followed her the two sisters going back and forth.

Erik decided to let the sisters be and waited with Olaf hoping Anna could change Elsa mind. Elsa was being stubborn but so could he. He was pretty sure Anna could be as well. His thoughts were interrupted as another man walked into the ice castle. Erik drew his pistol and pointed. "Halt!"

Kristoff raised his hands. "Hey don't shoot!"

"Who are you?" Erik kept his weapon trained on him.

"Kristoff Bjorkman!" He managed to spit out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I brought Princess Anna up the mountain!"

Olaf ran over to Kristoff. "Sven's here!"

"I thought your name was Kristoff?"

"It is. Long story."

"Olaf you know this guy?"

"Yea! He brought me, Anna, and Sven up the mountain."

Erik lowered his pistol. "So who is Sven?"

"My reindeer, he is outside. Who are you?"

"Captain Erik Slovak. Her majesties personal guard."

"Well I guess that explains why you're up here. So where are Anna and the queen?"

"Upstairs. I gave them some privacy."

Kristoff looked at Erik. "So do you great everyone with such fanfare?"

Erik shrugged. "My job is to protect the queen. Goes with the territory." He continued. "So how did you run into Princess Anna?"

"Oh funny story I went into this shop where she happened to be…"

He stopped and they both looked around. The ice of the castle was changing color into a reddish hue and cracks started forming.

"The Queen!" Erik said and sprinted up the stairs.

"Anna!" Kristoff said and ran after him.

Erik approached the room where the girls were before he could enter it however he saw jets of magic shoot across the room. He sprinted inside to see Anna on one knee on the ground and Elsa holding her head facing away from her. He ran for the Queen as Kristoff went and grabbed Anna. Before Erik could get to Elsa she held up a hand. "Stay back!"

Erik stopped in his tracks. "Your Majesty you need to come with me!"

Anna stood. "Yes Elsa we're not leaving without you."

"Yes you are." Elsa shot magic into the floor causing a giant ice creature to rise up from it. Before any of them could react it scooped all of them and Olaf up carrying them from the castle. When it reached the door it threw all of them over the stairs into the snow. The three humans stood and brushed themselves off then ducked as Olaf was thrown in three separate pieces.

Erik got up bound and determined to get back to Elsa. Anna made things more complicated by yelling at the beast. "Hey! It's not nice to throw people!" As she started making a snowball of her own.

Erik looked at her. "Please don't, your highness."

Kristoff grabbed her. "Whoa there feisty pants!" Anna turned away acting like she was fine but then threw the snowball when Kristoff let go. It looked harmless enough as it sailed through the air. It landed with a gentle poof on the monster.

The monsters reaction was not so gentle. It roared and turned back to them ice growing from its body. Erik looked at Kristoff. "I'll keep it occupied you take care of Princess Anna!"

Kristoff looked at him. "What about you?"

"My place is with the Queen."

"I think your job has just been outsourced."

"Not until I'm dead, now go!"

Kristoff and Anna took off. Olaf said from the rock. "I'll help you distract him!" Unfortunately his body ran off leaving his head stuck to the rock.

Erik clanged his sword against the rock. "Over here big fella!" He ran trying to lead the creature away from Anna and Kristoff. He was trying to figure out how to take this thing when he noticed it was faster than it looked. He dodged a couple swipes but one managed to catch him sending him flying. His head hit a tree and the world went black.

* * *

Erik had managed to distract the monster long enough for Anna and Kristoff to get some distance from it. But though a series of events hey found themselves having to escape the creature by falling off a cliff.

They got up and put Olaf back together and discussed the changes in Anna's hair. As they set out to see Kristoff's friends he looked back up the cliff. "You think your sister's guard will be ok? Should we go back for him?"

Anna looked up as well. "From what I can tell he can take care of himself. Besides I don't think there is any way we can get him away from that castle as long as she's in it."

As they turned and left Kristoff asked. "So does he have a thing for her or something?"

"Oh please." Anna laughed. "I don't think he has a heart. I never really see him smile or laugh. It's just work, work, work, for him." She continued. "Don't get me wrong he seems like a nice enough guy and he is loyal to her and would probably protect her from anything. I just can't see him having feelings for her."

Kristoff wasn't so sure. They way Erik had reacted when he though Elsa was in danger made him think otherwise. He could be wrong, but he was pretty sure there was something else there even if Erik didn't realize it himself.

* * *

The search party made its way up the mountain slowly. They had been following the direction the storms had been coming and it lead them to the north mountain. They looked up in awe at the massive ice castle that stood before them.

Alexander had never seen a more impressive building in his life. It looked flawless, he thought, much like the woman who probably created it. The group approached slowly not knowing what to expect. Alexander resisted the urge to rush forward to the castle. His heart soared as he was sure Elsa was inside. He hoped she would appreciate him coming for him. Mostly he hoped she was just ok. He remembered how terrified she looked a few nights ago when she ran. He knew he would have to be gentle in his approach. He hoped Anna had found her way up here as well. She was so young to be out here by herself. He took a deep breath as his heart pounded in his chest as they dismounted to climb the stairs to the castle.

* * *

Erik awoke slowly from his unconscious state and stood slowly. He looked around and saw no signs of the snow monster that attacked him. He looked around for signs of Anna and Kristoff but saw nothing. How long had he been out? He decided to try to approach the castle again and kept an eye out for Elsa's new creation. Wait. Did he hear voices? He ducked behind a tree and took a look. Approaching the castle was a group of men on horseback. He recognized Hans and Alexander. He also saw men in Arendelle uniforms along with the uniforms of the Southern Isles, Wesselton, and Belcomp. He heard Hans say. "We are here to find Princess Anna! But no harm is to come to the queen!"

He decided he better see what they wanted. If they were here to help he should warn them about the snow creature. He stepped out into view. Several of the men saw him. Prince Alexander took a look and recognized him and proclaimed. "It's the Queen's guard!"

Hans came over to him. "Captain what are you doing out here?" He asked rather shortly.

Erik looked at him. While he was a royal and Erik was just a commoner he didn't appreciate the tone Hans gave. He was not in his army. "I'm here for the queen of course. What brings you this way Prince Hans?"

"We have come to find Princess Anna and if possible the Queen. Princess Anna went after her sister but only her horse returned." He turned and walked toward the castle ignoring what Erik was about to say.

"Prince Hans…"

"Not now Captain. Princess Anna may be in danger."

"Prince Hans you need to know…"

"All I need to know is that Princess Anna is safe."

Erik got more insistent. "Prince Hans you need to know about…"

Then Elsa's giant snow guardian rose from out of nowhere and let out a bellowing roar.

"…That thing." Erik continued. "It may present a problem."

The creature attacked. Several of the men fired arrows or threw spears that had little to no effect on it. It swiped knocking the two Wesselton men away. They looked up and saw Elsa peeking out the door to see what the commotion was. The got up seeing the creature was ignoring them and ran behind it as it engaged the other men.

Erik decided it would be better if he directed the attack. "You men!" He pointed to a group. "Keep it distracted. Hans, Alexander! Help me go for the legs!" The men fired more arrows at the creature as Hans and Alexander rushed its legs. Erik went to join them but noticed the Wesselton men running up the stairs. It hit him. These particular men were not her to help the queen but to kill her. He drew one of his pistols and pointed it at one of the men and fired. The shot never reached its target though the creature had swung its arm out and the bullet struck it. It roared and turned to Erik, but that allowed Hans and Alexander to sheer its leg. As the creature fell the three men rushed up the stairs. As the creature fell back it destroyed the railing and part of a section of stairs causing Hans to fall grabbing the edge for his life. Alexander grabbed him to keep him from falling and Erik rushed past into the castle. He had both his remaining loaded pistols drawn as he searched for his targets.

The instinct that haunted his dreams was coming to the surface. He was ready to kill anything that even hinted on threating Elsa. He stopped and listened. Then he heard the sounds of a struggle and heard Elsa's voice. "Please leave me alone!"

Erik took off up the stairs in the direction of her voice just as the rest of the men entered the castle. He sprinted into the room where Elsa was his weapons raised ready to fire when he saw something he was not expecting to see.

Around him were jagged sheets of ice. He could see a crossbow bolt sticking in one of them. The thing that really surprised him was Elsa with her hands pointed in two different directions. One was creating a sheet of ice that was pushing one of her attackers towards the edge of a balcony. The other was extending razor icicles towards the other that was pinned to the wall. "Your Majesty!" He called. Elsa didn't hear him and continued her attack. "Queen Elsa." He said a little softer as he walked towards her slowly. "Your Majesty please listen to me. You have every right to take these guys out. But trust me you don't want to go down that road. You have them incapacitated. You don't need to live with the consequences of killing them."

Just then the rest of the men entered the room. "Queen Elsa!" Hans called. "Don't become the monster they see you!"

Erik continued. "Queen Elsa listen to me. You're not a monster. You're just scared an angry and I don't blame you. But believe me a person like you doesn't need to darken their soul like that."

Elsa stopped and looked at her hands in horror realizing what she was about to do. Erik stepped closer and said gently. "It's ok. I'm right here. You didn't hurt anyone. No one is going to hurt you." He still kept his weapons trained on her two attackers really wanting to pull the triggers and end them but he couldn't in front of her.

He turned to the men. "Secure them." And Hands went to take the man pinned to the wall. Erik put his weapons way and walked to Elsa. "Your majesty are you alright?"

Unfortunately the attacker pinned to the wall raised his crossbow with one hand and pointed it at Elsa. Erik noticed out of the corner of his eye as Hans lunged for the weapon. Erik grabbed Elsa shielding her from the incoming bolt and gritted his teeth fully expecting an arrow to pierce his body. Instead Hans grabbed the crossbow in time as the bolt shot to the ceiling.

All relief was short lived as the bolt cut the ice holding the massive ice chandelier to the ceiling and it came down. Erik looked up "Oh hell." And actually gave Elsa a bit of a push. "RUN!" They both ran as it came down on top of them. An object of awe and beauty just became deadly.

* * *

Authors notes: Uh oh cliff hanger. Sure you know how the movie plays out but you never know what alterations I'll make. Another reason this chapter took me longer its because originally it was over eleven thousand words. I decided that was somewhat long for a single chapter. So chapter 9 became chapter 9 and 10. Chapter 10 will be out soon. It just needs to be edited and the opening altered. I decided to not write out the scene with Anna and Elsa at the castle because in the movie it was mostly done in song. I had actually planned on inserting Kristoff in chapter 4 giving Erik a ride back to the palace but it couldn't make it make sense.

Important story note: When Chapter 10 is released The story will have a new title. Warrior's heart doesn't quite seem to fit. The new title will be 'The Frozen and Pierced Heart." Hopefully his doesn't ruin the alerts of you following or have it favorite. That's why I'm giving you notice ahead of time. Thanks for reading and as always please leave your reviews. They are what gets me out of bed n the morning. Well that and bacon.


	10. Chapter 10: Shattered

Welcome to chapter 10. My longest chapter to date. Hope you like the new title.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 10

…_do you know what I regret the most? Is that this world needs people like me.-_Jack Bauer, 24

"RUN!"

Both Elsa and Erik ran from the falling ice chandelier. They were not fast enough to escape its destruction though. Its massive size hit the floor with incredible force cracking it. The force knocking them both off balance as it exploded into thousands of razor sharp shards. Erik reacted and grabbed Elsa falling on top of her. His body protecting hers from the shrapnel. With his larger build and wearing heavier clothing he could withstand the impact of the shrapnel were as she might not survive it. They both hit the ground and he tucked her head into him. Then he looked down at her. She was not moving or speaking. Blood ran from her head and he couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Fear rose in his chest as he looked at her. No, he couldn't lose her. "Elsa!" He called forgetting formality for the moment. "Elsa talk to me!" There was no answer.

He put his head down and heard her shallow breathing. He let himself breathe. She was alive. She was hurt and unconscious though. He had to get her back to Arendelle.

He unconsciously stroked her face with his thumb. He was so afraid he had lost her. This shouldn't have happened. Not to her. She didn't deserve this. He wiped the blood away and tried to stop the bleeding when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly pulled his pistols out and pointed them at the approaching men and said with deadly seriousness. "Come any closer and I will kill you."

Both Alexander and Hans stopped dead in their tracks looking shocked. "Captain!" Exclaimed Alexander.

"I'm dead serious. Two people you brought up attempted to kill the queen. How do I know you don't have the same intentions?"

Alexander slowly took his sword off and placed it on the ground. "Captain I swear on the graves of my ancestors I only wish to help the queen. Please let me help you."

Erik kept his weapon drawn but nodded for him to proceed. "Thank you. However you step one toe out of line and I will kill you."

Alexander nodded. "I understand." He helped Erik attend to Elsa's injuries. "She is lucky to have someone as loyal as you."

Erik just nodded his heart still racing from almost losing her. He picked her up and carried her out of the castle. Alexander helped him on his horse as he held onto Elsa making sure she was secure. The other men tied the hands of the two would be assassins. As the group headed out Erik turned to Hans. "Princess Anna is safe last I saw. She came up here to the castle but the snow creature chased her away. She may be in the surrounding area. Otherwise my best guess is she headed back to Arendelle."

Hans nodded. "I'll search the surrounding area and catch up with you." Then he took some of his men and rode off.

* * *

Alexander rode as close as he dared to Erik. He wanted to be as close as possible to Elsa who was nestled into Erik as he held her. Alexander couldn't help feeling somewhat jealous of Erik as he rode. There he was holding the most beautiful girl Alexander had ever seen in his arms. Well arm. Erik rode with Elsa propped up against him his arm around her and his hand holding the reigns of his horse. His other hand almost constantly seemed to be either on his sword or pistol. He held her close to him to keep her steady but not so hard as to hurt her. Alexander thought it looked somewhat like the romantic paintings of the gallant knight carrying the fair lady he rescued on his horse. However the faces of the two were completely different from the painting. Even in her unconscious state Elsa's face wore the same look of fear it had before. Erik's face was cold an emotionless. His eyes constantly scanning like those of a hawk. Although, Alexander noticed, once in a while his eyes would look down at Elsa's face and his face would show signs of compassion.

Alexander sighed. He thought about volunteering to carry Elsa for a while but knew Erik would never agree. And he was slightly afraid he would kill him for asking. Still Alexander couldn't help but stare at Elsa's beautiful face. He wished he could so something to ease her worries. That she would wake up and it would all be better. He would do anything to see that pretty smile again. As they rode on Alexander pledged to himself that while he may not have been the hero he and Erik would share one thing. No one else was going to harm Elsa.

Erik was well aware of the looks he was getting from the entire search party. From some of the whispers and smirks they gave each other he had an idea what they were joking about as well. He didn't care. He took no pleasure in holding Elsa as he carried her back home. To him anyone who took pleasure in carrying an injured girl was an idiot. He would rather she was riding her own horse under her own power.

Still that didn't mean he was without feeling. Every time he looked at her he felt guilt, pity and compassion. He felt guilty because he had promised her should would be safe. Yes she was alive but she had been far from safe. The pained look on her face was just a constant reminder of his failure. He felt pity for her because of what she had gone though. In the four years he had known her she had lived in constant fear of her powers. Now in the last week those fears had manifested themselves in the worst ways possible. He was concerned what this would do to her. He feared she would lock herself away and never come out again. He had to make this right somehow. He looked down at her again just wishing he could undo everything that had gone wrong for her. She shouldn't have to go through all this. She was so young and had so much ahead of her. Granted he was only four years older than her but he knew what he signed up for at an early age. She hadn't asked for any of this. She shouldn't have had to endure any of it. He knew that the recovery for her would be a long road.

However before any of that started he needed to get her home. Alive.

No one in the search party was a doctor. Erik and Alexander had done what they could to treat her injuries but Erik wanted someone more qualified to take a look at her. The problem was he needed someone he could trust. Someone like…

All the sudden he had an idea. He held Elsa steady as he retrieved some paper and wrote a short message with one hand then put the mark of the royal guard on it. He called over one of the Arendelle guards he noticed was wearing a cavalry uniform. "Corporal come over here."

"Yes Sir." The young man rode up alongside.

"How are your tracking skills?"

"Very good Sir."

"If I sent you out do you think you could locate us again?"

"Yes Sir. With us heading back to the castle and the speed we have to go at it should be easy to find you again."

"Good." He handed him the letter. "Take this to Camp Spear. Give it to Col. Rekner of the 3rd regiment of the Royal Marine Brigade. Follow his instructions. Understood?"

"Yes Captain." He took the letter and rode of quickly though the snow. Erik watched after him. He needed this to work.

* * *

Hans rejoined the group a little over an hour later. Erik asked him. "Any luck finding Princess Anna?"

"No." Hans answered back. "Hopefully she returned to Arendelle."

Hans had a dark expression on his face. His plan was unraveling. In truth he was tempted to just let them kill Elsa up on the mountain. It would save him the trouble of having to plan it out himself later. However if her sister didn't make it back Anna might be likely to call off the wedding and he would really have no shot. He needed to find Anna. His whole plan hinged on her marrying him so he could become a legal heir to the throne. He did have a backup plan in place. If Anna didn't come back he could kill Elsa and put an end to the winter making him a hero. With the monarchy gone they would have to choose a new successor and being Arendelle's hero would put him on the short list. However that plan was a last resort. His odds were so much better if Anna was found and forever grateful for saving her sister. Elsa had done him a huge favor though. By causing this winter she basically doomed herself. Once he and Anna were married he might not even need to get his hands dirty with Elsa some of the people might kill her for him. Or he could at least find a willing group to pay to do so.

He frowned as he watched Erik carry Elsa. This guy was beginning to become a problem. He was insanely loyal to the queen and would probably have to be taken care of as well. That wouldn't be too much of a problem. Just make sure he was killed in any attempt on Elsa's life and he could die a hero and Hans could honor him at his funeral endearing himself to the people even more.

* * *

As the sun started to set a pair of riders came towards the group. Erik called out. "It's ok they are expected."

Riding up was the cavalry soldier and another man with a dark face wearing a corpsmen's uniform. "Hey Captain Slovak." Sambo said with a grin. "What brings a nice boy like you out to these parts?"

Erik smiled for the first time in days. "Sambo! It's been too long. Sorry but this isn't a social call I have wounded here." He nodded to the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Alright let's get her down." Sambo said dismounting and looking at the girl. "So who is this pretty girl and what kinda terrible date did you have with…holy crap is that the queen?"

"Yes." Erik replied as they gently set her down on a blanket. "And she's been injured. Blow to the head for sure."

"No wonder your note was so cryptic." Sambo said examining Elsa.

"Hey how did you know she's the queen?"

"I was in the courtyard when she put on her little ice display. Kind of hard to forget a face when that happens."

"I bet. Prince Alexander come over here."

Alexander came over. "Hold this." Erik handed him a lantern.

Erik helped Sambo in further treating Elsa. Alexander stood there admiring her beautiful face wishing should would wake so he could stop worrying about her. When they finished Sambo stood. "She should be alright for now. It's best if you get her to a doctor soon though."

"We should reach Arendelle tomorrow. Hey can you keep watch I'm going to get some fire wood. We should set up camp here for the night."

"Shouldn't we keep going through the night?" Alexander said.

"It's best if she's still for a while." Sambo said. "Besides with the sudden winter the wolves are growing bolder. And while I doubt they would attack such a large group it will be easier to spot them in the light of a fire then riding through the woods in the dark. Don't worry she will be fine."

Erik walked over to the two Wesselton men. "O.k. dirt bags on your feet you just volunteered to collect firewood." He yanked them up harder than necessary and pushed them towards the trees.

Alexander looked at Erik. "What are you doing with them?"

"Don't worry they are just going to learn the value of hard work." He pushed them along into the trees.

Erik led them until they walked to the edge of a cliff. "Ok stop right there." They both obeyed. "Now on your knees." Erik's voice turned deathly cold.

They looked at each other and refused. "I said on your knees!" He kicked them both in the back of their knees causing them to drop down. They both flinched at the sound of his sword being drawn from its scabbard.

"So you're the witch queen's executioner as well?" The big one asked defiantly.

"No. I just protect her from all threats. You two are a threat that needs to be eliminated."

The smaller one spoke up sounded more terrified. "But… but that whole speech you gave her about not darkening her soul over meaningless killing! Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"Perhaps. But part of my job is to do these things so others don't have to. It's scum like you that make it necessary to have people like me."

"We were just doing our duty certainly you can understand that!"

"Oh I can respect someone doing their duty. However your duty should not involve killing an innocent women. You should have the moral fortitude to say no."

"Innocent?" The big man scoffed. "You call that witch innocent? Look what she did to the land. And she nearly killed us."

"First of all witch implies she had been studying dark magic. She was born with the powers, she never asked for them. And secondly, I believe you two attacked an unarmed girl attempting to kill her in cold blood. She simply was defending herself."

Erik looked down at the big man. "And now I defend her from any further threats." He thrust his sword though the back of the big man straight though his heart and pulled the blade out. He then pushed his dying body over the cliff with his foot.

The other man gasped. "Please I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I'll make it up to her I swear!"

"Well since you're sorry I'll make it faster for you." Erik took his sword and slashed the man's throat. Then pushed his body over the cliff as well. He stood there for a moment then pulled a cloth out and wiped his sword clean before putting it back. For the moment he was glad Elsa was unconscious and would never have to hear about this.

He pulled his two pistols out and yelled. "Hey stop!" and then fired them both into the air. He then turned back to the camp.

Several of the Guards along with Alexander and Hans came running. "What happened? Where are the prisoners?" Alexander asked.

"They tried to escape I was forced to fire." Erik said.

"Oh." Said Alexander not looking completely convinced. "What should we do with their bodies?"

"Won't be a problem. They found a cliff that impeded their progress."

Alexander had a horrible feeling Erik was not telling the truth but decided not to push the issue.

What Erik didn't know was that one of the Southern Isles guards had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

The next morning at sunrise the group prepared to set out again. With Sambo there Erik had managed to sleep some for the first time since Elsa's monster forced him too. He hadn't dared before. He still sleep next to her though as Sambo kept watch. In the morning he gently picked her up and held her as he got on his horse as the group proceeded back to Arendelle. As they headed out Erik turned to Sambo. "Thanks for coming. Now I need you to go back to the army. I have no idea what's going to go down. But tell Col. Rekner that all orders that don't come from either the queen, Princess Anna, Col. Davis, or myself are not to be trusted."

"Understood. Don't worry we will be standing by to assist." Sambo saluted and rode off back to the army camp.

The group approached Arendelle without further incident. Before they entered the city Erik had one of the guards give him his hat which he placed on Elsa's head gently and did what he could to cover her. He didn't want to attract too much attention and hoped to look like he was carrying an injured soldier. When they got inside the castle gates Davis came rushing up. Erik dismounted carefully holding Elsa. "We found the Queen but some of Wesselton's men attacked her, she's injured."

"Let's get her in to see doc." Davis said as he walked with Erik inside. He looked at Erik's face that had taken a beating when the ice chandelier came down. "We better have you looked at too. What about Princess Anna?"

"She didn't return to the city?"

"No just her horse came back. That's when this group headed out to find her."

"I saw her when I found the queen. It's a long story after that. We better send some men out to search."

Davis gave the order as they reached the medical ward and Erik gently placed Elsa on a bed as the doctor rushed over. "Will she be alright?"

The doctor examined her for a few minutes. "I believe so. It's a good thing you got her back when you did though."

Hans had followed into the ward when one of his men addressed him. "Pardon me my Prince, but I have overheard some of the castle staff mention something interesting about a certain room. You may find it useful. Also one of your guards says he has something to tell you."

"Very well." Hans said. As he was lead to the mysterious room his guard told him the tale of how he witnessed the queen's guard execute the Wesselton men. Hans frowned. The news was troubling but maybe he could use it to his advantage. He was sure now that Erik would have to be eventually taken care of as well. He was simply too dangerous to have around if he was to eliminate Elsa. He was lead along a corridor that turned down a dark hallway. It seemed as if he entered a second hidden dungeon. His guard then opened a door to a cell that had the most interesting pair of shackles. He smiled. This would be perfect.

* * *

He turned to his men. "I think it's best for everyone's safety including hers if we put Queen Elsa in here."

"Yes your highness." The guard said. "But what about her guard. He would never allow it."

Hans thought. He couldn't kill him now. Not while he was with the queen in a crowded room. "Is there any way to distract or incapacitate him for a while?"

The other guard spoke up. "I could concoct something to slip him that will knock him out for about a couple of hours."

"Perfect." Hans said. "Do it."

Erik stayed by Elsa's side as the doctor patched up is face. "Captain you better drink some water you're probably dehydrated."

Hans guard saw his change as he dumped a small amount of clear liquid in the water glass before the doctor handed it to Erik. "Here."

Erik took it and drank. After a few minutes he started feeling funny. "Whoa doc I'm not feeling so good."

"Well I'm not surprised from what you have been though. I insist you lay down for a while. You're of no good to the queen in a compromised state."

"Not until her majesty….the quee….safe…" Davis caught him before he crashed to the floor.

"Doc what's wrong with him?"

"Probably exhausted he refused to rest so his body is making him. Lay him down."

Davis an another guard lay Erik on a bed as Hans and some Arendelle and Southern Isles guards came in the ward. "We are moving the Queen to a more secure area."

"On whose authority?" Davis looked at the man.

"Mine. Remember Princess Anna left me in charge. Don't worry my good Colonel she will be completely safe."

His men slowly picked Elsa up carrying her away. "Where are you taking her?" Davis asked.

"Don't worry you will see her soon. It's for her own protection."

"I'll be along in a few minutes to check on her."

"Of course Colonel I wouldn't expect otherwise."

* * *

Elsa awoke the next morning in a strange room with her head pounding. The last thing she remembered was her ice chandelier coming down on top of her and Erik covering her. She looked around quickly expecting to find herself on the floor of her ice castle. She looked around. This looked strangely like a prison cell. Wait. Erik had flung himself on top of her to protect her. Was he alright? She slowly stood then looked down at her hands. The most horrible sight greeted her. Her hands were covered by these ugly cylinder shackles. She was truly a prisoner. She went to go to the window but the shackles where chained to the floor and would only let her get so far. What she could see what Arendelle harbor. Completely frozen over ships stuck in the ice as snow fell from the sky. "Oh no." She whispered to herself. "What have I done?"

She turned at the sound of her door unlocking and Prince Hans coming inside. "Why did you bring me back here?" She insisted.

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

"Please you have to let me go."

"I can't" Hans said.

"Then get Anna."

"Princess Anna has not returned yet."

The news slammed full force into Elsa. How could Anna have not returned? Where was she? "Please you have to let me go find her."

"I can't. Please just stop the winter then this can all go away."

"Don't you see?" Elsa said with tears in her eyes. "I can't."

She sobbed softly some more. "Please you have to let me go."

Hans stood to leave. "I'll see what I can do." Then left her alone in the cell.

* * *

Erik awoke with a start. He wondered how long he had been out. He looked over to where Elsa had been. She was gone! He bolted to his feet.

"Whoa there!" The doctor came over. "Where are you going?"

"The queen. Where is she?"

"Not sure Prince Hans moved her to a more secure room."

"Where is Prince Hans?"

"Follow the sounds of the yelling. He seems to be arguing with someone."

Erik heard the sounds of the arguing. It sounded rather heated. He walked towards it and was able to make out the voices of Hans, Kai, Davis, and Alexander. Along with some voices he did not recognize right away.

He entered the room and saw a very angry Kai, Alexander, and Davis shouting at Hans and the Duke of Wesselton. With all the shouting he couldn't understand what was being said. He walked over and yelled. "Excuse me. Where is Queen Elsa and what is going on in here?"

Alexander responded first. "This so called prince decided it was best for everyone's safety if the queen was locked up!"

Erik looked at Hans. "You put the Queen of Arendelle in the dungeon!?" He could feel his blood beginning to boil.

"Worse." Alexander said. "He has her shacked in this special room."

No! Erik thought. Not that room! He had sworn he would never see her in there. Without thinking he rushed across the room grabbed Hans by the throat and slammed him to the table. "Release her now!"

The sound of firearms cocking, crossbows readying, and swords being drawn filled the room as various guards drew weapons pointing them at Erik and others pointed them at the guards who threatened Erik. "Oh dear." Kai said as he saw the weapons pointed all around the room.

Hans tried to remain calm and said. "Captain I suggest you release me otherwise everyone is going to kill each other in this room. The result would start a region wide war and that won't help your queen at all."

The tension in the room was thick as everyone looked at each other weapons trained on each other wondering who would make the first move.

Erik slowly released Hans but continued to yell at him. "You chained an unarmed young woman to the wall?"

"It's for everyone's safety including hers."

"Yea I'm sure she feels real safe right now. Frightening her is just going to make things worse."

"Captain I respect your loyalty to your Queen so I'll forgive this incident. However you would do well to remember you are addressing a prince."

Erik stared at the man. "I don't give a damn who you are or what you think. All matters of the queen's safety go through me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to fix this atrocity." He spun around and walked towards Elsa's cell.

There was a quiet sigh of relief though the room as everyone slowly put their weapons away as the situation defused.

Hans stood and rubbed his neck. He needed to deal with this. He was trying to figure out his next move when word came that Princess Anna had returned.

* * *

Erik marched to Elsa's cell quickly. No one got in his way. The look on his face told them that hell was about ten steps behind him. He saw a Southern Isles guard standing by the cell. He strode up and said. "Open it."

The guard looked at him and sneered. "I don't take orders from you."

"Oh you misunderstand I'm not ordering you." Erik pulled a pistol out cocked it and pointed it at his head. "This is me asking nicely. An order would be me shooting you, taking your keys, and opening the door myself."

The guard stared wide eyes down the barrel and handed Erik the key to the door. He rushed inside a knelt beside Elsa. "My Queen are you ok?"

Elsa looked at him with icy tears on her cheeks. He tried to give her a comforting smile. "It's alright I'm getting you out of here." He turned back to the guard. "Give me the key for these shackles."

"I…I don't have it" The guard said terrified. "I swear."

Erik glared at him then turned his attention back to Elsa. "Alright let's see if these locks can be picked."

Elsa looked at him. "Please you have to find Anna."

"Don't worry my queen. Col. Davis sent out men to search for her. We will find her."

"I can't stay here." She said softly

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of this room."

"No. In Arendelle. It's too dangerous to have me around."

"Your majesty. If I may be so bold? I didn't go up into the mountains and bring you back down just so you could run back to them again. What's done is done. Running away won't change or fix it."

She nodded but didn't look completely convinced.

"I can't pick these." He said frustrated. "Don't worry your majesty someone has the key they just may need some convincing." He stood and looked at the guard. "You! Tell Prince Hans to bring the key. If he refuses remind him that Col. Davis and I still have the loyalty of the majority of Arendelle's army. I will not hesitate to call on them."

The guard scampered away. Erik turned back towards Elsa. "Your majesty it will be easier to defend this room from the outside will you be ok if I step out?"

She nodded. She actually was afraid of hurting him right now she was so afraid.

He put his hand assuredly on her shoulder. "I'll be right outside. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Alexander couldn't believe what he was hearing. According to Prince Hans Elsa had frozen Anna's heart and she had just died in Hans arms. He said they got to say their wedding vows just before she died which effectively would make him a Prince of Arendelle. He couldn't believe Elsa would hurt Anna. At least not intentionally. What Hans said next completely blew Alexander away.

"With a heavy heart I charge Queen Elsa with treason and sentence her to death."

"No!" Alexander said before thinking. "You can't possibly execute the queen. Not without trial."

"It's not an easy decision. But it's the best. She has become too dangerous."

"The Kingdom of Belcomp officially protests this action!"

"Noted but it will not change my mind. I have to do what is best for Arendelle."

"So you're going to publicly execute a 21 year old girl in front of the people?" He asked disgusted.

"No I'm not a monster." Hans said, although Alexander couldn't disagree more. "It will be done quickly and privately."

He turned to Davis. "Colonel form a detail for execution."

"No." Davis said.

"Excuse me? Colonel I gave you an order."

"I refuse to acknowledge your authority." Davis drew his sword. "And I will not allow you to harm the queen."

"Very well." Hans pointed. "Arrest him."

The other guards in the room all pointed their weapons at Davis. Two grabbed him and placed shackles on his hands. "Take him to the dungeons till I figure out what to do with him"

Alexander had his hand on his own sword. Hans looked at him. "Do I have to have you arrested as well?"

"You can try, but if you do Belcomp will consider it an act of war."

"Very well but any interference on your part Arendelle will consider an act of war. Now I need to ask you to leave."

"Fine. But this is not over." Alexander turned and walked out of the room. He didn't leave the castle however, he went to find is own men. There was no way he was going to allow Hans to kill Elsa.

* * *

Davis looked around his surroundings as he was lead into the dungeons. He had to try to escape, even if it killed him. He could not stand by and do nothing as the imposter Hans executed his queen. He walked slowly looking for his opportunity.

Then one was created for him.

Prince Alexander and his men stormed into the dungeon and attacked the guards escorting Davis. Davis took advantage of their surprise and struck one in the face with his shackled hands. Alexander grabbed keys from a fallen guard and freed Davis. "I think Captain Slovak could use some assistance."

"Agreed." Davis said has he grabbed weapons off the fallen guards. The group sprinted to Elsa's cell Davis rallying any Arendelle guard they came across by shouting. "To the Queen!"

* * *

As Hans and his men went up to Elsa's cell the guard he had left came running to him. "Prince Hans. The Queens guard insists you give the key to the queen's shackles. He says he will call on the army if you refuse."

"It doesn't matter." Hans said. "We are going to execute the queen for treason. Split into two groups and come at him from both sides of the hall. If he refuses to surrender then kill him as well for aiding a traitor."

The groups split apart and got into position.

Erik heard boots coming down one end of the hall and pulled his pistol. "Hold it. State your business."

Hans stated from behind his men. "Princess Anna died as a result of the queen freezing her heart. As a result Queen Elsa has been charged with treason and is being sentenced to death."

"Over my dead body." Erik replied coldly trying to line up Hans in his sights. The news that Princess Anna was dead hit him but he wasn't sure if Hans was believable. Even if that was true he had other problems right now. He was severely outnumbered. His problems grew bigger when another group of men appeared at the other side of the hall and approached him.

Erik yelled into the door behind him. "Queen Elsa you need to use whatever you can to break out of there! I know you can do it."

From in Elsa's cell the frost had already been forming. The fear only increased as she heard the angry shouts from the hall. The ice spread to the door and started to creep around the window. She called out franticly. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Erik pulled a second pistol and pointed it at the other group. "It's you that matters."

"Captain its hopeless. Don't throw away your life for a lost cause. You would never serve a traitor. Stand down and you can still serve Arendelle." Hans said.

Erik kept trying to stall knowing he was outnumbered. He just needed Elsa to somehow get herself free. "For me to revoke my service to the queen there would have to be irrefutable proof of her treason and she would need to be tried. All I have is the word of one man."

Ice started forming on the walls in the hallway causing the men to stop and stare for a second. "You see she's too dangerous for that." Hans said. "Now I won't ask you again sta…."

He was suddenly interrupted by several shots from the other side of the hall as Alexander, Davis and their men charged the one group. Erik turned both pistols on Hans group and fired taking two of his men down then drew his sword as Hans' men attacked.

Elsa heard the shots and the clash of blades. A sound she had heard four years ago and hoped she would never hear again. The fear and guilt rose inside her knowing that the fight was because of her. Her breathing got more rapid as the fear rose. The ice crawling through the room. Finally the shackles fractured and broke under the pressure. She tossed them aside and focused on the window. It exploded outward along with part of the wall. She ran barley noticing the terrible storm she was causing.

Erik was forced backwards as he dueled. He was outnumbered but Davis and another soldier broke though and assisted him. Erik watched helpless as he fought though as Hans and several of his men reached the cell door.

"It won't open. It's froze shut."

Erik slashed the man he was dueling with though the chest and tried to advance. Suddenly everyone was knocked back as the hallway shook and an explosive crash was heard from Elsa's cell. Erik got up and managed to thrust his blade into another of Hans' men. Hans and his men managed to get the door open but found nothing but a gaping hole to greet them. Before they could pursue Elsa, Erik and Alexander broke though and attacked. Hans' men stood between them and he as they fought sparks flying off the blades.

Alexander had fencing training of course. But he had never been in a real fight. However With Elsa's life at stake he felt no fear. He fought hard and wild. Unfortunately his lack of experience cost him. As they tried to push through one of the guards thrust his blade into Alexander. As he sank to the ground Erik turned to help.

"I'm fine it just got my shoulder. Get the Queen!"

Davis and most of the men were still fighting. Erik directed the few that made it through to him and the cell. "Fan out and find the queen. Protect her at all costs."

With that he and the other guards jumped through the hole and disappeared into the raging storm. Erik looked around barely able to see anything. The wind was howling and snow blowing everywhere. He decided to head straight for the fjord.

* * *

Elsa ran just wanting to get away. To return to the mountains where everyone would be safe from her. Where no one would get hurt because of her. She knew Hans and his men would be hunting her but if she could get back to the mountains they wouldn't be able to find her again. She would make sure of it. The storm raged around her but she was unable to stop it. The fear was too great. The guilt was too great. As she made her way across the frozen fjord a figure came out of the shadows. He panic rose as she recognized Hans.

"Please stay away!" She begged as he approached. "Just take care of my sister."

Hans looked at her. "Your sister? She came back from the mountains nearly frozen to death after you struck her with your powers. I tried to save her but it was too late. Anna is dead."

What? No! She couldn't have. Elsa didn't mean too. Dead? Elsa world came crashing down around her as one thought came to her mind. I killed Anna!

She screamed and sank to the ice not noticing that in her grief she had blown the storm away in a matter of moments. She lay on the ice the tears falling and freezing as she cried over what she had done. In the reflection of the ice she saw Hans raise his sword to deliver the killing blow. She didn't care anymore. She deserved this. It would be better with her gone.

* * *

The sudden shockwave from the storm disappearing knocked Erik off his feet. He retrieved his pistol from a pile of snow and looked around. With clear vision finding Elsa would be much easier. His eyes scanned the frozen fjord when he saw something.

There was Elsa laying crumpled on the ice. Hans was standing over her his sword drawn. He raised it with a malicious smile on his face.

Erik ran towards her and raised his pistol lining it up on Hans. He stopped and pulled the trigger.

Click.

His pistol had misfired. The power had gotten wet in the snow. He stared dumbfounded at it for a split second then launched himself at full sprint for Elsa. Knowing he couldn't reach her in time he got ready to throw his sword. It was the only small chance she had.

Then something of a miracle happened. Anna ran out from nowhere and placed herself between her sister and the falling sword. She raised her hand just as the sword came down. Just before it struck her she turned to solid ice. The sword connected with her and exploded. The shockwave launching Hans backwards knocking him out.

Elsa opened her eyes. She heard the sword explode and turned and looked up. There stood a statue of her sister her arm outstretched as if to block something.

"Anna!" She cried out and looked at her frozen sister. "No please no." She ran her fingers over Ann's cold face. It was true. She really had frozen her sister's heart. She was gone because of her. She hugged Anna's ice form and sobbed. The only time she had hugged her sister since she was eight. It was all Anna had ever wanted and now it was too late.

Kristoff, Olaf, and Erik raced over but stood watching helpless to do anything. Elsa could do nothing buy hold Anna tight refusing to let go.

Suddenly Anna's ice form began to glow softly and began to melt. The others watched in amazing as the ice slowly gave way and Anna became herself again.

Elsa's eyes widened and she hugged her sister again. "Anna you're alright!" She looked at her sister. "You would sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Of course." Anna said. "I love you."

Olaf pitched in. "An act of true love will thaw!"

Erik watched the seen amazed and more than a little confused. He leaned to Kristoff. "Can you fill me in on what just happened?"

"Long story." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked around. "Of course. Love will thaw."

She started motioning with her hands as the snow started to rise from the ground she concentrated harder as the snow and ice started to break apart and fly into the air. The ice around them gave way and a ship came up beneath them. They watched in amazement as Elsa formed all the snow and ice rose into the air in the form of a giant snowflake. The temperature climbed as well as the ships in the frozen fjord broke free and floated on the water. When the massive snowflake collected all the snow and ice Elsa waved her hands and dissipated it into a snowy firework.

They all stared at Elsa when the sound of Hans waking caught their attention. Kristoff made to beat him to a pulp. Erik drew his sword intending to do worse.

"Hold it." Anna said grabbing Kristoff.

"Wait Captain." Elsa said stopping Erik.

Hans looked dumbfounded at the approaching Anna. "Anna! Thought you were dead. Elsa froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She turned then turned back and punched Hans as hard as she could in the face sending him overboard.

As she walked back over to Elsa Erik whispered. "Next time rotate your arm when you punch. It will hurt him even more." Anna smirked at him and hugged Elsa again.

They were interrupted by a melting Olaf who Elsa managed to save and give his own personal flurry to keep him frozen.

After a bit Kristoff asked. "So, um. How are we getting back to the dock?"

Anna looked around. "Captain can you sail us in?"

Erik looked at her. "I would your highness but these ships can't be operated by a single person."

Elsa laughed. "I think I got this." With a wave of her hand she created an ice bridge to the shore. Only this time it didn't freeze the entire fjord. Instead of fear on her face from her powers she seemed confident. Treating them like a gift. Her smile was infectious as the made a small staircase down from the boat to her bridge. Erik and Kristoff helped the sisters over the railing as Olaf bounded over. Then there came the task of getting Sven over. Who promptly knocked Kristoff and Erik down he ice stairs. Fortunately Elsa restrained her laughter long enough to expand the ice before they went in the water. The men looked at each other slightly embarrassed. Erik noticed Kristoff was having a hard time taking his eyes off Anna. Erik had to admit that Elsa looked much better with a smile and it was nice to hear her laugh.

They all crossed together. A most unlikely group of two royal sisters, a royal guard, an ice harvester, a reindeer, and a living snowman. They walked in the summer sun on a bridge of ice as the people gathered on the dock to cheer them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10. Updates might be a little slower now as the story continues beyond the movie. I have some main ideas but need to finish constructing the story around them. I am 10 chapters into this thing and I still don't have an end game for it yet.

Now the question that seems to be on several readers minds. Will romance ever blossom between Elsa and Erik or will he always be the big brother type for her? How is Alexander going to fit in? Who might not make it to the end? Will Erik let Olaf give him a hug? Even I don't know yet. Please feel free to send your opinions and reviews. And join me though the next stage of the story. I plan on having Chapter 11 sometime in the next week.

Also Mother's day is coming up so please go hug your mother. She did give you this gift called life. And if you are a mother. A happy Mothers day to you!


	11. Chapter 11: Its All in the Open

Well here is Chapter 11. Wraps up the end of the movie as we go to the story beyond. Welcome to the ride. Welcome to my new followers as well. Officially passing 20. Thanks everyone!

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap. 11

It was over.

The sudden winter that had plagued Arendelle had been lifted as suddenly as it came. The people watching in wonder as the snow and ice was lifted up to the heavens only to vanish in an impressive display. As the queen stepped onto the dock with her companions many of the people cheered her for lifting the storm. The group made its way through the crowd. Elsa smiled warmly and waved to the people as they thanked her for what she just did. Anna was nearly skipping along giggling as she waved to the people and stopping to shake hands. Kristoff blushed not used to attention as he waved meekly. Sven walked along just enjoying all the attention. With the exception of Elsa no one got more attention than a little snowman that bounced along. He waved and laughed and greeted everyone causing many to back away not knowing what to think of the pile of living snow. He didn't seem to mind though. The children were more than happy to give the snowman all the hugs he wanted as several skipped along with him as he bounced.

The only one not really smiling was the queen's personal guard. Erik was feeling uncomfortable with so many people around the queen. The vast of the majority of the people looked happy, but he knew there was one in every crowd. With such powerful displays of magic, or whatever you wanted to call it, Erik knew there would be citizens who would react out of fear or anger. He kept a lookout for anyone who was acting then then joyful among the ever growing crowd. He motioned for any guards nearby to get closer to better protect Elsa.

He also didn't look the part of a royal guard at the moment. He was wearing dress uniform he wore the night of the coronation. It was tattered and torn in several places. His blood was spattered on the uniform along with Elsa's and several others who he had tangled with. His face was still cut up and bruised from when the chandelier had fallen. To be honest he was complete exhausted. He had barely slept since the day or the coronation. Also eating at him was something he really needed to take care of. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but he knew it had to be done. It was not the time now though. He would approach it when the celebrations were over so it wouldn't dampen the mood.

For Elsa it was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced. Far more so then on the mountain. She had control for once. And best of all her sister was here by her side. Here they were side by side out in the open with Elsa not afraid of harming her. The people were all around her seeing who she was and not running in fear from her. Things would be different now. She and Anna could be a family again. The gates could be open. She didn't have to hide. She was truly free.

They all had one thought they shared. As they walked towards the castle they knew this wasn't an ending, but a whole new beginning.

* * *

When they reached the castle courtyard Elsa addressed the crowd. She apologized for what had happened but promised she had control of her powers and they would only be used for good. She promised a more open kingdom and to expect more from her in the time to come. When she finished the group went inside the castle to rest and recover. Elsa graciously invited Kristoff in and thanked her for helping Anna. She figured she should get to know this young man a bit better. She had a feeling she would be seeing more of him around. After thanking Kristoff she turned to her guard.

"Captain I don't know if I can ever thank you enough."

"Think nothing of it your majesty. I'm just glad you're safe."

"No." she said taking his hand in both hers. "You did so much more then should be expected from you. You came after me. You brought me back. You fought to protect me even though you were hopelessly outnumbered. You refused to give up on me when I couldn't even believe in myself. I am forever grateful to you."

Erik blushed as she grabbed his hand. "Thank you my queen. However I cannot take all the credit. Prince Alexander and Col. Davis managed to come to your aid as well along with soldiers from Arendelle and Belcomp. Without them I would not have survived."

Elsa smiled at him. "I see. I shall thank them as well. Now Captain I have some new orders for you."

"Yes your majesty."

She smiled at him again and said gently. "Get some rest. And don't argue. I'm safe in the castle thanks to you. And to be honest it looks like you were dragged down from the north mountain. So go rest. Your queen commands you."

"Yes your majesty. Thank you." He turned and walked away.

Before he could get out of the room he found Anna flinging her arms around him again. Every time she hugged him it hurt. He tried not to groan in pain. "Thank you so much for bringing Elsa back safe. You're the best!" She smiled at him.

Olaf came running over. "Yay the grumpy man is hugging now! He wrapped his little stick arms around Erik's legs to join in the hug. "Elsa! Kristoff! Come join the hug!"

Elsa just laughed behind her hand at the sight of her sister and the snowman squeezing the uncomfortable looking captain. While Kristoff just stood back having no intention of hugging the man who still slightly scared him.

After Anna let go and he shook Olaf off his leg he excused himself from the room. He needed some rest but he had to go check on someone first.

He made his way to the infirmary where Prince Alexander lay on a bed. He looked down at the young prince. "Prince Alexander how are you feeling?"

Alexander looked up and tried to smile but grimaced. "To be honest I have been better. But the doctor says I'll be fine. I hear Queen Elsa is safe."

"Yes and we have you to thank for it." Erik replied

"Me? It seems like you're the hero if the day."

Erik waved it off. "Without you rescuing Davis and bringing men to the queen's cell I would have not survived and I'm not sure if the queen would have escaped in time. We are both in debt to you."

"I was just trying to protect the queen. Besides without you I don't think I could have survived the battle."

Erik grinned a little. "You fought pretty well. When your better maybe I can help you work on your form."

Alexander looked puzzled. "What's wrong with my form?"

"I noticed you tend to fly open with your front side when you fight. Leaves you exposed. It's a common mistake made when in real combat for the first time. You tend to get over excited and over swing you sword. An experienced fighter will take advantage of that. Another six inches lower and that would have been your heart."

Alexander winced. "I may take you up on that offer."

Erik smiled. "Rest well Prince Alexander. You have done Arendelle a great service. I will make sure Belcomp knows what their prince is made out of."

* * *

Elsa spent time talking with Anna as the sisters caught up on the events of the past few days. She was so touched that Anna had done all that for the sister who had shut her out for years. She was looking forward to spending even more time with Anna now. As they recounted the events Anna asked. "So what happened on the way down the mountain?"

"I'm not sure. Elsa said. "The last thing I remember was being thrown to the floor when my chandelier came down. Then I woke up in that horrible cell." She shuddered at the memory.

"Why not ask your guard he was there?"

"I would but I know he will spare me any unpleasant details. I could order him but I don't want to make him have to divulge anything he's not comfortable with after what he's been through." She thought for a moment. "I still have to thank Prince Alexander. He was up there. He could hopefully give me answers."

"I'll go with you!" Anna chimed in as the sisters walked to the infirmary.

Alexander lay there the pain in his shoulder killing him. He was almost wishing they would just take his arm off. Then he saw something that made everything better. Elsa came over to him a smile on her face as she approached her bed Anna right behind her.

"Prince Alexander." She said gently. "I want to thank you for coming up the mountain to get me. I also understand he helped defend my cell from Hans attack."

"Well I tried Queen Elsa." He nodded to his shoulder. "I didn't fair to well."

"Nonsense. From what Captain Slovak and Col. Davis tell me without he I may not be standing here. They both commented on your bravery as well."

"Your men are too kind." He blushes unable to help himself. He also couldn't keep from getting lost in her eyes. "I am just glad you are alright."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and patted his hand softly causing his heart to jump. "Arendelle is grateful to you and your men."

"It was no problem Queen Elsa. I must say this is a lovely kingdom. I hate to have to leave it or its queen so soon."

"Actually you may be staying longer then you think. I have received word that your ship was damaged when the fjord froze. It will take some time to repair it. Our shipwrights will take care of it of course."

"I see. Well I guess I'll make the best of it." He smiled feeling like the greatest accident in the world had happened to him.

"Prince Alexander I have a few questions and I would like your complete honestly."

"Of course you're Majesty."

"After I was knocked unconscious I would like to know what happened after."

Alexander thought for a moment. He was still feeling slightly jealous of Erik but knew he had to give him the credit he deserved. "It was one of the most incredible acts I have ever seen. Your guard shielded you with his body from the flying ice. After that he was rather harsh with us. Said he would kill us if we got to close. It took some convincing to let him know I meant no harm. After he and I treated your injuries he carried you out of the castle and onto his horse. He carried you holding you in his arms the entire way home. He barely slept and never let you out of his sight. The only time he left you was for only a few minutes when an old friend he could trust showed to further treat your injuries. The only way Hans could get you away from him was to have him drugged. When he awoke he almost killed Hans in front of everyone for locking you away. I swear his loyalty to you was beyond belief. I would hire him as my own personal guard but I know he would never leave your service."

Elsa listened in a mild state of shock. She knew Erik was loyal but never dreamed he would do the things Alexander described. Anna stood next to her looking equally shocked at the story. When he finished Elsa said. "Thank you for answering Prince Alexander. And thank you again for your part. I am indebted to you."

"It's perfectly fine queen Elsa. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

At this Elsa blushed and turned to leave then stopped and turned back. "One more thing. What became of the men who tried to kill me at the ice castle?"

"Oh" Said Alexander. "I didn't see it, but apparently they attempted to escape and attack the captain. He was forced to…deal with them."

"I see." Said Elsa. "Thank you again Prince Alexander. I hope your recovery is quick."

As they left the room Anna let out a quiet squeal and grabbed Elsa's arm. "I think he likes you."

"Oh please." Elsa said. "He was just being polite."

"Oh come on! He couldn't stop looking at you. And he's handsome himself wouldn't you agree."

"I'm not concerned with things like that." Elsa blushed slightly.

"And your guard carrying you all the way down the mountain. That sounds so romantic."

Elsa got a little redder. "He was just doing his duty."

"So you're saying he doesn't have feelings?"

"Of course not! He is very caring actually. He just doesn't have a romantic side that I have ever seen."

"Uh Huh sounds romantic to me. And here I thought he didn't have a heart. You know Kristoff carried me on Sven as he rushed me home. That was pretty romantic. Willing to do anything for me."

"That's completely different!" Elsa said getting a little flustered.

"Oh how so?"

"Well, um, Captain Slovak is a trained professional. Its instinct for him to protect me."

"It's instinct to protect someone you love too." Anna teased. "Wow Elsa two handsome men after you. How lucky are you?"

"Oh shut up." Elsa growled as Anna continued to tease her as they went down the hall.

* * *

Elsa had something planned to celebrate what was being called the great thaw. All the dignitaries, save two, were invited to stay for the event. Several could not because their departure was delayed by the sudden winter. Elsa and Anna said goodbye at the docks for those who were departing. Several of the ships were stranded out in the fjord but with the help of Elsa's ice powers she was able to bridge them to their ships.

Anna looked at her sister. "So are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

Elsa smiled at her. "Nope, I want it to be a surprise."

"Why can't we have a ball tonight?"

"Well first of all there wasn't time to plan one. And second even though I may be able to dance without freezing anyone, I actually don't know how to dance. I really don't want to embarrass myself anymore." She then added looking at Anna's face. "But I promise we will have one soon."

The two headed back to the castle. Elsa noticed Anna looking around. "So do you think he will be happy with it?"

"Oh of course! Thank you for getting the sleigh. I felt so bad his got wrecked. But are you sure that royal ice harvester is a thing?"

Elsa smiled. "It is now." She looked at the clock tower. "The guards should be taking care of our two unwanted guests. You should go find Kristoff. I'll see you in the courtyard and don't you dare be late! I don't want you to miss it."

Anna hugged her sister. She could get used to doing that. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." Then she ran off to find Kristoff. Elsa smiled as she walked back to the castle watching Olaf bouncing along smelling the flowers. So this is what real freedom felt like.

* * *

Erik walked to the cell where Hans was being kept. He stopped and looked at a man who looked like he lost everything. He felt no pity for him though. He had brought this all on himself. He opened the cell door. "Alright prisoner, on your feet."

Hans looked at him. "I believe that's on your feet your highness."

Erik smirked. "I don't think you're in a position to be defiant. Besides I only use that title on people who I respect. Now…" He grabbed Hans by the collar and yanked him to his feet. "I said on your feet." As we pushed Hans out the door he "accidentally" pushed him into the wall. "Opps."

Hans glared back at him. "You know I would be a little more respectful if I were you. Otherwise I might let it slip about what really happened to Wesselton's men."

Erik kept his composure but wondered how Hans knew that. "It doesn't matter what you say. Everything that comes out of your mouth is treated as a lie." He leaned in closer and whispered. "And be glad Queen Elsa is far more merciful then you. If it were up to me each of your brothers would receive a piece of you." He handed Hans off to a diplomat who volunteered to take him back to the Southern Isles. "May your 12 older brothers beat you in all fairness."

* * *

Elsa stood in the courtyard with Erik close by as she watched the people gather. She was happy and wore a smile but she was still feeling a little nervous. She wanted this to go perfectly. Then she saw Anna running into the courtyard dragging Kristoff causing her to smile even more. Anna had yet to master the art of a graceful entry. Anna ran over to her and stood with her sister all giddy for the surprise. It looked like everyone who was coming was in the courtyard. She looked up at the clock then announced. "Is everyone ready?"

The crowd responded with a cheer and Elsa smiled and stomped her foot into the ground.

Ice spread in sheets of blue from her feet covering the ground and snaking up the walls in beautiful patterns. The fountains once again froze but his time in more pleasant shapes. The crowd stood in awe as the courtyard was soon turned into a beautiful skating rink. Elsa had secretly arranged to have any many skates as possible brought to the courtyard. And of course as she soon displayed with Anna she could create skates made of ice.

Soon the sisters, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf made an odd looking train as they pushed each other around the ice. The people laughed and cheered as they slide and skated around. Elsa smiled at Anna and swore to herself and her sister they were never closing the gates again.

For the people in the courtyard they got to see a glimpse of Elsa's true nature. For years she had been the mysterious girl looked away. She then appeared as the Quiet reserved girl always seemed to be harboring fear. Then her secret was revealed and she appeared a sorceress unable to control herself and a danger to all. Now they saw her as a loving good natured woman who could laugh and connect with them. There was still a sense of her regal bearing. There was also a sense of shyness and being reserved. That wasn't going to disappear like that. It would take time.

For now she was letting the girlishness out that had been repressed for years as she skated around laughing with her sister and new friends. She awed the crowd with displays of shooting snow bursts into the sky. They even caught a glimpse of her ability to cause some mischief. As they skated Elsa smiled an whispered something in Elsa ear. Elsa giggled and nodded. They skated near Erik and Elsa said. "Captain we decided you need to let loose a little." With a twirl of her hand she created a pair of skates on his feet suddenly. Erik suddenly found his feet sliding out from under him as his legs kicked out several times and he fell flat. He wasn't about to complain though. After everything she had been though since he met her it was good to see her just let go.

* * *

For Erik the pleasant day was not enough to stop the nightmares. In his dreams he was not able to save Elsa. He had lost her over and over again as he failed her. No matter how much he begged she would leave him forever. All he could do was caress her cold face and say he was sorry.

He awoke with a jerk and in a cold sweat. He knew it was just a dream but on several occasions it had become so close to becoming a reality. It was a reality he couldn't live with. He stood and looked out the window. He could feel the ice in his heart every time he had the dream as just another reminder of her. He had no choice. He had to do it. He had to tell her. He couldn't deny what had happened. It was the right thing to do. First chance he had he was going to talk to her and tell her. He looked out over Arendelle. No matter how it turned out his life was going to make a huge change.

* * *

The next morning Erik made sure he looked his best. As he went about his duties he rehearsed in his mind just what he was going to say. Elsa was going about her business as queen so he didn't have a chance to say it yet. Every time he looked at her his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. His mind told him to just call the whole thing off. But he couldn't. It was the honorable thing to do. He just couldn't live like this anymore.

Elsa wore the loose braid she had adapted at the snow castle. She also was smiling much of the day. That only made it worse for him as he looked at her. His heart seemed to race faster. He knew they had built the relationship they had for four years and he was about to change it all. He had to do it though. She had to know.

He finally had his chance when she was in her throne room. Unfortunately Anna was hanging around as well. Well he wasn't about to ask the princess to leave. What he was about to say would somewhat affect her anyways. He took some deep breaths trying to keep his composure. He had never been so nervous in his life. He had to do it now. She was as alone as she was going to be. He had to say it before he lost his nerve. He cleared his throat. "Queen Elsa."

Elsa was standing talking to Anna when she turned and took a few step towards him a smile on her face. "Yes Captain."

Oh that smile. It was killing him. He took a couple more deep breaths. "Queen Elsa I need to tell you something."

"Yes Captain what is it?" She walked closer smiling at her trusted guard.

There was a rushing sound in his ears as his heart pounded. Her eyes seemed to pierce right into him.

"It..It is of a personal nature."

Elsa stood close to him looking somewhat perplexed at the demeanor of her normally solid guard.

"Alright Captain." She said gently and reassuringly. "You can tell me."

Behind her Anna put her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp and giggled a knowing look in her eyes as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Queen Elsa…I…I need to tell you…" His voice was catching. He just need to say it

He looked at her. Her face was becoming slightly concerned as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes remained gentle though. Curious as to what was troubling him. Do it now! He thought to himself.

He unbuckled his sword and knelt before her holding his sword out.

"Queen Elsa I need to offer you my resignation as your personal guard."

* * *

End of Chapter 11

What? You were expecting that conversation to go somewhere else?

I write this nice happy chapter and I end it like that. What's wrong with me?

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11. Please leave reviews. If you want to complain about me stringing you along at the end go right ahead I'll take it as a compliment. Chapter 12 soon. how soon depends on who fast the jumbled story in my head falls into order and I get it typed.

Anyways please review. It feeds my unhealthy addiction to information. How bad of an addiction. Ask me where should we eat. I cant decide until I compare multiple restaurants based on location price, menu and user reviews. I think its the curse of being a sabermatrician.

Anyways thanks for reading. Without you I really would have no reason to keep writing.

And one final note: For those who watch ABC's "Once Upon a Time." Think you know who the character they introduced in the final scene of season 3 is?


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations

Welcome to chapter 12. Sorry for the delay but it has been a busy week. This chapter also took some time to develop. Enjoy.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chap 12

Elsa could not believe what she was hearing. She stared down at her guard her eyes wide with shook. Anna's face went from one of giddiness to one of shock and anger. If Erik had been looking up he would have seen Anna staring daggers at him.

Elsa was at a loss for words. She stood for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. Finally she managed to speak. "You're…You're resigning? What on earth for?"

"I'm sorry my Queen but I have failed you in my duties." He responded not looking up.

"But you saved my life! More than once if I recall!" Elsa protested.

"Your majesty I promised on your coronation you would be fine. Everything about you was revealed. When your chandelier crashed you barely survived. And if the princess had not jumped in the way of Hans' sword you would have been killed." Erik responded still not looking at her.

"That was not your fault!" Elsa insisted. "Those events were beyond your control!"

"My queen as your personal guard I should have never lost control of the situation. Because of my shortcomings you were placed in danger repeatedly."

Elsa started to pace back and forth a little bit of panic rising in her voice. "Captain. Your being much too hard on yourself. You cannot be held responsible for what happened. That was because I lost control or the actions of others. You also saved my life in those events. I should apologize to you if anything!"

Erik couldn't look up. He couldn't bear to look at her face and what this was doing to her. But the fact remained he had failed her. It was sheer luck she was still alive to hear this. He could not fail her again. "Queen Elsa. You were at no fault. I swore to protect you at all costs. Instead you were placed in danger repeatedly and it is only by a miracle you are standing here now. It was my duty to keep you safe. If I cannot accomplish that then I have no business being at your side."

"Captain this is not your fault! You have to see that!" Elsa said almost angrily

Erik couldn't. All he could see was her injured unconscious form in her ice castle when he feared the worst. "I'm sorry your majesty but I cannot. To me my mission is clear and by its definition and by what I promised you that I did not fulfill it."

Elsa looked at him tears starting to well in her eyes. She had gotten so used to him being there. He had been looking out for her for over four years. And not just her personal safety. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have him there. She knelt down next to him and gently put her hands on his face finally making him look up. She saw pain and guilt in his eyes as they met hers. She spoke gently. "Captain you have served me with the most incredible distinction and loyalty these last four years. You did things for me that no one could ask you to do. You stood by me and believed in me when I thought no one else would. I consider you more than my guard. I consider you my friend. Please, is there any way I can change your mind.

Erik bowed his head again and said softly. "I'm sorry Queen Elsa but there is not."

Anna had finally had enough. "You heartless monster!" She exploded and marched toward Erik. "She goes through all that and one of the people closest to her decides just to leave! How can you do that to her?"

Elsa stood and turned around holding up a hand. "Anna enough please. The Captain has done more than I could have ever asked of him. If this what he feels he must do I can't make him do otherwise."

She turned back to Erik. "Captain I regretfully accept you decision. I wish you nothing but the best in your endeavors. May you succeed well in whatever you choose to do."

She looked at him. "I will not accept your sword though. That belongs to your family. You as well as they have served Arendelle well."

"Thank you Queen Elsa. Know that I have enjoyed my time at your side. I have enjoyed your company and companionship. I know you will rule Arendelle well. My fate ever smile on you my Queen."

There was more he wished to say but couldn't bring himself to say it. This was hard enough as it was. He bowed to Elsa and Anna and turned and left the throne room.

* * *

Elsa stood and watched Erik leave. She still couldn't quite process what had just happened. He had always been faithfully at her side. Refusing to leave even when she had told him to up on the mountain. She still didn't understand what had caused him to do this. As far as she was concerned he had never failed her. She tried to hold back the tears as she watched him go. She never really felt she appreciated what he did as much as she did now that he was gone. Now it seemed like one of her closest friends had left her.

Next to her Anna was livid. She grabbed her sister and hugged her as Elsa let some of the tears fall. Anna looked at her sister. "Don't worry I'll talk to him. Want me to go punch some sense into him?"

That almost made Elsa smile as she wiped her eyes. "No Anna. And he has every right to do what he chooses."

"He still shouldn't have dropped that on you like that!"

"I have still never quite understood him. Part of him has always been somewhat of a mystery. Maybe he is right though. Maybe it is for the best. No other royal has personal relationships with their guards. In fact it's a common practice to get a new one every few years."

"But you're not a common Queen." Anna interjected. "You should have someone you trust by your side."

"That's what I have you for." Elsa smiled at Anna. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"O.k. fine." Anna said. She was still determined to give Erik a piece of her mind before he left the castle though.

* * *

Prince Alexander had recovered enough to walk around the castle. He strolled calmly taking in the sights. He had missed the ceremony and Elsa's ice rink but had heard all about it. He wished he could have been there. If for nothing else then to spend more time with Elsa. Suddenly it looked like he was unexpectedly going to get his wish. Both Elsa and Anna were walking down the hallway towards him. He bowed to both of them. "Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. How are you this fine day?"

Elsa looked at him but her faced lacked the smile he so adored. "Prince Alexander. I hope your recovering well?"

He noticed her voice was polite but seemed to be sad. The look in her eyes told him something was wrong. "I'm fine Queen Elsa. But what about you? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, it's just I got some bad news. My personal guard decided to suddenly resign his position." Elsa said sadly.

"You can't be serious!" Alexander blurted out. "Why on earth would he do that? That man is nothing if not loyal to you."

Anna grumbled from behind Elsa. "Wouldn't we all like to know."

"He said he felt like he failed in his duties." Elsa said.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I watching him put his life on the line for you on several occasions. Plus carry you all the way down a mountain." Alexander said shocked.

"He said that some of the circumstances should have never happened. I don't quite understand myself. The Captain is a very complicated man." Elsa continued. "I'm glad to see you well Prince Alexander. If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Alexander watched them walk away. Despite the fact he was jealous of Erik's hero status and he got to be by Elsa's side he respected the Captain incredibly. He also didn't like to see Elsa unhappy. He would have to see Erik today and try to change his mind.

* * *

When Anna saw Kristoff she excused herself briefly and went to see him Kristoff was happy to see her but noticed she has a perturbed expression on her face. He looked over at Elsa and saw her expression was not a happy one either. He decided to tread lightly. He smiled as Anna walked over. "Hey there Anna. So what's going on today?"

Anna smiled at him but still looked irritated. "Well it was going great until my sister's guard decided to be selfish and just up and quit."

"Wait the scary guy that protects your sister is quitting?"

"Yes. And he's not that scary. Just cold and heartless."

"You never had him point a gun at your head." Kristoff shrugged.

"He did what!?" Anna nearly shrieked. "When did that happen?"

"When I entered your sisters palace. He doesn't seem to take kindly to strangers near the queen. Its fine, once he figured out I was with you he put the gun away. It was just startling. Why did he quit anyways?"

Anna grumbled. "I think he picked up some of Elsa's bad habits. He is blaming himself for stuff beyond his control and running away from it. Now he's hurting her. It's so stupid." She started to get angrier. "I so want to go up there and let him have it. He's gonna be so sorry for what he did."

Kristoff grabbed her hand. "Easy there. I'm sure this wasn't an easy decision for him. Take a moment to calm down." He smiled at her trying to calm her.

Anna shook him off. "Okay, okay fine! At least for a little while."

Kristoff looked at her. "Tell you what, why don't I try talking to him first?"

Anna looked surprised. "You would do that?"

"Sure." Kristoff said. "Maybe some guys' perspective will help."

Anna groaned. "That might just make it worse. But okay. I thought he scared you though?"

"I'll make sure I knock and give him plenty of warning."

* * *

Erik had returned to his room and started packing his things. He wanted to make it fast because he was sure word of his resignation would spread through the castle quickly. He didn't want half the castle guard coming up to his room asking what was going on. He took a brief look around the room that had been his home for the last 4 years. He didn't want to resign but he needed to. It had all become too personal for him. During his time with the army he came to the conclusion that emotions just got in the way. It's not that he didn't care about the men he lead, he did. However, he thought getting to close would interfere in his duties and make him vulnerable.

When he started this job he thought it would be easy to stay detached and distant. When he first met Elsa she was so distant herself he figured it would be easy for it not to be personal. However, as he got to know her he saw that she needed much more than just a body guard. She needed someone to understand her. Someone to be there for her especially after her parents had died.

The events of her coronation and everything that had followed had shown him something though. He had become compromised. He was starting to care too much. He didn't regret taking the assignment or even caring for Elsa. She had needed someone and he was glad he could have helped. But now with her powers revealed she had Anna. He was no longer necessary.

Yes. It would be better for both of them if he left. If he was compromised by his emotions then she would be in danger. Also if he were ever to be killed protecting her it would be way harder on her then someone she wasn't close to. It wouldn't be easy for either of them at first but Erik was convinced it was the right thing to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed. He shouldn't be surprised. He was expecting some of his fellow guards to try to talk him out of it. He turned to the door. "Come in."

The person who walked in was not who he was expecting though. Erik stood straight then bowed. "Prince Alexander sir!"

Alexander walked in the room. "Captain no need to be so formal I just came by to talk."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing in particular. I heard you were leaving so I figured I should come say goodbye before you left."

"Word gets around fast I see." Erik frowned.

Alexander looked around the room and saw a blood stained and tattered old uniform with a gaping hole in the chest. "Oh my! Who was the poor soul in that?"

Erik looked at the uniform. "Oh, that would have been me."

"What on earth made that big of a wound?" Alexander got closer to the uniform shocked at what he was seeing.

Erik went and took James' spear off the wall. "This thing did that. Skewered me back to front though the chest."

Alexander stared wide eyed at the weapon. "How on earth are you still breathing Captain?"

"Well." Erik started putting the spear back. "It's actually thanks to Queen Elsa. She froze the wound to keep me from bleeding out." He decided he didn't want to share the whole warrior's heart story, or the fact he had a permanent chunk of ice in his heart holding it together.

"I'm sensing there is a thrilling tale you're not telling me here captain. Please don't deny me such a story."

"Alright." Eric said. "It all started about 4 and a half years ago…" He proceeded to tell Alexander of the battle. How he and his best friend James had perused the traitor Snider as he tried to escape. How his best friend then betrayed him, stabbed him from behind, and left him for dead. How he had come to the castle and helped rescue the King and Queen and the saved Elsa while discovering her ice powers. He left out some details of his heart actually being pierced. "…and that's basically how I came to be in the service of Queen Elsa."

Alexander had listened to the story with a little bit of boy like wonder on his face. "So wait, you're telling me you have known about Queen Elsa's ice powers for over four years?"

"Yes"

"That quite a thing to keep secret that long."

"Well I swore a blood oath."

"I have to ask. Why on earth are you resigning as Queen Elsa's personal guard?"

"Well short story is without a series of miracles Queen Elsa would be dead right now. I can't risk that happening again."

Alexander looked at him. "From what I saw you were a part of the miracle that she is here in the first place."

Erik waved it off. "I was just doing what was necessary to correct the situation and ensure her safety. But the truth is I never should have allowed her to be in those situations in the first place."

Alexander didn't believe that to be true but he decided to try another approach. "You do realize that this is upsetting Queen Elsa very much. I saw her a while ago and she looked very unhappy."

Erik put his head down. "I know." He then looked up and continued. "That's another reason why I need to leave. A royal shouldn't become too attached to their guard. I would never tell her this but there are enough fools out that are scared of her power. Eventually there will be made other attempts on her life. There is a high probability that during one of these attempts I will be killed protecting her. It's only a matter of time. I would do so willingly and gladly of course. But with the gentle and caring person the queen is she would end up blaming herself. At least with me going back to the army, when my time comes it should be far away and she will have had time to forget about me."

Alexander didn't have a response to this. It wasn't what he was expecting. Instead he just looked at Erik and said. "You're pretty confident that you're going to die."

Erik shrugged. "We all do eventually. It's just a matter of when. As for me I have survived so many situations I shouldn't. One of these times I just won't be so fortunate. Just a reality I have learned to live with."

Alexander stood. Elsa was right this man was far more complicated then he appeared. "Well Captain I thank you for your service again. I wish I could change your mind. I sincerely hope you live a long full life and find joy in it."

"Thank you Prince Alexander. Enjoy your time here in Arendelle. Thank you for what you have done for her. Safe journey home to you."

* * *

After Alexander left Erik returned to getting his things together. He got about 15 minutes in before there was another knock on the door. Now who? He wondered. "Come in."

The door opened and another person entered he was not expecting. There stood the mountain man he had met in Elsa's castle. "Mr. Bjorkman correct? What can I do for you?"

"Well to be honest I told Anna I would talk to you." Kristoff shrugged.

"The princess didn't send you up here to punch me did she?"

"Oh no. Although if I where you I would be careful she still might come and do it herself. She's still pretty steamed."

"I see." Erik said but actually smirked at the thought of Anna punching him. Maybe he shouldn't have told her how to punch harder. But he was sure he could take a punch better than baby face Hans.

"Anyways." Kristoff continued. "I'm not going to ask you why you're doing this. Anna already said that and I figured you explained it enough already. Are you sure this is what you want though?"

"Of course it's not what I want. But what I want isn't important."

"What about the fact that it's what neither one of you seem to want?"

Erik frowned. "That's part of the issue. A royal and her guard are supposed to be detached."

"Well I'm just a commoner so I have to ask. But why?"

Erik smiled a little. "Hey I'm just a commoner as well. I just got this position because I happened to be in the right place at the right time. As for your question. Part of it as because I'm a commoner. I'm the same as any staff in the castle. Just trained differently and s required to be near the queen more often than your average servant. The notion of anything more than professional would be deemed improper."

Kristoff frowned. "I don't see why that has to be."

"Well those notions are created by people of a higher station in life then me and you Mr. Bjorkman."

"Come on in just an ice harvester you can call me Kristoff."

"Maybe eventually but it's a force of habit for me. Anyways another problem with a personal relationship developing between a queen and her guard will be the cause of many rumors. You probably know how a juicy bit of gossip spreads in this city. Even if we are just friends many will perceive something else going on."

Kristoff smiled. "I knew you considered the queen more than just someone to protect. You really do care about her."

"Of course I care about her. I have been her protector and had to be there for her for over four years. Despite what the rumors about me are I'm not completely heartless cold blooded killer who is incapable of forming relations. I just know what my duties are and my boundaries."

Kristoff looked at him and choose his next words carefully. "I can understand all that. But are you sure you're not leaving because you're afraid of what is happening with your feelings?"

Erik shot him a dark look. "What do you mean?"

Kristoff held his hands up. "I'm just saying I saw how protective you were of her up on the mountain. When you thought she might be in trouble the look in your eyes looked for more than professional. You actually looked afraid for her. You even said yourself. Four years of being her guardian and probably the closest to her it would be hard for feelings to not form. It would only be natural."

Erik considered this for a moment. "Well yes I can appreciate the sentiment in that. But I don't live according to sentiment. I have pushed the idea of love off to the side. For me it would just be a distraction. Besides the person you're referring to would be a fool's endeavor, and a compromise of my duty. I would never even allow the thought to enter my mind."

Kristoff shook his head surrendering. "Well you can't say I didn't try." He shook Erik's hand. "Well it's too bad I didn't get to know you better but good luck with whatever you do."

"Thank you Mr. Bjorkman."

Kristoff turned and left the room. He may be reading it wrong but he was sure Erik was burying feelings deep inside without even knowing what they were then running from them. It was a shame, he thought. From what he could tell they were very similar. It was better if he was by her side.

* * *

Erik managed to get another half hour of putting his things way when he was interrupted yet again. He turned to the door feeling irritated but kept it out of his voice. "Come in."

A man walked in wearing a royal Arendelle guard uniform. Erik snapped to attention. "Col. Davis Sir!"

"At ease Captain."

Erik dropped the salute. "What can I do for you colonel?" Erik asked but knew full well what Davis wanted.

"Just dropping in to check on you captain."

"Thank you sir. I'm doing fine."

"So are you sure about this? It's a big decision to make."

"Yes sir. Looking at my options it's the best idea."

Davis sized up Erik. "Really? I'm not so sure."

Erik looked questioningly at Davis. "What do you mean?"

"I would never tell you what decision is best for your life Captain. You have proved capable and intelligent. However, I personally believe your making this decision rashly."

"I disagree sir. As I told Queen Elsa if it was not more a series of miracles she would probably be dead now."

"I understand that captain. And I know how you feel. But you and I both know as soldiers sometimes the situation goes beyond your control."

Erik nodded. "Yes but as officers we are expected to adapt to the situation."

Davis smiled. "Which you did very well. If you hadn't adapted like you did the queen would be dead. Thanks to your actions and quick thinking though she is alive and well."

Erik shrugged. "That may be, but I made a promise to the queen on the day of her coronation that everything would be fine. It was because I lost control of the situation events played out how they did."

Davis frowned. "Given that you were the sole person who knew about the queens powers at the time, the ability to control it is something that could not be expected of you."

Erik continued. "I swore to protect her and keep her secret. By that oath it was expected of me."

Davis shook his head. "Captain I think you forget that I was Captain of the guard when the King and Queen died. There is not a day that goes by that doesn't go through my mind."

"That was not your fault." Erik argued. "You could not be responsible for the storm that came."

"And I have accepted that." Davis said. "So why can't you accept that you couldn't control a queen who has the power to create a storm?"

"It's a different situation." Erik mumbled.

"I don't see how." Davis said. "I think you're so used to being closed and detached that now that you have someone your close to you can't handle things like you're used to."

Erik didn't have a response and Davis continued. "Look I know you have lost your family and friends and was ever betrayed by your best friend. But you can't just shut yourself away from others. When my wife died I thought about leaving the castle and even the army. What would have that accomplished though? To sit with just me and my misery and teach my son that problems are supposed to be run from?"

Erik put his head down and listened.

Davis went on. "We have both lead men into combat and lost them. It's not that we don't' care but it's different when it's personal. My wife and son are not soldiers. The queen is not a soldier. They are not the ones who volunteer to put their lives on the line. But they are the reason we put our lives on the line. Any feelings you have for someone, its better you use those to do your job better. Let it motivate you." Davis stood to leave. "Look if you feel going back to a unit commander is the best move for you I'm not going to stop you. But don't close yourself off to everyone just because of what happened. That how we get commanders who view their men a resources to expend. That's not someone you want to become. Personally though, I believe the queen still needs your services. Perhaps more now than ever. You and I both now that the consequences of her powers being revealed are just beginning. Just promise me you'll consider that before you leave."

Erik nodded. "I'll consider it Colonel."

* * *

Erik stood and looked out the window as he considered what Davis had told him. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was a mistake. This may not be the time to leave Elsa's side. Even with Anna by her side big changes were going to happen and he might be useful to have around.

Still every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Elsa laying injured on her ice castle floor. He shuddered. It should have never happened. No, what he was doing was the right thing. There were plenty of soldiers that were as capable as he was in protecting her. They could do it more objectively.

Another knock came on the door. He sighed. At this rate it was hard to get anything done. Now who could it be? He turned to the door. "Come in."

To his surprise Princess Anna strode into his room. He bowed quickly. "Your highness."

Anna looked at him. "Oh don't give me that." She said. She was not as angry as before but he could tell she was still upset. "If you were so concerned with pleasantries you wouldn't have pulled that stunt with my sister earlier."

Erik looked up. "I'm sorry princess. But I felt it was most beneficial for both of us."

Anna glared. "How does it benefit her exactly? Up until recently I'm told, you were the only person who knew about her abilities. You were the one person she could trust with that secret! And now you're just going to quit and go home?"

Erik kept his face straight and tome respectful. "I'm not going home your highness. I will still serve the queen and Arendelle in the army. And as you pointed out. Her secret is out there so I am no longer necessary. Queen Elsa now had you to rely on. "

Anna looked a little taken back at his response but stood her ground. "I'm still not qualified to be her bodyguard. She still needs someone to do that."

Erik pulled out a piece of paper. "There are others who can do that job. In fact I have made a list of suggested replacements."

"But you're the one she wants for the job! I thought you were supposed to be loyal to her?"

Erik frowned a little. "Where you unhappy with the way I carried out my duties Princess Anna?"

"What? No! Well until today. But you threw yourself instead of who knows what for her. I mean I'm really thankful for that don't get me wrong."

Erik looked at her. "Well maybe you should be unhappy. Consider what would have happened if you hadn't been there to jump in front of Hans. Or even worse. Had you not turned to ice at the very moment his sword came down?"

Anna was at a loss for words then shuddered a little.

"Then I also promised on her on her coronation day that it would all be fine. That I would be there to prevent anything from being revealed or going wrong. We saw how well that went."

Anna's eyes lit up a little. "Yes, but look how it all turned out. I mean it all turned out for the best right?"

Erik shook his head. "This time they did. So your highness you're saying the ends justify the means?"

"Yes! I mean why not if it all turns out for good?"

"So next time Arendelle is brought into war it would be acceptable for me to have my men slaughter a town of women and children in order to force the enemy to surrender an shorten the war? Thus saving the lives of hundreds of Arendelle's soldiers?"

Anna looked disgusted. "What? No! That would be horrible!"

"Exactly your highness. While sometimes even the most horrible of circumstances can lead to a good end result people in our positions cannot leave that to chance. Even with the best intentions of making the end result a good one we cannot guarantee the result. Therefore we must do all we can to make sure we take the right actions to gain the desired result." He smiled at Anna. Does that make sense your highness?"

"I guess so." Anna said quietly. "But I still don't see how that fits with you leaving."

"It's simple. I have proven in the last few days to be compromised. To best ensure that doesn't happen again it best I be removed from the equation and someone new and qualified be brought in."

Anna shook her head. "I don't see how you're compromised. I mean I thought he cared about her. When I heard what you did for Elsa on the mountain and how you carried her down I thought you loved her."

Erik started a little. "Wait…what do you mean?"

Anna smiled a little. "Well when I heard about what you did it sounded so romantic. Why else would you do all that? Isn't love placing someone else's needs in front of your own?"

Erik sighed. "Yes your highness I suppose that could be a definition of love. However, there are lines I do not cross. Getting involved emotionally for me would be a huge mistake. Besides the queen deserves far better than a commoner like me."

"Kristoff is a commoner. Are you saying he is not worthy of my attention?" Anna shot back

"I did not say that your highness. Mr. Bjorkman seems like a fine young man. From what I heard he did a lot for you as well. I believe he would treat you very well. Besides he seems to have much more of a heart then me."

Anna could tell she was losing the battle but she had one last thing to try. She put on the saddest eyes she could muster and looked at him. "Please stay with my sister. I know she wants you there. It's just not fair to put this on her after all she's been though."

Erik smiled gently. "I'm sorry Princess Anna. But it would be less fair to her if I stay. As for someone to care about and support her. Her sister is far more qualified for the task then I could ever be."

He bowed as Anna left. As she walked out Anna wondered to herself how a man who did all that for Elsa could have such a heart of stone.

* * *

Erik had nearly finished. He would send most of his affects along to the camp. As he was finishing up there came another knock on the door. He figured everyone else had come to the door so that just left one.

He turned and walked to the door. "Sorry Olaf buddy but I don't think one of your warm hugs is going to change my mind."

He opened the door expecting a pair of black coal eyes to meet his.

Instead he found a pair of brilliant blue eyes meeting his.

He bowed quickly. "My Queen."

Elsa smiled softly at him although her eyes still looked sad. "Captain, may I come in?"

"Of course Queen Elsa." He led her in put kept the door open a crack so it wouldn't appear anything inappropriate was going on. "How may I be of service?"

She took one of his hands in both hers and looked at him. "Don't go."

He blushed a little and looked down. "I'm sorry you're Majesty but I must."

She looked at him. "Why? I want to know the real reason. I know what you told me before but I think your holding something back."

Erik paced a little. Trying to figure best how to explain. Elsa watched wondered what was troubling him so much.

He finally stopped and looked at her. "Your Majesty I couldn't live with myself if I failed to protect you. I almost lost you several times and can barely live with myself now."

Elsa looked compassionately at him. "But you didn't lose me Captain thanks to your actions."

Erik paced again. "That was this time my queen."

Elsa frowned slightly. "Captain I have no doubt in your abilities. What is troubling you?"

Erik took a deep breath. "Honestly every time I dream all I can see is you on the ice castle floor. I thought for a moment that you died. Then when I realized you were alive I nearly killed everyone in the room. If you had died I may have." He hung his head feeling ashamed. "My Queen our relationship has developed far beyond that of just guard and protectorate. There are times when I think of you almost as a younger sister. I am too emotionally invested to do my job properly."

Elsa considered this but said. "Captain it is because of the special bond we have that I want to have you around. It gives me comfort when you're close by. I do care about you too. When you told me to run and were about to fight Hans and his thugs alone I was terrified I would lose you."

"My Queen that's another reason why I must go. Sometimes a guard must make the ultimate sacrifice. I know you don't want any of your guards to do that but it can become a necessity. How can I do my job when you're afraid to have me do it?"

Elsa thought about this. She remembered when she fled her cell she was scared for many reasons. And one was the fact that her personal guard and friend may have just sacrificed himself to protect her. Despite what she had done to the kingdom.

She looked down. "I…I hadn't thought about that."

Erik walked up to her and spoke gently. "That is why I must go." Then he did something unexpected for the both of them. He gently took her hand. "Don't worry I'll always have a piece of you in my heart." Then he said with a little smirk. "Literally."

Elsa smiled at this then looked up at him. Neither had noticed Anna come in the room.

"Very well Captain." She said sadly. "Just promise you will take care of yourself." She then kissed him on the cheek causing Erik to blush bright red.

Anna let out a gasp when she did and they both looked. "Sorry. I was looking for you Elsa."

Elsa blushed a little then bade the Captain goodnight and walked out with her sister.

Erik watched them go then finished putting the last of his things together wondering if he had seen Elsa for the last time.

* * *

Anna looked at Elsa as they walked down the hall. "So what was that all about? Did you convince him to stay?"

"No." Elsa said sadly. "He needs to move on."

"Oh Elsa I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm going to walk in the garden."

"I'll come with you." Anna said cheerily.

"No thank you Anna. I..I just need to be alone for a little while." She turned and slowly walked into the garden alone in the night.

* * *

Erik came down a little while later. He looked out and saw Elsa in the garden. He thought about going out and saying goodbye. But what would that accomplish. Everything had already been said. It would just make things harder. He walked past and to the front door.

He paused and looked around the castle that had been his home. He wondered if he would ever set foot inside again. When he first took the job he dreamed about this moment. About going back into the field. Now he was sad to be leaving. But now was the time. He was going to serve Elsa and Arendelle in another capacity.

He turned and walked out the door into the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

So is Erik walking out the door forever or should someone stop him?

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12. It was a different take then what I usually write. Chapter 13 coming in the next days. I'll try to make it quick as possible but the next two nights I am pretty busy. Keep the reviews coming it keeps me motivated to write.


	13. Chapter 13: Starting Over

Welcome to chapter 13. Sorry for the delay I had some things going on and SORT training. Anyways hope this was worth the wait. Without giving anything away this is one of my favorite chapters so far along with 4, 9, and 10. Hope you agree. I believe I have been teasing you with something since the end of chapter 11? How bout we find out what happens. Catch ya on the bottom of the page.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 13

Not everyone in Arendelle was happy with Elsa's display of power. Not even in her own castle. Several feared her power or were uncomfortable with it. A small number of others refused to accept a queen with such abilities. For one of these servants an opportunity had just presented itself.

Kenneth Samuels had been a butler in the castle for the past few years. He had been hired to replace a retiring butler a few months before the King and Queen were lost. He was well received when he began and enjoyed his job in the castle. He had found Princess Anna charming and amusing. She was always very polite and kind to him. The head butler Kai was patient with him when he first started and had become a wonderful mentor to him. He had never seen Elsa of course, until a few weeks prior to her coronation. He figured she was simply stricken with an illness that confined her to her room and felt pity for the poor girl.

All that changed the night of Elsa's coronation. Samuels was enjoying the evening. Even if he was just serving refreshments it was nice to see the castle alive with activity. All those feelings changed though when he saw Elsa create a half ring of razor icicles in the ballroom with her bare hand. And if that wasn't enough she proceeded to plunge the kingdom into winter. Even if she did lift the winter the damage was already done. In Samuels mind no one should have that kind of power. Elsa may have put on a kind face and said she wanted what was best for the kingdom but he wasn't buying it. She could plunge anywhere she went into a deep freeze. She literally had the power to hold other kingdoms as well as her own hostage to her will. He was convinced that if she could hide her powers for so long she was probably hiding her true intentions about them as well. From what he could see she wasn't fully in control of her powers yet. The friendly face was probably just buying her time until she could master the abilities then her true nature would be revealed. No one would be safe from her.

What really bothered him was so many people seemed to buy her act. They were being fools, witnesses to their own destruction. He had never thought of himself as a hero type but he couldn't stand by and let Elsa destroy Arendelle and who knew what other kingdoms. He would have to stop her. The question was how.

Samuels kept his true feelings hidden and still went about his duties with a smile on his face. There were times he could get close to Elsa but he couldn't find a way to take care of her. He had never really handled a weapon in his life. The most he ever used a knife for was to prepare food. Even if he could get close enough to make an attempt he was no match for her personal guard. He doubted he was a match for her. Poison was out of the question too. He was unsure how to prepare any and even if he could acquire some all her food was tested. If this was going to happen he would need help.

Fortunately help was not that hard to find. While Elsa was missing and Arendelle was trapped in winter he met several individuals who wanted what he did. He knew a seedy bar were they liked to hang out. The problem now was an opportunity. A gang of thugs couldn't very well storm into the castle. Even when Elsa was walking outside her guard was ever present. The two of them together would make formidable opponents.

On this particular day Samuels was going about his normal business when he was stopped by a fellow servant. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Samuels asked.

"Captain Slovak, the queen's personal guard just resigned his position!"

Samuels did his best to hide his excitement. "Are you serious? Why would he do that?"

"No idea." The man responded. "I just saw Queen Elsa a little bit ago. She is really upset by the news."

"Have they gotten a replacement yet?" Samuels asked hopefully.

"No, from what I head they are going to try to convince him to stay first."

Samuels walked away almost giddy. He didn't really care why the captain resigned. Maybe he was tired of protecting an evil witch. What really mattered was now there was an opportunity. He stopped one of his fellow butlers. "I need to go into the city to get some things I'll return in a while."

He grabbed a cloak and mounted a horse and rode into the city. If everything worked out, tonight would be the end of the Snow Queen.

* * *

After a while Samuels arrived at a seedy looking tavern on the outskirts of Arendelle. He put the cloak on covering his butler uniform and walked inside and looked for familiar faces. He saw a group in a corner and made his way over. One of the large men looked at him and grinned. "Greeting butler. What brings you out here?"

Samuels smiled. "Gentlemen we have an opportunity."

"Oh and what would that be?" The man asked interested.

"The queen's personal guard just resigned his post."

"Really?" The man asked intrigued as the others listened in.

Another man spoke up. "Won't they just replace him?"

"Yes, but they are trying to convince him otherwise. That is why we must act tonight."

"Tonight?" The man looked at him. "Are you out of your mind? Planning a Royal assassination in a matter of hours is basically suicide."

The first man spoke up. "With the guard out of the way it might be possible."

The other shook his head. "It's insane. A job like this takes time and planning."

"But we have the opportunity now." Samuels protested. "We have to act while we can."

"Yea you boys have fun with that. I'm not dying in some half-baked amateur scheme." He and several other men walked away.

That left Samuels five men with whom to work. They looked at him eagerly. "So what do we do?"

Samuels smiled. "The Queen has taken to walking in the garden the past few evenings. Normally her guard is with her but with him out of the picture she may just be alone. To get you inside we will need to hire some help. There have been some people who have protested the queen ever since she came back from the mountain. We just need a few to cause enough of a fuss at a gate to draw guards over there. Then we take the least guarded gate and get you inside. I will watch from the castle. When the Queen enters the garden I will place a lit candle in the third window from the tower. She still struggles with her powers when under emotional stress. You boys think you can get her worked up?"

The leader gave a cruel smile. "I think we can taunt the queen from the shadows before we kill her." He then turned serious. "For this to work you will have to get your hands dirty. We can't just rush a gate. The guards will sound an alert. You will have to kill any remaining guards."

Samuels looked shocked. "Me? How?"

The man shrugged. "Use your position they won't expect you. Just stab them in the back." He grabbed one of his friends and pointed to a spot on the upper back. "Right here in the lung so they can't scream."

"But...but I just want to get rid of the queen. I wasn't expecting anyone else to get hurt."

"Hey when you do great things sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Samuels slowly nodded. "Alright I better be going. If we succeed within a few hours the snow queen's reign of terror will be over."

* * *

Samuels stopped and picked up a few things to make it look like he left for legitimate reasons. He quickly put them away and proceeded to a gate where four guards were on watch. He waited until there were signs of the people he paid to cause a scene at another gate. He quickly went over to the guards. "Excuse me gentlemen but there is a disturbance at the southwest gate. Looks like a rabble protesting the queen."

"Again?" The officer in charge rolled his eyes. "Alright let's break this up quickly. Corporal Gavin you stay here and keep an eye on this gate. You other two with me." The men ran off to the disturbance.

Samuels looked at Gavin. He knew this man. He was a rather delightful young man. He wished it would have been someone else to be here. But he had to do what was necessary. "I'll stay while they are gone and give you an extra set of eyes." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Samuels." The corporal smiled at him. "If you do see anything just let me know and I'll shout an alert. You just get yourself out of here. We shouldn't have any problems though."

Samuels nodded. "You're looking well corporal. Is the baby finally sleeping though the night?"

"Yea." Gavin smiled. "Lily and I are so excited about our first child. But it is nice to be sleeping more now."

"I imagine." Samuels said. "Hey what's going on over there?"

Gavin turned. "The harbor? What do you see?"

Unfortunately Gavin didn't see Samuels pull a knife out from behind him.

* * *

Elsa walked alone in the garden. It was easy to see she was upset as she was leaving an ice trail behind her. She didn't notice as she was lost in her thoughts. She still couldn't believe Erik was leaving just like that. She felt as if she did something wrong. There had to be some reason he would just walk out like this. She stopped and looked up into the clear sky as if the stars would spell out an answer. She was feeling so hurt and confused now. She knew he had his reasons. She just wished she could understand.

She didn't know exactly why she was feeling so sad about it either. While there were times over the last three years where it seemed like he was her only friend. It seemed she didn't appreciate his company as much as now when he was leaving. Now she was afraid she may never see him again.

At least she had Anna now. Without her sister she wasn't sure what she would do now. She had hoped now that she had thawed everything and was gaining more control of her powers she could lead a relatively normal life now. Instead just when things were looking up someone close to her was walking out the door.

She continued to walk slowly with her head down trying to get her thoughts together. She would have to replace Erik now. She wasn't looking forward to that. Someone by her side she barely knew. She just hoped that this was the last time someone walked out of her life.

Elsa was so lost in her sadness and thoughts that she didn't notice small amounts of noise coming from the bushes. As she walked by a fountain in the middle of the garden a small rock sailed through the air and collided with the right side of her face.

She gasped and stumbled some and grabbed her face in pain. She pulled her hand back and saw blood from a small cut. She looked around trying to see who threw the rock when she caught a glimpse of another that she managed to avoid being struck by.

"Who's there?" She called out. "That wasn't funny, that hurt!"

A voice from the shadows replied. "Oh no your majesty it's not funny. Just like it wasn't funny when you froze the entire kingdom."

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded but panic started to rise in her voice.

Another voice spoke from behind her. "We represent the concerned citizens of Arendelle."

Elsa turned around trying to see who the voice belonged to. "What do you want?"

From another direction another voice spoke. "We wish to end the threat to our fair land." The voice spoke almost mockingly.

Elsa looked around still unable to see those who spoke. "What do you mean…ow!" She cried out in pain again as another stone was thrown hitting her in the side.

Several voices laughed from around her and one spoke up. "That pain is nothing compared to the pain you caused us."

Elsa cried out in pain again as another rock struck her in the shoulder. "Please stop. Just go away!"

The voice continued. "Oh don't worry my queen. We have no intention of making you suffer all night long. Relax it will all be over soon."

Elsa answered back more panicked this time. "Please stay away! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

A cold voice answered angrily. "Oh it's far too late for that. It's time we end the reign of the snow witch."

Elsa heard footsteps approach from behind she turned and reacted sending a bolt of magic toward the sound. "I said stay back!"

She heard the laughing around her again. "Your sorcery won't help you here." She could tell they were moving around making it harder for her to tell where they were. The voice continued. "It's time for the witch to pay for her crimes."

Her attackers rushed forward then back again. She shot ice whenever she caught a glimpse of one but the came from all directions it seemed their taunts endless. She couldn't focus on what she was doing. They knew they had her out of control they kept circling like wolves waiting for her to make the inevitable mistake that would cost her life.

* * *

Erik walked slowly out of the castle into the night and looked up at the starry sky. He was now dressed in a normal army uniform having turned in his royal guard one. This was it. He was really leaving. He made his way slowly across the courtyard to the outer gates. He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts except what he was doing next. It wasn't working though for some reason Elsa kept popping into his head. All he could see was her sad expression pleading with him not to leave. It was not the way he wanted to remember her. He was beginning to think it would be better if he just forgot about her. She was queen now. He was just a soldier in her army. Normal circumstances dictated that they had no business having a personal relationship of any kind.

But the circumstances were not exactly normal. She was an exceptional young woman with an extraordinary gift. He had been brought into her life at just the right time when she needed someone. He shook his head. It could have been anyone, he told himself. He just happened to be there at the right time so there was nothing special about him. Now that her secret was in the open he wasn't needed to help her conceal it. She didn't need him anymore. She needed people who were more compassionate and caring then him.

As he neared the gates something else started creeping into his thoughts. Something wasn't right. Instinct and training was telling him something was very wrong. There was no guard at the gate and the area was just too quiet. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he put his hand on his sword. He slowly walked to the gate keeping an eye out for anything unusual. He noticed a pair of feet on the ground. But from the position they were in the person they belonged to was laying down. He rushed over to the boots and something else caught his attention.

Blood.

Blood formed around the boots and ran across the ground slowly. He looked around the corner and saw the body the feet belonged to.

"Gavin!"

Erik called out and dropped to his knees. As soon as he touched Gavin he knew he was dead. He couldn't believe it. He had recruited this young man himself and trained him. Gavin had even made Erik his new son's godfather. He examined Gavin's body and saw a stab wound in his back. Gavin's sword was still at his side in its sheath and his rifle was uncocked and never fired. It looked like someone he knew just stabbed him in the back. Erik shuddered remembering when the same thing happened to him. Except Gavin wasn't lucky enough to survive. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly.

Erik stood and looked around. Why had someone done this? If he was right and the killer was someone Gavin knew they already had access to the castle. Why kill a guard? Was this simply revenge for something? It couldn't be. Gavin was well liked and if someone wanted revenge on a guard doing it by the gate would be a terrible idea. Where were the other guards anyways? No one ever manned a gate alone. The most likely explanation was…

…if you were trying to sneak something or someone in.

What if someone was trying to smuggle something or someone in? But the most likely reason to that would be…

Elsa

He had to find her. There might be a plot in motion to kill her. He looked around. Where was she? He last saw her in the garden. Was she still there? Did whoever was after her know she was there?

His answer came as he saw a blue flash come from the direction of the garden. Elsa was using her powers. Erik sprinted for the garden hoping he would get there in time.

* * *

Elsa fired ice bolts randomly. She couldn't focus her aim though. She was too afraid. Once of her attackers came close with the blade raised but she managed to knock him off his feet with a blast before he could deliver a blow. He managed to retreat to the shadows though before she could freeze him in his place.

All around her she heard the calls and insults of her attackers.

"Is that all you got witch?"

"Twenty schillings for whoever gets the kill!"

"So this is the great snow queen? The one who froze all of Arendelle but can't defend herself against a few."

"Why bother fighting? You know that Arendelle will be better off without you."

Elsa continued to try to fight back. It was beginning to look hopeless. She didn't feel the love or freedom when she had done her greatest achievements. Now it was only fear. Her powers reacted with her, but they were random effects that only slowed her attackers. She began to realize that no one was coming to save her this time. The only person who knew she was out here was Anna and she told her she wanted to be left alone.

She stopped for a moment a stood watching. The pain aching where the rocks had stuck her. She was feeling exhausted she felt she didn't have much left. Around her she heard her attacker's cruel laughs. "I think she has had enough boys. Let's finish this."

She heard footsteps from all directions. She took a deep breath preparing to make one last stand.

Suddenly Erik burst onto the scene his sword drawn. It was not the most graceful entrance though because as soon as he stepped on the ice he slid across the ground his sword clattering away from him.

"The queen's guard!" A voice said

"Quick, kill him!"

Erik slid and slammed into the fountain. He looked up to see one of the men rush towards him his blade raised.

He never made it to Erik though because suddenly his feet became encased in ice as the rest of his body jolted forward then stopped just a couple feet from Erik. Erik looked at Elsa who had her arms raised her eyes wide with fear. "Thanks." Erik said and went to retrieve his sword.

Before he could grab it though another man rushed him. This time Erik was more prepared and grabbed his arm before he could bring the knife down. He wrestled the man and managed to twist his arm so he would release the blade then pushed him away. The man scampered back into the shadows and Erik retrieved his sword and drew his pistol and rushed back to Elsa.

From the darkness he heard. "Step away from her. You're outnumbered and you only have one shot. You can't protect her from all sides. Just walk away and you won't be harmed."

Erik thought for a second. The man was right he was outnumbered from multiple sides. He couldn't cover Elsa from all angles. He had an idea though.

"Your right. Let's even things up a little." He pointed his pistol in the air and fired the shot echoing though the grounds. "That should get the rest of the guard's attention. I suggest you boys throw your weapons down before they get here."

The man responded. "Alright rush them we have to do this now!" And the four remaining attackers rushed Erik and Elsa.

Erik turned to Elsa pointing to one of them. "Freeze him!" He then turned and threw his empty pistol at one causing him to slow down when he blocked it. He took advantage and fought with the other his sword clanging against the attacker's long knife blade. With a longer blade and being more skilled Erik was quickly able to stab the man though the chest before turning his attention towards the other two. He proceeded to duel with them two on one keeping himself between them and Elsa. Elsa was able to hold the final one at bay making him dodge jets of ice that she sent at him. Erik fought the other two managed to hold them back by blocked their blows and returning with long swipes that caused them to fall back away from him.

Then several shots rang out.

The man going after Elsa was struck by two bullets fired my incoming castle guards. Elsa let out a small scream. Also running into the garden was Anna, Kristoff, and Alexander. The guards rushed to assist Erik as he continued to fight the other two men. He noticed a young girl enter the garden from another direction apparently seeing what the commotion was about. He knew this girl. "Amy get back!" He ordered as the girl ran back into the darkness her eyes filled with fear.

A crossbow bolt hit one of his attackers in the legs causing him to fall over. With only one to worry about he was able to slash him quickly though the throat and chest and he fell dead to the ground. With the attackers incapacitated he turned to Elsa and several of the guards went to secure the queen. Elsa was not looking at them or Erik though. She was staring wide eyed up one of the trails.

"Everyone stop!" A voice yelled from where Elsa was looking.

Erik turned and saw Samuels the butler walking into view. In his hand he held a knife that was held to the throat of Amy. He walked pushing the girl in front of them until they faced everyone. From behind the guards a scream was heard from Amy's mother who had run out to see what the commotion was about. He looked at Elsa "Tell the guards to put the guns down!" he commanded.

"Do it!" Elsa said in a panic. The guards slowly laid the rifles and muskets on the ground.

Erik pointed his sword to Samuels. "Samuels what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done!"

Erik continued. "Okay let's talk about this Samuels. I know your no killer. Let's just put the knife down before you do something that you regret."

"It's too late for that." Samuels said. "I have already shed blood to make tonight happen I will shed more if it means my goal is complete."

Erik looked at him. "What are you talking about…Wait! You killed Gavin?! You son of a… "Erik took a step closer to Samuels. "I'm gonna carve you…"

"Hold it Captain!" He pulled Amy closer holding the knife closer to her throat.

Erik stopped. "Come on you don't want to do this. She is just fifteen."

"It's up to Queen Elsa to decide her fate." Samuels looked at Elsa. "Time to show everyone who the snow queen is your majesty. Will you sacrifice yourself or let this child die in your place?"

Elsa stared at him. "You mean to say…"

"Yes either you order your guard to kill you or I will kill poor Amy here."

From behind Elsa she heard both Anna and Amy's mother scream. This couldn't be happening. She didn't want to die. But how could she let a girl be slaughtered in her place? She closed her eyes as tears stung them. She had caused enough pain. No one else was going to suffer because of her. She opened her eyes and looked at Anna and said. "I'm sorry."

"Elsa No!" Anna screamed

Elsa turned to Erik. "Captain do as he says. Kill me."

* * *

Erik stared at Elsa. "No." he said softly

Elsa looked at him. "Captain please."

"No! I will not!"

"Captain I gave you an order!" Elsa commanded but her voice was pleading.

"NO!" Erik threw his sword down. It hit the ground with a loud clang.

Samuel's looked at him. "Your queen gave you an order Captain. I would hate to have to kill Amy because you can't obey."

Erik looked at him. "Dammit Samuels don't make me do this. It doesn't have to go down like this."

Samuels laughed. "Yes it does. I'm dead either way. This way at least I rid Arendelle of her."

Elsa walked up to Erik and tried to smile. "It's ok Captain. You will be protecting her. No one can blame you."

Erik looked at her a tear forming in his eye. His voice trembled slightly. "I can't. Don't ask me to do this."

Elsa looked at him sadly. "We have no choice I won't allow him to harm that girl."

Erik looked around franticly looking for something, anything. He needed time. "Please. You know I could never harm you."

Elsa smiled slightly. "I know." She stepped away from him. "Mr. Samuels I have a compromise."

"I'm not interested. What's it going to be? Your life or hers?" Samuels said angrily.

"Mine." Elsa answered stepping closer. "But you're going to have to do it. I can't have anyone else do it."

Samuels thought for a moment. "Very well I agree. Step closer. Once you close enough I will let the girl go. Any sign of ice though and she dies."

Elsa nodded. "I understand." She walked slowly towards him like a spectator to her own execution. Tears ran and froze down her face as she tried to drown out the pleas from her sister and others. She tried to hold her head high. If this was she was how to meet her end then so be it. She was saving a life. One couldn't ask for a better end. She tried to give Amy a comforting smile as she stepped closer trying to let her know it was ok. Only a few more steps to go. She took a deep breath as she suddenly felt a hand grab hers.

Erik gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Erik please I have to do this!"

"Captain…" Samuels warned.

Erik looked at Samuels. "Just give me a minute." He turned back to Elsa and looked in her eyes as he pulled her closer. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh please." Samuels grumbled. "This cliché bit. Not going to change my mind. You should have told her earlier."

Elsa and Erik ignored him as Erik gently turned Elsa away from Samuels and looked into her surprised eyes. "Erik…" She asked shocked not knowing what to think.

"Elsa I just wanted to say…" He bent closer to her. His lips nearing hers. "That I always have…" His lips now nearly brushing hers…

Elsa wasn't sure what to do or say. Was he saying this just because she was about to die? She knew he cared about her but like this? She didn't resist though. She trembled a little bit not sure what she was feeling. If she was about to die though, she would rather feel loved.

Erik brought Elsa closer to him his eyes locked in hers as their lips were about to touch. "Elsa I…" He paused having trouble getting the words out even now. The whole palace staff was watching mixed with being memorized and terrified. Erik whispered again "Elsa I…"

Erik snapped his head back up. "Falkner now!"

A rifle shot rang out and a bullet stuck Samuels in the shoulder knocking him down. Erik sprang forward and grabbed Amy spinning her away from Samuels before picking up the fallen knife. He turned back to Samuels and raised the knife for the killing blow.

"Captain stop!" Elsa screamed at him.

He stopped the blade before embedding it in Samuels and tossed it way instead. "Guards secure this filth."

Amy's mother and father ran past him to their daughter hugging her tight. Anna had run over to Elsa and was now holding her. Erik went and picked up his sword and took a deep breath. That was to close for comfort. He smiled some as Falkner came over though. "Nice shot."

Lt. Falkner shrugged. "I was actually going for his head."

Erik turned an examined the scene and thought about what had just transpired. He had seen what he needed when Elsa decided to have Samuels kill her. He had seen Falkner, one of the best sharpshooters in the kingdom sneaking though the shadows and bushes trying to get a clean shot. He needed to give him time. So he quickly decided to pull the act with Elsa. While it seemed he was staring into her eyes he was actually watching Falkner get into position and giving hand signals from behind Elsa's back.

Erik turned back to Falkner. "I'm just glad you didn't get caught up in the show."

"Well it was impressive. I think you had everyone fooled. Now are you really going to walk away after all this?"

Erik grimaced. He was afraid that might pop up. "I don't know. I doubt this changes anything. Besides with the show I put on people might talk if I stick around."

Falkner looked at him. "Well personally I would say who cares what they think. You have earned your post. Heck after what you have done if you actually had real feelings for her I would say you earned them."

Erik shrugged off the comment. He thought about sneaking off but thought it best to check on Elsa. He walked over to her but Anna got to him first. She slapped him across the face. "That's for leaving her alone!" Then she grabbed him in a hug. "This is for coming back and saving her again." The slap didn't surprise him. If he was honest with himself he probably deserved it.

He walked slowly up to Elsa. Her face was cut and bruised slightly. She still had tears in her eyes and she was hugging herself clearly still upset about the whole ordeal. Erik approached her. "Queen Elsa are you alright?"

She looked at him and said nothing instead she grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled herself into him burying her face into his shoulder and cried softly. She could feel her trembling a little and he let his arms wrap around her as he held her trying to comfort her. "Its ok your majesty. You're safe now."

Elsa couldn't stop herself. The tears wouldn't stop. The events of the entire day just came crashing down on her. Erik saying he was leaving. The attack on her. Being made to choose between her life and another's. It was all too much. Her tears froze and stuck to Erik's uniform. She couldn't let go. She just needed to feel secure. She didn't want him to leave. So could barely speak at the moment she just trembled and clutched him tight and said one word. "Please."

Erik looked down at her still holding her and gently wiped some of the blood of his cheek with his thumb. "Its ok my queen. I got you."

Elsa choked and sobbed again. "Please…don't leave me."

Erik looked down at her. His heart ached at the sight of her looking so sad. He couldn't do this to her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up. "Promise?"

He smiled. "With you till the end."

* * *

End of Chapter 13

First of all. Your Welcome. Why? Because I was so tempted to end this chapter at several points and leave you with the mother of all cliff hangers. I decided it would be better to end on a positive note. I was thinking about stopping when Elsa told Erik to kill her or when it seemed Erik and Elsa were about to kiss and also thought about just before Erik gave Falkner the order to fire. So did I have you going as well with Erik's show with Elsa?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said one of my favorites. Mostly for the opportunities it gave me to mess with your heads. Please leave reviews. I may be addicted to them so leave them. need more! Thanks for reading. Chapter 14 in the works.

interesting side note: Saturday night I was walking by a well known sports bar in a major city and blaring out the windows and sidewalk speakers was "Let it Go" (The movie version) not somewhere I expected to hear that song.


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

The following takes place between 11 pm and 1 am

Events occur in real time.

Okay not really I just wanted to say that. It has been a long day though hasn't it? It started with the last part of chapter 11 and has gone though 12 and 13. Time to wrap this day up and move on with the story. Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Thanks to a rather uncooperative inmate I sustained a mild hand injury that slowed my typing down. Nothing serious though. Not the first time my main job has sent me to the hospital. Actually it was the third time. But you didn't log on to hear about that. Lets get back to the story. Enjoy.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 14

It had been a near catastrophe.

The surviving assailants were cuffed and lead away by castle guards as the rest of the staff returned inside. The few remaining witnessed the scene of the queen clutching her guard while her sister, Kristoff, Olaf, Davis, and Alexander stood by.

It took Elsa a few minutes to compose herself. When she finally let go of Erik she blushed slightly. "Sorry." She said quietly.

Erik looked at her. "It's quite alright your majesty. You have been though quite the ordeal." He smiled gently. "We should get you inside."

Elsa nodded and looked around at the ice she had created that was splattered in all sorts of shapes around the garden. "I don't think I can melt this right now."

Anna grabbed her sister's arm. "It's alright you have been through enough tonight." The group headed back into the castle.

As they entered Elsa stopped. "I don't think I can sleep right now."

"It's ok. I'll stay with you!" Anna said reassuringly as the sisters sat down in the library.

"Your majesty, your highness. We will be right outside if you need anything." Davis told them then shut the door. The men and the snowman stood in the hallway and all turned their heads to Erik.

He looked around at them. "What?"

* * *

When the door closed Anna threw her arms around Elsa again. "Never do that to me again!"

Elsa held Anna and asked. "What do you mean?"

"You were going to let yourself die!" Anna started to cry.

"I'm sorry Anna. But I couldn't let him kill that girl. I could never live with myself."

"I know but I just got you back into my life." Anna said squeezing Elsa even harder. "I can't lose you just like that."

"It's ok Anna. We got through it. I'm still here." She smiled at her sister. "And I will always be here for you. Things will be different now. I have lots of time to make up for."

"Oh Elsa its ok. I understand you just didn't want to hurt me."

Elsa waved it off. "Even so I never should have shut you out. Now we can be sisters again and I promise I'm never shutting you out again."

Anna smiled at her big sister then shuddered. "I was so scared tonight." She admitted looking at her.

Elsa patted her hand. "It's ok I was too. But it's over now. Let's not talk about it anymore I don't want to relive it anymore then I have to."

"Okay let's talk about something else." Anna smirked. "What was with that big scene with Erik?"

Elsa blushed at the mention of this. "He was just putting on an act to buy time." She answered but looked a little flustered.

"Uh huh. It looked almost to convincing to me. Did you fall for it?"

Elsa blushed more. "I didn't know what to think. My head was spinning."

Anna smirked. "You didn't seem to mind it too much."

"Well…uh…I was scared. I guess it was nice to know he cared about me. But I never thought he would have thought about me that way."

"What about you thinking that way about him?"

"Of course not! I mean he is a really nice man, but I had trouble being close to my own sister romance for me just wasn't an option. And it's still not an option now." She added.

Anna looked at Elsa. "Well why can't romance be an option for you? You don't need to hide away anymore. You have control of your powers. Your very pretty Elsa the suitors are going to come."

Elsa sighed. "Right now it's just not something I can worry about Anna. I just got you back into my life. I would like to focus on that. Besides I have been shut away for so long I'm still not used to people. The thought of falling in love just doesn't seem to be possible after all that. I know that it will be expected of me to find a man to become king and produce an heir. But it's something I'm not about to do now. When the time comes it will probably just be a political arrangement that's best for the kingdom."

Anna frowned. "But certainly you have as much right to fall in love as anyone else?"

Elsa gave a slight smile. "Unfortantly people in my position don't always get that choice. I will have to do whats best for Arendelle. Besides I guess in some ways it will be a relief. It will all be nicely arranged I won't have to go though the trouble of getting to know some one an develop a relationship."

Anna looked surprised. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

Elsa shook her head. "For other people its fine. But like I said I have been shut away for so long. I love the people of Arendelle but I can care for them with my policies and other things. The thought of opening up to all sorts of new people is just so uncomfortable for me right now. It will take a long time to get used to it. Besides I am not in total control of my abilities yet. I don't need the stress of a new relationship to cause another accident."

Anna smiled. "I understand I guess. But so help me I am going to see you fall in love at some point with the perfect guy."

Elsa smiled and shook her head again looking at Anna. "We need to worry about other things Anna. And you have your own life to worry about without wasting your time on my love life."

Anna studied her sister trying to figure out her response. She decided to let the subject go. At least for now. She smiled again. "You know what we need? Some hot chocolate."

* * *

Outside the room Davis, Kristoff, Alexander, and Olaf all turned to Erik.

Davis spoke first. "You do realize that if you hadn't shown up when you did she probably would have been killed?"

Erik put his head down and nodded.

Alexander spoke next. "Are you still going to abandon her after this?"

Erik looked up. "For the record, I never abandoned the queen. I was a decision that seemed like the best course of action. Clearly I was mistaken. So no. I have already told the queen I will resume my post."

"Excellent." Davis smiled.

"Agreed." Said Alexander. "I believe she needs your services now more than ever."

Davis and Kristoff nodded in agreement. Then Kristoff spoke up. "You know I'm curious as to what inspired that display of affection you used as a distraction."

Alexander looked at Erik. "Yes, a rather unusual tactic. Effective yes. But you had me completely fooled. Is that something you train your men in Col. Davis?"

Davis smirked. "I was as surprised as the rest of you. He even had me fooled. Especially considering I have never known this man to be capable of affection."

Kristoff spoke again. "So how bout it Captain? Something special give you inspiration to make it look like you were about to pledge your undying love?"

Erik held his hands up. "Look fellas, and prince. I had to buy time. I used what I had available. I figured I had two options the other being, hey look at that!"

Kristoff grinned not backing down. "Come on its just us guys here. Because that scene just seemed far to heart felt to just be a ruse. And hey who could blame you? You have been by her side for years it would only be human."

Davis interrupted. "While it may seem natural in normal circumstances Mr. Bjorkman. I can assure you that as a soldier the captain is capable of keeping his emotions in check and his relationships professional." He then added with a smirk. "Despite the fact that is act did seem a little too real."

Alexander smiled. "Yes despite your protests captain could it be your heart and mind acted as one with the first thought that came to mind?"

Erik looked at them. "No of course not. Thinking with your heart in those situations gets people killed. My only thoughts were concerns for the queen's safety nothing more."

Olaf finally spoke up having just been standing there watching. "What do you mean Erik? Don't you love Elsa? It sure looked like you did in the garden."

Suddenly a female voice spoke up. "Yes captain, please explain that."

Erik, Davis, and Alexander turned and bowed. "Princess Anna!" Kristoff just smiled while Olaf jumped and clapped his little stick hands together.

Anna smiled. "It's alright gentlemen, relax. But I am interested in hearing the captions answer to Olaf's question."

Erik stood at attention. "Your highness I swear there is nothing inappropriate happening in my duties with the queen."

Anna smirked and shook her head. "Do I have to slap you again? I said relax. And that's not the question Olaf asked. He asked if you love my sister. Because from his observations as well as mine the act you put on tonight was too convincing. And please for the love of everything good and sacred don't give me the simple good soldier short answer about duty. I want a heartfelt and honest answer."

Erik thought for a moment. Anna was not going to let him off easy. He considered what had happened for a bit then said. "Olaf you will have to explain what you mean by love. In some languages they use different words for different types of love. In ours we just throw the word around to cover everything thing from romance, to family, to friends, and to our favorite mug."

"Oh." Olaf said not expecting such a complicated answer. His eyes brightened up as he remembered something though. "Well I mean you would seem to do anything for Elsa. You threw yourself in front of danger for her. You carried her down the mountain. You came back when you thought she was in trouble. And then when it seemed she was going to die it looked like you really cared for her in that moment. I doesn't seem like something you could just fake. I remember telling Anna that love is putting someone else's needs ahead of your own. You would do anything for them no matter what it means to you. From what I have seen and heard that is how you treat Elsa."

It was now Erik's turn to be confused. He looked thoughtfully at Olaf. He hadn't expected this little snowman to be capable of such thought. But he was a creation of Elsa. Maybe some of her was in Olaf. He smiled an answered. "Well I suppose when you say it like that Olaf I guess you can say in a sense I do love the queen. Just not in the way you may be thinking. I have been close to her for over four years now. So of course I do care about her as a person. But I also cared about the men I used to have under my command. I carried several of them to safety when they were wounded as well. However any notion of romance between me and the queen s out of the question."

"Oh." Said Olaf looking disappointed. "From the looks of things I thought you really cared about her. Are you sure you're not just confused about your feelings?"

"Yea." Anna chimed in. "Are you sure you're not just hiding from your feelings?"

Erik turned his attention back to Anna. "No your highness. I just chose to keep feeling in check. Despite the rumors around the castle that I have no heart I do care for the queens wellbeing as more than just her guard. All other feelings would be foolish and a waste of time though."

Anna looked surprised. "Are you saying Elsa isn't worthy of your affection?"

Erik shook his head. "No your highness. Quite the opposite. Even if, I stress the if part, I was capable of feeling something more for the queen I would not be worthy of her affection. I am just a common soldier in her army. Everyone knows I am cold, hard, and has the blood of more than one man on my hands. Queen Elsa is ruler of a kingdom, eloquent, graceful, poised, kind, and merciful."

Anna spoke up. "Don't you believe love could overcome all that?"

Erik smiled gently. "Forgive me your highness but I believe Romantic love to be something of a myth."

Anna gasped and even the men balked at his response. "You can't be serious!" Anna said shocked. "You mean you think all the marriages in the world are a sham?"

"No of course not. But too many people get caught up in a rash of feelings or a pretty face. Getting to know someone. I mean truly get to know them takes much more time and effort then the poems and stories would have you believe. For me I just never have the time. My duty will always come first. Romance will just be a distraction someone like me can't afford."

Anna made a scoffing sound and threw her hands up in the air. "You're unbelievable. Why Elsa wants to keep you is beyond me, you're so darn depressing."

With that she walked away to get hot chocolate for Elsa and her.

Alexander and Davis looked at Erik and shook their heads. Kristoff just smiled and said. "I think the man does protest too much."

Alexander clapped Erik on the shoulder. "You know what. We need to loosen you up some. I have some fine Belcomp assorted drinks. You guys should join me. And I don't want to hear that it's not appropriate because I'm a prince. You guys all did your parts as heroes during the last few days. I insist."

Davis glanced at the door that Elsa was behind. "I think we should stay here."

Alexander waved it off. "Come now. You have ten guards standing down this hallway guarding nothing in particular. Surly you can post a few of them by the door. Besides we will be just down the hall. Come on now it's not polite to refuse a princes' offer."

The other men shrugged and Davis posted several men at the door. Erik looked unsure about leaving but Alexander would have none of it. "Come now Captain you earned it. Maybe after a few drinks we can introduce you to a few of the many lovely young women that work in this castle. How a young man of your status has not taken advantage of such a situation is beyond me."

With that the men and snowman sat down to a guy's night enjoying the gift Alexander presented.

* * *

Being good officers with duties to do in the morning Erik and Davis only had a few drinks each. Kristoff must have not had much drinking experience even for the mountain man he was. He was down asleep on the table. Alexander was a more stoic soul but managed to overdo it. After a while he feel out of his chair. The real entertainment of the night was Olaf.

Olaf had picked up a glass of green liquid. "Wow this looks good what is it?"

"That." Alexander said proudly. "It some of Belcomp's premier mountain whiskey. Careful it's got a bit of a kick."

Apparently Olaf didn't understand what careful meant yet because he tipped the glass back and poured it into his mouth."

"Wow that's tasty! And it makes me feel so warm! More please?"

Alexander laughed and poured him another glass. "There you go my friend. Without a doubt the finest snowman I have ever met."

Erik and Davis watched in amazement as Olaf downed glass after glass. Davis leaned over to Erik. "Is it my imagination or is he turning green?"

"No I'm pretty sure he is." Erik smirked

Olaf stumbled around then approached the two officers. "Hi I'm hugs and I like warm Olaf!" then proceeded to fall over.

Erik poked at Olaf. "Um I think the snowman passed out."

The two men looked around the room at the other three unconscious members of the party. "Well we should probably get them off the floor." Davis said.

Erik and Davis gently moved Alexander and Kristoff to couches. They stood and stared at Olaf for a moment and decided it was best to just leave him.

The two then left the room but left instructions for some of the night guards to check in on the trio. Davis looked at Erik. "Ug it's going to be a long day tomorrow. That stuff was stronger then I'm used to."

Erik nodded. "Hopefully no one notices. But if I have to puke I know just the dungeon cell to do it in. Goodnight Colonel."

Davis responded. "Goodnight Captain. Glad to have you back."

The two men went their separate ways. Erik decided to check on Elsa before heading to his room. As he approached the room where he left the sisters Elsa stepped out. "Oh captain I didn't think you would still be awake."

"Just wrapping things up your majesty. Is there anything you require?"

"No thank you Captain. I was just heading to my room."

"Would you like an escort your majesty?"

"Actually, yes some company would be appreciated."

The two walked down the halls like they had done many times before. Tonight, however, something was different.

Elsa didn't say a word as they walked. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was strange. They waked in silence. Which in itself wasn't unusual as the two weren't the most talkative people in the castle. But usually if something had gone wrong Erik would be more comforting. Tonight he just seemed…off.

For Erik he couldn't figure it out. He had escorted Elsa all over this castle but tonight it just seemed awkward. He felt like he should say something after the ordeal she had been though but no words would come.

Finally Elsa broke the ice. "You know I have never heard you call me Elsa before." She smiled a little.

"I apologize for that your majesty. Normally I would never consider it but I had to make it look good. It won't happen again my queen." Erik said his voice back to its normal formality. She didn't know he had called her that once before but she was unconscious.

Elsa stopped in front of her door and looked at him. "You don't have to apologize. In fact I really didn't mind. It was nice to see you less formal. Despite the circumstances." The truth was she actually would like if he would just call her Elsa. It seemed more friendly and familiar then using titles all the time.

"Thank you for understanding your majesty. However hopefully no more circumstances will arise that will make me have to do that again."

Elsa frowned a little at his response. She couldn't see how he could go from seeing so compassionate and tenderhearted at times then suddenly become rigid and cold.

Erik continued. "I also want to apologize if my actions at the time made you feel uncomfortable. I know it was extremely out of place and improper. Plus many castle staff were witness."

Elsa actually found herself blushing a little. "It's quite alright. You did what you thought was best and ended up saving my life. As for the castle staff I'm sure they will understand. And honestly, I'm not sure if you intended this or not. But I actually found the whole thing something of a comfort. Even though I know now you were putting on an act I do know that you do care about me. It did feel nice to have someone care for me in what I thought was going to be my final moments."

Now it was Erik's turn to blush even though he tried to hide it as best he could. "Oh, I'm sorry your majesty I didn't want to make it seem to you that I had improper feelings for you…I mean about your wellbeing and all but…I had to make it look good…I didn't intend to…" He stumbled over his words trying to explain.

Elsa laughed a little. "It's alright captain I understand. And like I said it made me feel special even if you exaggerated your feelings."

She turned to enter her room. "Queen Elsa." She heard Erik say and turned back.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that what you were willing to do. To sacrifice yourself for that girl. Was one of the bravest things I have ever seen. Many people would like to think they could do what you did but few could fight their fear and survival instinct enough to go through with it. It was truly the sign of a great leader."

At this Elsa blushed even more and said quietly. "Thank you."

Erik bowed a little. "Goodnight my Queen."

* * *

After Elsa closed her door Erik proceeded to his room and closed the door and leaned against it letting out a deep breath. It had been a long strange day. Earlier he had felt so sure he was doing the right thing by leaving. Now events had shown he couldn't have been more wrong. He couldn't afford a mistake like that again. There was another problem that had come up as well. When he had seen Elsa up in her ice castle for the first time looking less like the queen she was expected to be and more like, well her, a small door was created in the back of his mind. Behind that door was feelings he was unfamiliar with and did not need to get in his way. If he was truly honest with himself they were part of the reason he had decided to resign. That plan was off the table now. The events in the garden had caused those feeling to bang on the door echoing in his mind. For a moment he was afraid that door might break open. He couldn't allow that. He had to keep it closed. No matter what.

Elsa stopped an looked out the window before going to bed. It had been a stressful day. Yet for some reason it didn't seem to be terrorizing her like she though it would. The thoughts of arms holding her securely keeping her safe along with a gentle voice and kind green eyes helped her drift off to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14. It was a little shorter then what I usually write. Mostly some fluffy junk and wrapping the day and situation up while setting up the next phase of the story. I'm also not very good at writing fluff. Although the way I let blood fly every other chapter might tell you that. So what do you think will crack first? Elsa's heart of ice or Erik's heart of stone? Or will I pull something else off where they don't end up together and guarantee hurtful reviews? Oh I slightly changed the story summary. Always tinkering. Anyways please leave reviews as they give me a nice warm fuzzy feeling even if I get a negative one.

Chapter notes: When Alexander suggests that Erik should be taking advantage of so many young women in the castle he is not suggesting he should be taking a different one to his room every night. Get your minds out of that gutter. He is more suggesting that he has quite the hunting ground to find the love of his life at his disposal.

Story production notes: For those who might find them interesting: Chapters 12, 13, and 14 where never supposed to exist as they do now. Originally Erik's resignation was going to be resolved at the beginning of chapter 12. Then I decided some character interaction might make it more interesting so the rest of 12 was created. The assassination attempt was not going to be connected and take a different turn. Also originally a main character, movie or OC I'm not going to say who, was suppose to die in the attempt but with the rewrite it didn't fit.

Public service message. While I did throw some drinking in there it is not something to mess around with. I won't tell you how to live your life but I do feel a responsibility to tell you not to be stupid. I have slapped many a handcuff on someone because of alcohol. And I have seen several disasters because of it. So don't drink until your legal and don't overdo it.

Coming soon chapter 15. It is sure to include the following. The word "The". Elsa and Anna. Some punctuation. consonants and vowels. conjunctions and adjectives. Oh and resolve what will happen to Samuels. I was going to put it in this chapter but it might have turned into another mega 7000 word chapter. Speaking of which do you like the long 5 or 6 thousand word chapters? I wonder if I need to split these up better because I am following on of the top stories and it had double the chapters I do but a few thousand fewer words.


	15. Chapter 15: Cleaning Up

Well here we are chapter 15. This story has now passed the 30 followers mark. Thanks to all of you. Now on to the continuation.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 15

Elsa awoke the next morning and walked over to the window. She looked out over Arendelle as she thought about the events of the previous day. While they had been disturbing and distressful she couldn't afford to dwell on them. The past is in the past. However she also could not ignore the situation. There were still those in Arendelle who were frightened or distrustful of her and her powers. This was something she needed to address. The staff had gone to great lengths to try to hide room her the protests and other disturbances that went on. However she still knew about them. She appreciated their efforts, but she was queen. She couldn't just sit in her castle while there were citizens with concerns about her. That had to be dealt with and quickly before it got worse.

As she got ready she thought about the way best to handle the situation. The castle guard would probably recommend a more forceful approach. However, she didn't want to use that option except for extreme cases. Besides, things would get worse if the queen the people feared started cracking down hard on them. A display of her powers probably wouldn't be the best option either. While the ice rink and decorations had placated most of the citizens those who feared her powers would probably grow more afraid with more demonstrations. The best course of action would be to handle it like a normal ruler would.

She walked out of her room and found Erik waiting for her as usual. When she looked at him the events from the previous night came once again to the forefront of her mind. She smiled at him but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. It was time to focus on business. She simply kept the smile and greeted him. "Good morning Captain."

"Good morning your majesty. I trust you rested well." Erik replied.

"Yes, thank you." Elsa replied. She noticed he didn't return her smile. "Is everything alright Captain?"

"Yes my queen. It was just a long day and night." Erik replied hiding the fact what whatever Alexander had given him was causing his head to pound.

Elsa examined him and decided not to press it further. "I'll be addressing the council today captain. Your import as well as Colonel Davis' may be needed. We will also be deciding on what to do with Mr. Samuels and the remaining conspirators.

Erik's eyes flashed dark for a moment. Elsa had never actually seen that look before and felt a bit startled. "Just say the word you majesty and I will personally take care of them." He said his voice turning cold.

Elsa swallowed. She had never seen Erik like this before. She found it somewhat disturbing and frightening. She reminded herself that he was a soldier and one of his men and been senselessly murdered by the group last night. "No captain. I understand you are upset but I will not allow more senseless bloodshed. You are my guard. Not an executioner. These men deserve a chance to explain themselves."

"Of course your majesty. I apologize. I was out of line."

Elsa smiled again at him. "It alright. I understand. Believe me justice will be served." She continued. "There is also the issue with any staff that might have issues with me. I want to make it clear I am willing to listen to any concerns. However if any staff feels they cannot abide working in the castle with the queen they will be allowed to leave their positions un-hassled and to questioned asked. They should be free to be comfortable in their positions. No violence will be tolerated though. If any staff are concerned but willing to talk I will meet with them personally."

"Of course your majesty. I believe Kai, Colonel Davis, and I can address the staff on the situation." Erik said the dark look leaving his eyes as they moved on to other matters.

Elsa smiled at him. "Hopefully you don't have any personal concerns about me."

Erik's smile finally returned. "Your majesty if I had concerns about working in the castle with you I would have to be one of the dumbest people in the world for accepting the position four years ago. When I first saw your powers I was startled yes, but it's not the powers one has to worry about, it's the person who wields them. I figure the fact you haven't made me into an ice sculpture from having to deal with me the past four years a good sign."

Elsa actually laughed a little. "Well there was that one time last year when I thought about putting you in a block for a few days. But I'm glad I didn't."

* * *

Erik went to check on Alexander, Kristoff, and Olaf next. All three will still right where he and Davis left them the night before. He shook his head and grinned trying to figure out how to best deal with the situation. He noticed Olaf started to stir some and try to stand up. Just then Anna and Elsa walked by and got a look in the room.

"What on earth…" Anna started as the sisters walked in.

"Captain what's going on?" Elsa looked at him.

"Well your majesty, long story short. Prince Alexander invited us for a drink that he brought along. They were a bit stronger than expected. Colonel Davis and I decided to more these gentlemen to some couches till they woke up."

"Is that Olaf and is he…green?" Anna said shocked staring at the slumped over snowman.

"Um, yea. Well your highness Olaf found a liquid that burned in a different way. I think he over did it. The drink was green in color."

Anna giggled and Elsa shook her head. Olaf looked around and saw the sisters. "Anna! Elsa! I drank this stuff you have to try. It makes me feel so warm…and also kind of funny."

"Here Olaf I think I can help." Elsa said and made some motions with her hand spinning him around some separating the liquor from his snow. "That should get most of it."

Olaf giggled. "Wow that feels much better. You want a glass Elsa? How bout you Anna? It's so good."

Erik said softly to Elsa. "I wouldn't recommend it your majesty."

"No thank you Olaf we have so much to do today. And you should be careful with that stuff ok?" Elsa smiled at the snowman.

Anna looked at the two men. "Are they ok?"

"They will be fine your highness."

Elsa looked at them. "Maybe it would be best if you not mention we saw them in this state. I would rather not embarrass them."

"Your secret is safe with me your majesty." Erik smiled

"Speak for yourself!" Anna gave a mischievous grin. "I can't wait to tell Kristoff how cute he looks drooling on the couch."

* * *

Alexander awoke awhile later with a pounding head. He groaned as he sat up. Definitely over did it last night. He decided he needed a walk to clear his head. He looked over at Kristoff and decided it would be best to leave him for now. He stepped outside of the room and walked outside.

As he walked he found his thoughts returning to the events of last night. There stood the woman who had unexpectedly stole his heart. He never felt more helpless in his life as Elsa was faced with an impossible choice. He stood there and watched as every fiber of his being urged to save her. Yet he couldn't risk it with Samuels holding a knife to that girl's throat. All he could do is watch as Elsa seemed to walk to her death.

Then Erik had grabbed Elsa and pulled her close in a strong romantic gesture. Alexander could only watch stunned believing his act. Before that moment he had been somewhat jealous of Erik but he figured Erik was too professional to develop any feelings for Elsa. Even when it turned out his display was a ruse, Alexander still found it too convincing. He sighed as he walked. He shouldn't feel this way. Erik was the reason Elsa was still alive. He didn't want to become that guy. Jealous because another guy looked more heroic. Erik was just doing his job. Alexander just needed to be himself not try to be like someone else. He just needed to be himself. If Elsa was to fall for him it would have to be for he was. He would have to wait anyway. With all he had learned about Elsa it would take time with her. She was not the type to jump into a relationship. He needed to move slowly. He could handle that. Elsa was worth it.

He started walking back to the castle. He needed to stop feeling this way about Erik too. There was no reason to have any hard feeling towards him. In truth he really liked and respected the man. He had never seen anyone to loyal to his queen. For the life of him though Alexander couldn't figure out how Erik had been by Elsa's side this whole time and was not smitten by her. To be honest Alexander could see that they were similar in some ways. Both were very closed yet at the same time showed moments of warmth and kindness. Both had a commanding presence that in some ways seem to hide the person behind it. Despite the cold fronts they both could put up they were both caring and compassionate.

It wasn't a competition though, he reminded himself. Erik wasn't a royal anyways. Even though he was perfectly worthy of the queen it would never be allowed by law. Alexander sighed. He had a few more days left in Arendelle. While it wouldn't be possible to win Elsa's heart in that time he would need to get something started. He would just need an opportunity.

* * *

Kai, Davis, and Erik met with the staff in groups. The speech was generally the same for all groups no matter who presented it.

"In light of the recent events, Queen Elsa understands some of you may be frightened or concerned about the abilities she has shown. She wishes to relieve your misgivings and promises she only hid her abilities for fear of harming others. She now has more control of her powers and has no intent of harming anyone. She does understand that this is something you have never seen before. If for any reason you do not feel comfortable serving in the castle with the queen you are free to leave as you please. No judgment will be passed and you will be given resources until you find new employment. If you desire to stay but are still concerned Queen Elsa is willing to meet personally with you. Just come see us and we will set it up. The Queen wishes you all to remain but understands if you choose not to."

After this Erik or Davis would add. "However, don't even consider trying to stay and plot against the queen. You saw what happened in the last attempt. I assure you, we will find out and you will fail."

Unfortunately several staff took Elsa up on her offer to leave. Most explained that they wished the queen their best but couldn't risk staying there themselves in case of another incident. Even several of the guards requested reassignment back to the regular army.

Kai muttered about all the new hires he would have to do while Erik and Davis knew they would have to recruit some new castle guards. In the late afternoon Elsa came to see them. "So how did it go?"

Kai hesitated and said. "Well it depends. You have many who want to speak with you. Depending on how well you can convince them we are looking at between a ten and twenty percent loss of staff and guards."

"That many?" Elsa looked shocked. She hadn't expected that many people to be scared of her. However maybe she shouldn't be completely surprised. She did live hidden in the same castle with them for all these years and suddenly but on a huge demonstration of powerful magic.

"Don't worry about it your majesty." Kai said reassuringly. "I'm sure you will be able to convince most to stay. And there will be many eager citizens hoping to work in the castle."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you gentlemen. Now I have to meet with several council members concerning our assassins to be. If you could please have them in chambers in an hour."

* * *

Elsa rubbed her temples as she met with several key council members. They were discussing what should be done about the prisoners. Each of them was very insistent on what they should do with them.

"Your Majesty, I implore you to deal harshly with these criminals. You have to show that this behavior will not stand. The people cannot see you as weak."

Elsa looked at the man feeling annoyed. "Given the display I put on I don't think being seen as weak is the main issue. I cannot be seen as a malevolent queen. Especially considering my abilities. These men acted out of fear. I understand what fear can do to a person all too well. I can't put them to death just based on that."

Another man spoke up his voice more sympathetic. "I understand that your majesty. However what happened with you was an accident. What these men did was intended to cause harm. Their actions and intentions must have consequences. We cannot let the people of Arendelle believe they can act with immunity to consequences."

Elsa looked at him. "Yes lord Serjek, but we cannot crack down on people who are just voicing fears and opinions. That is not the kind of kingdom I am going to run."

The man held his hands up. "I'm not suggesting that we do. What I am saying is that people cannot be allowed to cross the line into violence."

Elsa sighed. The man was right of course. "How to deal with the protests we will deal with in the meeting. As for the fates of the prisoners, we will hear what they have to say before I pass judgment. Dismissed gentlemen. Thank you for your input."

The men stood and left except for Hyrop who was quiet for most of the meeting. Elsa looked at him. "You disapprove?"

Hyrop smiled his eyes gentle. "Of course not my Queen. I believe you handled that well."

Elsa sat looking tired. "Are you sure? They will want justice. But I don't want one of my first official acts as queen to be a death sentence."

"Nor should it." Hyrop said. "Despite what many may want right now the best thing right now is to show your compassion and mercy. I believe it to be one of your greatest attributes. However one day you will probably have to make that call. It's never easy, but sometimes as ruler you have to use a heavy hand on those who would threaten your kingdom and people."

Elsa nodded. "I hope you're wrong. I just want Arendelle to prosper, be happy, and safe."

Hyrop smiled at her. "As do we all. Unfortunately one of the reason positions like ours are needed is because people and circumstances exist that threaten that. It is decisions we make that try to guide a nation back to that path."

"Well hopefully this will be the last incident I have to deal with for a while." Elsa stood. "Let's get this done."

* * *

Elsa and Hyrop entered the main chambers and everyone stood. She took her seat that faced the main floor instead of the one that faced the council. She looked at the members. "Please be seated." She then looked at Erik who was standing nearby her. "Please send them in."

Erik motioned to the guards who stood by the entry door and they opened them. Several guards then lead the prisoners in. Their eyes were fearful and yet defiant as they were lead in shackles in front of the council. Hyrop stood an addressed them. "Gentlemen you stand accused of attempted assassination of the queen of Arendelle. Normally there would be trail to determine guilt or innocence, but considering you were captured at the scene and witnessed there by many in the room you are hereby guilty." He paused to let that sink in. "Normally a charge of treason would be applied with this. However Queen Elsa has decided to let you give explanation of your actions before passing judgment."

The surviving men who Samuels hired all spoke at once using feeble excuses or blaming it on fear or saying they were coerced. Hyrop restored order and they gave explanations one by one. The council sat and listened looking unimpressed with their stories. None of them looked particularly sorry for what they had done only sorry they failed or had been caught. Elsa sat and listened her face impossible to read. Finally Hyrop spoke again. "Alright we have heard enough. Ordinarily the council would deliberate and vote on proper sentencing. However it has been decided that Queen Elsa, your victim will decide your fate.

Elsa stood and looked at the men. Her face still bore the marks from the attack. Instead of looking at them in anger though, her blue eyes looked sad. "Gentlemen." She spoke firmly but there was a note of sympathy in her voice. "The attack on me last night was terrifying. You came to my home and injured me before attempting to kill me. I should be furious with you. However, I of all people understand what fear can do to a person. I look at you and I see confused men. I wish I could have done something to convince you I meant no harm." She looked at them. "I cannot have you put to death because of your own fears. However your actions still have to be answered for. I hereby sentence you to two years imprisonment. I hope during that time you will see the error of your actions and will be ready to join the people or Arendelle again."

The council chambers nearly exploded s many of them members protested saying the sentence was far too lenient. The men just stood their mouths agape unable to believe they were not on their way to be executed that moment. Erik could not believe it himself. He wanted these men punished far more than that. Yet at the same time he was amazed at the mercy Elsa just showed.

Elsa held up her hand to the council. "Enough!" Ice shot from her fingertips and it got their attention. "That is my decision and it is final."

The guards started to take the prisoners away. "Guards if you will please leave Mr. Samuels. His sentence will be separate."

Samuels looked at the council and Elsa his eyes glaring and defiant. Elsa looked at him and spoke softly. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Why?" Samuels scoffed. "You put Arendelle in danger with a magical winter and you want to know why I tried to protect the kingdom?"

Elsa spoke again her voice sad. "You could have come to me. You could have voiced your concerns."

"As if that would have done any good." He said angrily. "You hid away for thirteen years. Then everything goes wrong and we are just supposed to ignore it? I say no. You, your majesty are simply too dangerous. Something had to be done. No discussion would change that. I just hope someone else with sense will succeed where I failed before you destroy Arendelle."

The words stung Elsa but she kept her composure. "Samuels you worked with all of us. Everyone in this room knew you. You were well liked. We all rusted you and you betrayed that all based on an assumption. And all of that I can forgive." Elsa paused and looked at him then continued. "But you threatened the life of an innocent girl and you brutally murdered a young guard by stabbing him in the back. You have took a husband away from a young woman and left a baby boy fatherless. These are things I cannot forgive. I hereby banish you from Arendelle. You are never to return."

* * *

Elsa turned away from Samuels as the guards took him away. She then walked out to the main floor and faced the council. "Now gentlemen, we need to discuss appropriate measures to keep this sort of thing from happening again."

A councilman spoke from near the back. "Your Majesty, I recommend we use the military to put down these gatherings a protests."

"Absolutely not!" Elsa said. "That will just give the people more reason to be afraid. And I have no intention of hiding behind these walls anymore. I'm sure many of you remember in these very chambers nearly five years ago when Snider tried to overthrow the monarchy and seize control for himself. If it wasn't for the actions of my now personal guard." She pointed at Erik making him blush a little bit, he hated being the center of attention. "Snider would have succeeded. It was all started because of the closed gates. I have no intention of having history repeat itself. That is why I have decided to go out and address the unhappy citizens personally."

The council chambers erupted again.

"You cannot!"

"You majesty you will be killed!"

"I applaud your bravery my queen but let's not be foolhardy."

"It's far too dangerous!"

Erik said nothing but he agreed with the council. She couldn't risk going out there among the upset mobs. All it would take was one person willing to kill and it could all be over.

Elsa help up her hands and shot off some more snow to get their attention. "Gentlemen your concern is noted and appreciated but I have decided this is the best course of action."

Chancellor Byron stood and looked at Erik. "Captain please! Tell the Queen that this is a bad idea."

Erik spoke respectfully. "My lord it is not my place to question the queen." Although he agreed with Byron he would never disagree with Elsa in public. His eye met hers and he gave her a look that told her he strongly disapproved and would let her know about it privately.

Byron did not give up though. "Captain, your job is the security and safety of the queen. If you have concerns it is your duty to voice them."

"You make a valid point my lord. But with respect I do not discuss security concerns publicly unless giving a planning briefing."

Elsa spoke again. "Thank you for your concern chancellor but this is my decision and I am confident in the Captains ability to protect me along with the rest of the castle guard. Most of these people are just scared and confused. I need to show them I care about them. If not they will spread their fear and doubt among the population and Arendelle will be in serious trouble."

* * *

Elsa spent the next hour going over the plans she had with the council. There was arguing back and forth but eventually she managed to get them to agree. Although it was grudgingly as they were still concerned about her safety. Erik waited for her while she spoke to several council members personally then followed her out of the chambers an escorted her back to her room. She looked around to make sure everyone was out of ear shot then turned to him. "Alright go ahead and say it."

Erik got right to the point. "Very well your majesty. I think it's a bad idea to go out and address unhappy citizens personally. It's too much of a risk."

"This coming from a man who throws himself in front of bullets and arrows?"

"I'm trained for that. Besides its part of my duty." Erik argued.

Elsa stopped and turned to him. "And it's my duty as queen to see to the safety and concerns of my people. Even if it does involve some personal risk." Then she added getting a little upset. "And its time everyone stop treating me like some girl hidden behind the walls. Those days are gone."

Erik held up his hands. "My queen you know I don't think of you that way. In fact I know better than anyone the strength you possess. And I'm not just talking about your powers. However, it is my job to keep you safe from harm. There is a reason why you are assigned guards and everything. It's because you are the one who leads this nation. As much as every Joe bag of doughnuts sitting in a tavern thinks he can run a government better in truth they would be lost."

Elsa blushed a little. "Thank you for the compliment but you give me too much credit. It's much more than me in the government. If something were to happen to me I have faith in much of the council."

Erik smiled. "That may be but if something were to happen to you I'm the one that has to answer to Princess Anna."

Elsa laughed a little. "I wouldn't envy you in that situation." She then turned more serious. "Look I appreciate your concern, but this has to be done. I promise we will take every precaution. But I cannot be queen of a kingdom who fears me. It just will not work."

"As you wish your majesty. But I am still concerned. It goes against my nature to place you in harm's way."

They stopped in front of her door. "I know and I'm sorry for putting you in this difficult position. But I believe you once told me something about doing the hard thing for the right reason."

She opened her door then stopped. "By the way do you know how Gavin's wife, Lily is doing?"

Erik shook his head. "She took the news really hard when I told her. I'm actually going to go check on her and baby Armis now."

Elsa looked up at him her bright blue eyes full of sympathy. "That's right you're the godfather. Tell Lily that if she needs anything just to ask me."

Erik bowed. "I will pass that along your majesty. Have a pleasant evening."

* * *

After Elsa closed her door Erik proceeded to a wing of the castle were staff and their families lived. He knocked gently and Lily answered the door. "Oh Captain." She wiped her eyes she had obviously been crying. "Did the queen make a decision?"

"Yes." Erik said. "Samuels was banished from Arendelle forever. You will never have to lay eyes on him again."

"It's better than he deserves." Lily sniffed. "But I don't blame Queen Elsa for not killing him. She is far too gentle for that."

"Yes she is." Erik smiled and took Armis in his arms holding him and smiled. The boy now had no father. Was probably not even aware of it. He looked into the baby's innocent blue eyes. This was not going to stand. He looked at Lily. "Queen Elsa told me to let you know that if you need anything to ask her."

Lily smiled weakly and nodded and took her son back. As Erik watched the two of them his mind flashed back to recruiting a shy but skilled soldier to the castle guard. Introducing that young man to Lily. He remembered their wedding and Gavin's excitement when he became a father. All of that destroyed by a coward. No this was not going to stand.

* * *

Most of the next day Erik spent in chambers with Elsa as they finalized plans for Elsa to talk to the various groups of frightened citizens. Erik said very little during the proceedings except when he and Davis were asked how they planned to protect the queen and they explained the basics of their plan. They never gave all the details though. Just in case someone may not be as loyal as they pretended.

Elsa walked back to her room that night with Anna. Which was fine by Erik. He had other business. Samuels was due to be shipped out for his sentence. Erik proceeded to the dungeon and met with the guards. "I'll take him."

As they walked out of the castle to the docks Samuels was clearly still unrepentant. He looked at Erik and said. "You know Captain when I heard you resigned I thought you got smart and saw what a monster the queen was. But no you have to be blindly loyal and stupid."

Erik shook his head. "It's too bad that loyalty never wore off on you Samuels. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh this mess isn't over Captain. I will find allies. There are plenty of nations who fear the snow queen. I swear I will be back with them behind me."

"Amazing. Queen Elsa shows you incredible mercy and you still want her dead."

"She is a dangerous monster!" Samuels spat. "No regard for the damage she can cause."

Erik laughed in spite. "No regard for the danger she causes? You killed Gavin in cold blood. And did you even consider what your plan would have done to Princess Anna? No you just thought about yourself and some wild fear driven what might be scenario."

They walked on and Erik continued. "Did you know that I actually introduced Gavin and Lily? Seriously you wouldn't think that considering I have trouble with the ladies. Probably the whole cold blooded thing. But for some reason I can tell when two people go well together. And did you know last night I held his son in my arms. Poor kid will never know his father. All thanks to you."

Samuels grunted. "I do actually feel bad about that. But the fear of what the queen is capable of…"

Erik slammed Samuels against a wall. "Don't tell me about fear!" He stared into Samuels eyes. "I was at Fernada six years ago. I'm sure you remember hearing about that massacre. Everyone does. I am one of the few survivors of the assault on hells ridge. If you could call it an assault. I was all of nineteen years old crawling uphill though the blood of my friends an comrades who lay dead on the hill using their bodies for cover, wondering when I was going to join them. So don't tell me about fear!" He yanked Samuels towards him and pushed him towards a ship. "In fact I think it's time you got a lesson."

They walked up the gangplank of a sketchy looking vessel. "Good evening gentlemen." Erik said to the startled crew. "Castle guard inspection." He proceeded to look around the deck. "Oh what's this?" He opened a box. "I believe this is contraband." He held up a few items as the crew looked around nervously.

The captain of the ship ran up. "It's just some minor items Captain no need to arrest us or anything."

"Captain the penalty for these items is heavy fines. However I'm feeling generous tonight if you can do me a favor."

"Of course, anything!"

"I'm going to go below deck and leave something for you. A package if you will. I need you to…dispose of it for me. I'm sure you will understand when you see it."

"Of course sir!"

"Good. Come Samuels let's look around this lovely boat." He pushed Samuels in front as they headed below deck.

Samuels looked around. "This isn't the ship that's supposed to carry me!"

"Slight change of plans." Erik kicked the back of Samuels's legs causing him to drop to his knees. "So how's that fear thing treating you now?"

Samuels looked up at Erik terrified. "Please don't." He begged.

"I remember Queen Elsa and several others saying the same thing to you in the garden. You didn't seem to inclined to show mercy."

"But she is a threat to the whole kingdom!" Samuels pleaded

"Who are you to make that assessment? It's not what the person possesses that makes them dangerous it's the person themselves. When Sniders rebellion broke out I was recognized by both sides as an excellent young soldier. In fact Snider offered me a position of power that could have had me leading the armies of Arendelle. I choose my skills and abilities to serve the people though, not take the easy way and conquer them. Now my abilities and duties are to protect the queen and Arendelle from threats. You have become a threat.

Tears streamed down Samuels face as he looked at Erik. "But my sentence was banishment!"

"I am banishing you. Straight to hell." Then Erik pulled his pistol out put it to Samuels head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

End of chapter 15

Well I ended that on a dark note didn't I? My question to the readers is this. If Elsa ever finds out how Erik crosses the line in dealing with threats to her how will she react? For those of you try to, I believe the word is "ship", Elsa and Erik do you think she can get past his darker side? I have referred to the battle of Fernada a couple of times now. In an upcoming chapter details about just what happened there will be revealed. How many more chapters left of the story? I honestly have no idea. When I first started I didn't think there would be this many. Then I thought I could maybe push it to 20. However I still have several main events I have planned out that I haven't gotten to yet so it will be beyond 20. (Well unless I die in the process, knock on wood.) 15 chapters in and I'm still not set on the end game. But at least I have some options narrowed down.

Apparently everyone likes the longer chapters. My average is about 4500-5200. I try to keep them a minimum of 3500. 1 and 3 being the exceptions.

Anyhoo thank for reading. Please leave reviews. Makes me so happy when I see a new one. And sad when I log in and their are no new reviews. Chapter 16 in the works.

Memorial Day was yesterday here in the U.S. Thanks to all who serve and have served.


	16. Chapter 16: Surprises

Well here is chapter 16. The last update added more followers then any previous one. So welcome aboard to all the new readers. Nothing else to say really so lets get to the story.

The Pierced and Frozen Heart

Chapter 16

The plan was to start small. Elsa could not be dissuaded from going out among the people to ease their fears. No matter what the protests from her council or guards were. Anna protested to at first but eventually Elsa won her over. Since there was no talking Elsa out of it, it was decided to do a small surprise meeting first. That way Elsa could get her feet wet in what she was about to do and the guards and council could gauge the reaction.

The plan was relativity simple. A tavern was chosen where it was known that most of the patrons spoke unhappily about the queen. A few guards, a couple less known minor council members, and some castle staff would enter in disguise. Alexander also volunteered to assist. They would place themselves around the room and observe for a while and the guards would look for weapons and other potential hazards. If it looked good one of them would come out and Elsa and a few guards would enter in disguise and wait for the right moment.

Elsa stood down the street with a hood covering her head as she watched. The volunteers went in just a few at a time to avoid drawing notice of large numbers walking in the door. After about half an hour a guard came over. "Your majesty it appears safe. We are ready." The guard turned to Erik who was standing with Elsa and also disguised. "Captain, no major weapons spotted. Just a few knifes here and there. No firearms from what I can tell."

Erik nodded. It was legal for citizens to own firearms in Arendelle but it was rare to see them in the city. They were expensive and not sold at very many locations. Most of those owned were muskets used for hunting. Still all that was needed was for the wrong person to be hiding a pistol. The group started down the street trying not to look official. Anna and Kristoff volunteered to come with as well. They managed to sell the scene well. Talking and laughing as they walked arm and arm into the tavern and sat down. After them three more guards went in and causally took positions were they could observe best. Then Elsa and Erik walked in and sat with Anna and Kristoff and acted like they were friends meeting. In reality the listened to the conversation around them.

"I tell you what lads. Get you winter gear ready cause it's gonna come early!"

"What's this kingdom coming to with the snow queen on the throne? We're going to be the laughing stock of the region."

"If they don't just invade first! How long do you think the neighbors are going to stay friendly with a queen on the throne who can curse their lands at any time?"

"Look at her. Cursing the land and then suddenly acting like everything's fine. Who does she think she is? I would like to give her a piece of my mind!"

Anna leaned over an whispered to Elsa. "I think that's your cue."

Elsa nodded to Erik. He stood up from the booth they were in and pulled his cloak back signaling the others that it was time. Elsa stood as well and pulled her cloak back then said. "Well it looks like today is your lucky day."

The entire tavern gasped as cries of. "It's the queen!" filled the room. The patrons all looked at each other nervously or embarrassed and the place feel silent as the wondered what would happen next.

Elsa took a few steps toward the man who made the comment. "You were saying sir? I am right here. What do you have to say?"

The man bowed down obviously frightened. "Please forgive me your majesty! That was rude and improper it won't happen again."

Elsa gave the man a little smile. "Mr…"

"Jones! Majesty. I beg you please don't punish me!"

Elsa smiled again. "Mr. Jones I have no intention of punishing you. The people of Arendelle have every right to their opinions. What I want to know Mr. Jones is your opinions. You said it yourself a few moments ago. You wanted to give me a piece of your mind. Well here is your opportunity. Feel free to speak freely. I assure you no retribution will come upon you."

Jones looked around nervously. "Well…um…er…the thing is your majesty, you froze Arendelle solid and ran off. Then you came back and thawed everything. But are we just supposed to sit back and believe everything is just going to be fine?"

Elsa paused before answering. "I understand how what happened could be frightening. I myself was frightened by what I did and was not sure I could reverse it. I just wanted to run away and stay away from everyone. That would have left everything frozen solid though. What happened I cannot take back. I will probably have to live with what I did for the rest of my life. However I have no intention of it ever happening again or using my powers to harm anyone in any way."

Another man spoke. "And what guarantee do we have of that?"

Elsa turned to him. "Right now I can give you nothing more than my word. However, I fully intend to do everything to gain your trust."

Someone else spoke up. "And what of the other nations? How do you know they won't come knocking on the door?"

"I cannot control what other nations do. However I will do everything possible to maintain good relations and keep our allies."

When she finished speaking Alexander stood. "I am Prince Alexander of your allied nation of Belcomp. I can assure you we will remain your ally. Also several other leaders I talked to have pledged continued support of Arendelle."

Elsa continued to speak to the people an answer questions for the next couple of hours. Erik was amazed at her ability to handle herself in front of a potentially hostile crowd. Especially considering this was not something she was used to. Elsa concluded the meeting by saying. "I understand there are more citizens who have concerns. If any of these groups would like to send representatives to the castle I will gladly meet with them."

With that she and the others left and headed back to the castle. It seemed to go really well. And she probably got a few converts. However, it was just the first step. There was still much to do.

Most of the next few days was spent either discussing the next step to be taken with the council or Elsa would meet with a few citizens. The talks generally went well. It helped that those who came were open enough to start a dialog at least.

* * *

One afternoon Elsa took a break to spend time with Anna. Erik gave the sisters some privacy and walked around the castle. During his stroll he came upon Alexander who stopped him. "Captain, I was looking for you."

"Prince Alexander what can I do for you?"

Alexander smirked a little. "Well before I leave I believe you promised me something."

Erik thought for a minute then said. "Oh yes. I promised you some sword lessons. Is your shoulder up for it?"

"I believe so." Alexander grinned.

The two men proceeded to the training field and Erik grabbed two blunted swords and tossed one to Alexander. "Alright, attack when you're ready."

Alexander lunged forward and the two men started dueling their sword clanging together. It didn't last long though as Erik gave Alexander a poke in the chest. "Ow."

"See you're over committing your swing. Opening yourself up and becoming exposed. Keep your strokes shorter. Try to be faster instead or stronger."

Alexander nodded and they started again. This time Alexander focused more on what Erik had told him and survived longer. The clang of the metal attracted other guards and staff over as they watched the two duel. Once again, being far more experienced, Erik won.

Alexander looked at him. "So is this how you train all your men?"

Erik grinned a little. "No, I'm much, much harder on them. And far, far meaner."

"Well don't go easy on me just because I'm a prince. Let's see what you can do."

Erik looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure you shoulder is up for that? And are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

Alexander smiled. "I'm not going to learn anything if you go easy on me."

Erik shrugged. "As you wish. Just remember I warned you." And with that Erik charged forward attacking Alexander faster than before. Alexander furiously tried to block the incoming blows. In truth Erik wasn't fully committing to the strikes just coming close enough to make Alexander panic and try to deflect. As they fought the crowd grew larger and a few started to cheer at the spectacle. Eventually Erik undercut Alexander's legs and put him on his back and held his sword to him. "You my Prince are dead."

He then helped Alexander to his feet. "Remember watch your footing. It's one of the most important things in a fight. When you're on your back you're basically asking your enemy to kill you. If you get knocked down get to your feet as quick as possible."

Alexander nodded and they started again the watching crowd cheering louder as the duel got more intense. Erik swept and Alexander's legs again but this time he managed to roll away and get to his feet and Erik struck the ground where he fell. Alexander tried to take advantage and swung at Erik who managed to side step and the swords clanged again the metal on metal resounding though the air. Suddenly everything was interrupted by a loud female voice.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?"

The men stopped and bowed at the owner of the voice. "Queen Elsa!" They said in unison.

Elsa stood across the grass towards them a look of bewilderment and anger on her face, Anna following close behind her. She strode up to them and demand. "Will someone please explain why my personal guard is dueling with Arendelle's guest Prince?"

Erik spoke first. "My apologies my queen. I promised Alexander I would help him with his sword skills."

Elsa stared at the both of them. "And you thought this would be best accomplished with a public duel using real swords? And duel that looked far too intense to just be practice."

Alexander spoke up this time. "That would be my fault your majesty. I insisted Captain Slovak not hold back and be hard on me."

Elsa shook her head. "Boys! Of all the stupid, lame brained, dangerous ideas. Do me a favor and not kill yourselves." With that she spun around and walked away.

"Perhaps we should call it a day." Erik said.

"Yes." Was all Alexander could say. He was amazed. Elsa looked beautiful even when angry.

* * *

The following day was Alexander's final full day in Arendelle. That night he noticed Elsa walking out to one of the gardens. He decided it was now or never to take advantage of the situation. "Queen Elsa!" he called out walking up to her.

"Prince Alexander." She smiled when she saw him. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if I might accompany you on your walk?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Elsa smiled at him. "Of course I would enjoy the company."

Alexander looked around. "No guard tonight?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Captain Slovak is attending to other matters. He knows where I am but he doesn't need to accompany me everywhere in the castle."

Alexander smiled. He wouldn't have to worry about someone watching over his shoulder.

Elsa turned and looked at him. "So how have you enjoyed your time here in Arendelle? Besides the obvious unexpected."

He grinned and looked at her. "Well the unexpected was just an adventure. I enjoy Arendelle very much. It's a lovely kingdom. I hope my duties bring me here again. Preferably soon."

Elsa smiled at him. "I would like that. You have done so much while you were here. Your family should be proud of you. You have Arendelle's eternal gratitude as well as mine."

"I'm just glad I could make a positive impact and everything turned out okay. I'm looking forward to continued friendship between our two kingdoms. Speaking of which one of these days you should come and visit Belcomp. My Father and Mother would love to meet you."

Elsa smiled again. "Thank you. I would like to visit sometime. It's just I'm still trying to win over some of my own people still. I'm not sure if I'm ready for a foreign visit. Plus I'm nervous about going out on a boat. My parents left one day on a journey and their ship never returned."

Alexander frowned a little. "Ah, yes. I remember hearing about that. My condolences. However when you're ready Belcomp would love to have you. And might as well visit a friendly kingdom to practice for other potential visits."

Elsa nodded then said. "So did you accomplish everything you set out to do? I'm sure with an extra month here your family would have expected some other tasks out of you."

Alexander nodded. "Your staff and council has been most kind is discussing possible trade opportunities. Hopefully our ambassador can come to some arrangement with you. However there is something I still have yet to accomplish."

"Oh what is it? Maybe I can help." Elsa offered

Alexander smiled. "You would actually be the perfect person to help me with this your majesty. After I arrived I decided to take on a personal assignment. I wanted to get to know the ruler of this nation better. More so on a personal level.

Elsa looked at him not sure what to say but blushed a little. "Oh?" She felt a little nervous and slightly uncomfortable as well. She liked Alexander very much. He seemed very kind and gentle. She enjoyed talking with him. And if she was honest with herself she found him to be a very handsome man. There were in fact times when his smile made her blush ever so slightly. However, she did not feel she was anywhere near ready to enter a romantic relationship. She still needed to learn how to let people get close.

Before she could answer Alexander continued. "Of course I understand you have been though a lot the last few weeks. And I imagine the years before where not easy either being hidden away. I am not hoping for anything serious right now. I am just hoping that if my duties bring me to Arendelle again you would permit me to come and see you. Also if you wouldn't object to the occasional correspondence?"

Elsa thought for a moment. It would be nice to maybe have someone to write to. Plus she admitted she wouldn't mind seeing him again. There was no harm in starting something slow. "I would enjoy that Prince Alexander."

"Please call me Joseph. It's my first name."

"Oh, that will take some getting used to but I will try. And you can call me Elsa. At least when we are not in any sort of formal setting. I cannot guarantee anything more than friendship will come from this. But I do enjoy your company and you have been most kind."

The pair walked back to the castle chatting about personal interests. When they walked back inside Elsa found Anna waiting for her. She turned to Alexander. "Thank you so much for the company Joseph. I really enjoyed our talk."

"The pleasure is all mine Elsa. I really hate to leave tomorrow. I hope you will see me off at the dock?"

Elsa smiled as she looked up into his eyes, then shot a look at Anna who was making kissy faces behind Alexander's back. "Yes of course."

"Well I bid you goodnight then." He smiled and looked at her as he headed up the stairs. Although he was sure none of his feet touched the stairs because he was sure he was floating.

* * *

Anna grabbed her sister by the arm. "Well what was that all about?"

Elsa tried to play it off as nothing. "We were just talking about relations between our kingdoms."

"Uh huh, sure. Well Joseph seems to be memorized with you. And you seemed to be paying a little more than diplomatic attention to him." Anna teased.

Elsa blushed. "He is very nice."

Anna giggled as she pressed more. "Come on. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" Elsa insisted. "He just wanted to know if he can see me if business brings him back this way. And he might write sometimes."

"Oooooo. Sounds like the start of something." Anna giggled again.

"Where just friends! I'm not ready for anything more."

Anna smiled at her sister. "I think you will be ready faster than you think."

Elsa shook her head. "Just worry about your own personal life. I need mine to be boring for now. Well except of course involving you." She smiled at Anna. "Right now though I need to finish up a few things before I go to bed."

"Okay goodnight." Anna kissed her on the cheek. "But as soon as he sends you a letter I want to know." She grinned and skipped off down the hall.

Elsa watched her sister skip off and smiled. Anna could be so nosey and yet she found it endearing. Even after she had shut Anna out of her life for all those years Anna still wanted to be a big part of her life. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. She was going to let Anna be involved in her life a lot more. Within reason of course.

As Elsa walked she became lost in thought about all that was going on. The situation with Alexander. Anna. Dealing with the people of Arendelle who didn't trust her. She walked around the corner and she saw her personal guard doing something she never really expected to see.

Erik was walking slowly the other way and in his arms was a baby. He didn't even notice Elsa at first. He was looking down at the baby talking a little bit to it. Elsa had to stop and watch. This was a side of Erik she had never seen before and didn't really think was there. She smiled to herself. He seemed less serious and rigid. Instead he seemed more, well, human. She had seen him with moments of tenderness and compassion before but those were always mixed in with his duties to her. Now here he was duty free smiling down at the baby saying goofy little things to it. He suddenly seemed to know he was being watched and looked up. "Oh! Queen Elsa. Forgive me, I did not know you were there."

He looked slightly embarrassed to be seen in such an unnatural state for him but Elsa found it kind of cute. "It's perfectly alright captain. And who is this?"

"Oh your majesty. This is little baby Armis. The son of Corporal Gavin."

Elsa felt a pang of sadness remembering the young soldier who died the night the men tried to kill her. She stepped closer and smiled down at the little boy who looked at her with a sense of curiosity.

"Lily needed some time so I said I would take this little guy for a walk." Erik explained.

Elsa looked down at the child. "He's absolutely adorable!"

"Would you care to hold him your majesty?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "No. It would be best if I don't. I have never held a baby. Well not since Anna anyways, and I don't want to risk hurting him."

Erik thought about easing her fears but figured this wasn't the time. Instead he looked down at baby Armis. "I think he likes you, your majesty."

Elsa smiled down at the child then had an idea. She waved her finger causing a tiny burst of flurry. Baby Armis watched in wonder as Elsa hand sparkled in the snow then giggled a little when the flurries dusted his nose.

Erik smiled at Elsa. "I must say, your majesty, you have quite the way with kids."

Elsa blushed slightly. "Thank you. I have to say. You need to be more like this more often."

Erik looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Elsa looked at him. "Well more like you are with this baby and me now. And less like you usually are. You seem warmer."

Now it was Erik's turn to blush a little. "I just figured I shouldn't be like myself around the little one. I always try to adapt to the situation." He looked down at baby Armis again who was starting to squirm. "Looks like I better get him home. Is there anything you require tonight my queen?"

"No Captain." Elsa smiled at him then gave the baby one last smile. "Go ahead and get this cute little guy to his mom. I will see you in the morning."

"Very well. Pleasant dreams your majesty."

Erik walked back down the hall and continued to talk to the baby boy. Elsa smiled and watched. She began to wonder as well. This man had been her personal guard for over four years now. She had seen him put on many faces. She still had yet to figure out which one was the real him.

* * *

The next day was bright and clear as Alexander's ship prepped to leave. Elsa and Anna made their way down to the docks to say goodbye along with Erik and a small contingent of guards. Alexander stood at the gangplank waiting for them and smiled when he saw Elsa. She walked up to him a smile also on her face. "Well I do hope you enjoyed your time here in Arendelle."

Alexander's face broke into a big grin. "Immensely, I only wish I could stay longer. But my family is expecting me back and a gentlemen never keeps his mother waiting."

Elsa laughed a little. "Be sure to give your family my thanks. I hope to meet the King and Queen myself one day."

"Perhaps one day you will. I'm sure they would love to see Arendelle. Hopefully I will not be away too long." He smiled down at Elsa staring into her pretty blue eyes.

Elsa blushed a little. "I look forward to you next visit. Safe travels."

Anna was next to say goodbye. She wrapped Alexander in a hug. "Thanks for coming and helping take care of my sister." Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I'll talk some sense into her."

Alexander just smiled at this but felt more hopeful if he had Anna on his side. He then turned to Erik. "Captain it was an honor to fight by your side."

Erik smiled and shook his hand. "I was honored to fight with you as well. Oh and if you could do me a favor." Erik turned to another guard who was holding a box. He took it and handed it to Alexander who looked at it curiously. Erik made sure Elsa and Anna couldn't see. "Go ahead an open it."

Alexander opened the lid and his eyes grew wide. Inside the box was the broken shackles that had held Elsa. He looked back up at Erik.

Erik looked at him and said quietly. "If you could just drop those in the deepest part of the ocean you sail across. I can think of no one more deserving to get rid of those monstrosities."

Alexander smiled a little. "Captain it would be my utmost pleasure."

Alexander walked up the gangplank and waved as his ship sailed off. He stood at the rail as they sailed out of the fjord until he couldn't see Elsa anymore.

* * *

Elsa and Anna watched the ship sail out of sight then walked back to the castle. Anna turned to her sister and said teasingly. "So miss him yet?"

Elsa blushed but said. "I can't worry about that now we have things do to. Like planning for your birthday."

Anna looked at her. "My Birthday? It's not for two months."

Elsa smiled at her. "Yes, but I believe some planning is in order. It's about time your birthday was celebrated properly. So think about what you would like and just name it."

* * *

A few days later Alexander walked out onto the deck of his ship at night. According to the charts this was the deepest part they would cross. He walked out to the rail holding the box that contained the shackles. The box was chained and locked closed with a weight on it. He held the box over the edge and whispered. "For you, Elsa." Then he tossed the box into the sea and watched it sink out of sight. He was hopeful it was a symbol that Elsa was finally free.

* * *

End of Chapter 16

Alexander will return...

In The Avengers.

Couldn't resist throwing that in there. Will he return? Keep reading to find out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to add more but this seemed like a good stopping point. The other stuff will be added into chapter 17. This next week is going to be busy for me. With the Major League Baseball draft coming up I need to write some stuff for my second job. Keep the reviews coming. They make me so very, very happy. Also if you have any questions about the draft I can answer those as well. Hope your still enjoying the story. The action has slowed down some. But I have several events planned. Now if you will excuse me I need to go play some Frisbee golf. Enjoy your weekends and get outside it really nice. Well at least were I live.

Oh and leave the reviews.


	17. Chapter 17: Standing Tall

Here is Chapter 17. Finally! Sorry for the delay. Had a lot going on with the baseball draft, a wedding, and a couple grad parties. I also started putting some ideas down for future chapters hat have me excited. But before we get to those lets continue where we left off.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 17

Anna was excited to be able to plan her birthday party. Her birthdays before had never really been that celebrated, especially after her parents died. She decided she wanted to have a ball to celebrate. She had enjoyed the first part of Elsa's coronation. She wanted to see what a ball would be like with her sister that didn't end in disaster. Invitations were sent out in advance to friendly kingdoms. Unfortunately because Anna's birthday was in the late fall, and because of how far north Arendelle was many of the invites politely declined. This was not unexpected. The easiest access to the city was sailing into the fjord. The chance of an early winter was always a real threat in Arendelle and visitors did not want to become trapped all winter. There were others ways in but it required docking at outlying ports and taking the roads overland to the city. Still there where several closer nations who's dignitaries accepted invites. Despite what had happened at the coronation many nobles and royals were still highly interested and curious about Arendelle. Their reasons would vary for wanting to attend. Many figured it would be best to be on the "Snow Queens" good side. Several would be sending their single nobles seeing Arendelle had a single queen and princess. Anna and Kristoffs relationship wasn't completely public yet especially among the foreign nations. For nearly all of them Arendelle had been a kingdom closed and shrouded in mystery for thirteen years. Now the royal family had opened the castle gates and were open to talks. They all wanted to explore the potential trade opportunities and alliance possibilities.

Despite it was another thing on Elsa's already full to do list she rather enjoyed helping plan the celebration. She had not been a part of any of Anna's birthdays since her fifth. She intended to make up for lost time and make sure it went perfectly.

Fortunately the council loved the idea of another ball. Arendelle's prestige had taken an international hit during Elsa's coronation. The members relished the chance to show their neighbors that despite having a queen with unusual powers they were still a normal kingdom and fit for alliances and trade. Maybe they could even showcase how having Elsa as queen was a benefit.

Today's meeting, however was mostly about Elsa's next move in reassuring Arendelle's distressed citizens. The tavern surprise had been a good start. Word had spread quickly and several groups on citizens had sent representatives to talk to the queen. However, something bigger would be needed next. So the discussions involved Elsa making a scheduled appearance in the city.

Erik stood by and watched the proceeding. He decided there had to be nothing more boring than council meetings. They seemed to consist of people making arguments just for the sake of making sure everyone could hear their voice. He thought the point of the council was to assist the queen in ruling the kingdom. Instead it just seemed to impede progress. It seemed everyone in the room had a different agenda and wouldn't give up till they made Elsa see it their way.

Elsa had managed to surprise them however. She was sure they would think that with her history she would be soft, a pushover, and easy to manipulate. If there was one advantage to her time spent locked away it was the reading and studying she did. She was remarkably intelligent. She was also anything but soft. She may have come off as quiet, shy, and not in full control of her emotions. But she was also determined and unwavering when it came to doing the right thing now. She had seen what running away from problems would do. She was not about to make that mistake again. She wanted to do right by Arendelle and its people and no amount of politics was going to stop that. She was not closed to suggestions though. She knew many on the council were older and wiser then her. She was open to reason if they were convinced she was wrong about something.

It looked like today's meeting was just about over though. Overall Elsa was happy with how it went. They council had managed to agree to her decision on how the public meeting should take place. She looked up at the council. "Is there anything further before we adjourn?"

A lone man stood. Elsa looked up at him. "Yes lord Roqfort?"

Elsa did not care much for this man. He was full of himself. He was also from one of Arendelle's most powerful families. He stroked his thin, curled black handlebar mustache as he spoke. "Your Majesty. I was wondering if you had given any thought to finding a suitor? The princess's birthday party would provide an excellent opportunity."

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. There were questions about this since she had thawed Arendelle. She looked up and Roqfort and spoke firmly. "There is too much going on right now to worry about such things. When the time comes it will be of my choosing."

Roqfort stood his ground however. "Is it not in the best interest of the kingdom to provide and king and eventually an heir?"

Elsa sighed. It was always the same argument. "Right now the best interest of Arendelle is to get everything stabilized. As far as an heir I do have a sister." She decided it would be best to give the council a small ray of hope. "However, when Anna's birthday celebration comes I will keep myself open if the opportunity presents itself."_ I'll be open to it_,_ but I'll make sure the opportunity doesn't arise._ She thought to herself.

* * *

When the meeting was over Elsa walked out of the chambers and saw Anna waiting for her. She tried to quickly recover here composure and put a smile on but she was too late.

"Uh oh." Anna said looking at her. "I have seen that look before. What's happening?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." Elsa smiled. "Just the usual grandstanding."

Anna smirked. "You know you could always lower the temperature of the room until they agree with you."

Elsa laughed. "Don't tempt me."

"Seriously." Anna continued. "How hard can it be for everyone to agree on what's best for Arendelle?"

"It's not always that easy." Elsa sighed. "Everyone has their own ideas. Which isn't always a bad thing. The problem is many of them feel that if their idea isn't the way to go it's some sort of personal insult. Sometimes it becomes more of a competition on power and importance rather than best interest of the kingdom."

"Sounds like so much fun." Anna rolled her eyes. "How do you stand it?"

"I stand there and imagine them all turning into icicles." Elsa grinned. "Actually I'm learning to accept it as a necessary evil. Eventually the right decision will be made."

"Well it's a good thing we have you to keep everything running right." Anna smiled at her big sister.

"I'm just glad the meeting is over for now. Now it's time for some quality sister time. What do you want to do?"

Anna grinned. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

The sisters retreated into one of the larger rooms. Elsa paused for a minute. The last time they did this she ended up striking Anna in the face. She shook her head. No! She wasn't living in the past anymore. She smiled at Anna. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Anna said excitedly watching her. Elsa conjured up a glowing ball of snow in her hands and flung it towards the ceiling. It exploded and showered the room in snow. They soon began building several snowman. When Elsa had her back turned she felt something smack against the back of her head. She turned around and looked at Anna who was trying to look innocent.

"Oh is that the way you want to play it?" Elsa smirked and raised her hand. Five snowballs rose around her and she grinned at Anna. "I would run if I were you."

Anna shrieked and laughed as she ran for cover as Elsa sent all five snowballs flying at her all colliding and knocking Anna into the snow. Anna would not be deterred though and kept up the most one sided snowball fight ever.

* * *

Erik stood outside the door to the room with three other guards who were also in the council meeting. When he heard the shrieks from inside he figured the sisters were just goofing around but figured he should do his due diligence and check anyway. He opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Your Majesty, your Highness. Is everything…" Before he could finish two snowballs stuck him square in the face and he heard the sisters giggle. _Really?_ He thought to himself. "I'll take that as everything is fine then." He closed the door and brushed the snow off his face as his three companions smirked.

"Yea keep laughing boys. Maybe I should tell the queen there are three guards out here who say they can take her in a snowball fight. Let's see what happens to you then." He brushed the snow out of his hair and flung it at them.

The four stood idly chatting listening to the sister's laugh and the sound of snowballs hitting the door occasionally. None of them minded. The other three may not have known Elsa like Erik did but with everything that had come to pass in the last few weeks they knew their queen had been though a lot an needed a well-deserved break.

That break looked like it was about to be rudely interrupted though. Strolling down the hall came lord Roqfort. Judging by the look on his face and what had transpired during the meeting Erik figured nothing good was about to come of this.

Roqfort strode up to the men and pointed at the door. "I assume the queen is in there?"

"Yes my lord." Erik answered. "However, unless this is an emergency, I would insist that you leave the queen be for now."

Roqfort looked angrily at Erik. "I was not aware the queen had made you an advisor as well as a guard."

"She has not." Erik replied. "However as Queen Elsa's personal guard decisions regarding her well…"

"You forget your place captain!" Roqfort yelled at him. "You may be personal guard to the queen, but you are still a commoner addressing a noble! If I wasn't an opinion on how to be a human shield I shall ask for your advice otherwise I suggest you not interfere in these matters!" With that he stormed toward the door and flung it open. "Queen Elsa we have something we need to discuss." Then closed the door behind him.

Erik shook his head then returned to the other three who stared at the door as the voices raised behind it. "Alright guys, what's gonna happen?

Sergeant Hill spoke first. "She just going to yell at him. She won't risk using her powers on a noblemen."

Lieutenant Giffent spoke next. "I'm calling one giant snowball sending him across the room."

Corporal Dobkot went next. "I'm saying Queen Elsa just dumps a pile of snow on top of him."

Erik went last. "I gotta go big volley of snowballs chasing him from the room."

The men stood and listened but dare not get to close to the door in case someone burst through it. They could make out Roqfort saying something along the lines of "It's for the good of the kingdom, no reason to delay!"

Elsa's reply was not something they could make out clearly, but it was clear she was angry. After a few moments they heard Roqfort cry out something unintelligible. A few moments he stormed out the door covered in snow. He was cursing and grumbling as he stormed by and Erik couldn't help but say. "I tried to warn you my lord."

Roqfort whirled around on him. "I don't care what your opinion is! The queen will listen to me and when she does I will be sure to mention your rudeness and insubordinate attitude." Then he stormed away.

Erik mumbled under his breath. "Yea you do that you arrogant, pompous, overdressed, self-absorbed, bureaucrat."

He tuned as Anna poked her head out the door looking annoyed. "Is he still out here?"

Erik smiled at Anna. "I assume you mean lord Roqfort your highness?"

"Yes. I heard shouting. I thought he was trying to make you see his way."

"No your highness hat was…something else. But nothing you need to concern yourself with." Erik grinned a little.

"Um, ok. Just keep him away from Elsa for now."

"Yes your highness. May I consider that a royal order?"

"Um yea sure I guess. But what difference does that make?" Anna looked questioningly as Erik.

"Well it means I can be um…a little more…shall we say direct. If he attempts to interrupt the queen again." Erik said. What he really meant was it allowed him to drag Roqfort forcibly away from the room if he attempted to enter again. He almost hoped Roqfort would try again so he would have an excuse.

"By all means!" Anna said happily. "In fact keep everyone out unless the castle is on fire."

"Very well. One more thing if I may your highness?" Erik asked politely.

"Alright but make it quick." Anna sighed.

Erik grinned a little. "Just out of curiosity how did lord Roqfort get all covered in snow? "

Anna giggled. "Well Elsa may have dropped a giant pile of snow on his head when she had enough of him. But that's just a rumor I'm sure. You and I both know Captain that the queen would never stoop to such levels." She tried to look serious but failed miserably at it.

"Oh yes I'm sure Princess Anna." Erik bowed.

Anna closed the door but not before she saw Corporal Dobkot break into a big grin and the other three men each pay him.

* * *

A few nights later Erik was pacing back and forth in his room. Elsa was making a public appearance the next day. Erik still had a bad feeling about it. While he knew something needed to be done about the unhappy citizens he did not agree Elsa needed to endanger herself like this. They were going to take every precaution but there was still so much that could go wrong. He went over the plan again in his mind. He would be within arms reach of Elsa at all times.

To be honest he was half expecting to not survive the next day. He was not afraid of that possibility. It was something he knew that could happen when he took the job. He just preferred to stay alive. He sighed and looked out the window. He was truly concerned about her safety. He would take a bullet or arrow for her of course, but he could only do that trick once. He also knew that because of Elsa's sensitive and compassionate nature that if anything did happen to him while protecting her she would blame herself.

He sighed and looked out the window. This was why the relationship between a royal and a guard was not supposed to be personal. He was just supposed to be there. Only getting involved when necessary. Elsa was no ordinary royal though. She had needed something more than someone to just stand there. He did not regret what had developed between them. However what had developed had created the current situation. By doing his duty and making a sacrifice to protect her he would also hurt her as well. Unfortunately now there was no way around that.

Then Erik had an idea. He probably should have done this before. Well, now this was a good a time as any. He sat down at his desk and began to write a letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa_

_If you're reading this it means I was killed in the line of duty while protecting you. I have known you long enough to know that you are wondering why and blaming yourself right now. I am writing this to tell you don't. I knew the risks when I accepted the assignment. I can also tell you that I have no regrets about it. I gladly give my life to protect you. The fact that your reading this means I did the right thing and that you are alive. Nothing would make me feel better. I want you to know that I have enjoyed our unusual relationship. I know at times I seemed distant, but I always enjoyed your company. So know that even though I am gone I am happy that you are safe. I can think of no better way for my story to end then to keep you from harm. I believe you will go on to do great things and make Arendelle even better. So please don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. This was what I was meant for. I have spent most of my life on guard for Arendelle and her people. I have one last request from you. Don't hide your smile. I can say this freely now. You have the most beautiful and warm face when you smile. So don't deny it to Arendelle._

_Always forever in your service_

_Captain Erik Slovak._

Erik sealed the letter an in envelop and placed it in a box. He would give instructions to a few fellow guards on what to do if the worst happened. He was still concerned about tomorrow. But at least now he could be of some small comfort to Elsa even if he was gone.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Elsa was up early preparing for her speech while the guards went over final security checks. Davis walked over to Erik. "Everything ready for today?"

"Yes sir." Erik answered not looking up from a plan of the square. Davis looked at him. He seemed more distracted than usual.

"Everything alright?"

Erik looked up and frowned. "I still don't like it. Too many people. Too many things that can go wrong."

Davis tried to force a smile. "I know what you mean, but we are taking every precaution. Me and the rest of the boys will do everything we can to make sure the queen, and yourself, come out alright."

"Yea about that." Erik looked around to make sure no one else could hear and lowered his voice. "In the event I don't come out of this, or any future event. I have prepared a letter to the queen. It is marked in a red box on my desk. Should I not come back I want you to give it to Queen Elsa."

"I understand." Davis said. Then he smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "Sure she gets a letter but what am I going to get?"

Erik smirked. "Oh I intend to haunt you for the rest of your life. You're not getting off that easy." Then he walked away towards Elsa study.

When he arrived he knocked on the door. "Your Majesty are you ready to leave?"

Elsa opened the door and smiled a little but Erik could tell she was nervous. "Queen Elsa are you alright?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm just nervous about my first big speech."

"You'll be just fine your majesty." Erik reassured her. "Besides if you say something wrong we can always send Olaf up on stage. That will make the crowd forget."

Elsa laughed at this a little. "That would get their attention. Some of my advisors recommend I throw a joke in the speech. I really don't know any though. How about you?"

Erik thought back to the jokes that were told with the army. "Well, um, nothing that would be appropriate to an audience with women and children in it."

Elsa stopped and looked quizzically at him. He quickly added. "It's better you don't know."

They joined Anna and Kristoff at the door along with several other guards and advisors. Anna quickly hugged her sister. "Don't worry you're going to be amazing."

The group headed outside towards the waiting carriages. Sven was waiting besides them. Kristoff walked up and gave his pal a carrot. "I promised Anna I would ride with here bud. You follow behind alright. You keep Olaf out of trouble ok?"

Sven nodded his head as Olaf jumped on top of his back. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and two advisors got in one of the carriages. Erik climbed onto the side of a foothold on the side and held the rail along with three other guards and the procession took off. Erik kept a sharp eye out on the people walking and lining the streets. If something was to happen it would probably be at the speech but you could never rule anything out. After a while Anna poked her head out the window. "Hey Captain can I trade places with you?"

From inside the carriage he heard Elsa say. "Anna don't you dare!"

Anna turned back to her sister. "What? It looks like fun riding on the side of the carriage."

Erik smirked a little while keeping an eyes out. He had to admit it was kind of fun. He would love for the driver to go full speed. Maybe one day he could find an excuse to ride one of these things at full speed.

When they arrived at the square Erik hopped down and stood by the carriage door while the driver opened it. The crowd roared in applause as Elsa and Anna climbed out and waved. As they made their way towards the stage Erik walked close to Elsa eyes darting back and forth scanning for any possible threat. Guards were everywhere. Per Queen Elsa's orders they didn't make it seem threating. She wanted everything to seem welcome an inviting. Eyes were everywhere though.

Elsa and Anna took seats at the platform. Some prominent Nobles would give some small speeches first before Elsa spoke. When Elsa's time came she strode confidently up to the platform. She was nervous but you couldn't tell just by looking at her. When she reached the podium the crowd cheered loudly and she greeted them with her signature warm smile. After they had quieted down she opened her speech.

Erik stood close by. Close enough that he could get to her in a second but not right next to her to be a distraction. While he was interested in what she had to say he couldn't really pay attention. He stood stoned faced looking at the crowd. He felt proud of what Elsa was doing but he didn't let his face show it. His full attention was on anyone who moved in the crowd. Like a hawk scanning for his prey.

Anna was so proud of her big sister. She knew Elsa was incredibly nervous about doing this. She never showed it once during the speech though. She spoke with confidence yet kept her voice warm and sweet inviting the crowd in. She never glanced down at her notes once. The speech felt heartfelt not artificial. The smile on her face was not plastered but genuine. She cared about the people she was talking to. Anna admired how her beautiful sister commanded such a presence. The audience seemed locked into her every word. She apologized about what had transpired and for hiding away. She assured the people that all those mistakes were in the past and would not repeat themselves. She pledged a better Arendelle and to be there for here people. Anna smiled and watched. Because of her years of seclusion Elsa came off as shy and quiet. That led to some to perceive her as weak. Standing up there though Anna could see that she was anything but. Her strength and leadership shown bright. Her voice and composure also spoke of compassion and love. The people of Arendelle's perception about their queen was turning completely around.

Elsa finished up her speech and smiled and waved to the crowd. She had done it. She had gotten though. She walked off the platform followed closely by Erik and Anna. To the unhappiness of her guard she was slow to return to the carriage stopped and shaking hand and thanking the people for coming out. A young boy of sixteen or seventeen managed to make his way through the crowd and shyly handed Elsa a flower .She smiled and thanked him as she accepted it an placed it in her hair. The boy blushed bright crimson but the look on his face told that she had made his day, possibly his month. When they neared the carriages a group of children begged Elsa to do the magic. She smiled and spun a glowing ball in her hands and shot it over their heads where it rained flurries on them as they squealed and danced around. She gave the crowd once last wave before climbing inside. She breathed in relief. She had done it. It wasn't so bad either. She could do this.

The procession made its way back though the castle gates. Erik breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't entirely believe it but everything had gone right. Well for today anyways.

* * *

The days passed and Anna's birthday was fast approaching. Elsa and Anna were in the throne room with Hyrop one afternoon when Roqfort decided to make another attempt.

"Your Majesty I beg you to see reason!" Roqfort argued. "Princess Anna's birthday is a perfect opportunity to start prospecting potential suitors."

"Being it Princess Anna's birthday I prefer the attention be on Princess Anna." Elsa countered sitting on the throne clearly tired of this conversation.

"And it still will be. You don't need to make some grand announcement that your searching for suitors just make yourself open and make some mentions. Also Princess Anna should make the same attempt as well."

"Excuse me?" Anna stood up and looked at Roqfort. "In case you have been living under a rock I already have someone. I'm not interested in pursuing others."

Roqfort waved it off. "Yes, yes. The reindeer man. While I'm sure he's a nice boy, I think it's time the Princess perused more worthy interests."

Elsa stood and spoke before Anna could explode. "That man you speak so lowly of was willing to do anything for Anna. He still is. I have found no one more worthy of my sister's affection. While as queen I may have to eventually marry just for the sake of position I will not allow my sister to do the same!" Elsa started to get angry as the temperature of the room slowly started to drop.

Roqfort wavered but did not give up. "You majesty I would urge you not to throw away royal protocol. Think of how it will look to let your sister marry a commoner. Then there is…" He spun and pointed to Erik who was standing close by "…that man! Another commoner in a highly desired position. Not to mention he was highly disrespectful with me the other day. You should find one of the noble's son's to fill his position. Someone who will understand their place."

Elsa had it. She rose to full height and stood over Roqfort on the platform looking down at him. "That man has risked his life for me on several occasions! Kristoff Bjorkman stayed by my sister even though he didn't have to! No Nobles came looking for either of us on the mountain!" Elsa glared at Roqfort wind and flurries starting to swirl around the room. "In fact I remember hearing a story of a young soldier gravely wounded storming into the council chambers during Sniders rebellion to save not only the King and Queen but the entire council as well. You were there. Can you point out who that man was?"

Roqfort shivered. "Well…I…"

"Your Queen is giving you an order! Point to the man who helped save your ungrateful life!" She nearly shouted at him.

Roqfort pointed at Erik.

Elsa took a deep breath and the wind died down. "Speaking of people knowing their places. I am the Queen. I will decide when it is time for me to look for a suitor. I have decided that my sister will be allowed to marry who she chooses. And finally as your Queen I am ordering you to leave the room before I have the Captain and Kristoff drag you out and throw you in the stables!"

"Bur your Majesty…"

Elsa turned to Erik. "Captain."

Erik placed his hand on his sword and looked at Roqfort.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Roqfort said as he hurried out the door.

"Stand down Captain." Elsa said. Then smirked when she saw Erik looking slightly disappointed. "Don't worry if he tries to worm his way back in here drag him outside with my blessing."

Anna glared at the door Roqfort walked out of then turned back to Elsa. "Why do you keep him around?"

Elsa sighed and sat back down. "Because I have to." She looked at Hyrop who had a slightly amused look on his face from the whole ordeal. "I don't suppose there is any loophole where I can dismiss a council member for being insufferable?"

Hyrop chuckled. "Unfortunately no. It does help to have opposing points of view on the council. Keeps everything in balance. Some members just tend to become…stubborn in their opinions."

"Well just because you're stubborn as one doesn't mean you have to be a jackass." Anna grumbled.

"Anna!" Elsa said. "That language is unbecoming a princess."

"Well he is." Anna argued. "Are you sure he's not dangerous?"

"I don't believe Roqfort is evil." Elsa said. "He's just..."

"An idiot?" Anna offered.

At this both Elsa and Hyrop broke into laughter and even Erik smirked. This helped them return to the more cheerful mood they were in before being interrupted. Hyrop then spoke up. "There is something of concern though relating to yourself and the party your majesty."

"Oh Hyrop please, not you too." Elsa pleaded.

"No nothing like that." Hyrop assured her. "It's just it will not look good if you just stand off to the side the whole night. It will make people wonder about your confidence. You should engage in the occasional dance."

"I'm not sure about that." Elsa mumbled

"Comon it will be fun!" Anna said cheerily. "It's not like you have to marry the first guy you dance with. Besides after who you made me dance with at your coronation there is no way I'm letting you off the hook."

"But I don't even know how to dance." Elsa tried to argue.

Hyrop stood slowly his aging legs shaking. "Well then there is no time to waste. I'll teach you."

"Oh lord Hyrop is it really necessary?" Elsa looked at him.

Hyrop smiled at her. "My dear Queen Elsa. I have felt somewhat responsible for you since you were born. Some of my happiest memories are when you were a little girl and you would run up and hug my leg and call me Uncle hi rope." Elsa blushed remembering. Hyrop continued. "Then suddenly when you were eight I did not see you again for years. Since your parents died I have watched you turn into a beautiful young woman. Now I beg you give this old man the satisfaction of seeing you have your first dance."

Elsa couldn't say no to him. In some ways he had been like the grandfather she had never had. "Very well. But just a few. So how do we start?"

"Oh no not with me." Hyrop interjected. "My knees are too weak for this sort of thing. I'll just stand by and teach. We need a young man…hmmmm… Ah yes! Captain come over here please."

Erik walked over. "My lord?"

"You should make an excellent practice dance partner."

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate." Erik said.

"Nonsense! There is no one else in here. Besides there is no other young man the queen trusts more." Hyrop said.

"But my lord…I have never actually danced before." Erik admitted.

Hyrop looked at him shocked. "You can't be serious? A strapping young man like you never danced at a military ball or event?"

Erik shrugged. "Not really my thing my lord. I always volunteered for guard duty or something else."

Hyrop shook his head. "A lovely young queen who has never danced and a handsome decorated soldier that's never danced. What is this kingdom coming to?" He sighed. "Alright time to fix this atrocity." He took Erik's hand and placed it on Elsa's shoulder then told Erik to take Elsa's other hand.

Erik tried hard not to blush as he held Elsa's hand and kept his gaze straight forward.

Elsa blushed she Erik took her hand and felt his other hand on her shoulder. This was extremely foreign to her. For some reason she found herself not able to quite look at him but looked shyly downward and off to the side.

Anna spoke up. "That looks…awkward." She looked at them her head cocked to the side as if trying to figure out what she was seeing.

"Yes it does." Hyrop remarked. "Your majesty. Captain. You're not seven year olds being made to do this by mommy your young adults. You should at least act like you like each other."

Elsa slowly turned her head up and looked at Erik who kept his gaze straightforward.

Hyrop spoke up again. "Captain would you please look at the queen. You know every young man in Arendelle would love to be in your position now."

This comment made Elsa blush more. She had a strange feeling of feeling uncomfortable and awkward at the moment. Yet feeling comfortable and secure in Erik's arms. He finally looked down and she looked into his green eyes. His face turned a slightly red. She smiled back at him. His eyes seemed very kind at the moment. He smiled a little. His smile was warm and made her blush even more.

When Erik finally looked down he found Elsa's bright blue eyes waiting for him. He felt his cheeks flush as he stared into them. Her smile was making him crack more. He couldn't help but smile back. While he was feeling uncomfortably warm at the moment her touch was cool and soothing. It was taking all his willpower to not get lost in those blue eyes.

Finally Hyrop started the dance lesson. It was highly awkward at first. Several times they tripped over each other causing them both to laugh. Anna watched the whole spectacle with great amusement. Often throwing in your own observations just to make thing interesting.

The lesson went on for a while. Eventually they got into a rhythm and moved rather easily around the floor. The awkwardness faded and they both blushed less but they still smiled when they looked at each other. Both Elsa and Erik actually enjoyed dancing with each other. When the lesson finally ended Hyrop noticed their hands lingered ever so slightly before letting go.

"Alright we have made quite a bit of progress. Thank you for your help Captain." Hyrop smiled.

"My pleasure…I mean happy to serve my lord." Erik said

"Thank you Captain. And thank you lord Hyrop of the lesson." Elsa smiled and she an Anna left the room.

Erik made to leave the room too. Hyrop stopped him briefly. "You know captain I'm sure you could find some personal time at the princess' ball to have a dance yourself. I'm sure there is one young lady who would enjoy a dance with you."

Erik looked at him questioningly. "My lord?"

"I'm sure the queen would enjoy a dance in the company of someone she enjoys." Hyrop answered.

"I do not think that would be appropriate. There will be many princes and nobles there. Dancing with a common soldier would just look odd and out of place."

"Captain I'm sure after the events of the coronation many of the visitors we had returned home telling tales. Not the least of which would be of the queen's personal guard who set off alone to find her. Carried her in his arms down the mountain. Then defended her at all costs against a usurping visiting prince. You are considered a hero. I would be almost odd if the queen didn't honor you with a dance."

"Even so it is my job to protect her. Not to be a dance partner." Erik retorted.

"So how long do you intend to be in her company and refuse to enjoy her company using your position as an excuse to do so?" Hyrop asked a sly smile on his face

Erik blanched. "I'm sorry?"

"Come now, it was written all over both of your faces. There is obviously something there."

"I'm afraid your mistaken my lord." Erik said respectfully.

"Young man I have been on this earth for seventy two years. I have learned a thing or two about reading people." Hyrop replied.

Erik thought for a reply. "My lord. Even if what you're saying was true. Which it's not. She is a royal and I am just a common soldier. Not worthy of her attention."

Hyrop shook his head. "First of all even if you don't realize it yourself I see something there. You can only deny it for so long before I slap you upside the head as well. Secondly, I have traveled far and wide in my time. The absolute power of the monarchies are slowly fading. More and more power is coming to the common people. I believe that in her time Queen Elsa will be a major instrument of change. She has already made mention that she would like to see elected officials of the people added to the council. If I were a betting man I would bet then in a century marriage alliances will be next to worthless."

"That's all very interesting my lord." Erik responded. "But even with those changes I am still just her guard. If what you say you believe she will do is true then it's more important than ever that I protect her. Emotions and feelings are not something I can afford. Besides like I said there are those far more worthy of her attention then I." He straightened his uniform and bowed his face becoming is trademarked hard self again.

Hyrop looked at him as he walked out. "Why do you feel you're so unworthy? You're a hero. A good man. You have been nothing but a gentlemen to her."

Erik looked back and replied simply. "Too much blood on my hands."

* * *

End Chapter 17

So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 17. I promise (sort of, stuff happens) that 18 wont be as long between updates. I have many exciting things planned. However some chapters are suppose to build characters and fill story lines. Otherwise its more of a highlight reel then a story. Please leave your reviews. Chapter 18 will include Anna's party. Gonna party like its 1699.

Authors notes: I thought about writing Elsa's speech or parts of it but nothing seemed to work so I kinda glossed over it. (Kind of like Disney glossed over the part that she can create life.)

Wonder how I create many of my extra character names or countries? It's a very complex process. I type some random keys. Then I delete a few letters ten I type a few more and add and subtract till I get something that sounds like a name. like this- gsogoa gasoga gagso gagosa. There we go Gagosa. So should it be Mr. or Ms. Gagosa? and should it be a Royal, noble, guard or servant at Anna's party? Just for fun I'll let you gals and guys decide.

Disclaimer: If anyone in charge of the website reads that last part I argue it is not a violation of the "Choose your own adventure." guideline. I thought it would simply be fun to let my readers pick what an extra should be.


	18. Chapter 18: Hearts and Minds

Alright So I'm a big fat lair. I said the next update wouldn't be as long but it was. I also promised Princess Anna's birthday party but it won't appear in this chapter. Before you angrily curse my name and unfollow the story let me explain. Lots of real world stuff has been keeping me busy. I'm sure many of you can relate. Also like the original chapter 9. this chapter got away from me and had to be split. So Anna's party is in chapter 19. Heck that chapter may need to be split as well. But if you remember the splitting of chapter 9 into 9 and 10 seemed to work well and add some more suspense. Hopefully this works as well. Oh and happy to announce over 40 followers now! Your the reason I keep writing. And a shout out to al the guests or those who follow without officially following me. I know your out there and I thank you as well for the support. So without further delay I bring you the long awaited Chapter 18.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 18

"Are you out of your mind?"

Elsa shouted as she paced back and forth in the throne room. Erik watched her as she paced with a look of frustration on her face. This was clearly not what she was expecting to hear. She was confused, along with a little bit of angry and frightened. She continued to speak. "No absolutely not. It's out of the question. It's not a good idea."

She continued to pace trying her best to ignore the pleading eyes. "I can't take that risk. I care about you too much for you to take that chance. Don't look at me like that. I love you too much to put you on the spot like that."

Anna looked at her sister then spoke. "You did it just fine. I'll probably be at less risk then you."

Elsa shot back. "I don't care about less risk. I don't want to risk anything when it comes to you."

Anna put her foot down. "So are you going to just lock me away like before because you're afraid of what might happen? You said things would be different."

Elsa looked hurt. "This is completely different! I'm not locking you away or avoiding you. I don't want you making a public address now with people in Arendelle still hostile to the crown."

"There will always be some who are hostile." Anna retorted. "As the princess and your current successor I should be involved as well in helping restore order."

"Eventually but not now!" Elsa tried to argue. She knew Anna was right but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. "I can't risk your safety. I simply won't allow it."

Anna wasn't going to back down from this one. "You may be queen and my big sister but I can still do some things. I can easily organize something myself. Unless you're going to arrest and detain me."

Elsa rubbed her forehead. "Don't tempt me." Honestly, Anna's stubbornness could be maddening sometimes.

Anna walked up and took Elsa's hands and smiled. "Look this is happening one way or another. I'm not going to let you try to take on the world by yourself. We both know we can't hide away. Sometimes we have to take risks. Everything will be fine you'll see."

Elsa could tell she wasn't going to win this one. "I know Anna. And I really appreciate that. But I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." She said softly her eyes pleading as she looked into her sisters.

Anna smiled back. "I know. But in fairness how do you think I feel with all the things you have done lately. I said the same thing when you wanted to give your big public speech. Now it's payback time. Don't worry I'll make sure you don't have to feel the anxiety I did."

"Too late." Elsa whispered.

* * *

Anna knocked on the door to Elsa's study. "I got your mail." She smirked.

Elsa looked up from her paperwork. "Why are you bringing me my mail?" She asked a little confused.

Anna walked slowly into the room trying to look innocent but her eyes full of mischief. "Oh just felt like being helpful." Her voice was just a touch to sweet and had a sing song quality to it that just spelled trouble. "Let's see…you have the usual boring official stuff. A request for trade from some guy whose name I can't pronounce. A few party responses…" She chucked the mail one by one onto Elsa's desk. "…Some more boring stuff. Oh and a letter I'm sure is of no consequence. I should probably just throw it away." She smiled as she very slowly took exaggerated steps away.

Elsa looked up. "Anna give me that letter."

"What? This thing? Is it something important?" Anna's smile grew bigger. "Tell me how important is it?"

"It's...it's just I should look though everything." Elsa tried to keep her face straight.

"It doesn't look official. You probably shouldn't waste your time with it."

"Anna give that to me!"

"Oh you seem insistent." Anna said her voice becoming for playful. "Maybe I should read it first and make sure it's worth your time?"

"Oh don't you dare!" Elsa jumped up and rushed to Anna trying to grab the letter.

"This?" Anna help the letter high trying to keep it away.

"Give me that!" Elsa grabbed Anna and tried to take the letter.

Anna wrestled away and ran around the room giggling as Elsa chased her. The two sisters crashed around until Elsa finally managed to grab the letter.

Anna grinned. "Well for something so unimportant you certainly are insistent. What in the world could be so important from Belcomp?"

"Oh hush." Elsa tried to glare but couldn't pull it off.

"So how many letters is this so far? Six, seven?"

"It's only the third." Elsa replied perhaps a little too quickly.

"Oh so you are keeping track." Anna smirked. "Tell me how is Joseph?"

"He's fine." Elsa blushed.

"That's all? Come on give your sister details!" Anna pressed

Elsa turned a little redder. "His letters are very sweet and I enjoy them."

"So is he coming to my party?"

"I'm afraid not. He was already committed to a trade mission that won' be completed in time for him to arrive." She looked up at Anna. "And before you ask there is nothing developing. I'm not ready to commit to anything. There is still a long way to go."

"Well it's too bad he won't be able to be your first official dance. Speaking of which, you have a dance lesson in an hour."

* * *

Anna's birthday was just weeks away. Hyrop insisted on a few more dance lessons for Elsa. After all the queen shouldn't look like a mess on the dance floor. Of course Erik was used as Elsa's training partner. And as always Anna had to watch. She found the whole spectacle rather amusing. The pair always started off so awkwardly. Part of her wanted to tease Elsa about it. In some ways it seemed like they had the biggest crush on each other. But from what she knew about both of them that didn't seem likely. Elsa keep insisting she was not ready for a relationship in any form. For Erik's part he just was to cold hearted. He had already insisted he really didn't believe in love. The strange thing though was how they acted when dancing with each other. Elsa's face would turn red every time he took her hand. Erik's face would light up when he looked at her. It was one of the few times Anna ever saw him smile. While watching them and trying to figure out if they had any feelings was fun the main attraction was when one of them tripped.

Today Elsa found herself blushing again as Erik smiled gently at her. When he took her hand his eyes went from dull and impassive to lighting up and becoming kind. At times his green eyes seemed to pierce into hers. She was sure she caught him blushing a couple of times. Suddenly she tripped over his feet and went to tumble down. He reacted quickly and caught her wrapping his arm around her. "Are you alright your majesty?"

She blushed even harder. "Yes, thank you." He helped her back to her feet. He gently took her hand again and smiled. She felt a little funny. She didn't know how to describe the feeling. It felt like her head was spinning and her stomach fluttering. It was highly unfamiliar to her.

After a while Hyrop interrupted. "That was very good. I believe you are ready your majesty." Elsa smiled as her and Erik slowly let go. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at him. Hyrop continued. "This will be our last lesson then."

"Oh." Elsa said simply a hint of disappointment in her voice. She turned back to Erik. "Thank you for your help, and for making it enjoyable as well."

Erik bowed and smiled. "Glad to be of service your majesty." He straightened up and it seemed his face changed back to its usual hard exterior. "Is there anything else you require your majesty?"

Elsa looked at him for a moment. Disappointed on how his expression changed so quickly. "No Captain, thank you."

"Very well." He turned to each person in the room. "Your majesty, your highness, my lord. If you will excuse me." He then turned and left the room.

Hyrop shook his head gently and bid the girls goodnight leaving the two sisters alone. Elsa looked at Anna. "Well I guess I should get back to work." She left and went back to her study.

Anna looked at her sister. Something wasn't right. She look confused. Anna figured it was time for some sister heart to heart.

* * *

Elsa could not focus on her work. Her mind kept wandering. Her feeling were conflicted and all over the place. In front of her was the letter from Alexander. She looked forward to his letters an enjoyed reading them. His words were kind and reassuring. At times she found herself missing his actual company. She thought back to when he was her. There he was a complete stranger who stood up for her and accepted what she could do. Despite everything that went wrong he desired to get to know her. It was so new to her. She figured everyone would fear and despise her. While that did not happen most people still where cautious about her. Alexander was not though. He seemed to see beyond the ice powers and frozen exterior to see something inside her.

Her mind also wandered to a little while ago. She had known Erik for years. He had always been fiercely loyal and kind to her. Even through the worst times he was always there for her, even at risk to himself. The past couple months things seemed to be different though. His eyes seemed even kinder. His smile warmer. While at least when he wasn't absorbed in his duty. The dance lessons along with the incident in the garden when her put on quite a show had created something. When he was close she felt so…well funny. There were feelings that where completely foreign to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Anna poking her head in. "Elsa? You look like you need someone to talk to."

Elsa looked at her sister and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Anna smiled softly. "Kinda. It's written all over your face something is bothering you. Like you have a question you don't know the answer too."

Elsa thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if this was something she should talk about or not. The best person to talk to this about would have been her Mother. But she was gone. Who better than her sister. "I guess I'm just confused about some things."

Anna sat next to Elsa and saw the letter on her desk. "Does this have to do with the dance lesson and a certain letter?"

Elsa groaned. "Oh no. Am I really being so obvious about this?"

"No of course not." Anna reassured her. "It's just because I'm your sister and have been watching you closely. So what's wrong? You can tell me."

Elsa looked at Anna. "What are you noticing?"

"Well it's just when you dance with the captain your face lights up and then you blush bright red. It's actually quite cute. You just seem so happy when you danced. Yet at the same time you also seemed like you were nervous and shy. Then when you read Joseph's letters you always have a big smile on your face." Anna answered.

Elsa sat back and sighed. "I don't know how to describe it. When Erik and I danced it just felt so different. It was like I couldn't stay on my feet I was feeling lightheaded. I felt nervous like I didn't want to do it, but at the same time not stop. Then when I read Joseph's letters I actually find myself missing his company. Which for a literal stranger seems to foreign to me. I became so used to living my life with my main emotions being fear and sadness that I really don't understand what's going on. I feel so unprepared to feel romantic love. To make things worse I have confusing feelings about two different men."

Anna smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey it's ok. You may be able to freeze everything but it doesn't mean your heart is ice. At least you're not rushing into anything like I tried to do when I met Hans. And if it makes you feel better there was a little bit of a time when I felt conflicting things for both Kristoff and Hans. I guess the one good thing about Hans turning into an evil manipulative monster is it made my choice a lot easier." This made Elsa smile a little. "I think it's good you're taking time to examine what's going on. As much as I would love to see you fall in love I want it to be with the right guy. If there is anything I learned from you about love is that it can take time. Kristoff is amazing but I'm not ready to rush things this time. You shouldn't rush either. No matter what your council says. Besides Alexander says he is willing to go slow so that's a plus."

Elsa smiled then looked questioningly at Anna. "What about Erik? And what do you have against him anyways?"

Anna raised her hands defensively and smiled. "Hey I love the guy to death for all the times he has risked his life to keep you safe. It's just his personality is so cold. He is always so serious. Granted at times I think you can make him smile. And he may not be dreamy but I guess he is handsome. But sometimes I see his eyes and they are just so…so…"

"Haunted?" Elsa offered.

"Yes! It can be unnerving at times. Then there is the thoughts he gave on love." Anna answered then thought better about saying that last part but it was too late.

"What!?" Elsa sat up straight. "What did he say?"

Anna sighed. She had no choice but to answer now. "The night you were attacked I overheard some of the guys and Olaf asking him about that show he put on to distract Samuels. Long story short I had to ask his thoughts on love. His answer was strange. He said he thinks romantic love is something of a myth. At least for him."

"Oh." Said Elsa looking slightly dejected. Then she straightened up. "Well hopefully I'm just feeling this way because of everything that's going on. I'm not used to friends really either so maybe that's what I'm feeling. Hopefully everything will just pass."

"Yea maybe." Anna then giggled a little. "You never know, when I was thirteen I had a new crush every two weeks on whatever young man I saw in the castle."

"Oh great. So what you're telling me is my teen years are going to resurface because I didn't experience them properly?" Elsa groaned.

Anna laughed. "Who knows, maybe? Don't worry you always have your little sister to be your big sister when it comes to such matters."

Elsa smiled and gave her sister a hug. "Well no matter what it turns out to be thank you for listening and being there for me."

Anna smiled and hugged back. "I always have been. And I always will be."

* * *

A couple of weeks later Anna was set to make her first address to the people. As much as Elsa wanted to watch her sister like a hawk, she thought it would be best if she was not at the venue. She didn't want her presence to be a distraction from Anna. She also didn't want to invite and extra dangers by being present herself, because any ire of angry citizens was mostly directed at her and not Anna.

Elsa watched as Anna ran about the morning of the address. She had never seen her sister so uptight. Of course Anna had never done anything like this before. Even if Anna was the more open of the two sisters by far speaking in front of a crowd was enough to make anyone nervous. Anna dashed about yelling everything at once. "Where are my notes? Is this the dress I should wear? Does my hair look ok? Do I have anything in my teeth?"

If Elsa hadn't been so worried about the whole ordeal she might have found it funny. She tried to tell herself she shouldn't worry. However the protests that were still going on and the attempt on her life tended to put her more on the edge. She didn't worry so much about herself. But when it came to her little sister it seemed all she could do was worry. Even though there were plenty of guards that were going to be around she wished she could do something more to assure Anna's safety. Then she glanced over at the guard by her side.

"Captain I need you to do something for me." She said

"Of course my Queen, anything."

Elsa stepped closer to him. "I want you to go with Anna today. Don't worry about me. I'll be here in the castle with plenty of guards around. I want you to do this. Keep her safe. Protect her the same way you would me."

Erik looked down and saw the earnestness in Elsa's eyes. "Of course Queen Elsa. I'll take good care of her." He reassured her.

"Thank you." Elsa replied. "Don't let her get sidetracked and wander away either. She likes to roam but with so many people in one spot I want you to bring her straight home after it is over. No matter what she says."

"I understand. I'll bring her back even if I have to carry the princess over my shoulder." He smiled at Elsa.

"I can almost see that happening." Elsa smiled a little. She felt a little better with her trusted guard at her sister's side.

Anna came over. "Okay, I'm all set I guess. You sure you don't want to come along?" She asked

Elsa smiled and hugged Anna. "I would love nothing more. But this is all you. I don't want to be a distraction. But remember I will be right here." She put her hand gently over Anna's heart.

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa. "Don't worry about me. Everything will be just fine."

Elsa looked at her little sister. She had grown up so much. Even just over the course of the summer. "I'm your older sister. It's my job to worry. In fact it's my right." She smiled. "I am also sending Captain Slovak with you. Try not to make his job any harder than it has to be."

Anna rolled her eyes and smirked. "No promises. Come on Captain try to keep up!" She gave Elsa one last hug and dashed off to the waiting carriages. Erik followed quickly after.

Elsa watched them then walked upstairs to watch from a balcony. Determined not to leave till Anna returned safe.

Erik climbed into a coach with Anna. Also riding along was Kristoff, Olaf, and another guard. Anna smirked at Erik. "Now if you're going to ride with us I must insist you smile. We can't have a kill joy in here."

Erik's expression remained unchanged as he kept an eye out the windows. "Sorry your highness. My attention needs to be focused elsewhere."

"Oh is that how you want to play it?" Anna grinned. "Very well at least tell me how you enjoyed the dance lessons."

Oh she had to bring that up. Erik felt a little color rise to his face but kept his expression stoic. Everyone else in the coach looked at him.

"Dance lessons?" Asked a confused Kristoff.

"There is nothing to tell. I just happened to be available at the time." Replied Erik

"Oh you're learning to dance? I love to dance!" Said an excited Olaf. "Maybe you can practice with me."

Anna giggled. "As much as I would love to see that Olaf, I believe the Captain has other preferences to dance partners." She grinned entertaining herself with the questions. Be sides she wanted answers and this as an opportunity.

Luckily for Erik, Kristoff intervened on his behalf. "Anna leave the poor man alone he is trying to protect you. Besides don't you want to review your speech?" He smiled an asked kindly.

"Oh alright." Anna said looking at her notes. "I just wanted a distraction. But on the way home Captain expect some more questions." She grinned and went back to her notes.

Erik just kept watch out the window. Maybe he would get lucky and someone would shoot him before then.

* * *

The procession stopped and Erik escorted Anna to the podium. It wasn't as big as an event as when Elsa spoke. However it was still a huge turnout. Many of the people wanted to her what the princess had to say. Erik kept watch like he did for Elsa's speech. He only really heard bits and pieces. He had to admit he was impressed. Anna wasn't as eloquent as Elsa. But your innocent girlish charm was very endearing to the people. It was plain to see she would become popular with them. Her simple style connected with them. She assured them about her sister and recounted the events of the past years. How she herself was in the dark about Elsa's abilities but never lost faith in her for a minute. She told the people Elsa hid away because she cared about everyone and wanted to cause no harm to them. That fear had caused the freeze. But now Elsa was in control and just wanted what was best for them.

Kristoff stood off to the side and watched amazed. He had never seen Anna like this before. So in command. Her charm seemed to ooze from her voice to the crowd. To Kristoff this confidence and character she showed made her that much more beautiful. He wondered how he got so lucky. Of all the men she could have access to she had chosen him. The more he got to know this amazing girl the deeper he was falling in love with her.

Anna finished up and waved giddily to the crowd. She had done it. She was half excepting them to boo her and be throwing things. No matter what she tried she could not do what Elsa had done. Elsa had insisted that she not try to copy her and be herself. She wasn't so sure about that, but Elsa had been right. As she walked off the podium she made her way through the people thanking them for coming and shaking hands. She was delighted by all the smiled she saw. Erik stuck right by her side, but Kristoff got separated from her. She turned back to him and saw him shrug his shoulders. She smiled he would catch up eventually. With her small frame she moved among the crowd easier. Even Erik got separated. He pushed his way back towards her calling for her to wait. She didn't pay attention there was nothing to worry about. She turned to motion she was just fine only to get a rather unhappy look in return. She turned back and saw a couple faces that were also not so happy.

Before She knew what was happening one of them man grabbed her roughly and got right up in her face. "Your sister is a monster and a witch!" The man spat. His grip hurt her arm. "You are just as bad for supporting her! There is no way you can be that naïve. Tell your sister that her time is coming that…"

The man suddenly stopped talking when his partner was knocked to the ground and he quickly found a blade at his throat. Erik stood there his eyes ablaze. His sword drawn and held to the man's throat. "Release Princess Anna. NOW!" His voice was firm and deadly.

The man quickly released Anna. Kristoff and pushed his way through the crowd and got in front of her protectively.

Erik kept his sword drawn and watched carefully his other hand on his pistol as the other man slowly staggered to his feet. "Hey he punched me!" He moaned an exclaimed.

Erik nodded to two other guards. "Arrest them."

"Wait!" Anna stepped out in front of Kristoff. "No Captain. My sister wants everyone in Arendelle to have a free voice. These men meant no harm." She glared at them her voice shaking not entirely believing what she was saying. But this was for Elsa. "Let them go. And remember Gentlemen that it is because of Queen Elsa's mercy that you are not being locked up. Remember that when you want to curse her name." She looked at the man who Erik still had his sword to. "And you may want to change your trousers." She smirked a little and the people nearby laughed as a wet spot appeared on the front of his trousers.

* * *

The ride back to the castle was full of talk of Anna's speech and the men she encountered at the end. Fortunately for Erik that made her forget all about interrogating him about the dance lessons. When they arrived in the castle courtyard Elsa met he carriages and hugged Anna. "So how did it go?"

"Oh it went great I wish you could have been there!" Anna exclaimed excitedly showing to trauma from the threatening men. "Everyone cheered and seemed to love it. I only messed up five or six times but I don't think anyone noticed. Oh and a man grabbed me and said some nasty things, but your captain there stepped in and made him wet himself." She laughed as she said it.

"What?!" Elsa said looking confused and a little shocked. "Someone attacked you?" Fear fell over her face.

"Oh it was nothing, just some jerk." Anna assured her waving it off. "Besides it was actually quite funny." She held Elsa's arm recalling the tale as the sisters walked inside.

Erik stood with Kristoff glad the whole thing was over. Kristoff leaned over to him and asked. "So what's this about dance lessons?"

* * *

End Chapter 18

So I hope it was worth the wait. I decided to mess with your heads at the beginning of the chapter instead of the end. What did you think was going on at first? I have had several requests to develop Anna better. Disney honestly didn't give me a whole lot to work with. So I'm still working on writing Anna. Hope you enjoy what I got so far. I also decided to give some details on the ever changing and developing relationship between Elsa and Erik. When your reading remember that Elsa stayed locked away for so long. She would not be emotionally developed as an average 21 year old woman. She would have never really interacted with a boy before and never gone though all the stuff we did in junior high. I'm sure many of you remember those awkward days when you first discovered you liked someone and didn't know what to do about it. Elsa is having that happen to her at 21 so she has some things to work out still.

Keep those reviews coming. Always good to get input. And sometimes it gives me ideas to add to the story. As always I reply to reviews. Although guest reviews and people who have pms blocked I cant reply. Sorry about that.

Chapter 19 is mostly done. Its longer then this one. I hope to have it out tomorrow.

And as I have mentioned I am a sports writer as well. My prediction for the World cup...Germany. (But hey I thought the Heat would beat the spurs so what do I know?)

And a sad Farwell to Mr. Padre. Tony Gwynn. The Baseball hall of famer who died yesterday. One of the games best pure hitters. And one of its greatest laughs.


	19. Chapter 19: Celebration

Well here is chapter 19. My longest chapter to date by far. I may have gotten carried away but maybe that will be a good thing. Anyways its over ten thousand words. So before you start I suggest grabbing a drink, using the bathroom, and maybe grabbing a snack. Now we have a party to get to right? See you afterwards.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 19

Anna's birthday dawned clear cool and crisp. Fall was in the air. The day began with Elsa and Anna enjoying breakfast together and Elsa giving her sister a few gifts. The sisters laughed and talked until late morning. Then the more formal celebrations began.

A more formal ball was set for the evening with the visiting dignitaries and nobles. However, Anna wanted to celebrate with the people as well. The castle courtyard and garden was opened to any and all who wished to come. Elsa had once again created a large ice skating rink for the people to enjoy while Anna walked around with Kristoff and Sven trailing behind her as she talked to the people and thanked them for coming. Olaf could be seen bouncing all over the place mostly playing with children. While the living snowman still made several adults worry, the children absolutely adored Olaf. He bounced over to Anna. "Happy birthday again Anna! You should have a birthday every day!"

Anna grinned down at the little guy. "Wouldn't that be fun? Having fun I'm guessing Olaf?"

"Oh I'm having the best time. Especially with the kids! I love kids! When are you and Kristoff going to have kids? I would be so much fun!" Olaf looked at them expectantly.

At this Kristoff turned red and just looked around while Anna ran her hands though her hair while also blushing. "Oh my! Well…um…that's a really big decision and I don't think we are there yet."

"Oh. Well let me know when! Maybe you will change your mind tomorrow? I'm going to go back and play." Then he bounced off to find the children again.

For Erik the outdoor party was one big security risk. At least it was in the castle ground. Guards were everywhere. They had even had some of the Arendelle constables on hand. With the all security one would have to be foolhardy, or suicidal, or both to try anything. Erik kept a close eyes out and followed Elsa wherever she went.

Elsa talked to and thanked the people for coming for the most part. She tried to steer clear of the dignitaries for the time being. One thing that made it easier is that about half of the dignitaries, mostly the more traditional ones, found the public party distasteful and borderline offensive. Elsa didn't care though. These where her people along with Anna's. She may rule them but she didn't think herself above them.

As she walked a snowball hit her in the arm. As she turned to look she saw several children looking sheepish and slightly frightened. They were playing near some small piles of snow she had conjured. One of them looked at her. "I'm sorry your majesty! I was aiming for Daniel and missed!"

Elsa smiled down at the boy. "It's quite alright." Then she got a mischievous look in her eye and grinned. "But to be fair I get to throw one back now right?" She smiled and conjured up a snowball in her hand. The kids' eyes all got wide and she tossed it playfully. "So who thinks they can beat the queen of snowball fights?"

The children cheered and began to throw snowballs while ducking for cover. Elsa made sure not to throw to hard but at the same time made a little display of her powers. Eventually she created little snow forts for them and herself as the snowball fight continued.

Erik couldn't help but smile as he watched. There was possibly the most powerful person in the known world. A queen as well. And she was having a snowball fight with the children. Elsa never ceased to amaze him. Out all she could do and all the responsibility she had, it was moments like this he liked seeing her the most.

He didn't mind a few of the kid's snowballs strayed and hit him. A few even urged him to help. "Come on mister, help us!"

At one point while he was watching her, Elsa turned and looked at him. She noticed his smile and smiled shyly herself and self concisely bushed some hair from her forehead. Erik wasn't sure why but that made his heart skip a beat. She went back to playing with the children although a few of her snowballs seemed to find their way towards him.

While he was watching he saw one of the visitors make his way over followed by a small entourage. He recognized him as King Wilson of Alcostale. He halfway turned to face him but kept an eye on Elsa. "King Wilson, how may I be of service?"

"I would speak with Queen Elsa." Wilson said gruffly. "Wait is that her? Playing in the snow with children?"

"Yes King Wilson." Erik answered. "And I'm afraid the queen is not to be disturbed unless it is urgent."

King Wilson puffed himself up to full height. "Listen here…what is your title?"

"It's Captain, my lord"

"Not your rank fool! Your noble title!" Wilson raised his voice.

"I am not a noble my lord." Erik responded calmly.

"What? Queen Elsa employs a commoner as her personal guard? Someone of more importance should be given that position. Like this." He beckoned to his personal guard. A young man who was dressed far too finely to look anything like a soldier. He looked more like a peacock, Erik thought. "This young man is lord Novard. The second son of one of my most trusted dukes. So tell me what have you done to earn the honor of being in royal company? Or the privilege to attempt to tell a royal what he can or cannot do?"

Erik bit back the response he really wanted to give. The fact that he is a real soldier who sacrificed and risk himself to protect Elsa. Not just because of who his daddy was. He decided a diplomatic approach would be better. "I have this because Queen Elsa gave it to me. And because her Father the King before her granted me this position." Then he added not being able to resist. "And if the power they have given me is not enough. My ability with a weapon makes a suitable second option."

Novard stepped forward. "You dare to answer my king so? I challenge you to a duel! Name your weapon and place."

Erik resisted rolling his eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot accept. Queen Elsa would not look kindly on me killing one of Princess Anna's party guests."

"Why you insolent…." Novard started.

"King Wilson what is going on here?" Colonel Davis appeared and walked over.

"My lord Davis. I was just wondering how this commoner could hold such a position or speak to a royal in such a manner." King Wilson responded glaring at Erik.

"First of all King Wilson I prefer Colonel."

"You prefer your rank over your noble title?" Wilson looked shocked.

"Yes. Colonel is something I earned. My title of lord was just given to me at birth. And I can assure you Captain Slovak has proven himself more than worthy of his position. I trust him with my life. More importantly the queen trusts him with her life. And if he says Queen Elsa is not to be disturbed, then she is not to be disturbed. Now I'm sure she can make time for you later."

The king grumbled and walked away his entourage following. Davis turned back to Erik. "Sorry I should have warned you about that. Most Royals employ a noble to your position. In King Wilson's case lord Novard is just there to look good. The guards you see following are regular soldiers that would do the actual protecting."

"It's alright. I doubt it will be much of a problem. The only Royal who's opinion I need to worry about is Queen Elsa." Erik responded.

Davis turned and looked at the queen. "Speaking of which, I'm guessing that's her engaged in the snowball fight?"

Erik smiled. "Yes it is."

Davis grinned. "Never a dull moment around here lately."

* * *

Elsa finally finished up her snowball battle with the children. She stood and made some snow swirl around her as she said in an over dramatic voice. "Oh no! The queen of snowballs fights has been defeated! The children win the day!"

All the children giggled and gathered around her. She smiled down at them. "Thank you for coming out. I had a lot of fun. You should get back to your parents."

"Oh we are from the orphanage." One little girl said.

The words hit Elsa hard. Those poor precious children. No home to go to. She knelt down and looked at them. "It's ok kids. Anna and I are orphans too. Always make sure you stick by each other. And I promise I will come to see you."

She watched as the people in charge of them gathered them together. They all waved at Elsa as they left. She turned to head back inside and saw Erik smiling at her. "What is it?" She asked

Erik smiled gently. "If you don't mind me saying so your majesty. You're going to be an amazing mother one day."

Elsa blushed. "What makes you say that?"

He looked down at her. "You were great with those kids. They loved you. Here you are, Queen of Arendelle, possessing the power of winter and you stop to play with the children. Then I saw you really cared for them. I can only imagine what you will be like with your own one day."

Elsa blushed harder. "Thank you. But please don't let anyone else hear you say that. They will try to force a father on me as fast as possible."

"Don't worry your majesty. We should go inside an get ready for the ball." He walked with her inside the castle.

"Oh Captain can you do me a small favor?" She asked

"Of course."

"Well I know I promised to dance with a few visitors, but I don't want it to be too many. If you could put on a few extra medals or something maybe a few might think you are a prince or noble standing by me and stay back. I'm not asking you to lie about who you are mind you. Just maybe look the part."

"I will do my best your majesty. I will come to escort you when you are ready." He dropped her off at her room and walked down to his. He changed into his dress uniform and looked in the mirror. He always had a few medals on this one. His "Son of Arendelle" he always displayed proudly. He also usually wore the "Circle of Honor" he was awarded for his part in defending the castle. He also wore two small silver medals for valor he had earned. He opened a box where he kept the rest of them. He pulled out the "King Cross" he was awarded by the King for saving the Royal family. He also grabbed the "Queens Heart." Elsa's mother had given him that for the same thing. He smirked as he looked at the multiple medals he received for being wounded. He thought for a moment and grabbed two of them and pinned them on. Then three different medals caught his eyes. He had never worn these. Maybe today was the day he should. The first was a silver circle. Engraved on it was a picture of a shoreline and a sword pointed down. Inscribed underneath was "Fernada Remembers". The second of the three was a larger golden circle. Engraved on it in red was a cross. Two silver swords crossed underneath it. In the background there appeared to be flames engulfing a ridge. In a circle around the medal in Latin it read "Per pugnam, et usque ad mortem, et ad inferos nos". Which translated, Onward, though death and hell, we fight. The third was a small black circle with several gold markings on the inside of it. Fewer than a hundred of these even existed. The ones that did either had a blue, silver, or gold ring around them. Erik's had the gold ring, making it even rarer. He slowly put it on trying not to dwell on the memories these awards represented.

He looked in the mirror and rearranged them a little. He put the Kings cross just below the center of his collar so its weight didn't tug at the left side of his uniform. That should do it. Not to gaudy and not to simple. Finally he took his sword off his belt and pulled it from its scabbard. He admired it for a minute then grabbed a different scabbard. This one was more decorative. White with gold trimming. He tried it on and practiced drawing his sword from it a few times. Good it was functional as well. He looked in the mirror again. He looked to formal for his own taste. But if Elsa wanted a little protection from the advances of some of the men then he was going to play the part.

* * *

Inside her room Elsa was trying to fashion another ice dress. She wanted something nice but didn't want to take the attention away from Anna. As she stood in front of the mirror constantly changing the dress Gerda couldn't help but laugh a little. "Your Majesty forgive me but do you know how many women would love to have the ability to do that?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile. It was a lot easier than trying on dress after dress. It was frustrating though trying to design your own. Finally she designed a dark blue dress. Similar to the one she made on the north mountain except more simple. She did not add a train to this one either. She turned to Gerda. "How do I look?"

"Why your majesty, you look beautiful!" Gerda exclaimed. "Now do you need your hair up or are you going with the loose braid?"

"Loose braid I believe." Elsa smiled at her.

There was a knock on her door as she let her hair down. "Come in." She called.

She turned to see Erik open the door. "You're Majesty. Are you ready to go?"

"Just about." She smiled. "How do I look?"

Erik looked at Elsa and managed to keep his mouth closed. While he could appreciate elegance he preferred things simple. Right now Elsa was the perfect combination. The dark blue made her face and eyes light up and explode into his mind. Her smile seemed to strike right into his heart. He tried to speak but no words would come. His tongue seemed frozen in place. _Speak you idiot! Say something!_ He thought to himself. He noticed Elsa looking at him questioningly. Finally he managed to grunt out. "You look very…nice your majesty." _Really? That's all you could come up with?_ He thought to himself.

Elsa's face fell a little bit. "Oh…Thank you."

Gerda huffed and walked over to Elsa. "Please Captain can you honestly say you have seen anyone more beautiful before?"

Erik stood there for a moment. Nope, there was no safe way to answer that as far as he was concerned. Instead he ignored the question completely. "I'll be right outside when you're ready your majesty." Then he quickly exited the room.

"I swear sometimes I wonder if that boy has a heart." Grumbled Gerda.

Elsa looked at the door. Was Anna right about him? Was he really just that cold? There were times when she saw a really kind hearted man there. She looked at her hands thinking back to the day they had met. Had his heart been damaged so much that day that most of that good man was gone? Or worse. When she froze a piece of his heart did she freeze that part of him as well?

* * *

Erik closed the door and leaned against the wall taking a breath. He needed to get this under control. That little voice locked away in the back of his mind pounded harder. He shook his head clearing it. Reminding himself Elsa was professional responsibility, not a personal endeavor. He didn't know how but she was slowly eating away at the wall he built in his mind. It wasn't like he had been around women before. As a young decorated soldier he had opportunities with many of girls. Both in Arendelle and abroad. However he always was able to maintain a distance with all those girls. Why was he having trouble doing the same with this one? It wasn't because she was a Queen. That should drive him even further away. It wasn't the ice powers. There was just something about her.

Fortunately a distraction was on its way. Coming down the hall was Kristoff. Erik had to look twice to make sure it was him. He had never seen the mountain man so dressed up before. He walked down the hallway a little ways to meet him. "Wow. You sir, are looking sharp."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I am so not used to wearing this kind of stuff." He shook his arms as if trying to loosen the dress clothes from his body. "How do you stand it?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "I pretty much have worn the same thing since I was sixteen. The dress uniform is stiffer but you get used to it. I'm actually glad I don't have to put on all the other stuff I see other men wear at these things."

Kristoff scratched his chest and rubbed his arms. "Ug. This thing is so uncomfortable and itchy. And it was so complicated. All the layers and buttons. Who came up with this?"

"No idea. Some sick minded person who figured men needed to be punished?"

The two men laughed and stood talking while waiting for their respective sisters. Although they had not met under the best of circumstances. Erik having pointed a gun at Kristoff. The two had developed a good relationship. Although in many ways they were very different. Erik being a soldier. Always the professional and more uptight. Kristoff roaming free a more casual soul. The men found they had some common ground. Both tended to be loners. Even if Erik was always around people and had several friends though the years he did enjoy solitude. Both men were slow to trust others and open up to them. Erik respected Kristoff's way of life as well. A hard working ice harvester doing what he had to do. Then of course there was the little thing about each of them coming to one of the royal sisters' aid and carrying them down the mountain. Now both of them were involved heavily in a sister's life. Kristoff was almost always with Anna when he wasn't out ice harvesting. He was easily the person she was closest too besides Elsa. For Erik there was no one outside a family member who Elsa had been around more. Of course each had a very different relationship with the sisters. Kristoff was becoming more and more romantically involved with Anna. While Erik was involved with Elsa on a professional level. While they were considered friends and cared about each other a great deal. Erik was convinced that was as far as it would go.

When Kristoff had first met Erik the man scared the daylights out of him. Not much scared Kristoff but how deadly serious Erik was about protecting Elsa made him very careful. As time had passed and he had gotten to know him he began to warm up to him more. Beneath the hard exterior he could see Erik was a kind hearted guy with a good sense of humor, even if he didn't how it often. He was highly respectful of Kristoff and anyone in general. Well, as long as he didn't perceive them as a threat. His loyalty to Elsa was astounding to him. Before he met Erik Kristoff had never known any person to be capable of anything like that. It wasn't until he had to carry Anna down the mountain that he began to understand it for himself.

"So anything I need to know about these fancy parties?" Kristoff asked.

Erik gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Just don't get intimidated by all the fancy displays and pageantry. You are there for Anna. Just be yourself." Then he thought and added with a smirk. "Well a more refined yourself. You don't want to embarrass Anna."

"Oh, ha ha" Said Kristoff.

"In all seriousness though, you're going to get some of the visiting dignitaries looking down on you because you're a commoner. Just ignore it. Some are just jealous because they want a chance to court the Queen or Princess. Just remember the main person who opinion should matter to you is Anna."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Said Kristoff.

"And if it makes you feel any better, they will be doing the same thing to me all night long as well."

"Wait, why you?" Kristoff looked confused.

"Many don't believe a common soldier such as myself should hold this position. They think a young noble would be more suited." Erik replied.

"That ridiculous." Muttered Kristoff.

"Well it's not their opinion that matters. Sure it can be annoying and sometimes downright insulting. But at the end of the day, it's Queen Elsa who decided who is best served in this position."

Kristoff nodded then changed the subject. "So anymore dance lessons lately?" He grinned. He did like to needle Erik about this somewhat. But he was also interested in what was going on between Elsa and Erik. His opinion was that they went well together. How the two had not fallen in love after all this time was beyond him. A few months ago Kristoff would have never given romantic love a second thought. Since he met Anna and fell for her fast, and continued to fall for her, his mind had changed on the subject. From what he could See Elsa and Erik shared very similar circumstances to him and Anna but over a longer time.

"No we have completed those." Erik said simply.

"So are you going to put those skills to use tonight?" Kristoff asked.

"No, I'' be on duty all night." Erik answered.

"Well you can always dance and guard the queen." Kristoff offered.

Erik shot him a look. "That would be a distraction and cause way too much talk."

"Didn't you just tell me you don't care what other people think?" Kristoff retorted.

"About me. However that would draw unwanted attention to Queen Elsa."

"Oh, I see." Said Kristoff.

The men talked for a few more minutes until Elsa and Anna were ready. Anna came out first. "Oh my gosh! Kristoff you looks so handsome!" She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug then kissed him. Suddenly he didn't seem to mind the fancy clothes anymore.

Elsa came out next and joined them in the hall. "Oh Elsa! You look fantastic!" Anna hugged and admired her sister.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. "Anna you look absolutely beautiful." Anna blushed a little at the compliment. "Well shall we head downstairs?"

Anna smiled and took Kristoff's arm as they happily walked to the staircase. When they reached to top Kai called out. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The crowd applauded Anna as he and Kristoff came down. A giant smile on Anna's face. Kristoff tried to smile but it was more forced. He was not so used to so many eyes on him. Well eyes that didn't belong to trolls that is.

Kai then announced Elsa. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa made her way down her small regal smile on her face. Erik followed a few steps behind her. She reached the bottom and joined Anna. Anna spoke up and thanked everyone for coming and the festivities began.

The first song played was a fast paced jig. Soon Anna and Kristoff were off on the floor. They managed to not stand out to much but it was easy to see they were having a great time, especially Anna. Elsa stood back and just watched the spectacle unfold. No one approached her yet to dance. She had Erik stand close. She noticed several young men glancing in her direction, but also glancing at Erik trying to decide who this was with the queen. Elsa knew she would have to dance eventually, but she wanted to wait awhile first.

She took a breath to calm herself. Last time she saw a scene like this she had revealed her powers and run off freezing the kingdom. Many of the people in this room were here when that happened. Those that weren't had certainly heard about. Despite Anna's protests she had worn gloves. They were not going to become a permanent fixture again but she decided discretion was the better part of valor in this case. Besides, it probably wouldn't make a good first impression if she froze her first official dance partner.

For right now several royals and nobles were coming over to talk to her. While she wasn't in the mood for politics right now at least they kept the young men away for now. Some of them seemed somewhat pensive when they approached her. She supposed meeting the snow queen could be a bit intimidating. Especially considering the impression she left last time. She did her best to be friendly and seem approachable.

There was something else a little odd as well. Several, if fact most of them glanced at Erik and had curious expressions on their faces. While she had wanted him to dress up a little more to ward off a few advances she didn't expect these older delegates to fall for a simple camouflage ruse. He was standing right behind her not speaking and acting like he normally would during something like this. None of them introduced themselves to him like they thought he was someone important. Yet they still glanced over at him. Maybe one of the medals or decorations he was wearing go their attention. She was sure she had seen a few glance at his chest.

She got something of an answer after a while. A middle aged man came up and introduced himself, His curly hair was dark but showing signs of grey. His mustache was curled as well. He didn't act like most of the other royals in attendance. He seemed to be fighting off age as best he could, proving he was still young at heart. To Elsa he seemed like a male version of Anna in about twenty years.

He bowed with a flourish of his hand. "My dear Queen Elsa. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am the Duke of Kenmire. Or just Duke Thomas if you prefer. Believe me I have been called much worse things. "

He smiled up at Elsa who giggled slightly behind her hand. "Please to meet you lord Thomas. How are you liking Arendelle?"

"Ah, I do enjoy it here. I have been here before. When I was a boy my father brought me here on business several times. Many happy memories here. So sorry I could not come to your coronation. My twin nephews though told me all about it, along with several other nobles I have encountered since. It sounds like I missed quite an exciting time." Thomas smiled.

Elsa blushed a little. "Oh, I hope I did not frighten your nephews."

"Oh not at all!" Thomas assured her. "They said they were concerned at first. Mostly because it was such a surprise. However they came home telling all sorts of tales." He smiled at Elsa. "Including the stunning beauty of the new queen. I see they were not exaggerating."

"Oh…well thank you." Elsa answered hesitantly.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about from me your majesty. My wife may be gone but no one will ever replace her in my heart. However, my father taught me it never hurts to compliment a lady." Thomas smiled

"Why thank you then. And I am so sorry for your loss." Elsa replied.

"It's a shame she could not be here to meet you. My Katherine would have adored you and your sister. In fact your sister Anna remind me a little of her at her age." Thomas smiled as he remembered looking around the room. Then he noticed several of the younger men standing by glancing at Elsa. He knew that look. He turned back to Elsa. "If you wouldn't mind some advice from an old man and a father?"

"Of course not. And you certainly don't seem old." Elsa smiled. She enjoyed talking to this man and was curious what he had to say.

"Why thank you Queen Elsa. You are too kind. Yes the heart may be young but the knees keep reminding me I'm not." He chuckled the quietly gestured to the group of young men standing by. "Your beauty and your power are attracting that crowd right there. I am sure your facing all sorts of pressure to marry and provide a king. Let me tell you as an old noble who still believes in love that you don't need to rush anything. My eldest daughter was married just last year. Went through eight suitors before the right one came along. While it is a political marriage in a sense they are madly in love and he is a wonderful young man. So find yourself someone who sees beyond the power and the beauty. Someone who loves you for you. Not only will you be better for it I'm convinced Arendelle will be better for it as well"

"Thank you for your advice. Although I admit I don't feel ready to start looking right now." Elsa smiled softly and replied.

"Ah, I understand. Yes I understand being shut away for so long can make something like that hard. Just don't close yourself to it. Trust me when that right person comes along that's something you don't want to miss out on." Thomas smiled down at her.

Thomas then took a look at Erik who was standing close by staying silent. "Now I must ask about his fellow here. He is too quiet to be a prince or noble, yet the way he carries himself and is decorated suggests some level of importance. Not an advisor though, more of a soldier. However, far too young to be captain of the guard. Please tell me who is he I am intrigued."

Elsa laughed a little and smiled. "This quiet young man is Captain Erik Slovak. My personal guard. Come now captain don't be rude. Introduce yourself to the duke here." Elsa smirked giving Erik a bit of a hard time.

Erik shook Duke Thomas hand. "My lord. A pleasure to meet you."

Thomas' face lit up in realization. "The honor is all mine. Yes, yes. My nephews told me all about you. The brave queen's guard who perused her up the mountain. Saved her from an assassination attempt then carried the injured queen in his arms all the way back down to Arendelle. Then fought off the usurping Prince Hans to protect the queen."

"I think your nephews embellish a little my lord." Erik said hiding his embarrassment.

"I don't think so." Elsa said smiling. "Sounds like what happened to me. If anything they left some parts out."

"See the queen confirms it!" Thomas said excitedly. "Besides I have heard similar tales in other lands I have been in since the coronation events. The only tale told more is of the emergence of the snow queen. Otherwise there are tales of her brave captain who came to her rescue. If fact Prince Joseph of Belcomp. Or Alexander, whatever he calls himself. I swear why does Belcomp insist on being different and using surnames in their titles? Makes it so confusing at times. Anyways he raved about the power of the snow queen and the heroism of her guard. Claimed you helped save his life as well captain."

"Wait you met Prince Alexander recently?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, quite the delightful young fellow. Saw him about a month ago. He went on and on about Arendelle and what happened here. You my lad are becoming a legend."

Erik couldn't help but blush as Elsa laughed at his reaction.

"Granted not as much as the legend of Queen Elsa the snow queen. Don't worry my dear queen. Your legend is just beginning. Sure it got off to a bit of a rocky start, but I'm positive it will grow into something grand."

It was Elsa's turn to blush this time.

Thomas took a closer look at Erik's medals. "Wait is that a…"

"Yes." Erik replied quickly before Thomas could complete the sentence.

"Really? You were there?" Thomas looked stunned.

"It's not something I like to talk about my lord." Erik said simply.

Elsa looked at the men confused. "What are you talking about?"

Thomas looked at her. "My queen, you do not know what these medals are?"

She shook her head. "No I have never seen him wear those particular ones. I actually have never looked at his service record. My father did though. So Captain what is the duke talking about in reference to those medals?"

"Forgive me Queen Elsa, but I prefer not to say." Erik said politely a slightly pleading look in his eyes for her not to question it further.

Elsa was curious but Thomas stepped in as well. "I would not pursue it further my queen. I have met two other men who are in possession of anything similar. They do not wish to discuss it either. I have read reports about the battle in question myself. Trust me when I say it is nothing that should be discussed in front of a lady. Let me tell you though. This man is a hero."

"You don't need to tell me that. He has proven that several times." Elsa said giving Erik an affectionate look.

"You mean to tell me this man has done more than the tales I have already heard?" Thomas asked surprised.

"It's actually how we met and he became my guard." Elsa said.

"Captain! Sometime while I am still here you must regal me with these tales. With Queen Elsa's permission of course." Thomas said excitedly.

"Oh you have my permission." Elsa smiled. "In fact I insist. With my secret out its probably time the facts about that day came out as well."

"I look forward to it. Now I must track down my youngest daughter. She is around somewhere probably afraid her father is going to embarrass her. I'll have to introduce you later." He bowed to Elsa.

"Please do. I would love to meet her." Elsa smiled as Thomas made his way back into the crowd.

Elsa stood and watched the party for a little while longer. She mostly kept her eyes on Anna who appeared to be having an amazing time talking with everyone and dancing with Kristoff. Every now and then Anna would smile big and wave at Elsa.

She was interrupted when a tall broad shouldered young man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair came up to her. "Your majesty. Allow me to introduce myself. Prince Reginald of Jonmir." He smiled at her.

"Pleasure to meet you Prince Reginald. So happy Jonmir could have someone here." Elsa replied cordially.

"Thank you. Now if I may, I would like to offer her majesty a dance." He bowed and smiled up with a charming smile.

Elsa took a deep breath. This was it. She couldn't think of an excuse to say no. She supposed if he had to have her first dance she could do worse than this guy. She had to admit he was rather handsome. His smile and eyes seemed kind enough. "Why thank you Prince Reginald." She smiled slightly and offered her gloved hand which he took eagerly and led her to the floor.

When they stepped onto it, it drew more attention than Elsa would like. Especially among the castle staff and Arendelle Nobles. Anna stopped dead in her tracks to watch as the new song started and the dance began. Elsa felt extremely nervous. She went with it though. She forced herself to look up at Reginald who smiled down at her. He had a small hint of concern on his face though. "Is everything alright my lady?" he asked.

She looked at him as they continued to dance. Some anxiety creeping up inside her. It wasn't his fault though. It was just her not used to letting someone get this close to her. Especially to actually touch her. "Yes." She said. "It's just…Well this is my first dance." She admitted.

"Well then I am most honored." Reginald smiled. He eased up a little to make her more comfortable. "It's nothing to be ashamed of your grace. In fact you are doing excellent. Just relax now." He gave her a warm smile as they danced.

Elsa smiled back a little. Even though she was extremely anxious she had to admit he was nice to have as a partner. He was gentle and kind. She found herself having a little bit of fun among everything else she was feeling. She wasn't sure how to describe what she was feeling. It was completely different then dancing with Erik.

Erik kept an eye on Elsa as she danced. He saw her smile and look at the prince. He had a strange feeling go through him. For some reason he was not liking this prince even though he knew next to nothing about him. He didn't seem threatening, but he felt the need to rush over and take Elsa from his grasp.

His face must have betrayed him somewhat. Hyrop was milling around watching the spectacle and walked over to Erik. He leaned in and spoke softly. "That feeling in the pit of your stomach that's spreading through your body. That's jealousy." Erik looked at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Hyrop smiled. "It's quiet normal. If you hadn't spent most of your life so attached to duty instead of getting to know people now and then you would be very familiar with it."

Erik didn't say anything. He knew what jealousy was. Granted he had never really experienced it concerning feelings for a person before. But he was sure he was just feeling protective. After all, this was a new experience for Elsa.

When the dance ended Elsa smiled softly at Reginald. "Thank you very much for my first dance. And especially for making it easier than I thought it would be."

Reginald bowed. "The pleasure is all mine your majesty. Perhaps if you're still free later you will grace me with another?"

"Perhaps." Elsa smiled. She wasn't going to say no. But she wasn't ready to jump in and say yes just yet either.

Anna hurried over to her. "So how did it go? Was he nice? He was dreamy. Oh don't look at me like that Kristoff. Did you like it?" Anna was asking questions at a mile a minute.

"Anna, Anna, calm down." Elsa said. "He was very nice. It was a bit nerve wracking but I did enjoy myself a bit."

Anna threw her arms around her. "See! I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you!"

Elsa held Anna tight. She always felt touched the confidence Anna had in her. The sisters and Kristoff stood for a minute talking and taking in the party when Thomas came back over with his daughter trailing behind him.

"Ah, Princess Anna. Allow me to convey my best birthday wishes. May you have many more of these joyous occasions."

"Why thank you…" Anna began not sure who she was talking to yet.

"Thomas, your highness. Duke of Kenmire. But just Duke Thomas or Sir Thomas to make things simpler."

"A pleasure to meet you." Anna smiled.

"And your majesty, your highness. Allow me to introduce my daughter the lovely lady Cassandra." He gestured to the fourteen year old girl by his side. She was quiet and had a look on her face like she was slightly uncomfortable. She curtseyed a little bit at the sisters.

Elsa smiled at her. "How wonderful to meet you. Welcome to Arendelle."

Thomas smiled. "You will have to forgive her. There are not many people here her age so she feels a little out of place. And I'm not letting those younger men near her. Vultures I tell you. Just waiting until she becomes of age so they can come calling. No way are they getting an early start on my watch." Thomas growled.

Anna grinned. "You know I think I know someone who might be perfect for young Cassandra here." She looked around the room then saw just who she was looking for. "Olaf come over here!"

Olaf bounded over. He wasn't causing as much of a distraction as when the party first started. Many had heard about the living snowman though story and rumor anyways. Cassandra on the other hand was taken by surprise and her eyes got wide.

"Olaf I would like you to meet Cassandra." Anna introduced him to her.

"Hi Cassandra. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"You're…" Thomas growled.

Anna grinned. "You know I think I know someone who might be perfect for young Cassandra here." She looked around the room then saw just who she was looking for. "Olaf come over here!"

Olaf bounded over. He wasn't causing as much of a distraction as when the party first started. Many had heard about the living snowman though story and rumor anyways. Cassandra on the other hand was taken by surprise and her eyes got wide.

"Olaf I would like you to meet Cassandra." Anna introduced him to her.

"Hi Cassandra. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said opening his stick arms.

"You're…You're a snowman!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"That's right!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Olaf maybe you could ask Cassandra if she would like to dance." Anna suggested.

"Oh yes! Would you like to dance? I love to dance!" Olaf said excitedly.

"Um ok." Cassandra said still wide eyed about the talking snowman.

The next song started just then and Olaf bounced as Cassandra held his stick arms causing her to laugh.

Thomas smiled then turned and looked at Kristoff. "So is this the ice harvester who stole Princess Anna's heart?"

"Well I don't know about stole." Kristoff answered shyly.

"Come let's get a good look at you. Hmmm Nice broad shoulders. However his manner and face display no traits whatsoever of royalty. Please tell me Princess Anna. What do you find so intriguing about this man?" Thomas asked looking serious suddenly.

"Oh well, he is very kind. He would do anything for me. He is lots of fun and very caring. I know he's not a prince or anything but he is compassionate and loyal. I also find his humbleness and that down to earth sense about him charming." Anna answered caught a bit off guard.

"So a man with no royal bloodlines or ambitions just swoops in and wins the heart of a princess based on merit and deeds? I like him already!" Thomas smiled and slapped Kristoff on the back.

"Ow. Thank you Sir Thomas." Kristoff smiled a little.

The next song started. "Oh! I love this song. One of my favorites!" Thomas exclaimed. "Princess Anna. Will you do me the honor?" He extended a hand.

"Um. Ok…Whoa!" Before she knew exactly what was happened he took her hand and spun her around. This guy could really dance. Unlike the Duke of Wesselton he was spinning around her like a man who was just having fun. And not stepping on her feet. She found herself laughing as she tried to keep up.

He gave her a smirk. "Alright let's say we surprise your sister and Kristoff there. When we spin back their way I'll grab the queen and you grab Kristoff." Anna smiled and nodded.

Elsa and Kristoff stood by laughing at the spectacle when suddenly Elsa found herself grabbed by the hands and suddenly spun around by Thomas. "Pardon me your majesty, but I hated to see you just stand there while we had all the fun." He smiled at her.

Elsa was shocked at fist and had trouble keeping up. But soon she found herself laughing. This was different. This dance lacked any sort of intimacy she had attributed to dancing. It was just good fun. She looked over and Anna and Kristoff trying desperately to match Thomas' movements. Then she saw Anna and Thomas exchange another look and wondered what she was in for next. Before she could guess he spun her to Anna who grabbed her arm and arm and twirled with her.

"Come Kristoff!" Thomas said as he linked arms with the boy and spun around.

"Whoa! Hey!" Kristoff exclaimed as he was nearly yanked off his feet. Thomas laughed as he and the boy circled around arm in arm.

When the song ended Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all shuffled to the side of the floor feeling like they had been dragged through a keyhole. They were all smiling though.

The musicians decided to go with a slower song to let the dancers recover. Anna had picked mostly fast up tempo music for the party but thankfully there were a few slow songs in there.

Elsa looked at Anna. "So how are you enjoying your party?"

"I love it!" Anna exclaimed. "Thank you so much for letting me."

"It's my pleasure." Elsa smiled. "I am never letting you spend your birthday alone again."

As the party went on Elsa had a couple more requests for dances. Neither was extremely memorable. The first was a young prince who was very nervous and stepped on her feet several times. The second was haughty and over confident. Elsa found it off putting. She went off to the side again to take a break and watch. Anna was on the other side of the room. She couldn't quite see what she was doing. But now she was heading back her way.

Anna had been happily dancing with Kristoff again when she spotted an opportunity. She had planned on getting a little revenge on Elsa for sticking her with the Duke of Wesselton at the coronation party. A few minutes later she approached her sister. "Elsa I would like you to meet Prince Jasper of Nakgos." Next to Anna was a large and very hairy man. He smelled of booze and something else unpleasant. He spoke in a slurred speech that gave even more evidence that he had been drinking heavily.

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty." He grunted out. A belch escaped his lips after he spoke.

Elsa wrinkled her nose. "Yes it's a… um… interesting to meet you as well."

Anna smirked. "I was just telling Jasper how much you enjoy to dance and I was sure you would love to show him."

Elsa started and looked at Anna. "Oh I don't know if that's a fair asses…"

"Wonderful!" Jasper said in a slurred voice as he grabbed Elsa's arms nearly dragging her onto the floor. Erik made a move to stop him but Anna help up her hand. "It's ok, trust me she asked for this." She grinned at Elsa who glared back. Their faces mirror opposites of what happened during the coronation when Anna got stuck with the Duke. Elsa felt like her arms were nearly being yanked off as the big man swung her around clumsily. She made sure to keep her feet well clear of his. She held her breath as much as possible to avoid the stench.

When the dance mercifully ended she bowed and thanked Japer before quickly escaping off the floor. She walked over to Anna who looked like she was about to fall over from laughter. "Really? You set me up with that?"

Anna giggled. "Think of it as payback for Wessaltown."

Elsa glowered. "I don't remember he duke smelling like that."

Anna smirked. "True, but this guy isn't as likely to turn out to be a greedy murderer."

Elsa laughed. "Well I guess were even now."

"Well…maybe. I have years of pranks to make up for. Well back to the party." She zipped off before Elsa could ask any questions.

Elsa went back to talking with dignitaries again. A king a queen walked up to her. They both smiled as Kai introduced them. "Your Majesty, I present King Adam and Queen Sarah of Hoffmier."

Erik nearly jumped as he looked at the two familiar faces. He didn't remember these names on the guest list. He turned away from them as best he could while still able to keep an eye on Elsa.

King Adam greeted Elsa. "Queen Elsa thank you for having us. Sorry for the late reply. We were away when your invitation came and were not sure if we would be able to make it."

"Oh it's no trouble King Adam." Elsa smiled. "Hoffmier has always been a wonderful ally and neighbor to Arendelle."

"And we will never forget Arendelle's part in the liberation of our country six years ago."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Even from my room at the age of fifteen I remember my father being concerned when Dronmier invaded your land with no provocation."

Queen Sarah spoke up. "The Dronmier Empire never needs provocation. They just wanted our land. The one curse of our lovely land is its strategic importance to the region and our mines full of metals and gems. We are so grateful to Arendelle and several of the surrounding nations being good neighbors and allies."

Elsa smiled. "I know it's been a very beneficial alliance for the entire region."

Adam spoke again. "Tell me Queen Elsa. Do you know if any of these guards you have around here participated in the campaign? We are grateful for the allied soldiers that fought so hard. We are always sure to thank them."

Elsa looked around. "To be honest I'm not sure. I know most of them have been assigned to the castle for a long time. I will check with Colonel Davis my Captain of the Guard though before you leave. He will know all their service records. However, I do know my personal guard here, Captain Erik Slovak, was in the Arendelle Army during that time." She gestured towards Erik and turned to him. "Captain, did you take part in that campaign?"

Erik tried to position an arm across the medals he was wearing as he looked at the King and Queen. The very people who had pinned them on his chest. "Yes your majesties. I took part in the campaign." He answered simply.

King Adam smiled wide. "Well on behalf of Hoffmier, Queen Sarah, and myself you have our undying thanks." He took Erik's hand and shook it as he studied his face. "You look familiar. Did we meet during the campaign?"

"Yes King Adam. I was there when the allies drove the Dronmier forces away from the capitol." Erik replied.

Suddenly Queen Sarah gasped. "Dear! Look!" She pointed to Erik's chest.

King Adam looked and gasped and suddenly bowed to a knee. "My good captain. You are a true hero to Hoffmier and the entire region. We will never forget what you and the others did there."

Out of all the strange things that had happened in the ballroom that night this one caught the most attention. A well-known, powerful, and respected King bowing to a common guard. Over half the guests stopped and looked to see what was going on. This is what Erik wanted to avoid. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the medals. But they did bring up memories he didn't want to recount. They were waiting in his dreams most nights anyways. He also hated being the center of attention. Now so many eyes were looking at him.

Elsa stood there and looked confused. She knew Erik had done some brave and courageous things before. But she had been there for most of them, or so she thought. She wondered what he did to garner such admiration from a foreign king. Maybe she should look over his service record.

King Adam and Queen Sarah didn't seem to care that everyone was looking. They didn't even seem to notice. Queen Sarah's eyes welled up and she embraced Erik. "I'm sorry captain." She sobbed a little. "But did you see our son there? Prince Phillip?"

"I did your majesty." Erik answered gently. "He led the assault I participated in. He showed great bravery that day. You would have been proud."

"Where you with him when..when…" She couldn't complete the sentence but Erik knew what she was talking about.

"I was not. I'm sorry. There was so much going on I couldn't keep track of everything." Erik answered softly.

Queen Sarah wiped her eyes. "I Understand."

King Adam spoke up. "We have met so few of you since we handed those out. Granted very few of you lived to get those. I know many families of your friends will probably have the others we made."

Erik nodded grimly. King Adam was referring to the gold circles with the black outline that Hoffmier had made for the fallen of Fernada. Because of their abundance of gems and stones Hoffmier and made multiple types of medals out of gratitude for the soldiers who had participated in the liberation. Including the ones Erik had received for participating in the advance assault on Fernada.

Elsa finally spoke up. "I'm sorry I'm confused."

King Adam turned to her. "Your Majesty, you are not aware of the battle of Fernada?"

"I was only fifteen when it took place. But I do remember hearing about it. It was feared for a while that all of Arendelle's advance assault force had been wiped out. When the news came back and the lists of the dead came in it was known as black Tuesday." Elsa said.

"Well your captain here participated in that disaster." He pointed to the medals. "He fought his way up what is now called Hell's ridge and was one of less than one hundred to reach the top alive. Wounded as well according to this."

Elsa looked at Erik. "I did not know that. How come you never mentioned this before?"

Erik grimaced. "It's not something I usually discuss your majesty. This is what Sir Thomas was discussing earlier. The memories are very vivid and painful."

"He's right Queen Elsa." Said King Adam. "I had one of my own soldier who made it to the top with the captain here recount his experience. Just the retelling is enough to give one nightmares." He turned back to Erik. "Excuse me for a minute Captain." He stepped aside with Elsa as Queen Sarah talked to Erik.

Adam turned to Elsa and said quietly. "So what can you tell me about him and please be honest."

Elsa look surprised and said. "Well he is very loyal. He has risked his life for mine of several occasions. Always respectful. Has been very kind to me during the time he has been my guard."

Kind Adam looked at her. "I sense there is something you're not telling me. Don't worry I can keep a secret."

Elsa thought then spoke. "I don't know. It's just he can be so cold sometimes. And distant. I know what it's like to shut people out. I thought maybe I somehow affected him with my powers in a bad way. There are times when it seems he completely lacks feeling or emotion. And then the eyes can be so haunted. Then there are times when he is very compassionate and shows signs of a caring man under that hard exterior."

Adam nodded. "From what I have heard none of those guys were ever quite the same again. Even though they survived it's like a part of them died there anyways."

"So how bad was it really?" Elsa asked glancing over at Erik.

Adam shook his head. "I have those damned casualty reports burned into my mind to this day. I know Arendelle sent about six thousand soldiers and sailors to participate in the allied advanced assault. I know that fewer then eighteen hundred were alive after the battle was over and the main force arrived. As far as the assault on hells ridge. Everything was so confused no one knows exactly how many Arendelle troops attempted the assault. It is estimated to be somewhere from five hundred to one thousand. When it was finally taken I know only twenty one of Arendelle's men were left. Five of those were killed in later battles during the campaign."

Elsa again looked at Erik. No wonder his eyes seemed so haunted at times. She knew he had fought battles but nothing like she was hearing.

She thanked King Adam for his information and walked back to Erik. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine your majesty. It was bound to happen eventually." He said not making eye contact.

Elsa studied him. "You don't seem ok. You're being hailed as a hero. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Erik still didn't look at her. "Yea big hero I am. I'm hailed for doing things no humans should ever have to do just to stay alive. Then just because I am lucky enough to not be killed. Yet hundreds of my fellow soldiers lay dead on that hill who did the same things I did. But I am the hero. Should have been me. I didn't have anyone to leave behind."

Elsa looked at him. His jaw was set and he was visibly upset. She had heard of survivors guilt before. Even experienced it some herself when her parents died. She couldn't stand to see him like this. "Captain." She said softly. He still wouldn't look at her.

She took her glove off and gently grabbed his hand with hers. "Captain please look at me."

He looked down at her slowly. "Maybe there was no one for you to leave behind then. But maybe someone out there knew that in the near future you would be needed to save the Royal Family. And maybe they knew that a young princess would need you." She smiled softly at him. "And that princess now a queen still needs you." She gently laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. "And that queen is really glad you're here right now. And she can't think of anyone else she would rather have watching over her and her family and friends."

She smiled as they stood in a corner somewhat hidden from the crowd as they looked out over the party. Elsa leaning her head on his shoulder as they stood hand in hand. They watched Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. "See, without you this might not be happening. You have become a part of this."

* * *

As the night started drawing to a close Elsa stood up in front of everyone. "If you could please make your way outside to the courtyard there is a surprise."

Anna looked at Elsa quizzically wondering what she had up her sleeve. She glanced at Erik who shrugged indicating he didn't know what was going on.

The crowd made their way outside. Many of Arendelle's people were still in the courtyard. Elsa walked out to the middle with Erik close by and waited. Erik asked. "So what's going on?"

Elsa smiled. "Just wait and see. It's a surprise."

She waited until everyone was gathered around. "Alright is everyone ready?"

The crowd murmured that they were. Elsa worked a ball of magic onto her hands and threw it into the air. It soared higher and higher into the air a glowing glittering trail behind it. Then it exploded in a bright blue glow that glittered across the sky. The crowd cheered at the display and Elsa sent more shots into the sky exploding into bursts of blue, purple and red. The crowd oooooo'd and aaaaa'd over the "ice works" as Elsa continually sent them skyward. She would make them swirl and spin as they went off new shapes forming as the ice glowed an exploded. Glowing flurries floating down to the earth.

Anna watched the show with childlike wonder. Then she looked at Elsa who smiled at her. This was one of the best days of her life. It was everything she hoped. She finally got to spend a birthday with her sister. There was Elsa out in the open not hiding away anymore. As she watched her smiling face under the ever changing glows she knew that this is what she wanted all along. Elsa and her living life together in the open.

* * *

End Chapter 19

Long party huh? Hope your still with me. I thought about dividing this chapter up as well but there was really no place to break it up. I know many of you said you like long chapters but if they are to long I worry you might get lost staring at the same screen for too long. It was actually going to be longer but I cut some stuff out. Nothing major and stuff I can throw into future chapters.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed Anna's party. Any new characters you enjoy? I created quite a few. Some I just went with and look what happened. The scene near the end with Elsa and Erik. Interpret it as you will. Is it romance blooming or a sign of friendship? both? maybe something else?

I gave much more detail on the Battle of Fernada I have referenced a few time sin the story. at some time upcoming more details about it will be revealed. It's somewhat important because its a defining moment for Erik. Word of caution. Details may become graphic.

You'll notice I do not use names of existing or past countries. In my story Arendelle exists in a world that isn't really earth. That way I have more freedom to shape the geographical and political scene. Also Arendelle is bigger then just the city you see in the movie. The country and capitol bear the same name but there is more to it. I always had a hard time with Disney creating these one city countries where the palace takes up half of it. What is this? Greek city states in the renaissance era? (seriously in Aladdin look at the size of the palace compared to the rest of Agrabah. Its like the whole country exists to build and maintain that. Its like a giant middle finger constantly sticking up to the people.)

In overall story news the end game is starting to get narrowed down. I have 4 possibilities. All of which I really like. I know not a lot of action since chapter 13 but don't worry more is coming along with the curveballs I promised that make everyone scream and occasionally call me names. How big of a curveball? go on youtube and type in Clayton Kershaw Curveball. That will give you an idea.

Please leave the reviews. Especially for this chapter. Lots of stuff went on and i'm curious about your thoughts. What parts do you like. what was possibly to much. What characters did you like, so on and so forth.

Chapter 20 soon hopefully. But I'm not making promises considering the delays in the previous two chapters.


	20. Chapter 20: Its Just Business

Hello and welcome to chapter 20! Sorry for the delay. Although I bet most of you are still trying to read chapter 19. I honestly did not think the story would get this far. I thought I would get bored with it, no one would read it and after 5 chapters I would stop. But here we are 20 chapters, over 100k words and over 50 followers plus who know how many guests or other readers. Thank you all you have motivated me to keep the story going strong. I hope chapter 20 lives up to expectations. So enough of my rambling on to the story. See you on the flip side.

The Frozen and Pierced Heart

Chapter 20

The castle was quite full following Anna's party. The visiting dignitaries were all given guest rooms during their stay. A few would be leaving the morning after, but most stayed hoping they could conduct business with Elsa or any of the other visiting dignitaries. So for Elsa is was right back to work the next day. She spent most of the day meeting with other leaders or representatives talking trade proposals. Although she was rather new to all this her advisors had told her this was rather normal. Whenever they gathered together at one location those leaders in attendance would take advantage of the situation and try to get extra diplomatic work done. She supposed it made sense. Letters could take a long time to travel back and forth. Travel took time as well. It was efficient to get things done when everyone was in the same location. She supposed if her coronation hadn't turned out like it did the same thing would have happened then.

Now there was an impromptu conference going on in the castle. Many of the visitors were meeting in rooms they had requested reserved. Leaders, ambassadors, and representatives were in and out of these rooms trying to get arrangements agreed on.

While it was exhausting Elsa had to admit it was probably good for Arendelle. Already on the first day she had three preliminary agreements reached that looked good for her country. She had chosen to set up shop in one of the larger studies. She has her ministers and chancellor with her as well. Although they would leave to go to talk to others as well. Erik and five other guards were also posted inside the room with four other posted outside.

She looked over her papers as her latest meeting left the room. After everything appeared to be in place she looked at one of the aids. "Alright who is scheduled next?"

"Prince Phillip of Akenmier your majesty." The aid replied looking over the paper in front of him.

"Very well end him in." Elsa said and turned her attention to the door as the guards opened it and let the prince in. Elsa recognized him from last night. One of the princes she had danced with. She remembered him coming off as arrogant. Hopefully he would be easier to take during business that in a social setting.

The young man strode in confidently. Elsa greeted him. "Prince Phillip. What can Arendelle do for you?" She said politely.

"Oh Queen Elsa it's not what Arendelle can do for me. It's what I can do for Arendelle." He said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Elsa was not impressed with the response. With an answer like that he would have to show something to back it up. She still kept her composure regal and her voice polite. "An interesting statement. Let's hear your proposal Prince Phillip."

His confident smile still on his face he spoke. "I couldn't help but notice what a wonderful kingdom this seems to be and you have done a commendable job running it during your short time as queen. But alas I feel something is missing."

"And that would be?" Elsa asked studying him.

"A king." He answered his smirk growing bigger. "Arendelle would do well to have a king on the throne with you. You would also do well to have a king. As second in line for my throne it is my responsibility to marry into an alliance. Arendelle would be a perfect match for Akenmier. My family and my kingdom all want the best, and you are definitely a woman worthy to be my queen."

"Excuse me?" Elsa said feeling rather offended.

"A woman as beautiful as you would make a perfect queen at my side. As my said my family and kingdom only will accept the best and you definitely qualify." He grinned leering at her as he looked her over.

"So I am worthy to be your queen just because you consider me beautiful?" Elsa asked growing angrier by the second. She had been called beautiful before. Usually she just found the comment to be shallow when given by someone she didn't know. This time though she was finding it offensive. Like she was just some object.

"Oh no Queen Elsa not just that. Your power would be a signal to the other kingdoms that Arendelle and Akenmier are not to be trifled with. You could set all this work aside and let me handle it. All you would have to do if look the part, occasionally put on a display like you did last night, and of course produce heirs. Raising them would not be hard on you though. We have headmasters and servants to do the majority of the work." He smiled confident he was winning Elsa over somehow not noticing the temperature in the room had dropped slightly.

Elsa gritted her teeth and focused on not turning the room into a sheet of ice. Here she was a twenty one year old queen ruling a nation. She was called the snow queen and trying to keep her kingdom together along with all its alliances after her powers became known. She didn't like to brag about herself but she thought she was doing right by her people so far since she had retaken her place as queen. And now this…pig…was going to come waltzing in out of nowhere and have her set everything aside to become his trophy queen and reduce her to a figurehead? All because he thought she was pretty enough for him.

His grin did not fade. "So Queen Elsa consider this my courtship proposal. I know the timing is bad because winter will soon set it making travel around here difficult. But if we get started soon we can have the wedding come summer."

"No." Elsa said flatly.

"I beg your pardon?" Prince Phillip responded questioningly.

"I am declining your offer for courtship."

"Why on earth would you do that? I am not aware that you have a suitor right now. And is there anyone else here who would be more worthy?" Phillip asked shocked

Elsa could think of several people she considered more worthy. Including Kristoff's reindeer Sven. "I am not currently looking for suitors. Even if I was I am not courting a man who would have me simply set aside as a figurehead. And I will not hand control of the nation and people I love over to someone who presents himself so disrespectfully."

Phillip stared at her then turned to Elsa's advisors. "My lords. I beg you to have your queen see reason."

Lord Victor stood. Elsa groaned on the inside. He was one of the hard liners who was pushing for her to marry as soon as possible. He looked at Phillip and said. "Prince Phillip, I have been a major proponent of the queen finding a suitor and to marry so Arendelle can be stronger with both the queen and a king. Also to produce heirs to the throne. However, young man, you would do well to remember that you are still addressing a lady and the queen. There is a proper way to do such things. Not only have you insulted my queen. You have insulted me with your display and I dare say every man in this room. Even a stable boy would know better. I would strongly object to any courtship of you until you can display some good etiquette and sense."

Phillip stood there looking shocked. He clearly did not expect this. Elsa cleared her throat and spoke keeping her voice even. "Is there any other business you wish to discuss?"

"Um…no your majesty." He blurted out.

"Very well. If you could leave and let us return to business." She put her head down ignoring him as he walked out the door. The confident smile gone from his face.

When he left Elsa turned and looked at Victor. He spoke first. "Don't look so surprised your majesty. While I strongly believe you should marry and the kingdom would be stronger with two rulers. I don't want you turning control of Arendelle over to just anyone. You have proven yourself capable. Any man not able to see that and just set you aside as a figurehead has no business sitting on a throne."

Elsa smiled at him. While she didn't like the fact that he was pushing her towards marriage as soon as possible. She did appreciate the fact that he had Arendelle's best interests at heart.

She looked at her aid. "So who is on the schedule next?"

* * *

Prince Phillip was not the only courtship proposal Elsa had to endure. Fortunately the others were more tactful. It still annoyed her though. All these young men wanting to commit to a relationship with her when they hardly knew a thing about her. They just were doing it because she was queen, she was pretty, or they were expected to do so, or any combination. She didn't hold it against them personally. Save for Phillip. They were just doing what was expected of them. One young prince even looked relieved when she politely rejected his offer. She knew his father was there and probably insisted he do so.

When they had finally wrapped things up for the day Elsa stood and bid her advisors good day. She was planning to turn in early but wanted to spend some time with Anna first. The sun was starting to set as she left the room and walked towards the royal family wing of the castle. Erik followed her escorting her. When they left the room he said. "Are you alright you majesty?"

Elsa sighed and smiled weakly. "I'm just tired. Long day yesterday and today was not easy either. And all these proposals are going to drive me crazy. If you ever had ambitions to be a single queen I wouldn't recommend it." She tried to joke.

Erik smirked. "Oh darn. There goes my career path hopes." He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I promise I won't propose marriage to you on your way to your room." He instantly regretted making that joke.

Elsa didn't know quite what to say to that so she just smiled. After a moment of silence she spoke. "You're a man. Tell me, what makes you men just walk up to a girl and propose courtship and whatnot?"

Erik thought for a moment. Among common people it was very different. Among men in the Army it could be very different. He had seen several men under the influence of much alcohol swear undying love to some girl they had just met. Or propose something completely inappropriate only to end up being slapped. "I guess every man has their own way. It's very different for you royals and nobles though. It seems more like political positioning and strategy rather than romance. These young men are expected to marry for influence. Since your queen it makes you highly appealing. And since you're a beautiful queen to them that makes you a prime target."

Elsa smiled and looked at him. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

Erik's face blushed crimson. "Oh, I apologize your majesty! I didn't mean to step out of line. What I meant is all those young men think you're beautiful. Not that you aren't I mean! I just mean they see you that way so it makes you more appealing." Erik said quickly trying to cover up his mistake.

Elsa laughed a little. "Captain you have no need to apologize." She smiled up at him. For some reason she found him somewhat adorable all flustered and out of place like this. She decided to give it another little push. "So do you really think I'm pretty?"

Erik racked his brains for an appropriate answer. "Well um I think…The thing is…you're very…er…"

"Elsa!"

Fortunately for Erik he was saved by Anna coming down the hall. Finally! I thought you would be in that room all night as well."

"I was afraid of that too." Elsa smiled. "So how was your day?"

"It was so weird. Even though I have someone I had two princes propose courtship to me. Can you believe that? One right in front of Kristoff!"

"Did it happen to be Prince Phillip?" Elsa asked

"How did you know?" Anna exclaimed.

"Just a hunch." Elsa said. "Come on tell me about it. Oh Captain I think I have kept you long enough. Thank you for walking me. You are dismissed."

Erik bowed and walked away. He needed to stretch his legs after spending the day standing in that room. He also needed to clear his head.

* * *

Thomas walked down th castle halls after finishing his own schedule for the day. He needed something to take his mind off all the business and politics. H turned to the young guard escorting him. "Tell me Corporal Turner. What do you and the other young men do for fun around here?"

The guard hesitated. "Well my lord I am very busy in my duties. Surely you wouldn't be interested in my free time activities."

Thomas looked around he noticed several other young men standing and waiting looking at the corporal. They were obviously waiting for him. "Come now my good Corporal. I have several young men myself that work for me. I know you have this highly respectable job and are supposed to present yourself as such. But I also know boys will be boys. I see your friends there waiting for you. I can keep a secret. What adventures do you have planned tonight?

Turner looked at his friends and thought for a moment. "Well…"

* * *

Erik walked around the castle alone. He couldn't believe he made such a mental slip in front of Elsa. Then on the other hand would it really be that bad to tell Elsa he thought she was beautiful. Yes it could, he thought. Saying that would just blur the boundary lines of their already complicated relationship. Plus he might say too much.

He sighed as he turned and walked down a rarely used corridor on the back end of the castle. It was mostly used as a delivery and service entrance. Still it was a good idea to patrol it. Might as well as long as he was here. He walked down the quiet corridor. The silence letting him be alone with his thoughts. Then he heard a noise. He stopped and listened. It sounded like it was coming outside. He walked toward the entry door his hand on his sword. He stopped and listened again. It sounded like a commotion. But the only thing out there was a back road and some old supply sheds. Hardly anyone used that. And if it was supposed to be some sort of sneak attack on the castle they were making far too much noise. He crept down the hall as the noise got louder. He heard shouts and cheers. The banging of wood and metal like something crashing followed by another loud cheer. He thought protesters at first but there was no way they could get in the castle walls. Besides right behind the wall at that area was the fjord. He opened the door a crack to have a look.

Outside there appeared to be some sort of party. He recognized several staff and guards. All of them young men. They were pushing two carts up the hill. A few were trying to put a third back together. The sides of the road were lined with piles of hay. Okay, that was enough of this.

He stepped outside. The guards he could discipline. The civilian staff he would only verbally reprimand. He walked towards the road. "ATTENTION!" he yelled.

The guards immediately snapped to attention and looked at him. The other staff stopped and looked. He scanned the group and called one of them out. "Corporal Turner. Can you please explain what is going on here?"

"Captain Slovak." Turner answered nervously. "We were just enjoying some time off."

"By causing a disturbance? You should know better…"

"Captain don't be so hard on them." Sir Thomas walked up to him, his clothes covered in hay. "I asked the young corporal here to show me what they do for fun."

"Thank you Sir Thomas. But this is conduct unbecoming a castle guard."

"But sir, we are all off duty. And we are away from where we will disturb anyone. We have done this before." A young Sergeant spoke up.

Okay that might have a valid point there. "You are still wrecking castle property." Erik said pointing at the wagons.

"We made those ourselves. In our own time, using scraps and junk." Turner said. The Wagons did look rather haphazard.

"And a great job they did too." Kristoff said as he appeared from the darkness into the torchlight. He was also covered with hay.

Erik stood looking dumbfounded at Kristoff. Thomas slapped him on the shoulder. "So Captain they are off duty, not bothering anyone, and they made these themselves. Sounds like you don't have anything to hold against them."

Erik thought for a moment. He was right they were not technically breaking any rules.

Thomas grinned. "You should join us Captain."

"Oh no. I need to set a good example." Erik said

"What, by being so wound up and boring. Come on, you have two lieutenants out here and a couple visiting nobles and even a prince." Kristoff said motioning to the group. He leaned in closer. "Come on you and I both know that while the staff likes and respects you, they also find you somewhat aloof and distant. Think of it as building relationships with the castle staff."

Erik looked at the group. He did occasionally do some crazy things back when he was with the regular army. "Well…"

* * *

Elsa and Anna laughed as the compared stories about Prince Phillip. He may have been a pompous jerk but at least he gave them, something to laugh about. Elsa stood. "Let's take a walk. I was in meetings all day and need to stretch my legs."

The sisters walked down the hall. There were guards posted at various points so Elsa felt no need for an escort. As they talked Anna said. "Hey those fireworks were amazing last night. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh I managed to practice some. It kinda just came to me."

"Well the way you can make them glow and change colors is amazing." Exclaimed Anna

"That actually took a lot of practice. I can make blue, white, red and purple fine. I'm trying to get yellow down. Here I'll show you." They went down to the service corridor where Elsa knew they wouldn't bother anyone.

She stood at the entrance to the hall. "Watch this." She sent a glowing blast of ice down the hall that flickered a pale yellow. "Still needs work."

"Elsa that is so amazing!" Anna exclaimed watching.

"I still can't for the life of me make green." Elsa shrugged.

"I'm sure you will get it eventually." Anna smiled. "Hey do you hear something?"

The sisters stopped and listened. Indeed there was noise echoing down the hallway. They looked at each other and wandered down it. The noise got louder and louder. When they reached the entry door they heard what sounded like chanting behind it.

"What is going on out there?" Elsa asked

"I dunno let's find out." Anna said and pushed the door open.

"Anna wait maybe we shouldn't…" Elsa started to protest but it was too late.

The door opened revealing quite a site. Multiple young men were standing at the bottom of the hill chanting one of three names. At the top of the hill were three wagons each with a different driver and a group of men waiting to push.

"Wait is that…" Anna started and Elsa groaned.

The drivers were Kristoff, Thomas, and Erik all standing at the front of the wagons.

At the bottom of a hill a young staffer gave a countdown. "Three, two one, go!"

The men pushed the wagons in a run and they rolled down the hill. Several of the pushers tried to jump into the wagons at the last second. Only a few succeeded in caching a ride. Kristoff, Thomas, and Erik all tried to control their wagons using a front handle attached to the forward wheels. The bumped and collided as the picked up speed. Thomas wagon lost control and overturned as he jumped out into a hay pile. Erik's wagon spilled next as he too jumped with his crew into the side. Kristoff raised his hands in victory as he crossed the finish line to the cheers of the small crowd at the bottom. On a chalkboard someone marked a tally.

Erik and Thomas both stood and brushed themselves off then noticed Elsa and Anna. Erik snapped to attention. "Queen Elsa!"

That got everyone else's attention as they looked at the flummoxed queen. Elsa just stared. She had no words right now

Anna did though. "I got next!" she yelled as she went to one of the wagons.

Elsa snapped out of it. "Absolutely not!" She grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her back inside. You just turned nineteen and I am making sure you live to see twenty." She looked at the staff. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't see my staff being fools and hope I am dreaming." She went back inside dragging a protesting Anna with her.

Thomas smirked. "Opps. Well we will deal with that tomorrow. Anyways who's next?"

* * *

Erik showed up at Elsa's door the next morning feeling sore from the escapades the night before. When Elsa emerged she looked at him. She did not look particularly happy this morning. "Tell me it was a dream. Tell me I didn't see my personal guard, my sister's boyfriend, and a visiting official tying to commit suicide last night."

Erik didn't really have a response.

Elsa shook her head. "I appreciate you being willing to jump in front of heaven knows what for me. But just because things have been boring on that front doesn't mean you have to intentionally put your life in danger."

Erik nodded as they walked down the hall. He could tell she was upset and choose not to comment. They walked in silence until they came upon Sir Thomas who greeted them with a cheery good morning.

Elsa had grown to like Thomas very much. But she was still irritated about what she had witnessed last night. "Sir Thomas. What exactly was that I witnessed last night?" She commented dryly.

Thomas smiled. "Your majesty. That was team building. A way to build relations with both noble and commoner in an informal setting."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it looked like a reckless display of thrill seeking."

"Also yes."

Elsa shook her head and looked at the two men. Thomas spoke up again. "Now before you get upset your majesty, you have to remember there are times when boys will be boys. Sometimes we just need to release some energy. Its better we do so in friendly fun and competition. Otherwise we end up having duels and pillaging villages like back in the old days." He grinned.

Elsa sighed. Perhaps she might have understood better if she would have had a brother. She didn't want to argue the point anymore though. "Just…try not to get anyone hurt or killed." She said exasperated.

"Of course your majesty. I apologize if I have offended you in anyway." Thomas bowed.

"You didn't offend me. It just was surprising and seemed dangerous and reckless." Elsa said. "Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Thomas bowed and when off to take care of his own affairs.

* * *

Elsa spent most of the morning in negotiations again. After a few hours Erik stepped forward. "If you will excuse me for a while Queen Elsa. I have to meet with Colonel Davis. I have some extra guards stationed in my absence."

Elsa simply nodded. Erik could tell she was still slightly upset with him. He didn't worry too much. It happened from time to time. He would apologize later. He never intended to upset her.

He left the room and proceeded to walk to the other side of the castle. He was stopped for a moment though when someone called to him.

"Captain Slovak!"

Erik turned to the familiar sounding angry voice. Standing there was lord Novard. King Wilson's personal guard. "Yes lord Novard, what can I do for you?"

"We still have something to settle." Novard glared at him.

"I am afraid I don't understand." Erik answered.

"You insulted my King and myself. I will not let this stand. We will settle this in a duel." Novard said coldly.

Erik sighed. Not this nonsense again. "I'm sorry, but I must decline. My queen will not allow it." He turned and walked away. Novard would not have it though. He followed behind.

"Hiding behind your queen. I guess I should have expected so much from a commoner posing in your position." He said cruelly.

Erik gritted his teeth and ignored him. He was just trying to goad a reaction out of him.

"Of course cowardice is to be expected I suppose. Hiding behind the queen's sorcery you can say and do whatever you want without fear of repercussions."

Erik just kept walking.

"I suppose it's not entirely your fault. I mean the example Queen Elsa sets for you. Letting her sister whore herself out to just any commoner. Makes one wonder about why she is so secretive. Maybe because in secret she whores herself out to any man. That would explain why she rejects more worthy suitors."

Okay he had just succeeded in getting a reaction.

Erik turned around and punched Novard square in the face knocking him to the ground. He grabbed his nose as it bleed.

Erik glared at him. "You can say whatever you want against me. But I will not allow you to question the honor of the queen and princess."

Novard got to his feet and went to draw his sword. Erik pulled his pistol first and pointed. Novard stared. "You can't even fight me fairly?" He exclaimed angrily.

Erik stared down his weapon at him. "You're attempting to draw a weapon before announcing the official start of a duel. I can only assume you intend to attack me. And by threating me I can only assume you mean to harm the queen as well. There is no fairness in my defense of the queen. I suggest you take your hand away from your sword."

Novard glared and withdrew his hand. "This isn't over." He turned and stalked away.

* * *

Erik returned awhile later after meeting with Davis. A little while after that Elsa retreated to the throne room. Anna joined her there. Thomas joined as well along with a small number of dignitaries. There was a discussion held about Arendelle and its role in the region.

King Wilson burst in the room suddenly with an angry looking lord Novard in tow. "Queen Elsa I would speak with you!" He yelled interrupting the proceedings.

Elsa sighed and stood. "Yes King Wilson. Please tell me what is so urgent that you felt the need to interrupt us." She said annoyed.

King Wilson pointed at Erik. "That man has insulted and struck my guard without provocation. He has also insulted myself and my kingdom. Then he refuses to face lord Novard on the field of honor."

Elsa turned and looked at Erik not quite believing what she was hearing. "Captain, is this true?"

"Of course not your majesty." Erik replied. "This man has challenged me to a duel because of some imagined slight. I refused because I know you would not approve, and because there is no sense in killing over some minor detail. However, I did not insult his King or his kingdom. These statements are just not true."

"So you are calling me a liar!?" Novard roared.

"Yes sir, I am." Erik stared coldly at him. He turned to Elsa again. "He brought the issue up again earlier today and when I refused he continued with insults against me. When he saw that would not change my mind he started to slander both Princess Anna and yourself. At this point I may have crossed the line and struck him. However I will not allow someone to say such things about a lady."

"We will talk about that later." Elsa said. Elsa turned back to King Wilson. "I am sorry, but I will not allow this duel to take place."

King Wilson strode forward. "So you're saying you support the insults your guard as brought against us?"

"I am saying no such thing. I do not believe Captain Slovak would do such a thing. In any case there is no proof that he did just your man's word."

"Which should be good enough! If you would take the word of this commoner over the word of an esteemed noble of an allied kingdom, perhaps Alcostale should rethink its ties with Arendelle." King Wilson threatened.

Elsa stood her ground. "Really King Wilson, you would severe a profitable alliance over something so minor?"

"A matter of honor is not so minor." Wilson argued. "If the leadership of Arendelle is going to hold the traditions of the monarchy in such low regard then perhaps we should take it as a sign that Arendelle is becoming weak."

Elsa clenched her fists as the temperature dropped. Before she could fire back one of her advisors whispered in her ear. "Your majesty. Perhaps we should consider his request."

Elsa whirled around. "You suggest we risk one of our soldiers' lives over this squabble?"

He held up his hands. "It's not ideal, but this is an alliance we need."

King Wilson interrupted. "What say you Queen Elsa? I'm sure several friends of Alcostale would be disappointed to know that you refused as well."

Thomas spoke up. "Really King Wilson? You're willing to bet the life of your man over this arcane tradition?"

Wilson glared at Thomas. "Just because you are throwing away all that is right does not mean we will do the same. And my man requested this duel. He is not afraid to defend honor, unlike the man hiding behind his queen up there." He glared at Erik.

The advisor spoke again as Thomas and Wilson argued. "He is right unfortunately your majesty. Several of their allies are heavy traditionalists. They will see you refusing to risk the life of a commoner over a potential alliance as an insult to everything they believe. I know you don't want to do this but down the road the cost of refusing could be many of our soldiers."

Elsa stared at him. "I really doubt they would go to war over this."

"Oh not now." The advisor added. "But they will start by cancelling some small trade agreements or something. Over time the effects on the relationship could grow more and more severe. Unfortunately that's how terrible feuds happen. Something small that grows over time. And for what it's worth I know Captain Slovak to be more than a capable soldier. I believe he can win the duel."

"But then he kills lord Novard and what does that do to relations?" Elsa asked.

"Actually it would not harm them. Arendelle would have been proven on the field of honor. If King Wilson severs ties because of it he will be spiting on his own beliefs and seriously insult his allies."

Elsa couldn't see a good way out of this. She turned back to Erik. "Captain, I will not order you to do this. I leave the choice in your hands. No one will think less of you if you refuse." She looked at him her eyes pleading for him to say no.

Erik looked away. He knew she didn't want him to do this. However it was his duty to protect her. That also meant from blame or scandal. He would not allow Elsa to take any fallout for this. "Very well I accept." He looked down at Novard who smiled.

"Good. I'll give you four hours to set your affairs in order as you prepare to meet death."

* * *

End Chapter 20

O.K. This seem like a good stopping point right? Been awhile since I left you with a cliffhanger. This chapter was designed to be just kind of fun and is getting ready for the next phase of the story. I wanted a "boys will be boys" section as well. Hope you enjoyed it. And to those who know who I'm referring to did you catch the Dr. Krieger line? couldn't resist.

Chapter 21 upcoming. I'm going to do my best to have it out before the 4th. Well actually the 3rd because things get busy for me around then. I strongly urge you all to get out and grill. With charcoal not gas, heathens.

Anyways please continue to leave reviews. I love getting them. Have even incorporated some suggestions. While I cannot guarantee that if you have a suggestion I will incorporate it I always consider everything.

Also my profile page has been updated for the 80th time. if your really really bored feel free to look. However to feed my need for information I am posting a poll. What are your five favorite chapters so far. pick your top 5 favorite chapters (or less if you don't have 5) That way I can gauge an idea of what sort of things interest readers the most. For some reason the site random orders the options so sorry if that's an inconvenience.

Thanks again for reading. And 50+ followers. wow. That makes me so happy.


End file.
